Encubiertos
by pnpotter
Summary: En Mayo de 2002 un terrible hecho significó la separación de Harry y Ginny. Ahora viven apartados, tratando de reconstruir sus vidas y negando lo que todavía sienten. ¿Por qué esconder los sentimientos? ¿Por qué mantenerlos encubiertos?
1. Prólogo: Marzo 2003

Prólogo

Marzo 2003

Esa noche de Marzo se parecía a cualquier otra. Al igual que todas las grandes ciudades, Londres seguía el ritmo natural: actividad frenética de los trabajadores a la mañana, la fatigosa marcha del regreso y la habitual tranquilidad de la noche. Sin embargo, un joven de cabello negro caminaba por la acera con la impresión de que había algo extraño esa noche. Una sensación que se hacía persistente en su cabeza a pesar de un ligero tambaleo al caminar, el cual indicaba que no se encontraba completamente sobrio.

Todo se veía normal: autos pasaban a una velocidad ligeramente más alta de la que irían si estuvieran sobrios los conductores, faroles que no terminaban de encenderse iluminaban tenuemente la calle, algún peatón que, al igual que él, caminaba con dirección a casa; parejas que caminaban de la mano o abrazadas por la cintura.

La noche había sido larga, ríos de cerveza habían corrido con las horas y con la compañía de sus amigos. Una ruptura no del todo inesperada había obligado al joven a refugiarse en el alcohol para olvidar sus penas. Un olvido que era sabido de antemano que no se produciría, pero había valido la pena intentarlo; las risas y la alegría, aunque fugaces, habían servido a su propósito: aliviar un poco el dolor de la soledad que había irrumpido en su vida.

Los pasos resonaban en la oscuridad, una extraña niebla rondaba por las calles, dificultando la vista y provocando que la sensación que invadía al joven continuara dando vueltas por su cabeza.

- Maldita sea, quiero llegar a casa de una vez por todas… - Creyó haber murmurado el joven, aunque el alcohol lo había confundido: la frase salió de sus labios con voz fuerte y clara.

Trató de distraerse empezando a recordar aquellos momentos en que la vida le sonreía, cuando su novia lo acompañaba en esas madrugadas de regreso a casa, cuando las manos de ella rodeaban su cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro, acercándose a su casa sin darse cuenta.

Pero ya no, eso era solamente un simple recuerdo…

Sus pasos empezaban a sonar cada vez más fuertes a medida que iba alejándose de la gente. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo en la calle camino a su casa, y sin embargo a medida que esa soledad se hacía más obvia, no podía dejar de sentir que alguien (o algo) se acercaba a él.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, la niebla se hizo cada vez más densa, comenzó a sentir un frío completamente fuera de lugar, los faroles se apagaron y la oscuridad se volvió absoluta.

Voces empezaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza, y ninguna de ellas decía cosas agradables. Eran recuerdos, momentos desagradables, los peores momentos de su vida:

_Su novia lo miraba con desprecio desde la puerta de su departamento: _

_- ¿A qué viniste? Ya te dije que no quiero verte más, ¡NO TE AMO, NUNCA LO HICE! ¿Acaso tu cerebro no alcanza a entenderlo? ¿Tan idiota eres?_

_De repente tenía 6 años y su madre lo golpeaba por haber roto un espejo._

_- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Para esto te traje al mundo? ¡IDIOTA! – Sentía los golpes de su madre como si se los estuviera dando de nuevo._

_Después de meses de sufrimiento, su padre había muerto y él se encontraba en su entierro._

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!

El joven echó a correr, ya no podía sentir nada más que desesperación y miedo. Al correr a ciegas tropezó, pero alcanzó a detener la caída con sus manos, lastimándolas al apoyarlas bruscamente en la calle.

Había algo allí cerca de él, estaba convencido de ello. No podía verlo, pero lo podía sentir, y eso no lo hacía sentirse para nada tranquilo, más bien aumentaba su desesperación.

La niebla parecía estar dentro de su cabeza, sus ojos ya no podían ver, su mente parecía desconectarse. Sintió el contacto de unas manos heladas sobre su rostro, como si la muerte en persona viniera a reclamar su vida, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, más que dejarse llevar por aquellas manos.

De repente el frío empezó a alejarse, aquellas manos dejaron de sostenerlo y pudo ver una luz plateada que se acercaba hacia donde estaba él.

Unas voces se comunicaban entre ellas, pero esta vez no sonaron dentro de la cabeza del joven, sino fuera:

- ¡Hay más de uno!

- ¡Aquí hay un muggle!

- ¡Williams! ¡Ve con Harris y Johnson y rodeen la zona! ¡Asegúrense que no haya otros! ¡Adams y yo nos encargaremos de estos!

- ¡Si señor! – Dijeron los otros dos Aurors al dirigirse hacia donde su jefe les había ordenado que fueran.

Otro joven de cabello negro se acercaba corriendo. Un muchacho de algo más de veinte años, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y cabello alborotado. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo se podía entrever a través de su flequillo. Harry Potter luchaba contra las voces y las imágenes que resonaban en su cabeza mientras intentaba coordinar al grupo de Aurors que él comandaba.

Un hombre mayor lo acompañaba, cerca de los sesenta años (aunque se conservaba bien), con un cabello castaño que dejaba entrever algunas canas, y ojos grises. A pesar de los años que aparentaba, tenía una contextura física más bien atlética y no mostraba indicios de fatiga al correr a toda velocidad.

Harry vio como veinte o treinta Dementores se acercaban a ellos deslizándose, aspirando algo más que el aire a su alrededor. Su mente empezaba a nublarse, una vez más Harry se veía obligado a luchar contra sus recuerdos:

_- Vamos Potter… Atrévete… Quizás si te atreves a hacerlo tu novia no muera…_

_Ginny se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de San Mungo, su cara llena de cortes y golpes._

_Un sanador avanza por el pasillo en el que Harry se encuentra: - Señor Potter, tenemos que hablar…_

("Vamos, concéntrate… Necesitas pensar en algo que te haga feliz…")

_Se encontraba en un cementerio, Voldemort lo miraba con una siniestra sonrisa y le apuntaba con su varita:_

_-Inclínate ante la muerte Harry…_

("Algo feliz… algo feliz…")

_Fred Weasley yacía muerto en un pasillo destruido de Hogwarts…_

_Los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks acostados en el Gran Salón…_

(Por favor, ¡necesito un recuerdo feliz!)

_Ginny se acercaba a él corriendo luego de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Harry la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba._

-¡ EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El ciervo finalmente salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia los Dementores a galope tendido. Se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba el joven a punto de desmayarse y embistió contra los Dementores, dispersándolos.

La luz volvió, el frío se fue y los Dementores también. Algunos autos empezaron a circular por la calle, el cielo empezaba a volverse más claro, indicando que el amanecer se encontraba próximo. El joven parecía a punto de perder la consciencia, se lo notaba agitado y completamente empapado en sudor. Harry también se encontraba en una situación similar, aunque mantenía la calma. Adams, en cambio, se encontraba desmayado en el suelo y no parecía que fuera a recuperar la consciencia pronto.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí – respondió el joven - ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

- Eso no importa ahora, no te preocupes. Ten, como un poco, te hará bien. – Dijo mientras le extendía una barra de chocolate.

- No, gracias.

- Cómelo – Harry insistió.

- No quiero.

- No fue una pregunta, no lo hagas más difícil – Dijo mientras él mismo comía un poco de su propia barra de chocolate.

Finalmente el joven accedió y tomó un poco. El calor se empezó a extender rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, incluso atinó a poner de pie, aunque con algunas dificultades.

- Guau, ¡de verdad que hace bien!

- Sí, así es… No te preocupes por lo que pasó esta noche, créeme que para mañana todo esto sólo habrá sido un mal sueño.

- Lo dudo mucho – dijo el muchacho incrédulo.

- A propósito, ¿por qué andabas tan cabizbajo?

- Mi novia me abandonó.

- Lamento oír eso.

- Sí, dijo que necesitaba alguien con más agallas.

- Honestamente, ella no tiene idea de lo que es tener agallas. He visto personas que no habrían resistido ni la mitad de lo que tú soportaste contra esos Dementores.

- ¿Demen… qué?

- Son los seres que te atacaron. Tú no podías verlos, pero ellos podían verte a ti.

- En cualquier otro momento diría que estás diciendo cualquier locura… Pero lo que yo sentí no fue ninguna locura, de eso estoy seguro.

- Lamentablemente no, pero ya te dije que no hace falta que te preocupes. Esos fueron los últimos en la zona, ya no molestarán por aquí.

- Oye, gracias…

- De nada – Harry respondió mientras sacaba disimuladamente su varita ocultándola a la vista del joven.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eso ya no importa – Harry apuntó su varita al rostro del muchacho y éste se relajó, sus ojos se desenfocaron y su postura cambió. El muchacho se incorporó y, sin siquiera mirar a Harry, siguió caminando en dirección a su casa.

Los demás Aurors se aproximaron a Harry.

- Williams, ¿todo en orden?

- Sí, señor. ¿Qué le pasó a Adams? ¿Otra vez…?

- Sí, Williams, otra vez… Vayan al Ministerio, espérenme allí y luego informaremos a Kingsley. Llevaré a Mike a San Mungo.

- Sí, señor – Williams y sus compañeros desaparecieron en un revuelo de sus capas.

Harry suspiró y se acercó al cuerpo desmayado de Adams, lo tomó de un brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro para poder desaparecer junto con él.

Antes de dirigirse al hospital, Harry se quedó mirando el amanecer. Una vez más conservaba su alma gracias a Ginny. Pensar en eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo, estaba harto de necesitarla para luchar contra los Dementores. Si seguía así nunca podría salir adelante después de lo que había pasado hace unos meses.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca y finalmente giró sobre sí mismo para desaparecer de esa calle mientras el sol empezaba a iluminar la cuidad de Londres.


	2. Cuando los recuerdos no se borran

Por fin pude actualizar!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews. Es importante saber que la historia resulta interesante para quienes la leen. Espero que sigan comentando a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos, es una condicion que exijo para seguir actualizando la historia!

Respecto a la historia, hoy seguiré dando algunos detalles sueltos, no esperen que ya mismo largue todos los datos y responda todas las preguntas porque no es así como está planeado jajajajajaja

Saludos para todos los lectores

Albus Severus

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Cuando los recuerdos no pueden (o no quieren) ser borrados

Una hora más tarde, Harry circulaba por los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo. Al ser tan temprano, solamente podían verse algunos sanadores circulando, hablando entre ellos y algún que otro paciente sentado en la sala de espera, aguardando por ser atendidos. Harry llegó a la mesa de entrada y de inmediato fue enviado a la habitación donde Mike se encontraba descansando.

Al llegar a la habitación de Mike, Harry notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a una sanadora parada cerca suyo, al parecer leyendo fijamente un largo rollo de pergamino. Harry se aproximó a ella.

- Buenos días – Dijo, saludando a la sanadora. – Vengo a visitar al señor Adams.

- Buenos días. Un momento, por favor – Respondió la sanadora, sin prestarle atención, ya que se hallaba concentrada en un pergamino que leía a toda velocidad. Luego de terminar con su lectura, levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Harry. Un intenso rubor invadió su rostro – Oh, disculpe Señor Potter, no me di cuenta que era usted.

Harry se molestó mucho por el inmediato cambio de actitud que tuvo la sanadora al reconocerlo.

- ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Acaso debo recibir un trato especial sólo por ser quien soy? – Su voz sonaba irritada.

- No, por supuesto que no. – Exclamó nerviosa la sanadora.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Harry de manera cortante – Vamos a lo importante, ¿Cuál es el estado de salud del agente Adams?- La apremió.

- En buen estado, ya comió algo de chocolate. Ahora descansará un poco y luego ya estará en condiciones de salir del hospital en unas horas.

- Perfecto. Necesito hablar con él. -

- Pero… Señor Potter, acabo de decirle que el señor…

- La acabo de escuchar perfectamente señorita. Y yo le dije que necesito hablar con él. – La interrumpió Harry no muy cortésmente. – Se trata de un asunto urgente que tengo que tratar con él antes de retirarme.

- Muy bien, pero que sea sólo un momento. Este paciente necesita descansar, más allá de los asuntos que ustedes tengan que discutir. – La sanadora le señaló la puerta de la habitación de Mike, invitándolo a entrar.

Harry finalmente ingresó a la habitación. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, sin mucho mobiliario. Sólo podía observarse una silla, una pequeña mesa con un vaso de agua y una cama bastante cómoda donde se lograba ver a un hombre que parecía dormir. Mike Adams estaba inconsciente todavía, aunque al parecer se encontraba en excelentes condiciones.

Era la segunda vez en pocos meses que Harry se veía a sí mismo en la preocupante situación de estar sentado al lado de alguien inconsciente en una cama de San Mungo, pero por fortuna esta vez no había nada grave que lamentar.

Harry notó un movimiento en la cama y se dio cuenta que Mike había abierto los ojos.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó medio dormido y medio preocupado.

- En San Mungo, Mike… - Respondió Harry calmadamente.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

- Sí Mike, otra vez… - dijo, terminando la frase en un suspiro.

Mike se sentó en la cama y acercó sus rodillas al pecho para poder abrazar sus piernas. Estaba consternado, ya era la tercera vez en poco tiempo que se desmayaba cuando un Dementor se aproximaba a él. Había hablado con Harry varias veces del tema y no lograba encontrar ninguna respuesta al hecho de que le sucediera eso.

- Mike… - Empezó a decir Harry.

- No Harry, ya no hay más excusas. Este es el final – Su voz sonaba triste, pero a la vez era claro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una decisión que no había tomado precipitadamente.

- ¿Entonces ya está decidido? – Preguntó, ligeramente desilusionado.

- Sí. No puedo seguir así. Esta vez tú estuviste ahí para resolver la situación, igual que las otras veces, pero no siempre vas a estar allí para arreglar mis errores. No puedo arriesgarme a que suceda de nuevo.

- Pero…

- No – Mike lo interrumpió - Lo digo en serio. ¿Y si la próxima vez no conseguimos evitar que suceda algo malo? No podría vivir con eso Harry, de verdad que no podría hacerlo. – Su voz sonaba aterrorizada ante la sola idea de que su desmayo provocara una desgracia.

Harry suspiró nuevamente. Le dolía aceptar que Mike tenía razón, no podían permitirse que nadie corra un riesgo innecesario. Mike había sido su mentor durante su ingreso al escuadrón de Aurors, y si bien era Harry quien estaba a cargo ahora, siempre lo había respetado a él y a sus opiniones.

- Te vamos a extrañar Mike.

- Sí, lo sé. Yo también voy a extrañar la acción… Demonios, ni siquiera le comuniqué mi decisión a Kingsley y ya sueno melancólico.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro? – Preguntó Harry, aún aferrándose a la idea de que podía convencer a Mike de que se quedara en el escuadrón.

- Tan seguro como la decisión que tú tomaste hace unos meses. – Mike respondió mirando a Harry como desaprobándolo.

- Ya sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice. Pero yo me quedé, no me escapé de las dificultades – Harry se estaba enojando, como siempre que tocaban el tema. Odiaba hablar del asunto, y más aún porque no quería pensar en aquello que lo había llevado a hacerlo.

- Mira, yo no estoy huyendo. Los dos sabemos que ya estoy demasiado viejo para estar en el campo – Dijo con sensatez.

- Entonces quédate en las oficinas, sigue con nosotros – Insistió Harry.

- No, ya llegó la hora de mi retiro, Harry. Además – la expresión de Mike se alivió un poco - mi mejor alumno va a seguir en el escuadrón. Eso hace que no sea tan dura la despedida, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que tú cubrirás mi lugar. – Mike miraba a Harry lleno de orgullo.

- Jamás voy a ocupar tu lugar Mike, lo dejaré reservado para cuando cambies de opinión – Dijo Harry, guiñando un ojo con complicidad al tiempo que se levantaba para salir de la habitación – Es hora de irme, tengo que dar el informe de hoy o Kingsley se pondrá insoportable. ¿Por qué demonios no se quedó como Ministro?

- Porque tú renunciaste al puesto de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors – Respondió poniéndose de nuevo serio y silenciando la risa que Harry había soltado – Y él tuvo que reemplazarte.

- Eres un maldito cuando te lo propones, Mike. Eso fue un golpe bajo. – Dijo con cierto resentimiento.

- No, no lo fue. Fue un comentario oportuno. Es hora de que te olvides del pasado y te hagas cargo de la situación.

- Está bien, no pienso discutir eso contigo – Harry se resignó - Probablemente terminarías convenciéndome de que vuelva al puesto. ¿Recuerdas cuando me convenciste de hacer esa declaración a El Profeta? No dejaron de hacerme bromas durante dos meses… – La risa volvió a escapar de la boca de Harry, y esta vez Mike se le unió.

- Extrañaré hacerte quedar en ridículo, eso es seguro – Más risas siguieron a ese comentario.

- Ahora sí, debo irme. Kingsley me espera para que le explique qué demonios sucedió y por qué estás en esa cama.

- Entonces ve, no te demores más. Kingsley puede ponerse insoportable si lo haces esperar demasiado. Buena suerte, Harry. – Pero Harry ya había salido de su habitación y se dirigía hacia el Ministerio.

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana cuando Harry se apareció en el Ministerio de la Magia. La entrada se veía igual que siempre, aunque afortunadamente ya no se encontraba allí aquella ridícula fuente que fuera destruida en el duelo entre Voldemort y Dumbledore.

Pasó ante la mesa donde se hallaba sentado el guardia de seguridad, que saludó a Harry casi con una reverencia. A Harry lo irritaba esa clase de trato hacia él, como si se tratara de una especie de dios para el mundo mágico. Desde que venció a Voldemort, parecía que todo el mundo se postraba a sus pies, y eso era lo que menos le agradaba de estar en el Ministerio.

Avanzó a través del Atrio sin encontrarse con demasiada gente, lo cual lo alivió bastante. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para soportar actitudes similares a las del guardia de seguridad.

Una vez que llegó al despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry llamó a la puerta para dar su informe.

- Adelante – Dijo una voz desde adentro.

Se trataba de un despacho amplio, aunque lleno de muebles, estantes y archivadores. Un gran escritorio de roble, lleno de papeles, carpetas y memorándums, apuntaba de frente a la puerta, a la derecha se encontraba una pared llena de recortes de diarios, carteles de prófugos buscados por el Ministerio de la Magia y fotos de Kingsley con varios personajes famosos, incluyendo una de Harry junto con sus amigos.

Harry amaba esa foto. Había sido tomada al día siguiente de derrotar a Voldemort. A veces se le daba por pensar que ese momento representaba su vida tal cual él la percibía: tragedia y alegría a la vez. Recordaba ese instante en cual la alegría y la tristeza lo habían invadido por partes iguales.

Las muertes de seres tan queridos para él habían sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero a la vez ese día fue muy feliz ya que esas muertes no habían sido en vano: Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado y su ejército desbaratado.

Al mismo tiempo, últimamente esa foto no le gustaba tanto. Siempre que veía a Ginny en ella se veía obligado a recordarla, y ello traía como consecuencia recordar demasiadas cosas deprimentes. Cada maldita vez que veía esa foto la recordaba, ¿por qué diablos no podía evitar ver esa foto cuando entraba en ese despacho?

- ¿Y bien? – La pregunta de Kingsley lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Kingsley. ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Harry, un poco desconcertado – Les dije a los demás que me esperaran para que pudiéramos dar nuestro informe juntos.

- No te preocupes por eso. Los hice pasar antes para que me dieran su parte del informe. – Dijo Kingsley calmadamente – Me dijeron que Mike y tú se habían dirigido por su cuenta contra el grupo de Dementores mientras ellos rodeaban la manzana.

- Así es, señor.

Kingsley se veía igual que siempre, incluyendo su aro de oro, aunque su rostro mostraba unas arrugas que el estrés del puesto de Ministro le habían provocado. A pesar de eso, su grave y pausada voz no había cambiado, lo mismo que su fuerte carácter.

- Deja las formalidades de lado Harry, explícame qué diablos pasó esta noche. ¿Por qué Adams se encuentra en San Mungo?

Una vez que Harry terminó de contar lo sucedido, Kingsley se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y colocó sus manos en la nuca.

- ¿Asique Mike decidió retirarse? – Preguntó finalmente.

- Sí, no pude convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Es una verdadera lástima, era uno de nuestros mejores hombres… Y sigue siéndolo, no importa lo que él opine. Tendré que hablar con él, el muy maldito no puede decidir ese tipo de cosas sin avisarme.

- Tú y yo sabemos que él lo venía pensando desde hace tiempo, no quieras ir a verlo para llenarlo de críticas. De eso se encarga él mismo.

- Supongo que tienes razón, en este momento debe estar torturándose a sí mismo con sus pensamientos. Siempre tuvo la costumbre de ser muy despiadado consigo mismo a la hora de evaluarse… Por cierto, ¿tú cómo te lo tomaste? – Añadió, mirando a Harry con una leve expresión de preocupación.

Harry estaba pensando en los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente, en la imagen de Ginny y en cómo fue otra vez un recuerdo de ella el que lo ayudó a crear el Patronus. – ¿Eh?

- La decisión de Mike… Te pregunté cómo te la tomaste…

- Ah… Bien, costará un poco aceptarlo, pero creo que era lo mejor… Ahora podrá tomarse un merecido descanso.

- ¿Has hablado con Ginny últimamente? – Preguntó Kinglsey súbitamente.

Harry miró con cierto enojo a Kingsley, odiaba que usara Legeremancia con él.

- No me mires así, esta vez no hizo falta hurgar en tu mente, tu expresión lo dice todo…

- No, no hablo con ella desde hace varios días… Y no creo que sea conveniente que lo haga pronto.

- Como quieras. Pero ya sabes cuál es mi opinión al respecto… - Comenzó a decir Kingsley, pero fue interrumpido por una cortante respuesta de Harry:

- La misma que la de Mike, ya lo sé…

- Entonces ya es hora que nos hagas caso, deberías hablar con ella. No lo digo como tu jefe, lo digo como tu amigo.

- Mira, te agradecería, LES agradecería a ambos que dejen de meterse en mi vida privada. Ya tengo suficiente con El Profeta y los idiotas de Corazón de Bruja intentando hacer lo mismo. Lo que menos necesito es que aquellos con los que trabajo también lo hagan. Asique, por favor, dejen de hacerlo. Y no te lo digo como tu subordinado, te lo digo como tu amigo. – Una sonrisa fina como un mondadientes decoraba el rostro de Harry mientras decía eso.

- Está bien Harry, dejaré el tema por el momento. Pero no te extrañes si dentro de algunos días te pregunto lo mismo. – Respondió Kingsley una vez más con su voz grave y pausada.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? –Dijo Harry- Necesito descansar, la guardia de hoy fue bastante movida.

- Justamente te pensaba recomendar que te fueras a tu casa y descanses de una vez. Hoy no creo que te necesitemos en todo el día.

- Entonces nos veremos al mediodía…

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? – Una leve expresión de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Kingsley.

- Sí que lo escuché, pero no tengo ganas de estar todo el día sin hacer nada… No pongas esa cara, estoy bien. Dormiré unas horas y volveré aquí sin problemas.

- Muy bien Harry, te veré en unas horas entonces. Puedes irte. – Dijo señalando apenas la puerta en señal de despedida.

- ¡Sí señor! – Harry respondió con un gesto que bien podría ser burlón o bien de alegría por la idea de llegar a su casa y dormir.

Kingsley prefirió pensar que era la segunda opción y dejarlo ir. Una vez que se cerró la puerta se echó a reír, le dejaba pasar esos momentos de burla porque le gustaba que fuera tan descarado. Le hacían acordar a cómo eran las cosas antes de que Harry renunciara al puesto que en estos momentos él mismo ocupaba.

Harry llegó a su departamento cuando el sol ya empezaba a iluminar Londres. Aún sin mirar su reloj, dedujo que debían ser las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Mentalmente ya pensaba en que unas cuatro horas de sueño bastarían para volver cuanto antes al Ministerio y tener las suficientes energías para terminar el día.

Su departamento en el centro de Londres se veía igual que como lo había dejado: se trataba de un lugar espacioso, con un salón rectangular con algunos sillones, un gran televisor apoyado contra una pared y una mesa baja en el medio. Una vez que se cruzaba esa habitación, se ingresaba en un pequeño pasillo por el cual se veían tres puertas: la primera de la derecha llevaba a la cocina donde se escuchaban algunos ruidos, lo cual le hizo suponer a Harry que Kreacher debería estar preparándole el desayuno. Enfrente a esa puerta, a la izquierda del pasillo, se encontraba la puerta del baño, al cual Harry pensaba entrar para bañarse antes de dormir. Y por último, al final del pasillo se encontraba la puerta que daba a su dormitorio.

Al ingresar allí, Harry encendió las luces y reveló una habitación mediana, bien amueblada, con un gran armario, sobre la pared de la derecha, en el cual entraba toda su ropa y mucha más también, como si ese armario fuera usado por más de una persona.

Una cama de dos plazas se encontraba con la cabecera pegada a la pared de la izquierda y dos mesas pequeñas se encontraban a cada lado de la cama. Ambas mesas contenían varias fotos enmarcadas, en las cuales se podía observar a Harry con sus amigos en distintas escenas, desde imágenes de sus años escolares hasta algunas donde se los podía ver más crecidos y en eventos llenos de magos famosos.

Finalmente Harry se acercó a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse mientras su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche. Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que un recuerdo de Ginny lo ayudaba a conseguir un Patronus cuando se enfrentaba a varios Dementores. Estaba harto de conservar su alma gracias a ella, ya había llegado a un punto en que prefería extraer su alma y perderla para no seguir necesitando los recuerdos que guardaba en su cabeza.

Mientras su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, Harry ya se encontraba caminando desnudo hacia el baño. Parecía que se encontraba en un estado de autómata. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta plenamente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había abierto las canillas del agua y se encontraba bañándose.

Todavía no podía sacar a Ginny de su mente. Era como intentar contener el agua con las manos y evitar que se escape y caiga al suelo. Estaba tan incorporada a su mente que tenía serias dudas de que ni siquiera realizando un embrujo desmemorizante con la Varita de Sáuco (esa maldita varita) podría eliminar sus recuerdos.

Sin saberlo, Harry ansiaba verla de nuevo, y definitivamente necesitaba tenerla con él bajo esa ducha. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esos momentos en que volvía del Ministerio y Ginny lo recibía en ese mismo departamento con un beso. Luego de eso Harry solía ir a bañarse mientras Ginny ayudaba un poco a Kreacher con la cena, aunque generalmente dejaba que el elfo se encargara de eso mientras ella ayudaba a Harry bajo la ducha.

Pero esos días probablemente no volverían a repetirse. Ginny no volvería a ser parte de su vida. Ya habían sufrido mucho los dos como para arriesgarse a estar juntos otra vez.

El recuerdo de la última vez que se habían visto lo hacía sentirse ridículo. ¿De qué habían hablado? De sus vidas, de lo último que habían hecho, de sus trabajos, de Hermione y Ron… Habían tocado todos los temas que podrían haber tocado, excepto el más importante: ellos dos.

Definitivamente era un idiota, negándose a aceptar lo que seguía sintiendo por Ginny sólo conseguía ser un idiota. Pero, ¿cuál era la otra opción? ¿Intentar volver a estar juntos? Eso no tenía el menor sentido. Sólo generaría más sufrimiento, al igual que habían sido sus últimos meses como pareja.

Tenía que borrar a Ginny de su mente, o al menos seguir intentándolo. Su mente no ayudaba para nada, trayéndole recuerdos de ella a cada rato. Quizás debía irse a Grimmauld Place para escapar de ese departamento. La idea de encontrarse con recuerdos sobre Sirius le incomodaba menos que seguir recordando a Ginny.

Al tiempo que se dejaba llevaba llevar por sus pensamientos y analizaba los siguientes pasos a dar en su vida sus pies ya atravesaban la puerta de su habitación. A medio vestir dijo en voz alta:

- ¡Kreacher!

- ¿El amo Harry me ha llamado? – Un elfo doméstico bastante viejo se hizo presente en su habitación. A pesar de eso los años de buen trato recibido por parte de Harry habían generado un cambio muy bueno en él. Se lo notaba más ágil y muchísimo más amable, incluso con Hermione.

- Sí. Dime, ¿has estado preparando el desayuno?

- Por supuesto amo. – Contestó el elfo inclinándose hasta casi tocar sus rodillas con su nariz.

- No hace falta que te inclines Kreacher, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. – Dijo Harry entre exasperado y divertido. – En fin, guarda el desayuno. Directamente iré a la cama. Dormiré un par de horas y luego voy a trabajar. Intenta despertarme antes del mediodía, por favor.

- Sí, amo Harry. – El elfo se inclinó una vez más.

- Muy bien Kreacher, puedes retirarte. Descansa un poco tú también, ¿de acuerdo?

- Muchas gracias, amo. – Con un ligero estallido, Kreacher desapareció de la habitación para reaparecer en la cocina.

Harry se acostó en su cama y, cansado de luchar contra lo inevitable, permitió que su mente le hiciera pensar en Ginny. Su vida había sido demasiado tranquila últimamente. Mientras se quedaba dormido Harry sintió que algo de acción le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en ella. Definitivamente eso serviría mucho. Cuando tenía algún caso importante a cargo, su cabeza casi no pensaba en otra cosa. Y con esa última idea, Harry dejó que el sueño terminara de vencerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente Harry se encontraba a punto de quedar dormido, su mente dejó en claro que olvidarse de Ginny sería una tarea imposible para él, y su última imagen antes de perder la consciencia fue la de ellos durmiendo en esa misma cama abrazados.

Mientras Harry caía dormido en su cama, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo. Había recibido un mensaje de parte de uno de los sanadores del hospital diciendo que necesitaba hablar de manera urgente con él.

Al dirigirse a la mesa de entrada, se topó con la misma sanadora que estaba a cargo de Mike Adams.

- Señor Shacklebolt, buenos días. Supongo que desea conocer el estado del agente Adams, ¿no es así? – Preguntó la sanadora con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días. Me temo que no. Ya he hablado con el agente Potter y me puso al tanto de la situación. ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo permitirán que Adams salga del hospital?

- Si todo sigue su curso, esta misma tarde el agente Adams estará en su casa.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Desea algo más?

- A decir verdad, señorita, buscaba al señor Stevenson. Necesito hablar con él.

- Supongo que se encuentra en el... – La sanadora se vio interrumpida cuando una fuerte voz masculina sonó desde un costado de la sala.

- ¡Shacklebolt! ¡A ti te quería ver!

Un joven sanador se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Kingsley y la sanadora. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Poseía una contextura atlética, cercana al metro ochenta de altura, y llevaba una expresión de ansiedad.

- Hola Paul, yo te estaba buscando a ti. Recibí tu mensaje, ¿qué querías mostrarme? – Preguntó Kingsley, aunque ambos sabían exactamente el motivo del mensaje. Simplemente debían guardar las apariencias ante aquellos sanadores que no estuvieran enterados del asunto.

-Nada importante, ven conmigo. – Sin más, Paul indicó a Kingsley el pasillo por el cual acababa de aparecer.

Luego de alejarse un poco de la sala de espera, avanzaron por otro pasillo, atravesaron unas puertas dobles, las cuales tenían un cartel que decía "PROHIBIDO EL PASO – SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", y se encontraron con unas escaleras, que al parecer llevaban en dirección al sótano del hospital.

- ¿Otro caso más? – Preguntó Kingsley en voz baja mientras descendían.

- Sí, ya es el sexto del mes – respondió Paul - ¿Acaso no se suponía que tu gente estaba haciendo avances? – Esta vez el tono de su voz sonaba ligeramente acusador.

- Oye, ya sé que no estamos yendo al ritmo deseado, pero de a poco nos estamos acercando. No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? – Kingsley miraba a Paul con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Está bien, lo siento. Es que este asunto parece complicarse cada vez más. Este será el sexto caso, pero sólo es el sexto caso del que nosotros tengamos constancia. ¿Quién sabe cuántos más fueron afectados? – Su voz delataba cierto nerviosismo.

- Lo sé. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Finalmente se encontraron con otro pasillo, iluminado únicamente con antorchas que colgaban en las paredes. Caminaron por delante de varias puertas y entraron por la que se encontraba casi al final del pasillo.

"PACIENTES EXTERIORES – SOLO SANADORES HABILITADOS PARA EL TRATO CON MUGGLES"

Al abrir la puerta se pudo observar una sala bastante amplia, con varias camas a ambos lados, y con un grupo de gente alrededor de aquellas que estaban ocupadas. Algunos pacientes poseían ciertas deformaciones, tales como un tercer brazo o una pierna convertida en tentáculo, otros lanzaban chispas o fuego por la boca, alguno que otro se encontraba despierto y aparentemente en buenas condiciones.

En el fondo de la sala se encontraba la razón por la cual Paul Stevenson, quien había realizado el curso de Aurors a la perfección pero prefirió dedicar su vida a la sanación, debió llamar al Jefe del Departamento de Aurors de manera urgente.

Un joven de veinte años se encontraba acostado en una de las camas, pero parecía no saber qué hacía allí. De vez en cuando se agitaba y se sacudía violentamente, como si varias personas estuvieran moviéndolo a la vez. Su cara se veía un poco consumida y demacrada, aparentaba casi treinta años, pero como si los hubiera vivido de forma muy acelerada. Claramente era un joven que trataba con drogas y que no había empezado a consumirlas hace poco.

- ¿De dónde proviene? - Preguntó Kingsley a Paul.

- De Manchester.

-¿Manchester? ¿Desde tan lejos? – La sorpresa se reflejaba en la cara de Kingsley

- Sí, hasta ahora es el primero. Pero no creo que sea el último – Dijo Paul con cierto pesimismo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó, ligeramente preocupado.

- En este momento no, pero pronto se hallará en buenas condiciones. Simplemente tenemos que lograr que beba esta poción – Respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de vidrio del interior de su túnica.

Paul se acercó al joven y, con algo de dificultad, pudo hacer que el muchacho bebiera un trago de aquella poción. De inmediato éste se relajó, dejó de moverse y su respiración se volvió tranquila y acompasada.

- Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo, Paul. – Dijo Kingsley.

- Muy bien. _¡Enervate!_ – Exclamó, apuntando su varita al joven que ahora parecía dormir tranquilamente en su cama.

Lentamente el paciente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No parecía tener la menor idea de dónde se encontraba ni por qué se hallaba acostado en una cama.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? – El joven estaba completamente desconcertado.

- Por favor, le pido que se calme. Usted se encuentra en un hospital. – Kingsley empezó a hablar antes que Paul lo interrumpiera. Ya los dejaría en paz para que Paul le borrara la memoria y lo dejara irse a su casa. – Soy el agente Shacklebolt. Necesito que me cuente qué sucedió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y qué es lo último que recuerda. No importa qué haya pasado, no voy a levantarle cargos. Sólo queremos saber qué sucedió.

El joven parecía un poco receloso. – ¿No debería llamar a un abogado?

- Por supuesto que no. Le aseguro que si quisiéramos acusarlo de algo ya estaría en un lugar mucho menos placentero que esa cama. – Respondió Kingsley de manera autoritaria. Él sabía que tratar a la gente como si él fuera el jefe a cargo de todo funcionaba nueve de cada diez veces.

El joven relajó se expresión un poco y empezó a hablar:

- Sólo recuerdo que había salido con unos amigos. Estábamos tomando unas cervezas y uno de ellos sacó una botella diciendo que era una nueva bebida que había conseguido. Dijo que la pasaríamos de maravillas, que era mejor que muchas drogas…

Creo que tomé uno o dos tragos y comenzó a hacerme efecto de inmediato. Empecé a ver muchas cosas, sentía que volaba a toda velocidad y sin embargo también sentía que estaba quieto. Era una sensación realmente genial. – La sonrisa de su rostro indicaba que verdaderamente la había pasado genial en ese momento. Aunque luego una expresión de preocupación se apoderó de él.

De repente todo cambió, era como si estuviera yendo más rápido de lo que podía tolerar. Quería frenar pero no lo conseguía. Creo que empecé a gritar pidiendo que parara todo y eché a correr. Después sentí como si me hubieran golpeado. Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído al suelo y escuchar las risas de mis amigos… - Su voz se había apagado paulatinamente mientras se acercaba al final del relato - Eso… Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar – El joven abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó contemplando todo a su alrededor.

Kingsley estaba preocupado. Los efectos de la bebida que había tomado el joven eran muy parecidos a lo que habían descrito los demás. Parecía que la situación se empezaba a complicar.

- Muy bien, eso es suficiente. El doctor aquí presente le hará unos exámenes y luego podrá retirarse.

Paul se acercó al joven y le dio otra botella de poción.

- Beba esto, es necesario para los exámenes.

El joven obedeció al sanador y, luego de dar un pequeño sorbo, cayó profundamente dormido.

- Listo – Dijo el sanador mientras guardaba la pequeña botella de nuevo en su bolsillo - Dentro de un rato despertará en alguna plaza de Manchester con una buena resaca.

- Gracias por avisarme de esto Paul. Nos mantendremos en contacto – Kingsley se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo iluminado por antorchas que en ese momento estaba vació.

Kingsley sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar un número que sólo conocían pocas personas. No le agradaba demasiado utilizar tecnología muggle, pero tenía que reconocer que eran mucho más útiles y veloces las comunicaciones telefónicas que las lechuzas.

Al tercer tono de llamado contestaron la llamada.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Soy yo – Respondió Kingsley lacónico.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay novedades?

- Todo indica que se están expandiendo. Acabo de interrogar a una víctima proveniente de Manchester.

- ¿De Manchester? ¿Entonces ya han salido de Londres?

- Así parece.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – La voz sonaba ligeramente inquieta, como si las novedades de Kingsley no fueran nada buenas.

- Creo que es hora de ampliar un poco el grupo. Y es hora de involucrar al Departamento de Aurors.

- ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente para sumarlo a la misión? – Preguntó aquella voz, esta vez con un tono de intriga.

- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió Kingsley sonriendo para sí mismo - El muy maldito estará entusiasmado cuando se lo diga. Debo irme. Nos mantendremos en contacto – Sin esperar una respuesta, cortó la comunicación y continuó por el pasillo para salir del hospital de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Y ahora? A quién piensa llamar Kingsley? Lo sabrán más adelante, por ahora no pienso adelantar nada.<p>

En fin, les dejo esto como regalo antes de fin de año.

Mi intención es ir subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas máximo, si es antes mejor para ustedes y para mi.

Espero que disfruten con sus familias/amigos/parejas o con quien sea que vayan a pasar el fin de año y la pasen de maravillas!

Nos vemos el año que viene

Albus Severus


	3. Noches Mágicas

Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews!

Pensaba subir este capítulo durante el fin de semana, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora si, a pesar de los casi 40°C que hay dando vueltas, pude encontrar un momento de inspiración para terminar.

LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD: cualquier alma caritativa que desee enviar un aire acondicionado (en buenas condiciones, claro esta) para un escritor de fics con mucho calor, será bienvenido! jajajajajaja

En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Si no les gustó, diganlo, no tengan miedo de dejar su opinión, eso es lo que hace que la historia crezca y mejore de a poco. Prometo responder cualquier duda que tengan (salvo que quieran q adelante cosas de esta historia, para eso tienen que esperar que siga subiendo capitulos! jajajajaja)

Y si les gustó, tambien diganlo! Eso sirve para saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien... Y ademas alimenta mi ego! jajajajajaja

En fin, a aquellos que vivan en Argentina (como yo), espero que no se cocinen demasiado con este hermoso y caluroso verano y disfruten de la historia!

Albus Severus

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Noches Mágicas

Una joven se encontraba inconsciente en una cama. Su cara estaba cubierta de golpes, cortes y magulladuras. A pesar de eso, no había indicios de que su salud corriera grave peligro, dormía apaciblemente y su respiración era normal.

Su cabello pelirrojo cubría parte de su cara, sus manos aferraban las blancas sábanas como si fueran un salvavidas. La joven comenzó a agitarse en sueños y finalmente se despertó bruscamente respirando rápidamente.

Lo primero que vio al despertarse fue una habitación impecablemente limpia, con escaso mobiliario y una ventana que daba a la ciudad. Mientras fijaba su vista en la ventana, recordaba los hechos anteriores a perder el conocimiento. Se trataba de hechos terribles, muertes, violencia, explosiones. En un intento por alejar esas imágenes de su mente, continuó observando la habitación donde se hallaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – La pregunta que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza salió de su boca en voz alta.

- Ginny, estás en San Mungo – Dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en una silla ubicada a un par de metros de la cama donde ella estaba acostada. Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó a la cama y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de los ojos de ambos sin que ellos hicieran ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Estuve muy preocupado todos estos días – Dijo Harry, secándose sus lágrimas mientras acercaba su silla para estar al lado de la cama de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que "días"? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – Preguntó, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- Hoy ya es viernes… Asique pasó una semana desde que te trajimos aquí – Respondió Harry luego de sacar cuentas mentalmente.

Ginny tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Harry, ¿Qué pasó? – La pregunta más obvia salió de sus labios.

Antes que Harry pudiera responder a esa pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sanador ingresó a través de ella.

- ¡Paul! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Ginny estaba sorprendida una vez más.

- Hola Ginny. Soy sanador aquí en San Mungo, ¿no lo sabías? – Respondió Paul Stevenson tranquilamente mientras revisaba unas notas en una hoja de pergamino. – No me extraña que no lo supieras, entré hace unas semanas nada más.

Después de terminar el curso de Aurors, recibí la visita de un par de personas de San Mungo y ellos me ofrecieron entrar aquí. – Comenzó a explicar - Dijeron que mis notas en los exámenes que había rendido en Hogwarts y en el curso de Aurors eran lo suficientemente buenas para que pudiera ingresar directamente como sanador en el hospital. Entonces no lo dudé demasiado e ingresé aquí. Tú sabes que nunca había mostrado el mismo entusiasmo en el curso que el que mostraba ante la idea de ayudar a las personas a sanar. – Concluyó con una ligera sonrisa, que suprimió al instante en vista de la expresión de Harry.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Sí Harry. Éramos compañeros en el curso de Aurors. – Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a Ginny, quien había respondido en lugar de Paul. – Pero él se fue antes de terminarlo.

- Simplemente no me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser Auror – Se anticipó a responder Paul antes que Harry hablara. – Estoy mejor ayudando a las personas aquí.

- Perdonen que interrumpa el grato reencuentro – Dijo Harry, algo molesto por la demora del sanador en tocar el tema más importante. – Pero me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Ginny.

- Tienes razón, mil disculpas – Exclamó Paul, un poco ruborizado. – El estado de la señorita Weasley es bueno. Tiene varios golpes, algunos hematomas, pero no es nada que no se solucione fácilmente. En unas horas se encontrará en perfecto estado y lista para volver a su casa.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Harry – Entonces en un rato estaré de vuelta aquí. Ahora debo irme a…

Pero Harry no alcanzó a completar la frase. Un individuo cubierto con una capa hecha jirones ingresó a la habitación enarbolando su varita.

- ¡Eres mía maldita! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Antes que el chorro de luz verde alcanzara a Ginny, un cuerpo se interpuso en el camino para luego caer desplomado al recibir el impacto del hechizo. Sus ojos verdes miraban sin ver, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su cuerpo yacía de cualquier manera en el suelo, como si se tratara de una marioneta a la cual le habían cortado los hilos.

- No… No, no, no, no, Harry no, no, por favor no… - Ginny apenas podía entender lo que había pasado. Su cerebro parecía desconectado, incapaz de procesar lo que todos sus sentidos le indicaban: Que Harry acababa de recibir un maleficio asesino y se encontraba muerto.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – El hechizo de Paul impactó de lleno en el pecho del desconocido y lo impulsó hacia atrás para luego caer indudablemente muerto.

Ginny se acercó al cuerpo de Harry sin terminar de comprender que ya no se encontraba con vida, que jamás volvería a oír su voz, que jamás volvería a estar a su lado, que el futuro que alguna vez imaginó ya no tenía chances de convertirse en realidad.

- Ginny… ¡Ginny! ¡Respóndeme! - Paul se había colocado de rodillas a su lado tratando de contener los temblores de Ginny, quién todavía no lograba detener su desconsolado llanto. -¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

De repente Ginny se incorporó rápidamente, había dejado de llorar y sonreía abiertamente.

- Por supuesto que sí. La verdad que el muy maldito se lo tenía merecido – Dijo, mientras continuaba sonriendo. – Hace tiempo que ese desgraciado me caía mal. – Y, una vez dicho esto, una sonora carcajada salió de su boca. Era un torrente de alegría, como si la muerte de Harry fuera el hecho que más feliz la había hecho en toda su vida.

- Ahora podemos estar juntos, ¿no es cierto mi amor? – Dijo Paul, tomando a Ginny de la mano.

- Por supuesto, el cabeza rajada ya está muerto. Ahora no hay nada que evite que estemos unidos – Una vez dicho esto, Ginny se acercó a Paul, lo abrazó como si se tratara de su amor de toda la vida y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ginny despertó bruscamente en su cama, transpirada como si hubiera corrido sin parar durante horas, respirando de forma acelerada a causa de la impresión del sueño. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Observó a través de la ventana de su habitación todavía en penumbras y comprendió que todavía era de noche, aunque el cielo azul oscuro y una tenue luz en el este le indicaban que en cualquier momento podría amanecer.

Las imágenes de esa pesadilla (o quizás un sueño, todavía no lograba decidirlo) seguían frescas en su mente. Había comenzado de manera similar a lo que sucedió meses atrás: ella acostada en una cama de San Mungo, golpeada y con varios cortes en su rostro, y Harry sentada a su lado. Paul luego había ingresado para comunicarle algo, y luego todo distinto.

Sus ideas se esfumaron cuando su repaso mental llegó al momento en que besaba a Paul. Sólo habían estado juntos un par de veces, y sólo de manera ocasional. Para Ginny se trataba de un buen amante, bastante bueno de hecho, pero no más que eso… ¿O sí?

El maldito sueño solamente complicó las cosas en su mente. ¿Qué sentía por Paul? Él había sido un gran apoyo en los últimos meses, la ayudó a salir adelante y a aliviar ese sentimiento de soledad que la embargaba de vez en cuando. Pero ella lo veía únicamente como un gran amigo, nada más que eso. Y estaba segura que él consideraba las cosas de la misma manera.

De todas formas Ginny no creía encontrarse en una situación ideal para querer estar en una relación seria con Paul ni con nadie. Quizas en algún momento del futuro sí. Pero había demasiados asuntos pendientes que debía resolver antes de ocuparse de su vida amorosa.

Su mente volvió a ocuparse del sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos. Harry muerto, ella llorando, y luego ¿feliz? ¿De verdad estaba feliz en su sueño? ¿Desde cuándo su mente se alegraba con la idea de la muerte de Harry? ¿Tanto resentimiento tenía guardado en su interior como para alegrarse con su muerte?

Ese pensamiento dio vueltas en su cabeza por unos minutos mientras se paseaba desnuda por su habitación. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un ligero malestar en su estómago delataban su resaca. La oscuridad que dominaba su habitación poco a poco iba siendo vencida por la luz que lentamente ingresaba por la ventana y adquiría mayor intensidad.

A medida que la mañana se hacía presente en el departamento de Ginevra Weasley, podía comenzar a apreciarse el contenido de su habitación. Una gran cama de dos plazas se ubicaba en la pared opuesta a la ventana, la cual daba al este. Un gran armario se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, y en la otra pared se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una cómoda con varios cajones en la parte inferior y un gran espejo en la parte superior.

Lo único que alteraba la soledad de Ginny era un muchacho de casi treinta años que todavía dormitaba en un lado de la cama. El joven respiraba acompasadamente, sin inmutarse por los movimientos de Ginny a su alrededor. Ella apenas recordaba su nombre ¿Peter? ¿Leonard? En realidad daba lo mismo, en cuanto saliera de su departamento ni siquiera se acordaría de lo que pasó.

Esa era la ventaja de acostarse con muggles, podía hacerles un embrujo desmemorizante sin temor a que su víctima se defendiera. Si acostarse con muggles fuera ilegal, entonces se trataría del crimen perfecto. ¿Quién podía acusarla de eso si nadie se enteraba? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en eso.

Esas noches eran simplemente lo que necesitaba, algo para pasarla bien y olvidarse de todo lo demás aunque sea por unas horas. Darle rienda suelta a un poco de lujuria, dejarse llevar aunque sea un poco y que sus hormonas inundaran su cerebro en lugar de pensamientos y recuerdos que sólo la hacían sentir cada vez más triste.

¿Qué mal le hacía al mundo si ella salía una noche al mes y se llevaba a algún joven muggle bastante atractivo a su departamento para pasar un buen momento en la cama? Ella se cuidaba, por lo cual no corría ningún riesgo absurdo… ¿Entonces por qué una parte de su mente se sentía tan culpable cuando lo hacía? ¡Maldita conciencia!

Si tan solo pudiera quitarse el fantasma de Harry de encima… Era insoportable sentirse tan apegada a él a pesar de todo lo que pasó. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo aunque sea por un día? Un odio contra todo lo que la rodeaba brotaba en ella cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Quería desaparecer del mundo, no recordar nada. Odiaba todo, a ese muggle que dormía en su cama y la hacía sentirse tan idiota, odiaba ese departamento, odiaba sentirse tan atrapada en su cuerpo, odiaba a Harry y odiaba que una parte de ella siguiera amándolo a pesar de todo el dolor que ello le provocaba.

Eso la llevaba a salir una noche cada tanto para ahogar sus penas en alcohol y sexo. Le agradaba la sensación de estar entre muggles, olvidar su condición de bruja y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Ginny llamaba a esas noches como sus "Noches Mágicas". La idea le causaba cierta gracia al pensar en ese nombre, pero era irónicamente perfecto: el hecho de que en esas noches no se sintiera tan mal con todo lo que había a su alrededor era definitivamente mágico, aunque no en los términos que se manejaban en el mundo de los magos.

En lugar de hacerle caso a un deseo latente de arrojar a aquel joven por la ventana de departamento (lamentablemente eso estaba prohibido por las leyes muggles y las mágicas también), decidió ir a bañarse para tratar de terminar de despertarse, calmar su enojo y aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

Al igual que Harry cuando fue a bañarse al regresar de su misión contra los Dementores, mientras el agua caía sobre ella, Ginny recordó aquellos momentos en que acompañaba a su ex novio en la ducha para divertirse un buen rato mientras Kreacher preparaba la cena. Malditos recuerdos… ¿Acaso su mente no pensaba dejarla en paz durante ese día? – Pensó solicitando una tregua urgente con su cerebro.

Al menos su trabajo era lo suficientemente interesante para distraerla mientras lo cumplía. Mientras lo hacía, al menos podía aislarse unos momentos, necesitaba concentrarse en lo suyo sin necesidad de pensar en Harry o en nadie más que sea ajeno a su trabajo.

Ginny salió del baño todavía desnuda, caminando al tiempo que usaba una toalla para terminar de secarse. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de su dormitorio, su estómago lanzo un rugido de protesta y le recordó que habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que probó bocado. Entonces se apresuró a colocarse algo de ropa, luego salió de su habitación, pasó a través de un pequeño pasillo e ingresó a la cocina, donde se puso a buscar algo para comer.

No había demasiado en la heladera, pero afortunadamente encontró restos de la pizza de anoche. Sacó un par de porciones, las colocó en un plato y dedicó unos minutos a calmar a la hambrienta bestia que a veces habitaba su estómago.

- Hola belleza. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Ginny casi salta de su silla al escuchar esa pregunta. ¿No podía tener ni siquiera cinco minutos de tregua con su vida? ¿Por qué demonios aquel idiota tenía que saludarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Harry por las mañanas?

Meses atrás, Ginny se habría alegrado de escuchar esa pregunta. Pero en este momento un odio intenso hacia ese muchacho se apoderó de ella. Era una suerte que el joven se hubiera vestido un poco, o probablemente habría perdido sus chances de tener hijos biológicos. ¿Quién se creía aquel idiota para aparecer en la cocina como si fueran una pareja estable? ¿Es que hay gente que no comprende lo que es una relación de una noche?

- Bien. Lo que no comprendo es por qué sigues en mi departamento. – Ginny respondió acompañando la frase con una indiferencia glacial ante la sonrisa del joven.

- Bueno, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor. – El joven se acercó a Ginny todavía sonriendo.

- Equivocado. Me levanté bien hasta que te vi acostado en mi cama. – Respondió tajantemente – Recuerdo haberte dicho que te fueras de aquí apenas terminaras.

- Yo no lo recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que la pasamos bastante bien anoche- Dijo sonriendo aún más - Asique creo que merezco un buen desayuno por ello. – Agregó, colocándose a su lado.

Ginny por poco no le clava el cuchillo que tenía a su lado en la mano que el muchacho apoyó en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era aquel cretino arrogante?

- Lo lamento, pero creo que creíste mal, valga la redundancia… Si quieres hacerme un gran favor, junta tus cosas inmediatamente y vete de aquí. – Ginny finalizó la oración con un ligero gesto de su mano, señalando la puerta de la cocina para que salga de allí.

- Me parece, chiquita, que estás equivocada – Su sonrisa estaba volviéndose casi una mueca burlona- Y, además, hay un gran "favor" que puedo hacerte otra vez, si así lo deseas. – Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿"Chiquita"? – Preguntó, soltando luego una sonora carcajada – "Chiquita" es la cosa minúscula que tienes entre tus piernas. Asique, si no tienes alguna otra estupidez que decir, junta tus cosas de una vez por todas y vete de mi apartamento. – "¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Por qué no se va de mi vista? ¿Acaso quedan tan pocos hombres con algo de cerebro?" Pensó Ginny, visiblemente irritada.

El joven había cambiado de a poco su expresión, y ahora su rostro ya no se asemejaba para nada a la expresión sonriente de hace unos minutos. Más bien su gesto denotaba odio y su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, como si estuviera listo para golpearla.

Antes que se diera cuenta del peligro que corría, el muchacho se colocó a su lado y rodeó el cuello de Ginny para inmovilizarla. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró alegremente:

- Vamos a divertirnos esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo chiquita? No quieras hacerme enojar en serio, es algo que no te lo recomiendo para nada si quieres que esto termine bien. – Besó su oreja y luego recorrió su cuello usando su lengua. – Que niña tan deliciosa – Dijo pervertidamente.

"¡Maldita sea mi suerte para elegir a los hombres!" Pensó Ginny luego de recuperarse de la primera impresión. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, dejándola lista para luchar. Intentó controlarse, tal y como había aprendido en el curso de Aurors.

"No te dejes llevar por el miedo. El cuerpo genera adrenalina, úsala a tu favor"

Las palabras pronunciadas por uno de sus maestros del curso acudieron a su mente. Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por recordar dónde había dejado su varita ("Maldita sea, ¡piensa idiota!"), y luego de unos segundos la imagen de ella guardándola en uno de los cajones de la cómoda del vestíbulo llegó a su cerebro.

"Muy bien, ahora librémonos de este imbécil de una vez por todas" Ginny decidió que debía actuar cuanto antes y tomar su varita antes que aquel desgraciado hiciera algo grave.

Sin que el joven alcanzara a reaccionar, Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y luego la movió rápidamente hacia atrás, impactando con violencia en la nariz del joven. Éste, debido al golpe inesperado y a la sorpresa, cayó al suelo y quedó tirado allí unos segundos, tomándose la nariz, la cual sangraba profusamente.

Acto seguido, aprovechando el momentáneo desconcierto de quien momentos antes la hubiera inmovilizado, corrió velozmente hacia el vestíbulo, abrió el primer cajón de la gran cómoda que allí se encontraba y sacó su varita segundos antes que el joven la alcanzara.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el palito, mocosa? – Preguntó, riendo a carcajadas. - ¿Tirármelo por la cabeza? Por favor, amorcito, ven aquí a jugar antes que te lastimes –

- No me digas "amorcito", idiota. – Ginny se encontraba furiosa. Si aquel idiota seguía hablando, definitivamente la pasaría muy mal. – Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida. – Dijo, apuntando su varita directamente al rostro del joven, el cual continuaba sonriendo burlonamente.

- Oh, vamos amor. ¿No me digas que crees que puedes hacerme daño con un mísero palito? – Otra carcajada salió de su boca. – Parece que voy a divertirme mucho esta mañana. Eres un manjar delicioso, y quiero probarte de nuevo. No te creas que esta es la primera vez que hago algo parecido. – La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro parecía provocada por gratos recuerdos. - Y no hay nada que puedas hacer por evitarlo, de eso no tengo dudas. – El joven comenzó a acercarse a Ginny sonriendo de manera peligrosa.

- Otra vez lo de "amor"… - Ginny suspiró, al parecer esa no iba a ser una mañana demasiado tranquila – Muy bien imbécil, tú lo has pedido. – Ahora era su turno de sonreír.

Tomó firmemente su varita y apuntó al joven, el cual salió despedido contra una estantería llena de libros, los cuales cayeron uno tras otro sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¿¡¿Qué demonios? – La sonrisa del muchacho desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión de terror.

- Te lo advertí maldito idiota. – Ginny se acercó al joven, estaba tan furiosa y tan avergonzada de haberse acostado con aquel infeliz que le era difícil controlar el impulso de arrojarlo por la ventana de la sala para que viajara unos veinte metros en dirección a la calle. – Te dije que te fueras de mi departamento. – Nuevamente apuntó su varita al pecho del joven, que continuaba en el suelo.

- Ahora tendré que perder la mañana hablando con los idiotas del Ministerio para justificar toda la magia que voy usar contigo. Pero al menos haré que valga la pena – Añadió, con una expresión alegre en su rostro. Por fin podría aliviar un poco su enojo, al fin tenía una válvula de escape. Al menos el hecho de que ese bastardo hubiera estado en su departamento tendría algo de utilidad.

Ginny levantó su varita, y esta vez el joven salió despedido hacia la puerta de su vivienda. Quería verlo arrastrarse por el suelo, que alguien sufriera de la misma manera que ella habría sufrido. Que alguien sintiera lo que ella sintió durante los últimos meses.

Tenía ganas de torturar a aquella basura, de verlo retorcerse de dolor cuando ella usara el maleficio Cruciatus con él. Pero su conciencia le estaba avisando que se arriesgaba a ir de por vida a Azkaban. A su vez, otra parte de su mente le decía que bien valía la pena el riesgo, que si lo hacía, su frustración se iría para siempre. Pero ella sabía que eso era mentira, descargar su furia con un desconocido no serviría de nada. Era con Harry con quien quería descargar su enojo, su frustración, su odio.

Él era quien debía sufrir lo mismo que sufrió ella, él era quien la dejó sola en el mundo, quien la abandonó cuando todo era sombras, cuando su mundo se caía a pedazos. Él era el responsable de todo, y debía pagar las consecuencias.

De repente, el muchacho pareció ser Harry, y Ginny sintió todo su odio acumulado a punto de salir. Levantó su varita ("Al diablo con Azkaban, ¡vas a pagar por todo lo que sufrí!"), y apuntó directo a la cara del Harry que apareció ante sus ojos.

La puerta de su departamento de se abrió estruendosamente. Antes que alcanzara a levantar su mirada y ver por qué se había abierto la puerta, otra voz femenina se oyó en su departamento:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Ginny salió despedida de su mano, golpeó el techo lanzando unas cuantas chispas doradas, y aterrizó en el suelo a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – Una joven de cabello castaño atravesó la entrada del departamento mientras gritaba en dirección a Ginny.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente, bajó el brazo que segundo antes sostenía su varita y se giró en dirección a Hermione, la cual caminaba hacia ella.

- Cálmate, Hermione. Tengo total derecho a defenderme de un idiota que intenta abusar de mí, ¿O acaso no te enseñaron eso en el Ministerio? – Preguntó tranquilamente. Ginny parecía haberse calmado, y ya respiraba de manera normal, aunque su mirada seguía desprendiendo un odio intenso hacia el muggle que se encontraba en el suelo, en estado de shock.

- Sí, estás en todo tu derecho, pero eso no significa que tengas que arrojarlo contra la pared – Respondió Hermione, mirándola severamente. – Sabes perfectamente que podrías haber utilizado un encantamiento de petrificación total o uno de aturdimiento. Entonces mejor que te calmes un poco y comiences a pensar bien lo que haces.

- Al diablo con eso, el maldito se lo merecía. Y probablemente se merece más que eso. – Añadió seriamente la pelirroja. – Por lo que me dijo, esta no es la primera vez que abusa o intenta abusar de alguien.

- Bueno, eso tiene solución, ¿Sabes? – Hermione apuntó al muggle, éste se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a ella. Entonces la bruja adoptó una expresión de intensa concentración mientras dictaba órdenes al joven. – No recordarás nada de lo que pasó ni hoy ni anoche. Tomarás tus cosas y te irás directamente a la estación de policía y confesaras todos y cada uno de los delitos que hayas cometido de abuso sexual. Estarás arrepentido y le darás toda la información y evidencia que tengas a las autoridades. ¿Entendido?

- Si, entendido. – El joven juntó sus cosas, se vistió y salió del departamento sin mirar ni a Hermione ni a Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny. – Algún día tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese hechizo, me vendría de maravillas algunas veces. – Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

- No, paso. – Respondió Hermione seriamente - Primero porque yo ni siquiera tendría que saberlo, este hechizo sólo lo utilizan los miembros del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y los desmemorizadores que se encargan de borrar las memorias de los muggles. Asique si te llegan a atrapar usándolo sin siquiera pertenecer al Ministerio, la que perderá su trabajo soy yo. Segundo, porque es bastante complicado de hacer y no tengo tiempo de enseñarte a hacerlo.

- ¿No hay un "tercero"? – Preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió riendo – Tercero, porque sólo quieres utilizarlo para seducir muggles en tus malditas "Noches Mágicas" – Dijo, utilizando sus dedos para hacer comillas – Como si eso te hiciera falta, con el cuerpo que tienes. Maldita, ¡Cómo te envidio esa figura! – Hermione rió otra vez.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Ginny sonreía pícaramente.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Acerca de que piensas usarlo con los muggles o que envidio tu figura?

- Ambas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y todavía con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

- Maldita – Hermione lanzó una carcajada. – En fin, ¿necesitas ayuda para limpiar este desorden? – Preguntó, señalando los libros y los trozos de madera que quedaron esparcidos sobre la sala.

- No, deja. Yo me encargo. Por suerte mamá me enseñó unos buenos hechizos para arreglar la casa. – Contestó Ginny – Se ve que tuvo mucha práctica con Fred y George en la casa. – Hermione rió.

Ginny levantó su varita y realizó un amplio movimiento alrededor de la habitación. Al instante todo se veía exactamente como antes que ella lanzara a su agresor de un lado a otro de la sala.

- Mucho mejor – Su estómago rugió de manera importante. – Parece que la pizza no sirvió de mucho. – Lanzó una carcajada ante la cara de Hermione cuando ella nombró la pizza fría. – ¿Qué pasa? Es el mejor desayuno después de una noche agitada.

- Será mejor que te prepare un desayuno como corresponde – Dijo la castaña, caminando hacia la cocina.

- Te lo agradecería. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Hoy es sábado.

- ¡Ah! Cierto… - Dijo Ginny golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano derecha – Tienes razón, ya pierdo la cuenta de los días.

Hermione iba todos los sábados a la mañana (a veces acompañada por Ron) a verla, para ayudarla con el departamento, prepararle algo de comida (Hermione opinaba que Ginny no se alimentaba bien, lo cual era cierto), y principalmente para hablar.

Prácticamente Ginny usaba a Hermione de psicóloga, aunque ella no se quejaba por eso. Muchas veces Hermione había sido una gran fuerte de consuelo para esos momentos en que Ginny necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Y ella sabía que aunque la pelirroja aparentara haber superado lo que pasó hace tan solo unos meses, no se encontraba en un buen momento de su vida.

- Ven aquí, el desayuno está listo. – Hermione la llamó desde la cocina.

Al llegar allí, Ginny observó que había tocino, huevos fritos, avena, té, leche, tostadas, mantequilla y tres o cuatro mermeladas distintas. También había puesto los platos y las tazas frente a dos sillas colocadas una al lado de otra.

- Veo que estuviste algo ocupada. ¿Cómo hiciste esto tan rápido? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Cuatro años con tu hermano me enseñaron que tengo que saber cocinar bien y rápido. Aunque a veces Ron come tan rápido que pareciera que apenas siente el sabor de lo que come. – Comentó Hermione riendo. – Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?

- No es mala idea – Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione y dedicaron unos minutos a comer sin parar.

Luego de tragar una tostada entera untada de mermelada y mantequilla, Ginny preguntó: - ¿Y dónde está mi querido hermano?

- Supongo que durmiendo, o al menos estaba durmiendo cuando salí hacia acá. – Respondió Hermione tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas? – Preguntó como al pasar, aunque Hermione sabía que estaba muy interesada y preocupada.

- Que estaba todo bien, como siempre.

- Eso espero, no quiero que después aparezca por aquí preguntándome si estoy bien o si necesito algo. – Ginny se veía irritada por esa idea.

- ¿Cuando aparezca quién? ¿Ron? ¿O Harry quizás? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Hace falta que lo nombres? – Retrucó Ginny, mirándola con enojo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con él? – Insistió Hermione.

- No lo sé, no cuento los días. Un mes, quizás más. – Respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

- No, claro… No cuentas los días, cuentas las horas, los minutos, los segundos sin él. – Arremetió - Quizás mucha gente se trague el cuento de que ya superaste todo lo que pasó, pero incluso Ron se da cuenta que no está todo bien en tu vida. Estamos preocupados por ti, incluso Harry, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

- A Harry no le importa lo que me pase, lo mismo que a mí no me importa lo que le pase. – Ginny trató de parecer convencida de ellos, pero apenas hizo contacto con los ojos de Hermione supo que había fallado en su intento.

- No me vengas con esa basura, por favor. Soy tu amiga, Ginny, ni siquiera tu misma crees lo que dices, ¿Por qué intentas que yo lo crea? – Hermione se acercó un poco a Ginny – Dime la verdad: ¿Lo extrañas?

- Demasiado. – A Ginny le dolía aceptar esa verdad, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y Hermione era la persona indicada. Ella sabía que nunca se lo diría a nadie, y mucho menos a Harry. – Pero a la vez no quiero volver a verlo. Todo fue demasiado doloroso, y todavía no me siento lista para perdonarlo, o para perdonarme. Los últimos meses fueron desastrosos, apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, tú lo sabes. Necesito salir adelante, no puedo quedarme con la idea de que todo va a ser igual que antes, porque no lo será.

- Tienen que verse, tienen que hablar. No pueden esconderse el uno del otro para siempre – Dijo Hermione con sensatez – No creas que si se pasan el resto de sus vidas evitándose las cosas saldrán bien, porque sabes bien que no es la solución. No digo que vayas ya mismo a hablar con Harry (de todos modos sé que no lo harás), pero empieza a prepararte para verlo algún día y que sea pronto.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer demasiado por ella. Pero se trataba de algo que tenía que resolver ella sola, tenía que ir con Harry y que ellos mismos solucionaran todo. No era algo que fuera a pasar de un día para otro, pero estaba segura de que en algún momento alcanzarían a darse cuenta que se necesitaban el uno al otro. "Sólo espero que no se den cuenta demasiado tarde" Pensó con algo de pesimismo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó sonriendo para animarla un poco

- Mejor creo, gracias por todo Hermione. De verdad, eres una en un millón. – Le dijo agradecida.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, cada día que me despierto sé que el mundo me lo agradece – Respondió, fingiendo soberbia y logrando que Ginny lanzara una carcajada. – Bueno señorita, debo irme. Ron ya debe estar a punto de despertar y seguro querrá desayunar algo antes de ir a entrenarse. Es increíble lo que puede entrar en su estómago, a veces no logro entender cómo es que su escoba logra levantarlo del suelo, debería pesar doscientos kilogramos ya. – Comentó soltando una carcajada.

- Los Weasley somos así, podemos engullir kilos y kilos y no engordar ni un gramo.- Ginny sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que le debía un gran favor a su metabolismo, o no podría mantener su figura de esa manera.

- Y no te preocupes del incidente de esta mañana, yo me ocuparé. – Dijo, guiñándole un ojo -Probablemente ni siquiera se hayan enterado.

- Qué suerte que tengo de que mi mejor amiga sea miembro del Ministerio. – Le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando Hermione se lo proponía, podía levantarle el ánimo de una manera increíble.

Hermione le dedicó una última sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina y giró sobre sí misma para desaparecer del departamento.

Ginny se quedó unos segundos observando el lugar del cual Hermione desapareció. Pensaba que ella tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que dar el paso adelante y verlo, no podía pasarse todo el día jugando a las escondidas con Harry.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que había quedado en la mesa y luego, con una sacudida de su varita, los platos comenzaron a desfilar en dirección al fregadero para lavarse y luego acomodarse en sus respectivos estantes y cajones. Una vez finalizada esa labor, Ginny se cambió y salió de su departamento para ir a su trabajo.

Esa misma noche, Harry se encontraba en su departamento analizando unas carpetas con los resultados de los exámenes de los alumnos de último año en el curso de Aurors. Había un par de proyectos muy interesantes entre los aspirantes. Pero todavía faltaba mucho para que terminaran, principalmente los exámenes de aptitudes psicológicas.

Esas pruebas se hacían más que nada para poder filtrar a aquellos magos que se querían ingresar sólo para impresionar a los demás o porque eran adictos a la adrenalina pero podían dejarse llevar por ella. Y en muchos casos, para eliminar a aquellos candidatos que no podían soportar la presión ante situaciones límite.

Con nostalgia, Harry recordó su época de ingresante, los momentos donde se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo, repasando, practicando, analizando viejos casos. O aquellos momentos de prácticas, teniendo serios duelos contra Aurors experimentados, donde verdaderamente se ponía a prueba su capacidad de combate.

A medida que pasaban los años, uno de aquellos Aurors (Mike Adams) fue convirtiéndose en su mentor, orientándolo durante su último año. Harry podía afirmar tranquilamente que sus mejores duelos de práctica fueron contra él, y también que fueron mejores que algunos duelos que tuvo contra magos tenebrosos.

Mientras seguía pensando en eso, su mente divagó hacia la idea de convertirse en profesor dentro del curso de Aurors. Mike se lo había propuesto unos días antes de la tragedia, y él había aceptado gustoso, ansioso por volver a experimentar lo que vivió con el ED. Pero después de aquellos sucesos del año anterior, Harry decidió recluirse y abandonó la propuesta de Mike. No creía ser capaz de ver las jóvenes caras de los nuevos aspirantes y poder enseñarles algo útil mientras él se sentía tan deprimido por todo lo que había pasado.

Desechando por enésima vez de su cabeza la idea de él como profesor, prosiguió con su tarea de examinar a los candidatos que podrían terminar la carrera a mitad de ese año. Marcó algunos expedientes con una marca azul, identificando a aquellos estudiantes que él creía que podrían empezar un poco antes a trabajar en el Departamento, y luego, con un movimiento de su varita mágica, hizo desaparecer la montaña de carpetas para enviarlas a su despacho. El lunes tendría tiempo de enviárselas a Kingsley para que también las revise y de su aprobación para los novatos.

Distraído, Harry encendió el televisor y se puso a hacer zapping sin mirar nada en particular. Finalmente dejó un canal de noticias, en el cual se anunciaban cosas en las cuales nadie se interesaba. Recordó los años anteriores en los que los últimos mortífagos seguían haciendo de las suyas, y todo el tiempo aparecían noticias en los noticieros muggles acerca de extraños accidentes y misteriosas muertes.

En eso estaba Harry cuando un lince plateado apareció en medio de la sala. Trepó ágilmente a la mesa en la cual Harry estaba apoyando sus pies y abrió la boca para dejar salir la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

- Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar este lunes, iré a buscarte a tu despacho. No respondas este mensaje, nadie más del escuadrón está implicado excepto tú y será mejor que continúe así. Esto es estrictamente confidencial. NO HABLES CON NADIE DE ESTO.

Harry se quedó a medio levantarse durante un minuto, todavía conmocionado por haber visto el lince de Kingsley apareciendo en su sala. Sin embargo, una parte de él se preocupó al llegar a una intrigante conclusión: Kingsley sólo había comunicado órdenes utilizando su Patronus para enviar mensajes que no quería que nadie más supiera. Eso sólo podía significar que había algo que no estaba bien en el mundo mágico.

- Parece que volvemos a la acción – Dijo después de unos segundos, y, a pesar de que las noticias eran preocupantes, no pudo evitar sonreír al pronunciar en voz alta lo que su mente estaba pensando desde que el Patronus se esfumó: - ¡Perfecto!

* * *

><p>Parece que finalmente Harry va a ver algo de acción, no? Quizas en el proximo capitulo sepamos bien de qué se trata.<p>

Saludos acalorados

Albus Severus


	4. Palabras preocupantes

Hola nuevamente!

Debo decir que quedé un poco decepcionado por haber cosechado solamente dos reviews con el último capitulo. No sé si eso se debe a que la historia da asco o a que no tienen muchas ganas de dar sus opiniones. Ojala sea por lo segundo.

Aquellos que siguen la historia y de verdad les interesa que siga escribiendo, por favor, dejen sus opiniones, diganlo. Eso ayuda muchisimo a cualquiera de aquellos que nos dedicamos a escribir fics y nos da fuerzas para seguir dedicando nuestro tiempo a gastar nuestros dedos sobre el teclado!

Hoy voy a soltar un par de pistas más, veremos qué pasa con Harry, con Ginny. Y hoy hará su aparición un personaje que estimo muchisimo. Ya tenía ganas de que sea parte de la historia!

Espero ver sus opiniones dentro de poco, por favor, se los pido de todo corazon.

Saludos

Albus Severus

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Palabras preocupantes

El despacho de Harry Potter distaba de encontrarse perfectamente ordenado. Montañas de expedientes, varios memorándums, rollos de pergamino con larguísimos informes y varios periódicos atrasados se mantenían en precario equilibrio sobre un gran escritorio de madera. Un tablero colocado en una de las paredes contenía varios recortes que hablaban de varios de los casos más importantes de su carrera como Auror. El resto del despacho estaba ocupado por archivadores y numerosos estantes llenos de libros forrados en cuero.

La puerta se abrió y una preciosa mujer ingresó al despacho que todavía se encontraba vacío. Se trataba una mujer joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, cuyo pelo negro caía formando ondas sobre sus hombros. Unos ojos asombrosamente azules observaban el lugar con desaprobación, como si ese desorden se tratara de algo completamente inapropiado. Movió su varita y los expedientes empezaron a moverse, apilándose prolijamente sobre el escritorio. Los viejos periódicos se colocaron en otra columna y los informes se dirigieron a sus respectivos archivadores. Mientras contemplaba orgullosamente su trabajo, una voz a sus espaldas casi le provoca un infarto.

- Buenos días, Alicia.

Harry Potter estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, observando la reacción de la joven con una expresión risueña en su rostro.

- Maldita sea Harry, ¡Casi me matas del susto! – Dijo, colocando una mano en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

- Disculpa por eso, pero no pude evitarlo – Respondió Harry, todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro. Su compañera definitivamente era hermosa, todavía no lograba comprender cómo fue que una mujer tan bella acabara convirtiéndose en una Auror cuando tranquilamente podría dedicarse al modelaje y triunfar.

En ese momento Alicia Wilcox llevaba una pollera negra ajustada que marcaba sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca suelta y unos anteojos que la hacían verse increíblemente sensual e inteligente. Incluso en ese instante Harry pensó que se trataba de una de las mujeres más hermosas que había aparecido en su vida, aunque una parte de su cerebro defendía a muerte que el primer puesto todavía le pertenecía a Ginny. Quizás esa misma parte de su cerebro era la que evitaba que Harry tomara la decisión de intentar un avance para ligarse a Alicia.

Harry se acercó a su escritorio pasando lo suficientemente cerca de Alicia como para sentir su perfume, el cual era casi tan seductor como quien lo usaba en ese instante. Luego de desechar las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente, finalmente alcanzó su sillón de cuero en el cual se la pasaba sentado la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba en el Ministerio. En general, evitaba salir mucho de su despacho debido a la increíble cantidad de imbéciles y lamebotas que se le acercaban cada vez que asomaba la cabeza por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué necesitabas Alicia? – Preguntó Harry con la sonrisa que se rehusaba a abandonar su rostro. – Que yo sepa las Aurors no se encargan de hacer los trabajos de mi secretaria, ¿o acaso quieres robarle el puesto? – Soltó una carcajada.

- No, tonto. – Respondió la joven, reprendiéndolo en broma. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que más de una Auror, secretaria, miembro del Ministerio de la Magia o bruja en todo el mundo mágico está envidiando el lugar de privilegio que tiene tu secretaria - "Es la única que puede ver tantas veces al día ese lindo trasero tuyo" Pensó. Ahora fue el turno de Alicia de soltar una carcajada. – En serio, venía a preguntarte si habías recibido los expedientes de los alumnos de último año. Kingsley quiere que se los envíes cuanto antes.

- Si ves a Kinglsey, dile que se los enviaré apenas pueda. – Respondió -Todavía tengo que revisar unos informes que me enviaron y un reporte de Azkaban. – Agregó apesadumbrado ante la idea de tener que perder el tiempo con papeleo.

- Quizás deberías relajarte un poco antes de ponerte con eso, ¿no crees? – Comentó Alicia, acercándose un poco al escritorio. – Sabes, últimamente te noto demasiado tenso. – Dijo, mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

Alicia se encontraba tan cerca que podía notar como su sostén asomaba por entre los botones abiertos de su camisa. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular y mirarla a los ojos, pero se trataba de una tentación algo complicada de resistir.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó, atrapado en un momento de absoluta distracción. – Ah, sí. No te precopues Alicia, estoy en perfectas condiciones. Sólo estoy algo dormido todavía, creo que mi cerebro todavía está pensando en mi almohada – Dijo, risueño. "Demonios, ¡mi cerebro se encuentra metido en tu escote!" Pensó descaradamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió – Yo te noto un poco mal… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó con Mike? – Preguntó la joven, aproximándose un poco más a Harry. Se encontraba un poco encimada desde el lado opuesto del escritorio, como si estuviera a punto de saltar por encima de él para aterrizar sobre Harry.

- Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo? – Hermione contemplaba la escena desde la puerta del despacho de Harry, riendo ante la exagerada reacción de él y su compañera.

000

Ginny Weasley acababa de despertar nuevamente de su pesadilla (O sueño quizás… Todavía tenía dificultades en saber lo que su inconsciente trataba de decirle con esas imágenes), el cual aparentemente se había vuelto una costumbre. Mientras trataba de recordar si algún detalle había cambiado en las últimas noches, notó que una gran lechuza color rojizo golpeaba insistentemente la ventana de su habitación. Suponiendo que se trataba de alguna carta de su familia invitándola otra vez a pasar unos días en La Madriguera, se acercó a la ventana sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Una vez que la lechuza ingresara por el espacio que Ginny había abierto, dejó el sobre en sus manos y rápidamente salió de su habitación en un segundo. Cuando Ginny pudo reaccionar, la lechuza ya se había perdido de vista en medio de las nubes que ese día cubrían el centro de Londres.

Algo raro había en todo eso, generalmente las lechuzas que enviaban sus familiares solían quedarse unos momentos para recibir algo de comida de parte de Ginny. Pero esta vez la lechuza se fue inmediatamente, quizás eso significara que su familia no había enviado la carta después de todo.

Al tomar el sobre, Ginny notó que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero eso no alcanzó a ser motivo de su agrado cuando comprobó que la carta provenía del Ministerio. Preguntándose la razón por la cual podría recibir correspondencia proveniente del Ministerio, abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta que contenía.

_Estimada Srta. Weasley:_

_Hemos recibido noticias de que usted invocó varios hechizos la mañana del pasado sábado en una zona habitada por Muggles y en presencia de un Muggle. La repetición de esta clase de hechos y la gravedad de esta infracción al Estatuto del Secreto implican que usted deberá presentarse en las oficinas del Ministerio de la Magia para ser entrevistada por el Jefe del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. Esta entrevista será realizada en el día de la fecha a las 9.30 de la mañana._

_Se solicita que acuda inmediatamente_

_Sinceramente_

_Anastasia Williams_

_Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Ginny se quedó impávida luego de leer la carta que acababa de recibir y que en esos momentos se encontraba arrugada después que ella la apretara con su puño. Era increíble que el Ministerio se atreviera a citarla simplemente por haber evitado que un estúpido con un ego mucho más grande que su pene abusara de ella.

- Muchas gracias Hermione. – Dijo en voz alta, llena de enojo. – Gracias por cubrirme. Cuando me libre de esta, tendré que cambiar unas palabras contigo - Antes que tuviera tiempo de expresar algo más en voz alta, vio el reloj de su habitación y se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las nueve en punto. Inmediatamente puso manos a la obra y corrió velozmente al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Luego de eso, se apresuró a ir a su armario en busca de algo de ropa apropiada para ir al Ministerio. Finalmente, y luego de buscar desesperadamente durante casi diez minutos, encontró un sencillo pantalón negro con unos zapatos de taco que hacían juego y una camisa manga corta de color azul francia que le sentaba perfectamente.

Se dirigió hacia su cómoda y tomó uno de los tantos perfumes que había allí. Luego abrió un cajón y sacó su reloj pulsera de oro (Era un regalo de aniversario de Harry, pero ella no se detuvo a apreciar ese detalle, de haberlo notado no lo habría tomado) y se lo colocó en su muñeca. Miró nuevamente el reloj de su habitación para comprobar la hora y descubrió que le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar al Ministerio. Corrió a toda velocidad a su baño y se apresuró a maquillarse aunque sea para disimular un poco que acababa de levantarse.

Desanimada ante la idea de que no iba a desayunar, recorrió la casa dispuesta a comprobar que todo estuviera cerrado, tomó su varita, hechizó la puerta de su departamento para evitar intrusos y giró sobre sí misma para desaparecer de allí.

000

Hermione miraba con aire risueño a Harry y Alicia luego de haberlos pescado en esa situación.

- No, para nada Hermione. – Dijo Harry, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Bueno, te veré después Harry. – Dijo Alicia, también un poco sonrojada, dirigiéndose a la salida. – Y recuerda enviarle cuanto antes a Kingsley lo que te pidió. Ya sabes lo pesado que puede ponerse cuando nadie hace lo que él quiere de forma inmediata. –Luego añadió, sonriendo para sí misma – Eso era lo bueno de tenerte como jefe del escuadrón, no eras tan mandón. – Y finalmente salió de su despacho, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Bueno, parece que finalmente te dedicas a mirar a otras mujeres – Comentó Hermione pícaramente.

- Como para no mirarla – Respondió Harry riendo – Habría que estar ciego para no verla, y esa no es sólo mi opinión. Hasta tus compañeros la han notado, y muchos de ellos no salen de su despacho más que para volver a sus casas.

- Yo no sé por qué habrá dicho esa idiota – Dijo, refiriéndose a Alicia – que te nota mal. Yo te veo bastante bien. Creo que solamente lo dijo para acercarse un poco y perderse en los verdes ojos de nuestro salvador – Añadió, recitando la última oración de manera burlona y haciéndole caídas de ojos.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con Alicia? Sólo es mi compañera, ¿no? – Le molestaba mucho que Hermione parodiara a aquellas mujeres que parecían adorarlo, especialmente porque las imitaba a la perfección.

- ¿Seguro que sólo es tu compañera? – Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente, pero cambió su expresión ante la cara que puso Harry - Oh, vamos Harry… No seas ridículo, sólo quiero molestarte. – Respondió Hermione riéndose ante la expresión de Harry. – Y lo mejor es que lo consigo.

- Es muy molesto tener que soportar a todo el mundo que se queda mirándote como idiota… Y si mal no recuerdo, tú pasaste por algo similar hace unos años, ¿no es así? – Comentó - ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con cierto periodista de "El Profeta" que cometió cierto error al insistir demasiado para conseguir una entrevista contigo? – Harry rió a carcajadas.

Unos días después de acabar con Voldemort, el mundo mágico en su totalidad había convertido a Harry Potter en una verdadera celebridad. Habían llegado magos de todo el mundo con la intención de entrevistarse con él, de estrechar su mano, de conseguir que le tomaran una foto a su lado (la mayoría de las veces se trataba de figuras políticas que intentaban mejorar su imagen pública) y de aparecer en las primeras planas de los periódicos junto a él.

Obviamente a Harry eso lo irritó bastante, principalmente al ver como gente con la que él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver intentaba sacar algún provecho personal a través de su imagen. Eso fue motivo de burlas por parte de Ron, Hermione y Ginny durante un tiempo. O al menos hasta que ellos comenzaron a sufrir los mismos tratos, ya que, al ser sus mejores amigos, también se convirtieron en grandes personalidades del mundo mágico.

A Hermione eso no le cayó para nada bien, y mucho menos a Ron, ya que de repente comenzaron a aparecer varios magos que intentaron conquistarla, lo cual pudo haber terminado de manera desastrosa debido a los celos que ese tipo de situaciones despertaban en Ron. Eso fue evitado ya que Hermione, absolutamente irritada ante un periodista de "El Profeta" que no dejaba de perseguirla para obtener una entrevista con ella, tuvo que pasar una temporada inconsciente en San Mungo debido a un genial hechizo que la joven bruja le lanzó.

- No me hagas acordar de eso. – Dijo Hermione algo apenada – El muy idiota me sacó de mis casillas. De casualidad que no lo envié a alguna montaña perdida en medio de la nada. No recuerdo nunca haber perdido los estribos de esa manera.

- Yo sí – Comentó Harry – ¿O no recuerdas lo que pasó en la carpa cuando Ron reapareció? – Una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro al recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Bueno, ¡pero eso estuvo justificado! – Dijo Hermione defendiéndose.

- De todos modos Ron sigue llamando la atención todavía. Tu adorado guardián está jugando cada vez mejor. – Harry estaba maravillado ante los avances de Ron, si seguía a ese paso probablemente le robaría el puesto a Wood como guardián en la Selección de Inglaterra. - ¿Qué pasa? – Harry se quedó desconcertado cuando vio la expresión de Hermione al referirse a la fama que estaba adquiriendo su novio - ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, tienes razón, está jugando de maravillas. – Eso aflojó un poco la expresión en su rostro. - Lo que pasa es que me molesta demasiado ver a las malditas admiradoras que se le lanzan a cada paso. Parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que intentar robarme a mi novio. – Su voz denotaba mucho enojo.

- No estarás celosa, ¿o sí? – Harry sonreía ante la cara que puso Hermione.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió apresuradamente. Harry arqueó una ceja – Bueno, quizás quiera matar a un par de esas perras que se acercan a mi novio. – Corrigió. Harry todavía mantenía su ceja arqueada. – Está bien, quiero matarlas a todas, ¿contento? – Harry finalmente bajó su ceja y soltó una carcajada ante la capitulación de su amiga.

- Así está mejor. – Respondió – Al menos lo reconoces. – Dijo alegremente - Pero bueno, es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Tú sabes muy bien que Ron te es fiel, es más, te diría que muy pocos hombres resisten la tentación como él. Él te ama ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

- Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar ver a esas idiotas que parecen luchar para acercarse y conseguir un autógrafo. – Parecía un poco preocupada. - Todavía no entiendo cómo hizo Ginny para controlarse y no embrujar a ninguna de esas putitas que se te acercaban como cachorras en celo.

A Harry no le gustó que nombrara a Ginny, y menos que le recordara todos los planteos que ella le hizo durante los primeros momentos de su relación, cuando más de una vez discutieron debido a las mujeres, jóvenes y no tanto, que se le acercaban con intenciones nada inocentes. Él estaba a punto de responderle cuando otra persona golpeó la puerta.

- Con permiso, ¿los molesto si entro?

- No, para nada. – Dijo Harry secamente.

Una mujer de largo y lacio cabello castaño y grandes ojos marrones ingresó al despacho. Aparentaba unos treinta años, aunque era al menos unos diez años mayor. Hermione no podía más que envidiar la capacidad de aquella mujer para llevar tan bien los años.

La mujer llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que insinuaba unas piernas bien torneadas y una blusa azul que marcaba un poco sus pechos y su cintura. Caminaba con soltura, como si entrara en ese despacho todos los días. En sus manos cargaba varios papeles y un periódico: se trataba de la edición de El Profeta de ese mismo día.

- Traigo lo que me pediste, toma. – Depositó delante de él los papeles y colocó el periódico encima de todo. – Te convendría leerlo antes que nada. Parece que ya no saben de qué hablar. ¡Qué sarta de idioteces! – Tomó un poco de aire y luego resopló, como si estuviera irritada. – En fin, debo irme, tengo que ocuparme de la montaña de expedientes que no revisaste. – Lo miró con algo de reproche.

- Sí mami – Comentó Harry insinuando una sonria. –No me mires así Sara – Dijo, divertido ante la severa mirada de su secretaria. – Oh, está bien… Te enviaré los papeles en cuanto pueda. ¿Te parece bien?

- Así me gusta, nada de demoras. – Una sonrisa asomó brevemente en el rostro de la mujer. – En serio Harry, apresúrate o Kingsley se pondrá hecho una furia.

- ¿Es que soy el único que sabe cómo tratarse con Kingsley? – Exclamó en voz alta Harry, mitad en broma, mitad en serio. – No puede ser que se hagan llamar Aurors cuando se la pasan la mitad del tiempo intimidados por él. ¡Ni que fuera la reencarnación de Voldemort, por favor! – Harry rió al ver como Sara casi se choca contra la puerta al saltar tan de repente. – Sara, ya pasaron casi 5 años desde la muerte de Voldemort. – Ella se asustó nuevamente al oír el nombre – Sara… - Harry se puso serio - Como te vea saltar una vez más así cuando lo nombre, te juro que voy a atarte a una silla y hacerte oír durante veinticuatro horas consecutivas como lo pronuncio. – Dijo con tono amenazador.

- ¿Veinticuatro horas contigo atada a una silla? – Sara arqueó sus cejas - ¿Es eso una invitación Harry? Quizás diga que sí. – Guiñó un ojo pícaramente. – Debo irme ya mismo. Espero que le envíes cuanto antes los papeles a Kingsley. – Se dirigió hacia la salida – Hasta luego – Y dedicándole una última sonrisa a Harry salió del despacho.

Hermione dejó pasar unos segundos, y cuando estuvo segura que Sara ya no podía oírlos, comentó: - Bueno, hablando de putitas que quieren acostarse con hombres famosos… – Soltó una carcajada. – Parece que hasta tu secretaria quiere terminar en tu cama. – Comentó burlonamente.

- ¡Hermione, por favor! Tiene edad para ser mi madre… - Comentó Harry, algo alterado por la idea de acostarse con su secretaria.

- ¿Y desde cuando importa eso? Y de todos modos, incluso si fuera tu madre, hay algo llamado incesto, ¿no lo sabías? – Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara que puso su amigo.

- Sería lo que me faltaba, así las idiotas de Corazón de Bruja tendrían estupideces sobre las cuales hablar durante meses. Es más, ya imagino los titulares. – Separó sus manos en el aire, como imaginando un gran cartel en medio de su despacho – "Harry Potter atrapado _in fraganti_ con su secretaria veinte años mayor que él. ¿El Elegido busca un sustituto para su madre muerta?" – Sonrió irónicamente – Es justo lo que necesito en mi vida.

- Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, quizás no sea tan conveniente. – Una vez más rió. – Pero necesitas seguir adelante. No puedes seguir comportándote como si estuvieras de novio. No hay nada de malo si miras a otras chicas además de Ginny, ¿sabes? ¿O crees que Ginny no mira a ningún hombre? – Preguntó, buscando alguna reacción de parte de Harry. "Ginny mira a otros hombres, y hace mucho más que mirar también" Pensó con algo de picardía. Aunque no aprobaba del todo la actitud de su amiga, estaba en todo su derecho de estar con otros hombres si eso quería. Por esa misma razón no se sentía tan culpable al recomendarle a su amigo que dejara de sentirse atado a su ex novia.

- Es probable que tengas razón, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso por el momento. – Respondió, fingiendo indiferencia. Desplegó la edición matutina de El Profeta que su secretaria había dejado sobre su escritorio y le echó un vistazo a la primera página sin saber lo que iba a encontrar.

Una gran foto en blanco y negro, la cual mostraba un numeroso grupo de Dementores deslizándose por las calles de Londres, ocupaba gran parte de la portada. La imagen iba acompañada de un gran titular:

_NUEVOS AVISTAJES DE DEMENTORES EN GRAN BRETAÑA_

Al voltear la página, encontró el artículo relacionado con la primera plana:

_El Ministerio de la Magia dice tener controlada la situación_

_¿El Escuadrón de Aurors está haciendo todo lo necesario para resolver el problema?_

_Nuevos testigos afirman haber sido atacados por Dementores en todas partes de nuestro país en los últimos días. De hecho, una de nuestras fuentes con acceso confidencial del Ministerio reconocieron que en el mes de Marzo un grupo de Aurors ha combatido contra un numeroso grupo de estas horrendas criaturas en las calles de Londres. Según rumores que han oído estas fuentes, al parecer Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió, actual subjefe del Escuadrón de Aurors, comandaba dicho equipo._

_Aparentemente el grupo a cargo de Harry Potter logró ahuyentar a los Dementores, pero en ningún momento se intentó seguir el rastro de estos seres para lograr ubicar el lugar donde se esconden. ¿Es esta la manera en la que nuestro Salvador, Harry Potter, vela por la seguridad de nuestro país?_

_Al mismo tiempo, han aparecido ciertos rumores por los pasillos del Ministerio, los cuales parecen indicar que existe un cierto distanciamiento entre el joven Potter y Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex Ministro de la Magia (1998-2002) y quien hoy en día ocupa el puesto de Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors. De hecho, antes de su turbulenta y misteriosa salida, este puesto estaba ocupado nada más y nada menos que por Harry Potter._

_¿Qué tan relacionado se encuentra este distanciamiento con la salida de Mike Adams del Ministerio? Sin duda se trataba de uno de los mejores Aurors que podían hallarse en el Escuadrón. De hecho, Mike Adams fue el mentor de Harry Potter durante su ingreso al Escuadrón. ¿Puede ser que el ahora ex Auror haya considerado que cometió un fallo al permitir que el Elegido haya sido seleccionado para dirigir y coordinar a nuestras fuerzas de seguridad?_

_Quizás haya sido un error mantenerlo como agente activo luego de la terrible masacre que tuvo lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en Mayo del año pasado. ¿Acaso Harry Potter ya no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir en el Escuadrón de Aurors? ¿Es probable que sea una equivocación permitir que un joven que apenas ha sobrepasado los veinte años siga comandando un grupo dedicado a conservar la paz en nuestro país?_

_¿Es por eso que Mike Adams renunció a su puesto? ¿Se trató quizás de una forma de protesta ante el hecho de que su protegido continúe siendo parte del Ministerio? ¿Es verdaderamente Harry Potter la persona más apta para garantizarnos la paz? Incluso puede ser que la renuncia de Mike Adams se trate de un despido encubierto. Es probable que Harry Potter, furioso con su antiguo mentor debido a sus opiniones acerca de sus dotes de mando y sobre todo acerca de su idoneidad para el puesto de Subjefe del Escuadrón de Aurors hayan traído como consecuencia la "renuncia" de Adams. ¿Podría esta hipótesis ser correcta? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. _

_Quien escribe estas palabras sospecha que pronto nos encontraremos arrepentidos de permitir que un joven de veinte años tenga un puesto de tamaña responsabilidad, tal y como probablemente muchos de nosotros nos hayamos arrepentido luego de lo sucedido hace casi un año._

- ¿Qué demonios... ?

Harry se quedó absolutamente estupefacto. Era increíble el descaro de los periodistas que trabajan en El Profeta. No podía creer que se atrevieran a insinuar que él fue el responsable de que Mike decidiera irse del Escuadrón cuando justamente fue quien trató de convencerlo de que no renunciara. No podía creer que esos malditos hijos de puta se atrevieran a mencionar lo que pasó en Mayo. Y mucho menos que usaran a las víctimas de esa tragedia para hacerlo quedar mal parado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? – Hermione lo miraba asombrada por el cambio que hubo en el rostro de su amigo.

Como toda respuesta, Harry le alcanzó el periódico. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de espanto a medida que iba avanzando en la noticia que su amigo acababa de leer. Una vez que terminó su lectura, estrujó el periódico hasta convertirlo en una gran bola de papel y lo arrojó con fuerza contra una de las paredes del despacho. Si Harry estaba enojado por lo que leyó, Hermione estaba completamente furiosa.

- No lo puedo creer… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir todas esas cosas? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Como si a ti se te ocurriera despedir a Mike! ¡Como si lo que pasó en Mayo hubiera sido tu culpa! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! – Parecía enloquecida y a punto de ir a matar a todos los periodistas de El Profeta.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Relájate por favor! Necesitas calmarte… No puede ser que reacciones peor que yo al ver esa nota. – Se levantó de su sillón y rodeó su escritorio para colocarse en una silla ubicada al lado de la que ocupaba su amiga. – Cálmate, en serio… Hablaré con Kingsley, él se encargará de comunicarse con el Ministro.

- ¿Y crees que el Ministro va a preocuparse de hablar con El Profeta? ¡Por favor Harry! ¿Puedes volver a la realidad? – Seguía alterada, pero Harry había logrado que su amiga bajara la voz. – Esto es un juego entre ellos. Además que el Ministro no te tiene mucha simpatía desde que dejaste de participar de los actos públicos. Su popularidad ha caído un poco y ha decidido que es tu culpa. Lo que menos le interesa es un maldito artículo que hable mal de ti.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón. Incluso una parte de su mente propuso investigar si las "fuentes confidenciales" del periodista que escribió esa nota no provenían desde la oficina del Ministro.

- Es probable que tengas razón. – Respondió después de unos segundos en silencio – Quizás tenga que hacerme cargo de la situación. Pero por el momento no me molesta lo que un idiota diga en un periódico. Y menos cuando se trata de una sarta de estupideces mezcladas con mentiras. No pongas esa cara Hermione, ya tengo bastantes asuntos que tratar sin necesidad de sumar a un idiota de El Profeta que intenta ser el sucesor de Rita Skeeter.

- Bueno, al menos ya me encargué de esa idiota en particular – El rostro de Hermione se iluminó cuando recordó cómo había enviado a Skeeter a Azkaban luego de que esa imbécil intentara bombardear sus vidas con rumores inventados. - ¿Adónde vas? – Harry se había puesto de pie nuevamente.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Kingsley. – "Parece que hay algo de acción reservada para mí" Pensó con algo de entusiasmo.

- Está bien. Háblale de este maldito artículo, aunque no creo que logren demasiado. Sigo pensando que tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto. – Otra sonrisa iluminó su rostro – Me encantaría sumar una nueva víctima a la lista de periodistas que pierden su puesto por meterse con temas que no tendrían que tocar…

- Por ahora mantén esa idea apartada. Nada de salir de cacería. – Harry soltó una carcajada al imaginarla con un rifle y sombrero de cazador disparándole a los periodistas que intentaban acercarse a ella.

- Sólo por ahora. Espero que esos idiotas se mantengan calmados o se las verán conmigo de nuevo. – Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para reír.

- Después nos veremos – Harry se dirigió a la puerta. – Mándale saludos a Ron de mi parte.

- Podrías dárselos tú mismo – Replicó Hermione – Hace tiempo que no vienes a nuestro departamento.

- Más tarde arreglaremos algo. Tengo que irme. – Sin una palabra más, Harry salió de su despacho para ir a hablar con Kingsley sobre cierto Patronus que recibió la noche del sábado.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, Harry se arrepentía repetidas veces de no tener a mano su capa para volverse invisible. "Hermione tendría que lograr que aprueben una ley contra los idiotas que se quedan mirándome" Pensó al ver al enésimo empleado del Ministerio que se había cruzado en el camino al despacho de su jefe.

Un golpe se oyó en la puerta del despacho de Kingsley.

- Adelante – Dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista del informe que se encontraba leyendo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Ginny acababa de irrumpir en el despacho hecha una furia. Blandía en su mano la carta que el Ministerio le había enviado esa misma mañana.

- Más vale que te calmes ya mismo Ginny. Por más relación que tengamos, sigo siendo el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors. – Exclamó severamente – ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Entonces mejor que bajes la voz y te sientes. – Dijo, señalando la silla que se encontraba delante de su escritorio.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame. – Ginny se vio obligada a ceder si pretendía librarse de ese problema con el Ministerio. – Hoy mismo recibí una carta de parte del querido Ministerio, diciendo que querían "entrevistarse" conmigo. Me dijeron que debía hablar con el Jefe del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, pero él no se encontraba y me enviaron aquí. – Dijo, tratando de no exaltarse demasiado. Aunque el enojo contenido y su esfuerzo por controlar el tono de su voz hacían que hablara demasiado rápido y no se entendiera del todo bien lo que decía. – En fin, antes que nada quisiera saber por qué no tengo derecho a defenderme de un idiota que quiere abusar de mí en mi propio departamento.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE ALGUIEN INTENTÓ ABUSAR DE TI?

Harry Potter se había quedado de piedra cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al despacho de Kingsley.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<p>

Cuándo suba el proximo va a depender exclusivamente de ustedes. Una vez más los invito a dejar sus opiniones, ya sea usuarios registrados o no. Aquellos reviews que no pueda responder a los que no tienen una cuenta en fanfiction se las responderé en el próximo capítulo. Por favor, se los pido porque honestamente no sé si la historia les está gustando o no.

Necesito saber si voy por buen camino o la historia no les causa ningun interés. Si les parece que puede mejorarse, diganlo sin miedo, denme sus opiniones, eso hace que yo tenga una idea más clara de lo que están buscando.

No causa mucha emoción estar escribiendo para dos o tres personas, asique haganse notar, denme animos para seguir escribiendo!

Ojala hagan que suba pronto el proximo capitulo!

P.D del 22/01: releyendo el capítulo descubrí un par de errores, perdonen si les hice creer q ya había actualizado...

Y aquellos que siguen leyendo y todavía no dejaron ni un review, traten de hacerlo, insisto en que son más que necesarios para tener una idea de por dónde va la historia. Si tienen preguntas, haganlas. Si algo no les gustó, diganlo. Si les interesa algun tema en particular de al historia, consultenme.

Saludos!


	5. Una situación inevitable

Hola a todos nuevamente!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejar un review. Ale y florencia, gracias! Lo mismo para pottershop, ginalore y mieltonks!

Sé que hay varios más que dedican su tiempo a leer este fic, y por eso voy a seguir insistiendo en que dejen sus opiniones! Digan lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó, hagan preguntas, digan lo que piensan de la historia, de los personajes! Eso va para todos, especialmente para aquellos que me tienen mi historia entre sus favoritas! jajajajajajajaja

En fin, hoy se produce el tan esperado encuentro entre Harry y Ginny. Sé que varios querían llegar a este punto de una vez por todas, sé que los hice esperar y ojala que este capitulo llene sus expectativas.

Un gran saludo para todos los lectores y disfruten de la historia!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Una situación inevitable

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE ALGUIEN INTENTÓ ABUSAR DE TI?

Harry se encontraba clavado al suelo, justo a punto de ingresar al despacho de Kingsley. Si algo faltaba para que su mañana fuera del todo ajetreada era encontrarse con Ginny y oírla decir que alguien había tratado de abusar de ella. A pesar de lo inesperado del encuentro, Harry no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía. Era raro verla vestida de manera tan formal, y quizás eso lograba que la viera aún más hermosa.

Por su parte, Ginny sentía que el aire en sus pulmones acababa de solidificarse. No era posible que en el preciso instante en que le decía a Kingsley que alguien había intentado abusar de ella, justo en ese momento Harry apareciera en la puerta del despacho. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para asimilar la idea de que estaba a punto de volver a ver a su ex novio y lentamente se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

Posiblemente fuera el hecho de que hace tiempo que no se hallaba frente a frente con él, pero definitivamente Harry se veía más lindo que nunca. Los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a hacer un rápido recorrido frente al joven que tenía delante de ella. Notó que Harry llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que antes, probablemente para que su flequillo ocultara la cicatriz. Luego llegó el turno de mirarlo a los ojos. ("Maldita sea, siguen siendo igual de hermosos"). Prefirió saltearse el análisis de su boca o se vería obligada a besarlo.

Finalmente desvió la mirada del rostro de Harry y prosiguió examinando su vestimenta. Una camisa blanca que le sentaba de maravillas, con el primer botón desabrochado, un pantalón negro sencillo, pero que Ginny tenía la seguridad de que si lo viera de espaldas tendría una perfecta panorámica del trasero del Elegido ("un hermoso trasero, sin lugar a dudas… Demonios Ginny, ¡eso no ayuda a concentrarse!"). También alcanzó a notar que su cuerpo se veía un poco más en forma que la última vez que lo había visto ("parece que estuvimos entrenando, ¿no es así Harrry? ¡Estás más apetitoso que nunca!").

En resumen, en cuanto Ginny vio a Harry, en ese preciso instante se maldijo por no encontrarse con él de una forma mucho más íntima. "Algo así como encerrados en una habitación durante varios días y tomando pequeños descansos sólo para tomar o comer algo…" Pensó Ginny, dejando momentáneamente que su fantasía de un mano a mano con su ex novio se materialice en su cabeza.

- ¡Respóndeme Ginny! ¿Alguien intentó abusar de ti? – Preguntó Harry de forma apremiante.

- ¿Eh? – Ginny parecía algo shockeada por haberse encontrado con él en un momento tan inesperado. – Sí, bueno, es una larga historia, pero lamento informarte que no te incumbe. – Ella no estaba para nada interesada en la idea de que Harry se enterara de sus "Noches Mágicas".

Harry no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo de parte de Ginny. Por un momento pensaba que ella se portaría de manera un poco más abierta con él, pero era evidente que había asuntos pendientes entre ellos, y si Harry pensaba tener aunque sea un trato normal con su ex novia, era necesario resolverlos.

- ¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! – El enojo de Harry ante la respuesta de la pelirroja pudo más que su sensatez.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? No estarás interesado en mí todavía, ¿no es así? – Ginny lo miró con algo de frialdad, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. Ella aún no se sentía preparada para ninguna de las dos respuestas, era mucho más sencillo olvidarse de Harry teniendo el beneficio de la duda.

Por su parte Harry esperó unos momentos mientras evaluaba sus opciones. Decirle que sí inmediatamente supondría parecer que todavía la necesitaba, y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de confirmarle eso. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba que decirle que ya no estaba interesado en ella era un golpe bajo. Finalmente decidió encontrar una salida alternativa y dejarla con la incertidumbre.

- Se debe a que sigo siendo el Subjefe del Escuadrón de Aurors, ¿o acaso no le corresponde al Ministerio intervenir si cualquier miembro de la comunidad sufre un ataque? – Harry preguntó, colocando un delicado énfasis en la palabra "cualquier" para observar su reacción.

"¿Asique ahora simplemente soy un miembro más de la comunidad?" Ginny sintió esa frase como un golpe. Hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su decepción ante el trato de Harry y prefirió jugar igual de sucio que él.

- Es posible, pero ese asunto ya está resuelto. – Contestó con indiferencia -El muggle ya se dirigió a la estación policial más cercana a mi departamento y confesó sus delitos. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – Se volvió hacia Kingsley - ¿Hace falta que haya dos miembros del Ministerio interrogándome? A mí me parece que con uno alcanza. – Concluyó con una significativa mirada hacia Harry.

- Tienes razón Ginny. Kingsley, ¿te importaría si yo la interrogo? – Se apresuró a intervenir Harry.

Ginny giró hacia Harry y lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y terror provenientes del mismo motivo: la idea de quedarse a solas con su ex novio. Rápidamente volvió su cabeza hacia Kingsley como pidiéndole que intervenga.

- En cualquier otra ocasión te diría que no, pero este no es el caso Harry. – Dijo Kingsley tranquilamente. – Si piensas que dejaré que tú interrogues a tu ex novia entonces te has vuelto loco. Yo me encargaré de esto, espera afuera por favor. – Educadamente señaló la puerta de su despacho.

- Pero… - Empezó a protestar Harry.

- Lo lamento, ya escuchaste a tu jefe. – Intervino Ginny maliciosamente. – Puedes retirarte, yo no voy a frenar tu salida. – Concluyó con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

- Muy bien. Veo que no quieres dejarme a solas con la señorita Weasley. – El hecho de que ni siquiera pronunciara su nombre fue un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior. Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver que su frase surgió el efecto deseado. "Eso te enseñará a bajar un poco tu ego" Pensó, con algo de malicia. – Después tendremos que hablar Kingsley. – Finalizó mirando a su jefe a los ojos, el cual entendió inmediatamente lo que Harry quiso decirle.

- En cuanto termine con este asunto. – Contestó lacónico. - Ahora por favor retírate, parece que a Ginny le incomoda tu presencia. – Comentó Kingsley con un dejo de diversión ante las reacciones de ambos. – Harry, no te quedes ahí parado como si no hubieras entendido una palabra de lo que acabo de decir. – Nuevamente señaló la puerta de su despacho. – Después hablaremos, ahora tengo que hablar con Ginny. A solas. – Concluyó, colocando un firme énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

Harry finalmente aceptó la derrota, y salió del despacho con parsimonia. Decidió quedarse sentado en el banco que había frente a la puerta. La perspectiva de que varios empleados del Ministerio se quedaran observándolo como si se tratara de una especie de dios mágico no era para nada alentadora, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar si quería intercambiar unas palabras con Ginny.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ginny continuaba sentada frente al escritorio de Kingsley esperando que el interrogatorio comenzara de una vez por todas.

- Bien Ginny, ¿qué tienes para contarme?

- Espera un momento por favor. – Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta del despacho - ¡Muffliato!

- ¿No quieres que cierto Elegido escuche lo que tienes para decirme? – Preguntó Kingsley.

- No quiero que ni él ni nadie escuchen lo que tenga que responderte. – Contestó secamente. – Mi vida es asunto mío, no de Harry, ni de mi familia, ni de los estúpidos periodistas que intentan entrometerse en mis cosas.

- Supongo que es un buen punto. – Aceptó Kingsley. – Aunque me gustaría que me dejes a mí encargarme de ese tipo de cosas. Recuerda que estás en mi despacho, Ginny.

- Tienes razón, disculpa por eso.

- Ahora vamos al motivo de tu visita. ¿Qué puedes contarme? – Preguntó.

- No hay mucho para decirte, se trataba de un muggle que conocí hace poco. – Ginny decidió mentir, no estaba interesada en que Kingsley averiguara cosas de su vida privada. No quería arriesgarse a que Harry se enterara de sus cosas, y mucho menos acerca de sus "Noches Mágicas". - Creí que sólo se trataba de alguien que simplemente quería ser mi amigo, y esta mañana pasó a visitarme. Lo dejé pasar y empezó a decirme un montón de cosas acerca de que se había enamorado de mí y que quería ser mi novio. Yo me negué, le dije que no quería saber nada con él y se enfureció. Trató de abusar de mí, yo pude zafarme y alcancé mi varita. Le dije que se fuera, no me hizo caso y finalmente tuve que hechizarlo para que me deje en paz. Fin de la historia. – Concluyó secamente.

- ¿O sea que un muggle fue un sábado a la mañana a declararte su amor? – Preguntó Kingsley con escepticismo.

- Exactamente – Respondió, tratando de convencerlo de que decía la verdad.

- Es posible. – Aunque su voz decía lo contrario. – Si no te molesta, yo tengo otra hipótesis. ¿Te interesa oírla?

- Adelante – Dijo, simulando indiferencia.

- Pues bien, imagina una joven bruja que tiene ganas de tener sexo, pero que no tiene ganas de estar con alguien que le resulte una molestia. –Kingsley planteaba la situación como si se tratara de una historia fantástica. Pero Ginny sabía que la había descubierto. - ¿Qué podría hacer? Si se acuesta con algún mago, entonces tendría muchas posibilidades de encontrarlo de nuevo, y esta joven quiere evitar esa situación a toda costa. ¿Entonces cuál es su idea? Se le ocurre que podría buscar a algún muggle con las hormonas revueltas y llevarlo a su departamento para acostarse con él. – Ginny se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. – Eso reduce mucho las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse con esa persona. Pero al parecer no es suficiente y quiere eliminar cualquier posibilidad. Por lo tanto, nuestra joven bruja decide hechizar al muggle para que se olvide de ella y de lo que hicieron en su departamento. Es un comportamiento muy reprobable, ¿no lo crees?

- Es posible, pero no sé qué tiene que ver tu hipótesis con un tonto que creyó haberse enamorado de mí e intentó abusar de mí cuando me negué a ser su novia.

- Entonces ahora te lo explicaré. - Kingsley cambió el tono de su voz por uno algo más formal. Tomó un expediente que tenía cerca de su escritorio y lo leyó unos segundos. – Si no me equivoco, esta es la sexta vez desde Octubre del año pasado que le borras la memoria a algún muggle. Y da la casualidad que esos hechizos los haces un sábado o un domingo por la mañana. – Miró a Ginny seriamente. – Yo no voy a entrometerme en tu vida ni en lo que hagas o no hagas en tu vida privada. – El tono de su voz no auguraba ninguna felicitación. - Pero una cosa es acostarse con otras personas, y otra muy distinta es aprovechar tu condición de bruja para jugar con los muggles y luego borrar sus memorias para no arriesgarte a alguna situación incómoda si te los encuentras nuevamente. – Kingsley miraba a Ginny casi amenazadoramente.

- Maldita Hermione, ¡no puedo creer que te lo haya contado! – Ginny no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos escaparan de su boca.

- Hermione no me dijo nada, no te enojes tan pronto con ella. – Dijo con calma. – Pero no pienses que todos los empleados del Ministerio son idiotas. Tu amiga podrá cubrirte y será la bruja de su edad con mayores conocimientos acerca de teoría mágica que conozco, pero eso no quiere decir que se sepa todos los trucos. Que ella pueda borrar registros no significa que sepa dónde se encuentran todos los registros.

Seis muggles hechizados con embrujos desmemorizantes, todos en días sábado o domingo por la mañana, una chica joven que apenas sobrepasó los veinte años y que hace menos de un año tuvo una experiencia traumática. – Dijo, enumerando los hechos. - Sé que dos más dos es igual a cuatro.

- Felicitaciones, veo que sabes sumar. – Contestó Ginny fríamente – Pero eso es asunto mío…

- Si intentas jugar con los muggles para divertirte un rato, entonces también se convierte en asunto mío Ginny. – La interrumpió con un marcado enojo en su voz. – Yo no voy a decirte con quién puedes acostarte y con quién no, pero no pienso permitirte que hagas lo que se te plazca con tal de salirte con la tuya. – Esta vez elevó un poco más el tono de su voz. – Si quieres vivir tu vida de manera tan libre, hazlo. Pero no a costa de los muggles, ¿entendido?

- Sí – Ginny no quería mirar a los ojos a Kingsley, sabía que no tenía ninguna defensa contra lo que acababa de decirle.

- Y espero que lo hayas entendido, porque si vuelves a hacer algo similar, la próxima vez dejaré que sea Harry quien te interrogue. – Dijo, con voz amenazadora. – Y no creo que quieras que este expediente – Levantó la carpeta que tenía en su mano – llegue a él.

- Está bien. – Ginny sabía que Kingsley no hablaba en broma esa vez, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. -¿Ya puedo irme?

- Por ahora sí. – Respondió – Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Ginny. Sabes perfectamente que no siempre hay espacio para dar pasos en falso. Y por favor, deja de pedirle a Hermione que te cubra. Ella no tiene por qué perder su trabajo sólo para que tú puedas acostarte con muggles.

Ginny no sabía qué decir, las palabras de Kingsley la habían dejado completamente descolocada. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Se estaba comportando de manera muy egoísta e inmadura. No sólo por el hecho de estar jugando con otras personas para satisfacer una estúpida necesidad sexual, sino que también estaba haciendo que su mejor amiga arriesgara su puesto para permitirle ese capricho.

Aunque una parte de su cerebro también estaba enojada con él, ya que consideraba que la amenaza de contarle a Harry acerca de sus aventuras nocturnas era definitivamente un golpe bajo. "Maldito extorsionador" Pensó con amargura.

- Ya puedes retirarte. – Kingsley habló antes que Ginny tuviera tiempo de expresar en voz alta alguno de los pensamientos que circulaban por su mente. – Y dile a Harry que ya puede pasar. - Y así como lo había hecho con Harry unos momentos antes, señaló la puerta de su despacho para indicarle que se fuera.

Harry se encontraba todavía sentado en el banco frente al despacho de Kingsley esperando que Ginny saliera de allí. ¿Un arresto? ¿Había violado la ley mágica? De ser así entonces no la habrían llamado simplemente para un interrogatorio, ¿o sí? De esos casos se encargaban los miembros del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, o quizás el Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, pero no iban a enviar a Ginny para hablar con el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors por una simple violación a la ley. Y de todos modos Ginny acababa de decir que alguien había intentado abusar de ella. Pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse como un inútil, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera a cargo de la seguridad si ni siquiera podía proteger a Ginny?

El artículo de El Profeta resonaba en sus oídos como una canción que uno escucha tantas veces que termina grabándosele en el cerebro aunque uno no quiera. Era veneno en sus venas, tomar ácido habría sido mucho menos molesto que la sensación que tenía en su garganta en ese instante. Y Ginny que había estado a punto de ser abusada… O peor. Eso era mil veces peor que cualquier artículo que pudiera haber leído.

Pero afortunadamente eso no había sucedido. Sin embargo, las preguntas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza ¿Quién intentó abusar de ella? ¿Había sido un muggle o un mago? Cualquiera de los dos seguramente la pasó mal, porque estaba seguro que Ginny sabía defenderse, incluso sin varita. Luego recordó unas palabras de Ginny referidas a la policía… Eso significaba que se trataba de un muggle. ¿Qué demonios hacía un muggle en su departamento? Eso no tenía sentido…

Eran muchas hipótesis, muchos planteos, muchas ideas, demasiadas quizás. El problema era que sólo poseía un dato concreto, y era que Ginny en esos momentos estaba siendo interrogada por defenderse de alguien que intentó abusar de ella.

Antes que pudiera llegar a cualquier tipo de conclusión, ocurrió algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos aunque sea unos momentos. Al levantar la mirada descubrió que Alicia se acercaba por el pasillo en el cual él se encontraba sentado a la espera de ver a Ginny.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¡Esto sí que es una novedad! El recluido Harry Potter abandona su guarida y sale por los pasillos del Ministerio de la Magia – Comentó con un gesto ligeramente burlón.

- Nada, espero para hablar con Kingsley. Ahora está ocupado. – Por alguna razón, no sentía ganas de contarle que su ex novia se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta que estaba detrás de su compañera.

- Pero de todos modos es extraño que te quedes a la espera delante de su puerta. ¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que hablar con él? – Preguntó su compañera.

Harry no sabía qué decirle. Evidentemente se trataba de algo sumamente importante, pero era consciente que no debía hablar de eso a menos que Kingsley se lo indicara. De todos modos, Harry sabía que la razón por la que se encontraba esperando frente a la puerta del despacho de su jefe era cierta pelirroja que estaba siendo interrogada en ese preciso instante. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran muy tentadoras para hablar con Alicia, por lo que decidió improvisar.

- Es que estoy harto de encerrarme en mi despacho. – Dijo finalmente – A veces necesito salir un poco. Aunque eso implique tener que cruzarme con varios lamebotas y empleados que sólo parecen trabajar aquí para tener la oportunidad de verme.

Casualmente dos empleadas de unos treinta años acababan de pasar delante de él y prácticamente lo violaron con sus miradas. Minutos antes de encontrarse con Alicia, varios empleados del Ministerio habían pasado por allí, y la gran mayoría lo había saludado, le pidió un autógrafo (a lo cual se negó rotundamente) o sencillamente giraba su cabeza y se quedaba mirándolo durante varios segundos mientras recorrían el pasillo. Por fortuna Harry pudo divertirse un poco cuando uno de aquellos empleados, el cual llevaba en sus manos una importante cantidad de expedientes, chocó con una columna, dispersando aquellos papeles por todo el pasillo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una lamebotas o una empleada que sólo trabaja aquí para verte? – Preguntó Alicia, levantando una de sus cejas.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Harry bromeando – ¿Por qué otra razón una chica tan hermosa como tú entraría al Escuadrón? Obviamente es para ver al Elegido – Finalizó su oración fingiendo arrogancia.

- Quizás tengas algo de razón, ¿sabes? – Le guiñó un ojo – No sería la primera que ingresa al Escuadrón para verte más de cerca – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Harry no sabía dónde meterse. Del otro lado de la puerta Ginny estaba siendo interrogada y él mientras tanto se encontraba coqueteando con una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Si Ginny abriera la puerta en ese preciso instante, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podría suceder, pero Harry estaba convencido que no sería nada bueno.

Al mismo tiempo, una parte de su cerebro le recordó las palabras que Hermione le había dicho unos minutos antes. Evidentemente ella tenía razón, no podía seguir comportándose como si estuviera de novio. Esa misma parte de su cerebro también le dijo que quizás no fuera tan malo que Ginny la viera coqueteando con otra chica, de esa forma podría vengarse un poco por el trato que recibió dentro del despacho de Kingsley.

- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Asique Alicia Wilcox, la responsable y dedicada ("y muy hermosa" agregó mentalmente) Alicia Wilcox, ingresó al Escuadrón solamente para verme? – Preguntó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- No diría que _solamente_ para verte – Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Pero no puedo negar que se trata de una gran ventaja que no tienen otros puestos en el Ministerio. Bueno, quizás el de tu secretaria es el mejor para ese caso, pero no es tan entretenido como la acción en el trabajo de campo. – Agregó alegremente.

- Es bueno saberlo – Dijo – No quisiera que una gran Auror como tú resulte que está interesada en seducirme.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no estoy interesada en eso? – Replicó, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y se le acercaba un poco.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder a esa pregunta. Cuando vio por encima del hombro de su amiga, pudo descubrir que la puerta del despacho de Kingsley estaba abierta, y Ginny se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia observándolos.

Ginny no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero un fuerte deseo de lanzar por los aires a aquella perra que trataba de seducir a Harry crecía rápidamente en su interior. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa idiota para acercársele a su…? De repente su mente recordó que ella no podía decir nada al respecto. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses desde que cortó con Harry, la idea de que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, y que Harry era totalmente libre de estar hablando o coqueteando o incluso acostándose con cualquier otra mujer la golpeó fuertemente.

Hasta ese preciso instante, en el que por primera vez vio a su ex novio hablando con otra mujer libremente, sonriendo, coqueteando, no había caído en la cuenta de que Harry también podía estar haciendo lo mismo que ella hacía en sus "Noches Mágicas". Aunque ella había intentado salir adelante con su vida luego de cortar con Harry, nunca había pensado en la idea de que Harry también seguiría con su vida.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirle algo, Harry la descubrió por sobre el hombro de su compañera. Fueron unos segundos en los que él la miró de una manera que sintió que era traspasada por aquellos ojos verdes. "Maldito seas Harry, no me mires de esa forma… Me estás tentando y voy a caer, deja de mirarme por favor" Ginny sabía que estaba a punto de perder la batalla contra sus celos. No podía soportar que esa maldita estuviera coqueteando con él, ya no le importaba si no eran novios, no pensaba permitirle que lo sedujera con tanta facilidad.

- Disculpa, tengo que hablar un momento con Harry… ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Alicia, la cual no había notado la presencia de la pelirroja hasta que ésta no se encontró a su lado.

- ¿Eh? – Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Ginny había tomado la mano de Harry y lo arrastraba para apartarse unos metros de Alicia.

- Espera un momento Alicia, enseguida vuelvo. – Alcanzó a decir Harry antes de alejarse.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer Ginny. ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle una escena de celos? ¿Con qué derecho iba a meterse en su vida?

Ginny se dirigió por un pasillo vacío y acercó a una pared para apoyarse en ella. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Harry, pero no sabía qué decir. No pensaba admitir que estaba celosa, no soportaría la cara de triunfo de Harry si ella se quejaba de que estuviera coqueteando con otra chica. "Con un demonio… ¿Para qué diablos lo traje hasta aquí?".

Harry, ante el silencio y las dudas de Ginny, decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Hola? Tierra a Ginny. ¿Quería decirme algo? – Preguntó insinuando una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora soy Ginny? – Replicó - ¿Ya no soy más un simple miembro de la comunidad mágica? ¿Ahora sí recuerdas mi nombre? – No quería decir las cosas de ese modo, pero el enojo consigo misma debido a los celos que había sentido al verlo hablando con su compañera la estaba dominando.

- No digas eso, sabes perfectamente que jamás podría olvidar tu nombre Ginny. – Dijo Harry atravesándola con su mirada.

Esa respuesta tomó completamente por sorpresa a Ginny, quien sintió como su cerebro terminaba de bloquearse al hacer contacto con aquellos ojos verdes. Esa mirada la había dejado desarmada, indefensa, totalmente a su merced. Sin embargo sabía que dejarse llevar por eso no la llevaría a nada bueno. De repente las imágenes de los últimos meses de su relación empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Las discusiones, las peleas, los momentos de tristeza, las reconciliaciones efímeras, todo lo que los había llevado a separarse poco tiempo después de aquel Mayo del año anterior se hizo presente.

- No me interesa. – Su expresión había cambiado, volvía a ser la Ginny de hace unos minutos, tratando con cierto desdén a Harry. - ¿Por qué insististe tanto en interrogarme? Sabes bien que no ibas a mantenerte objetivo en tus preguntas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó. Al ver la expresión de Ginny, inmediatamente Harry se dio cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida. Era más que obvio que en algún momento el interrogatorio pasaría a ser un intento de Harry por averiguar cosas sobre la vida de su ex novia.

- ¿Hace falta que te diga cómo lo sé? – Replicó la joven – Estuvimos juntos varios años Harry, te conozco mejor que nadie. Mucho mejor que esa idiota con la que estabas hablando recién, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Agregó, aunque se arrepintió al instante ya que era consciente de que acababa de delatarse. "¡Que me parta un rayo! Maldita sea Ginny, ¿quién diablos te mandó a abrir tu gran bocota?".

- ¿Estás celosa Ginny? – Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al escuchar la última frase pronunciada por ella.

- Eso quisieras. – Respondió. Al saber que se encontraba en desventaja, prefirió pasar al ataque. – Y seguro que también quisieras saber qué hacía ese hombre en mi departamento, ¿no es así?

- ¡Obvio que me interesa! Intentó abusar de ti, ¿no? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que no me importe si alguien quiere hacerte daño? – Preguntó desconcertado – Que ya no seamos novios no significa que no me afecte lo que te pueda pasar Ginny.

- Pero eso no significa que puedas meterte en mi vida libremente – Contestó de manera tajante. El enojo de Ginny se había reducido considerablemente al escuchar las últimas palabras que pronunció Harry, pero no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. – Tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me plazca, ¿no?

- Siempre y cuando no violes la ley, estás en todo tu derecho. – Respondió, lacónico. "¿A qué te refieres con eso de hacer lo que se te plazca?" Su cerebro se había puesto a trabajar al segundo de haber oído eso. - ¿Qué hacías con ese muggle en tu departamento Ginny? – Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

- Problema mío. – "Ni creas que voy a contarte eso" Pensó, decidida a ocultarle ese aspecto de su vida. - Yo no me meto en tus cosas, asique mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos Harry.

- Pero a ti te importa si hablo con una compañera de trabajo. – Replicó inmediatamente – Y por poco me sacas arrastrando del pasillo para hablar a solas conmigo. – Agregó – Me parece que ese tipo de comportamientos no entra en la categoría de "No meterse en las vidas de los demás". – Concluyó, mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- No te confundas, no te saqué de allí para que dejes de hablar con esa idiota. – Respondió la pelirroja.

- Alicia no es ninguna idiota. Ten algo más de respeto con mis compañeros de trabajo. – La voz de Harry había adquirido cierta frialdad.

- No me importa. – Ginny se empezaba a enojar cada vez más. Sus esfuerzos por controlar sus celos no daban demasiados frutos. – No es por eso que te traje hasta aquí. Lo que ocurre es que no me interesa que nadie se meta en mis cosas. Bastante tuve con los malditos periodistas que me seguían a cada lado. Si quería hablar contigo es porque no quiero que trates de meterte en mi vida. Te conozco, sé que apenas puedas intentarás que Kingsley te cuente acerca del interrogatorio, asique te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz. – No quiso ser tan brusca con su pedido, pero el enojo podía más que su autocontrol.

- Yo también te conozco Ginny, no me tomes por idiota. – Contestó – Tú podrás decir que me apartaste de Alicia para hablar conmigo sin que nadie nos escuche, pero vi tu rostro cuando nos descubriste al salir del despacho de Kingsley. Estás celosa y ya no sabes cómo disimularlo. – Una ligera sonrisa apareció tímidamente en su rostro.

Ginny estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse delatado y con Harry por… por… Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enojada con Harry, pero no soportaba la idea de sentirse tan vulnerable. Era como si al estar frente a él se encontrara desnuda, iluminada por miles de luces que le impedían ocultarse. Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación y no sabía qué hacer.

La sonrisa se rehusaba a abandonar el rostro de Harry, le encantaba poner a Ginny en esa situación ya que le hacía recordar aquellas épocas en las que eran novios todavía y ella trataba de aparentar que no estaba celosa hasta que se veía forzada a admitirlo. A pesar de que se la notaba cada vez más enojada, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que su ex novia estaba más hermosa que nunca. La ropa que llevaba puesta le sentaba a la perfección. Reconoció el perfume que llevaba puesto como uno de los que le había regalado hace tiempo, lo cual colaboró mucho a que su mente se llenara de recuerdos de tiempos felices. Sin darse cuenta, se aproximó un poco hacia Ginny, la cual seguía apoyada contra la pared.

Mientras Harry seguía pensando en el tiempo pasado, el enojo y al frustración de Ginny llegaban a niveles altos. Sentía ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo, de olvidarse de Harry, de no ver su rostro, de no ver su sonrisa. Finalmente todos los sentimientos, todo el estrés, toda la presión que había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses, todo aquello que la hacían sentirse tan frustrada llegaron a un punto máximo y se liberaron.

Harry se inclinó a un costado al perder el equilibrio luego de recibir el cachetazo que le propinó su ex novia. Ginny no podía creer lo que había hecho, la vergüenza que sentía al haber golpeado a Harry sin que éste hubiera hecho nada por merecerlo la dejó al borde de las lágrimas. Sus emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada y Harry había pagado el precio.

- Lo siento muchísimo Harry, de verdad. – Ginny no sabía qué más decir, sentía que cualquier reacción que Harry fuera a tener sería más que merecida y estaba preparándose para soportar lo inevitable.

En vez de gritar, de enojarse, de levantar la voz, Harry simplemente se quedó parado en el lugar, tocándose con la mano izquierda el lugar donde Ginny acababa de golpearlo. Ésta se acercó al joven para tratar de evitar que reaccionara haciendo un escándalo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La mente de Harry todavía estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Ginny lo había golpeado. La sorpresa lo tenía completamente dominado, era como un ciervo que se queda quieto en medio de la ruta al ver las luces de un auto que está a punto de atropellarlo. De repente se percató de que Ginny se encontraba a su lado tratando de ver si se encontraba bien. Notó que sus ojos se encontraban a punto de soltar un torrente de lágrimas. A pesar de la impresión del golpe, no podía dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que se veía en esa situación.

Sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por aquel perfume seductor, por aquellos ojos pardos que luchaban por contener las lágrimas, por ese deseo que llevaba dentro suyo desde hace meses, por su instinto. Como si hubiera estado toda su vida esperando ese momento, se acercó a aquellos labios que no dejaban de ofrecer una tentación irresistible y besó a su ex novia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

0

0

0

* * *

><p>SI! El maldito la besó! Yo también lo habría hecho, por más fuerte que haya sido el golpe! jajajajajajajaja<p>

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y tambien espero que sigan dejando reviews! Animense! Les prometo que no voy a enojarme si dedican un minuto de sus vidas a dejar su opinion!

Será hasta la próxima actualización! (Y como siempre, dependerá de lo que tarden ustedes en dejarme sus puntos de vista)

Saludos para todos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	6. Después del encuentro

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que la tendencia se mantenga y más de ustedes se animen a dejar sus opiniones (no tengan miedo! no les cuesta nada dedicar unas palabras y decirme lo que les parece la historia)

Yo acá ando, cocinándome en este sauna gigante que es la ciudad de Buenos Aires! jajajajaja

Por lo que anduve viendo, les gustó el último capítulo, me alegro! Fue una escena que me gustó escribir, asique me alegra que a ustedes les haya gustado leerla n.n

Ya es hora de contarles lo que pasó después de ese sorpresivo beso, asique por ahora los dejo leer en paz!

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Después del encuentro

Harry no había podido evitar aquel beso. Sus sentimientos lo traicionaron al instante en que sintió el perfume de Ginny. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se encontraba en la nuca de Ginny sosteniéndola suavemente mientras sus dedos se perdían en aquel sedoso cabello. No recordaba haberse sentido tan vivo desde hace meses, asique se dejó llevar por ese momento de pura felicidad sin preocuparse por nada, ni por el pasado, ni por lo que podría pasar si alguien los veía en aquella situación.

El revoltijo de emociones que la joven había sentido segundos atrás fue súbitamente interrumpido cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de su ex novio. Ginny no podía salir de su sorpresa al recibir el beso de Harry, pero tampoco sentía ganas de que terminara. Una enorme dicha invadía cada célula de su cuerpo al besarlo, era como si nada importara, como si todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses hubiera sido solamente un mal sueño.

Pero en el mismo instante en que Ginny comenzaba a disfrutar por completo ese beso, algo en la mente de Harry lo devolvió a la realidad. "¡¿¡¿Qúe demonios estás haciendo?" Un fuerte grito surgió dentro de su cabeza, y de repente comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. La sensatez se apoderó de él y se obligó a sí mismo a soltar a su ex novia y a abandonar aquellos labios que habían sido su irresistible tentación tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

- No, esto está mal. Disculpa.

Al oír esa frase pronunciada por Harry, Ginny abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su ex novio. Al ver su expresión supo que estaba arrepentido de haberla besado. "¿Me acabas de dar uno de los mejores besos de mi vida y ahora pones esa cara?" Ginny tranquilamente podría haberlo abofeteado de nuevo, y esta vez no habría un sentimiento de culpa por hacerlo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Explotó Ginny, tratando de controlar su voz para que ese pasillo continuara vacío. – ¿Cómo vas a besarme de esa manera?

- Perdón, es que… No lo sé, no pude contenerme… - Harry se veía abochornado. Sabía que era una excusa muy pobre, que no tendría que haberla besado, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. – ¿Acaso no te gustó? – Preguntó, tratando de poner la presión del lado de Ginny mientras amagaba con sonreír.

- No se trata acerca de eso – Respondió. "Tendría que estar loca para que ese beso no me haya gustado Harry, pero no pienso darte el gusto de que lo sepas" Ginny no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. - No es el lugar ni el momento para estar a los besos.

- Lo sé, por eso mismo me frené. – Harry la miraba como pidiéndole disculpas. – Tenemos miles de cosas que solucionar.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué diablos me besaste? – Ginny tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera oír, pero no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca.

Harry meditó un momento su respuesta, "¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué me está pasando? Si ella me odia, o al menos ya no me ama… ¿O todavía me ama? Esto no tiene sentido". Las preguntas se amontonaban en el cerebro de Harry, y no lograba llegar a ninguna clase de conclusión. Finalmente decidió decir lo que pensaba en ese momento:

- Ni siquiera sé ni qué es lo que quiero todavía, pero definitivamente necesitamos tiempo para arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes. Tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros. Quizás más adelante podamos estar juntos, verdaderamente no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que hay mucho por hablar.

Ginny asimiló lentamente las palabras de Harry. "¿Que podemos estar juntos?" Esa última frase la dejó completamente atónita. "¿A pesar de todo lo que pasó todavía quiere que estemos juntos?" Decidió obviar esa idea por unos momentos y decidió concentrarse en lo demás. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Todavía había algunas cosas por hablar, miles de cosas en realidad.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

El silencio se hizo presente y ninguno de los dos tomaba el coraje suficiente como para romperlo. Las dudas crecían y se expandían como fuegos artificiales. Nadie sabía qué decir, ambos tenían miedo de pronunciar las palabras equivocadas de manera equivocada y arruinar el delicado equilibrio que se mantenía en ese instante.

- ¡Con que aquí estás! Llevo media hora esperándote…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz que rompió el incómodo silencio que flotaba en el pasillo. El contacto visual se vio interrumpido cuando Kingsley asomó por una esquina. A éste se lo notaba visiblemente enojado por haber tenido que esperar durante tanto tiempo a su subordinado.

- Te dije que íbamos a hablar de inmediato. ¿Qué está pasando? – Miraba alternativamente a la ex pareja. Ellos, mientras tanto, fijaban su mirada en Kingsley para no tener que establecer contacto visual nuevamente.

- Nada, nada en especial, Kingsley – Respondió Harry – Solamente tenía que hablar unas cosas con Ginny. Disculpa por la molestia. Será mejor que vayamos a tu despacho.

- Así es, tenemos poco tiempo. – Le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera, saludó con un gesto a Ginny y dio media vuelta para volver a su despacho.

Harry seguía clavado en el suelo, observando el pasillo por el cual Kingsley acababa de alejarse y sintiendo los ojos de Ginny clavados en su espalda. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de voltearse? ¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada y hablar del clima? Varias veces se maldijo a sí mismo por meterse sin ayuda de nadie en ese embrollo.

Mientras tanto Ginny continuaba con la vista fija en Harry, temiendo el instante en que se volteara para verla. No sabía ni siquiera quería o no hablar con él en ese momento, pero necesitaba ver a los ojos a su ex novio y tratar de comprender qué iba a pasar después de aquel beso. "No te vayas sin despedirte Harry, o te juro por lo que más quieras que no te lo voy a perdonar en lo que me quede de vida".

Finalmente los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos pardos y aquel segundo se convirtió en una eternidad. El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia mientras ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca y decir algo. Simplemente se quedaron allí plantados, adheridos al suelo, separados por mucho más que el metro de distancia que había entre ellos.

- Tenemos que hablar… - Comenzó a decir Harry, aunque fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Ginny.

- Si, ya lo sé. – Ginny miraba a Harry, pero ya no directamente a los ojos. Era como si no pudiera sostener el contacto visual. - Pero no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Kingsley te está esperando, tienes que ir.

- Ginny… ¿Estás bien? – Harry se acercó con aire de preocupación.

- Sí, estoy bien – Todavía no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos. – Por favor, sólo vete. Necesito estar sola. – Harry se frenó en seco a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Cuándo piensas perdonarme por lo que pasó? – Preguntó. Su voz había cambiado a un tono triste.

Ginny no respondió de inmediato, sino que miraba el suelo tratando de esconder el torrente de sentimientos que invadieron su mente al recordar los hechos de hace casi un año.

- No lo sé. Supongo que necesito tiempo. – Dijo finalmente. – Ya tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de eso. No te preocupes.

- Está bien. – Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny verdaderamente necesitaba que la dejara en paz. – Debo irme. – Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir al despacho de Kingsley.

- ¿Harry? – Ginny lo llamó con voz queda. Harry volteó y esta vez ella permitió que hicieran contacto visual nuevamente. – Quizás yo no te haya perdonado todavía, pero creo tú tampoco te has perdonado por lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó.

- Quiero decir que fuiste responsable por lo sucedido. – Respondió la joven. – Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que toda la culpa sea tuya. Incluso yo puedo entender eso, aunque todavía no pueda perdonarte. Yo podré aceptar tus disculpas algún día, pero mientras tú quieras seguir cargando con el pasado las cosas nunca podrán funcionar entre nosotros.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, intentando asimilar las palabras que le había dicho su ex novia. Pero antes de que alguna respuesta se formara en su cerebro, Ginny avanzó por el pasillo pasando por su lado.

- Kingsley te espera, debes apurarte – Dijo mientras se dirigía al mismo pasillo por el cual Kinglsey se había retirado unos minutos antes. Al llegar a la esquina, volteó para mirar a Harry una vez más a los ojos. - Cuídate – Fue la despedida de la joven antes que su roja cabellera se perdiera de vista.

Harry estaba a punto de llamarla a los gritos, de tomarla de la mano e impedir que se fuera. Pero no sabía ni siquiera para qué quería que se quedara. "No sabes qué decirle, déjala ir, no seas idiota" Su sentido común pudo más que sus deseos de ver a Ginny aunque sea una vez más antes que se vaya y finalmente la dejó ir.

Admitiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, esperó unos segundos más para permitirle a Ginny que se fuera del Ministerio sin que hubiera probabilidades de que se volvieran a cruzar. Cuando estuvo seguro que Ginny ya se había ido del edificio, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para retirarse del lugar sin llamar la atención. Aquellos pasillos que segundos antes parecían completamente desiertos, ahora se encontraban repletos de gente que parecía quedarse de piedra al encontrarse cara a cara con Harry Potter.

Afortunadamente, el pasillo que daba al despacho de Kingsley se encontraba vacío, lo cual serviría para evitar que aquellos ridículos rumores de distanciamiento entre él y su jefe crecieran aún más, y también para evitar cualquier tipo de sospechas acerca de la charla que estaban a punto de mantener. Se preguntó por un segundo dónde se habría metido Alicia, pero luego entendió que probablemente Kingsley le había dicho que se fuera de allí en vez de quedarse esperándolo.

Antes que alguien pudiera descubrirlo en aquel pasillo, ingresó rápidamente en el despacho sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

- Entra tranquilo Harry. – Dijo Kingsley al verlo - Has de cuenta que este es tu despacho, no el mío. – Comentó, con cierta irritación en su voz.

- Disculpa por eso – Respondió. – Pero no quería que nadie me viera entrar aquí. No quiero levantar sospechas estúpidas.

- ¿Qué clase de sospechas? ¿Relacionadas con las idioteces que dice El Profeta? - Inquirió con un dejo de diversión ante la reacción de Harry. – Oh, vamos. Sabemos que esto es un juego entre el Ministro y los periódicos. Al parecer todavía no está conforme con tu decisión de no participar de sus actos políticos.

- Dejemos ese tema por el momento. – Respondió Harry, visiblemente irritado. – Quisiera saber por qué apareció tu Patronus en mi casa hace un par de noches.

- Me parece sensato. – Señaló el asiento delante de su escritorio. – Toma asiento por favor.

Espero a que Harry se sentara, sacudió su varita e hizo aparecer unas carpetas de cartón de color rojo. Acto seguido, las tomó y se las dio a Harry para que examinara su contenido mientras sacudía nuevamente su varita apuntando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Muffliato!

- ¿Piensas que puede haber alguien escuchando del otro lado? – Preguntó Harry, con cierto escepticismo.

- Nunca se es demasiado precavido, especialmente cuando se trata de un tema delicado.

- Muy bien, ¿qué tengo que saber de todo esto? – Interrogó, levantando las carpetas que ni siquiera había abierto.

- ¿No vas a leer lo que hay allí? – Replicó Kingsley.

- No, o al menos no hasta que me digas qué está pasando. – Respondió Harry serenamente.

Kingsley sonrió ante la impertinencia de Harry, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto ya que había temas más importantes que tratar.

- La situación es la siguiente: como ya sabes, hay sanadores infiltrados en hospitales muggles para encontrar víctimas relacionadas con la magia. Pues bien, hace unos meses uno de ellos envió un paciente muggle a San Mungo, se trataba de una joven de poco más de veinte años, tenía un comportamiento extraño, gritaba por un buen rato, luego permanecía en silencio por otro rato, y así sucesivamente. Corría y daba vueltas dentro de la sala y después caía como si se hubiera desmayado.

Luego de un par de días logramos dar con la causa: la joven había ingerido una poción que provocaba efectos alucinógenos. Lo curioso no es eso, sino que luego de investigar un poco descubrimos que no se trataba de algún idiota que intentaba jugar con los muggles, sino que son magos que se dedican a comercializar pociones en el mundo de los muggles.

- ¿Y cómo fue que tardamos tanto en enterarnos de esto? – Preguntó Harry refiriéndose al Escuadrón de Aurors.

- Tú tardaste en enterarte de esto – Corrigió Kingsley – Algunos de nosotros estamos al tanto desde hace meses.

- ¿Y por qué no formé parte de esto desde el principio? – Harry no podía ocultar del todo su enojo por no haber sido partícipe de la situación hasta unos meses después.

- Primero, porque se consideró que todavía no estabas recuperado de lo que pasó en Mayo. – Respondió – Y segundo, porque hasta este momento no se pensaba que era necesario sumar más gente a la investigación.

- ¿Y cómo fue que cambiaste de opinión? – Preguntó todavía con su enojo a flor de piel.

- Porque estos muchachos se volvieron audaces. – Dijo Kingsley – Hasta hace poco tiempo sólo se estaban moviendo en Londres. Pero descubrimos una nueva víctima en Manchester. Asique ya es momento de agrandar el grupo y frenarlos antes que esto llegue a escala nacional o, aún peor, internacional.

- ¿"El grupo"? – Harry estaba desconcertado - ¿Cómo que "el grupo"? ¿Cuánta gente forma parte de esto?

- Unos cuantos. – Respondió – No me dejaste terminar. Como te decía, una vez que nos enteramos de eso decidimos actuar de una manera poco convencional, ya que a medida que íbamos investigando, ellos se escondían cada vez más. Por eso decidimos infiltrar a un grupo de gente dentro de estos traficantes para tratar de desmantelar su operación.

- Debo reconocer que es un buen plan, el Ministerio nunca había hecho algo por el estilo – Comentó admirado - ¿Lograron algún avance?

- De a poco fuimos subiendo por los escalafones, ahora tenemos varios agentes en distintas partes de la organización.

- Veo que ya es hora de que intervenga en la charla, ¿no es así Kingsley? – Dijo una voz que no parecía tener dueño.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Uno de los agentes encubiertos, señor Potter. – Dijo la voz.

Harry sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla que se hallaba a su derecha. Si en un primer momento no lo había visto, fue porque esa persona (sea quien sea) había usado un hechizo desilusionador de manera casi perfecta. Él sabía que no muchos magos llegaban a ese nivel, quizás no era el nivel de Dumbledore, pero de todos modos el hechizo estaba muy bien realizado. Sólo podía diferenciar al sujeto de su entorno al tenerlo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Diría que es un gusto verlo, pero estaría mintiendo. – Dijo Harry, con un ligero tono de broma.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, viniendo de su parte. – Comentó el extraño.

- Quizás lo haya sido – Respondió Harry. – Por cierto, supongo que no voy a enterarme de su nombre, ¿no es así?

- No Harry. - Intervino Kingsley.- La idea es que nadie sepa quiénes son nuestros agentes, ni siquiera tú. Y no pongas esa cara – Agregó al ver la expresión de Harry– sabes bien que es una medida de seguridad, no se trata de si confío o no en ti. Por cierto, no creo que necesite explicarte que lo que se hable en este despacho no debe salir de este despacho, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo el joven inmediatamente – No te preocupes por eso.

- Bien – Comentó el agente – Ahora vamos a lo importante, ¿puede ser?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Quiero saber qué tenemos hasta el momento.

- Por ahora hemos logrado infiltrar algunos agentes en diversas secciones del grupo. – Comenzó a relatar el hombre – Un par simulan ser compradores y distribuidores, al menos para apartar una fracción de las pociones fuera del alcance de los muggles…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros los estamos financiando? – Interrumpió Harry algo escandalizado al enterarse de ese dato.

- Es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar para mantener protegida aunque sea a una parte de los muggles. – Replicó el agente, esta vez de mal humor. Al ver que la expresión de Harry se relajaba un poco, continuó su relato. – Por otro lado tenemos otros agentes metidos directamente en el grupo.

- ¿Quién dirige a ese grupo?

- No lo sabemos por el momento.

- ¿Cuántos miembros tiene?

- Tampoco lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero calculamos que son entre quince y veinte. No es tan sencillo obtener esa clase de información, señor Potter. – Dijo el agente, algo malhumorado – Lo que sabemos es que hay un segundo al mando, llamado Quimera, quien recibe las órdenes de su jefe y las comunica al resto del grupo. Todos usan máscaras y apenas se conocen entre ellos, es todo un desafío descubrir sus identidades.

- ¿Algún dato que nos sirva? –Harry estaba cada vez más molesto por la poca información que iba recibiendo de aquel agente. "Idiota… ¿Quién diablos piensas que soy? ¡Soy Harry Potter, maldito infeliz!" Pensó para sus adentros en un arrebato de orgullo poco común en él.

- No mucho, por eso necesitamos que ustedes investiguen por su parte. Si alguno de nuestros agentes hace algún movimiento equivocado, estará muerto.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga entonces? – Inquirió Harry.

- Queremos que presiones por tu cuenta – Respondió Kingsley. – La idea es provocar algún movimiento inesperado, tomarlos desprevenidos. Si la gente se entera que tú estás investigando por tu cuenta, quizás eso los inquiete un poco al menos.

- Sabemos que la comercialización se hace a través de muggles que les compran las pociones al grupo y luego ellos las venden en lugares donde los muggles se juntan para bailar, "discontecas" creo que les dicen – Comentó el agente.

- Discotecas – Corrigió Harry.

- Lo que sea – Replicó – El asunto es que esa es una opción, pero después habría que investigar por otros lugares.

- Obviamente – Dijo el joven – Pero necesito algo más de información. Detalles de las pociones, si son peligrosos o simplemente unos imbéciles que buscan dinero fácil, algo que me ayude a conocerlos mejor.

- Puedo decirte que no son idiotas. Saben muy bien dónde están metidos, saben protegerse, saben ocultarse y proteger sus identidades. ¿Peligrosos? Es probable que sí, por lo menos nuestros agentes tuvieron que pasar por "audiciones" para ingresar al grupo propiamente dicho.

- ¿Qué clase de "audiciones"? – Preguntó Harry.

- Maleficio Cruciatus, interrogatorios, lo que sea para asegurarse que no se trataban de nadie que pudiera complicarles la vida. Creeme, fue bastante duro. Asique podemos decir que son bastante peligrosos si es que no les importa torturar a alguien para asegurarse de que era alguien fiable.

- No creo que sea peor que lo que hacía Voldemort con sus mortífagos – Harry sintió otro arrebato de orgullo cuando el desconocido se sobresaltó al oírlo nombrar a Voldemort. - ¿Cuándo podré hablar con aquellos que están encubiertos?

- Nunca – Dijo el agente – Hablarás conmigo y solamente conmigo. No quiero fugas de información.

"Este idiota se asusta de un nombre y dice que yo no soy de fiar… ¡Que perfecto imbécil!". A pesar de lo que su mente opinaba, decidió que debía mantener la calma si quería conseguir algo de información - ¿Eso significa que no soy de fiar? – Preguntó Harry enojado.

- No lo sé. Kingsley dice que eres confiable, pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme. – Explicó con serenidad.

- Me importa un demonio lo que tú opines – Harry ya estaba exaltado por el trato de aquel agente. – Tú al menos sabes quién soy. Yo no sé nada acerca de tu gente y quiero conocerlos.

- Yo sí los conozco Harry – Intervino Kingsley. – Son de fiar, yo respondo por ellos.

- Pero de todos modos no dejan que los conozca. – Protestó.

- No – Respondió – Y será mejor así. Mientras menos gente sepa quiénes son nuestros agentes, será más seguro para ellos. Ya hice mucho por ti dejando que te enteres de esto. Nadie más en el Ministerio lo sabe, ni siquiera el ministro, asique te pido que mantengas la calma.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo finalmente Harry. El hecho de estar al tanto de algo que el idiota del ministro no sabía lo había apaciguado un poco.

- Ya es hora de que te retires Harry. – Dijo Kingsley – Tengo que hablar unas cosas con el agente.

- Muy bien. – Dijo el joven, algo sorprendido por el pedido de su superior. – Después hablaremos, ahora iré a mi despacho.

Finalmente Harry se levantó de su silla y salió al pasillo, el cual seguía vacío. Apresuró el paso y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había pasado frente a la oficina de su secretaria.

- ¡Harry! – Sara lo llamó antes que el joven alcanzara la puerta de su despacho y lograra esconderse dentro. - ¿Ya has hablado con Kingsley? ¿Le enviaste lo que te había pedido?

- ¿Eh? – Los hechos de aquella mañana le habían borrado por completo de su cabeza los expedientes de aquellos que aspiraban a ingresar al Escuadrón. – No, Sara. Todavía no se los envié, ahora mismo pensaba hacerlo.

- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos Harry! – Exclamó su secretaria – Sabes que se pondrá hecho una furia y después yo pagaré por tu irresponsabilidad.

- Sara, quédate tranquila. – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad. – Y si sigues temiéndole tanto a Kingsley como a Voldemort – Su secretaria se exaltó nuevamente al oír aquel nombre -, tendré que conseguir alguna secretaria que sí quiera lidiar con él. Y sigue pendiente la amenaza de hoy, te prometo que voy a atarte a esa silla si continúas reaccionando de esa manera.

- Ya te lo dije – Respondió la mujer mientras parecía comérselo con los ojos. – Veinticuatro horas a solas contigo es una idea genial, asique cuando quieras puedes empezar. – Agregó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Eres el colmo! – Dijo Harry mientras dejaba que una sonora carcajada saliera de su boca. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho. – Estaré aquí un rato, trata de que nadie me moleste. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

- Como siempre. No te preocupes, nadie te molestará mientras yo esté aquí.

Finalmente ingresó en su despacho, se sentó en su sillón e intentó serenarse. La charla con Kingsley y aquel misterioso agente habían apartado a Ginny de su cabeza por un rato, pero al encontrarse solo en aquella habitación su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina recordándole con detalle todo lo que había sucedido. Fue hacia un pequeño mueble cerca de su escritorio y sacó una botella helada de cerveza de manteca para calmar su sed.

Tomó unos sorbos mientras se inclinaba en su sillón tratando de alejar de su cerebro lo que pasó en el pasillo hacía tan sólo unos minutos, aunque sin éxito. Resignado, se relajó un poco antes de hacer un repaso de los hechos. Aquel beso fue un acto de puro instinto, pero todavía no lograba entender qué clase de instinto era. "¿Qué me pasa con ella?" Esa pregunta estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que la vio abandonar el pasillo. "¿Qué le pasa a ella conmigo?" Esa duda lo mantenía aún más desconcertado.

Ginny todavía no lo había perdonado, eso estaba más que claro. Lo que no tenía tan claro era lo que ella sentía por él. El beso le gustó al parecer, por algo se dejó llevar. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, lo único que conseguía pensando en ello era más preguntas que respuestas.

El deseo de olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello que invadía su cerebro se tornó mucho más fuerte que en otras ocasiones. Tomó otra botella de cerveza de manteca y, aceptando que su cerebro sólo iba a pensar en Ginny y a torturarlo con más preguntas durante un buen rato, destapó la cerveza y se inclinó un poco en su sillón, abandonándose a aquella inevitable situación.

De repente se oyó un golpe en la puerta de su despacho. "¿Quién demonios podía ser? Le dije a Sara que nadie me moleste". Maldiciendo su suerte pero agradeciendo que algo interrumpiera la catarata de pensamientos que estaba a punto de ocupar su mente, se acomodó en su silla antes de dejar pasar a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

- Disculpa, ¿molesto si paso? – Harry se mostró muy sorprendido al reconocer la voz de Alicia.

- No, por supuesto que no. Pasa tranquila. – Respondió de inmediato.

- Tu secretaria no quiso dejarme pasar. – Comentó – Dijo que estabas ocupado con cosas muy importantes. – Observó las botellas de cerveza de manteca – Ya veo que era verdaderamente urgente – Agregó algo risueña.

- Sí, bueno… Es que no quería que nadie me molestara.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Inquirió Alicia - ¿Paso algo con Kingsley? ¿O con aquella chica?

"Con ambos en realidad" Pensó Harry para sus adentros, pero no eran temas que quisiera tratar con ella.

- No, estaba harto de ver idiotas por los pasillos. – Respondió – Quería un momento a solas para relajarme un poco.

- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte un poco con eso, ¿no crees? – Dijo, mirándolo seductoramente.

Harry sentía como su cerebro se bloqueaba de a poco al dejarse llevar por aquella mirada. Las palabras de Hermione volvieron a resonar dentro de su cabeza. "No puedes seguir comportándote como si estuvieras de novio". Quizás ya era hora de hacerle caso a su amiga.

De repente todas las complicaciones que inundaban su mente se desvanecieron para ser reemplazados por aquellos ojos tan hermosos y penetrantes. "¡No aquí! ¡No seas idiota!" Una voz resonó de inmediato en su cabeza, haciendo que su mente recuperara el sentido común.

- La verdad que me vendría de maravillas. – Harry devolvió una sonrisa a la mirada de Alicia. – Pero ahora no. Oye, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo después del trabajo? Yo invito.

- Por supuesto que sí, siempre y cuando tú pagues yo no tengo ningún problema. – El rostro de Alicia se iluminó al oír la propuesta de Harry.

- Muy bien. Entonces quedamos así – Dijo Harry resueltamente – Después arreglamos los detalles.

- Me parece genial. – Contestó su compañera, sonriéndole abiertamente- Después nos veremos.

Luego que Alicia abandonó su despacho, Harry destapó otra botella de cerveza de manteca. La perspectiva de salir con aquella hermosa joven, y así olvidar por un momento todo aquello relacionado con Ginny, era verdaderamente era merecedora de una pequeña celebración.

000

Otra botella de cerveza de manteca se hallaba vacía en una mesa mientras Ginny trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que ir? ¿Por qué se tuvo que preocupar tanto por aquella maldita lechuza? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que encontrarse con Harry? ¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan hermoso? ¿Por qué diablos dejó que la besara?

Ginny trataba de contener el torrente de preguntas que invadían su cabeza. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en aquel beso que la dejó completamente atontada. Todo lo que había podido avanzar en su vida desde que cortaron se desvaneció en el instante en que sus labios tocaron los de su ex novio.

Era como si los últimos meses de su vida hubieran sido una mentira, como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser la novia de Harry Potter. De repente un sentimiento de culpa la invadió al pensar en sus Noches Mágicas. No sólo por el hecho de haber puesto a Hermione en una situación tan delicada, al punto tal de poner en riesgo su trabajo. Por un momento sintió culpa como si hubiera estado traicionando a Harry al acostarse con otras personas. "Es una idiotez… ¿Acaso él no estaba coqueteando con otra chica mientras yo era interrogada por Kingsley?" Pero ella sabía que no era lo mismo coquetear que encontrarse en la misma cama con otro hombre.

El temor invadió su cuerpo cuando la idea de que Kingsley le contara a Harry acerca de eso. Estaba segura que no sería capaz de hacer eso, pero de todos modos el miedo de que Harry se enterara de eso. No, eso era algo imposible, ella tendría que dejar de tentar a su suerte. "Basta de hechizos por un rato" Se dijo a sí misma.

De repente vio su muñeca y se percató de que llevaba puesto el reloj que Harry le había regalado hace tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a su dormitorio, se quitó el reloj y lo escondió en su cómoda como si se tratara de algo indecente. Una vez allí, se quitó toda su ropa y una vez desnuda se dirigió a su baño para colocarse nuevamente bajo la ducha.

Intentó no pensar en aquel beso, pero mientras más lo intentaba, con más fuerza y más detalles aparecía ese recuerdo en su mente. Era una tortura tener que recordar aquel momento, aquella felicidad que la había embargado al sentir la mano de Harry recorriendo su cabello, sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios.

"Maldito Harry, ¿no podías hacer que ese beso no fuera tan bueno?" Pensó mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su piel. Pero inmediatamente una parte de su cerebro le contestó. "Sin embargo tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo, ¿no es así?"

Odiando que aquella vocecita tuviera tanta razón, salió del baño todavía empapada de pies a cabeza y se dejó caer en su cama. Mirando el techo intentó reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, pero estos eran cada vez más confusos.

En esos momentos necesitaba hablar con Hermione, aunque sea para tener alguien con quien hablar de lo que le sucedía. Pero no creía que pudiera soportar la cara de su amiga si le contaba que había estado besándose con Harry hacía sólo unos momentos.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba llegando muy tarde a su trabajo. "Al demonio, que Mike se las arregle sin mí por hoy". Estaba muy cansada por todo el trajín de aquel día, definitivamente necesitaba descansar y olvidarse de todo.

Mientras intentaba buscar una solución alternativa a aquella que había surgido en su cabeza, trató de recordar dónde había dejado su teléfono celular. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente se dirigió a su cocina y ubicó su cartera, la cual había arrojado de cualquier manera al suelo cuando regresó del ministerio. Comenzó a rebuscar en ella y logró encontrar aquel maldito aparato.

Tomó su teléfono y revisó su lista de contactos. Segundos después encontró el nombre que buscaba y le envió un mensaje de texto.

"Tienes algo que hacer? Estoy sola en mi departamento. Vienes?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Menos de un minuto después su teléfono comenzó a emitir una melodía, indicando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

"Ahora mismo salgo para allá" Decía la respuesta.

Ginny sonrió para sí misma, él siempre estaba disponible para ir a su departamento. Mientras se levantaba y tomaba su varita mágica para secarse de inmediato se oyó un golpe en la entrada.

- ¿Vas a abrir Ginny? – Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

- Ahora mismo – Dijo la joven.

- Vamos, sabes que no me gusta esperar demasiado. – Comentó la voz con tono risueño.

- Pero a mí me gusta dejarte con la intriga. – Respondió con voz juguetona y seductora.

- Me encanta que seas tan mala conmigo. – Dijo la voz, con el deseo y la lujuria plasmados en cada palabra.

- Te va a encantar más lo que te espera ahora. – Sin dilatar más la escena, abrió la puerta.

Paul Stevenson se hallaba esperando del otro lado. Al ver el cuerpo de Ginny desnudo se quedó impactado.

- Esta vez no quieres perder el tiempo, ¿no? – Dijo, mientras ingresaba al departamento.

- No, esta vez quiero olvidarme de todo. – Respondió la pelirroja mientras dejaba pasar a Paul y cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé... Muchos de ustedes pensarán "pero qué puta!" jajajajajajaja<p>

Yo no creo que sea tan así, más bien diría que es una vía de escape que usa Ginny para tratar de olvidarse de Harry. No es la mejor idea, pero bueno, ella cree que así está bien...

Respecto a Harry y Alicia... Bueno, no puede ser que Ginny se la pase encamándose y Harry sea el santito pobre tonto que sólo tiene ojos para su ex novia. Es un hombre ya! Tiene derecho a buscar algo de acción también! jajajajajajajaja

Espero reviews, enojense conmigo o felicitenme, PERO DEJEN REVIEWS! jajajajajaja

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Albus Severus

* * *

><p>Post Data del 11 de Febrero:<p>

al parecer en estos días hubo problemas para ingresar en y por eso se hizo imposible para cualquier usuario ingresar a su cuenta o incluso dejar comentarios... Ahora el problema fue solucionado los invito a dejar su review a aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo antes.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Sorpresas

Hola a todos! Al fin actualizo! (Bah, no tardé tanto... No se quejen! jajajajaja)

Honestamente, un quilombo la página en los últimos días... Mucho problema para iniciar sesión, no se podía comentar... Asique no voy a quejarme tanto por la cantidad de reviews esta vez XD Eso sí, ahora ya se arregló todo, por lo tanto no hay lugar para excusas... COMENTEN! jajaja

No sé ustedes, pero creo que este capítulo les puede llegar a gustar... Hoy van a aparecer los malos de la historia, y creo que les van a parecer, cuando menos, interesantes. Siempre fui de la opinión que hacía falta un buen psicópata en la historia de HP, aunque Bellatrix podría llenar ese espacio tranquilamente. En todo caso hoy vamos a conocer a otro lindo psicópata, espero que les parezca apropiado.

Por ahora eso es todo, nos leemos más abajo!

Albus Severus

P.D: un saludo especial para mi gran amiga Pottershop, la cual viene escribiendo como maniática y lleva adelante dos historias muy pero muy recomendables! Cualquiera que no las haya leído, los invito a pasar por su perfil. (Pondría el link, pero hoy por hoy no se puede)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Sorpresas

La niebla se esparcía por las márgenes del río que corría lentamente. La poca luz proveniente de la luna dejaba entrever una gran casa ubicada prácticamente en la orilla del río. Se trataba de una estructura medianamente vieja, de dos pisos, con ventanas cegadas con tablones. Sin embargo, a través de un resquicio en una de aquellas ventanas que no se encontraba completamente tapada podía observarse una luz temblorosa, como si un fuego se encontrara ardiendo dentro.

Dentro de aquella habitación, un grupo de unas veinte personas, todas cubiertas con capuchas y máscaras, se encontraba sentado alrededor de una larga mesa redonda, en cuyo centro ardía un pequeño fuego que apenas lograba iluminar aquel cuarto.

A unos cuatro metros del suelo, en el medio del techo, podía descubrirse un agujero, el cual servía para que el humo proveniente del fuego no llenara la habitación. Por ese mismo agujero, una lechuza negra como el carbón apareció cayendo a toda velocidad trayendo consigo una carta atada a la pata derecha. Redujo su velocidad con gran habilidad y se aproximó a uno de aquellos personajes, el cual poseía una máscara color rojo oscuro, a diferencia del resto de los presentes quienes llevaban máscaras negras.

El misterioso personaje quitó la carta de la lechuza, la desplegó lentamente y se dispuso a observar su contenido. Luego de leerla, tomó su varita, la agitó e hizo aparecer de la nada una pluma y un tintero. En el reverso de la misma carta escribió la respuesta y ató la nota a la lechuza, la cual inmediatamente emprendió vuelo, saliendo por aquel agujero en el techo.

- Buenas noches caballeros – Dijo el extraño de la máscara roja. – Veo que no han tenido inconvenientes en encontrar nuestra nueva morada.

- Esto está mucho mejor que aquella vieja choza – Comentó un individuo sentado a la derecha. – Veo que estás mejorando tu gusto, Quimera. – Agregó, algo risueño.

- Gracias por el cumplido Esfinge – Contestó el individuo, quien evidentemente dirigía aquel grupo. – Pero te agradecería más si la próxima vez que no te guste nuestro refugio no lo destruyas de inmediato. – Dijo, provocando algunas risas en el grupo.

- ¿Esa porquería? – Respondió algo incrédulo Esfinge- Se veía mejor destruida – Más risas siguieron a ese comentario.

- Tienes razón. – Concedió – Pero de todos modos no estamos aquí para discutir acerca de tus gustos sobre la decoración. Tenemos asuntos ligeramente más importantes. – Añadió, con un tono de voz mucho más frío.

Una vez dicho esto, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas por la mesa. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió a la mayoría del grupo, excepto por Esfinge. Todos estaban esperando que Quimera hablara antes de decir nada.

- Banshee. – Dijo, mirando a uno de los miembros, ubicado casi del otro lado de la mesa. - ¿Qué novedades tienes? ¿Algún avance con nuestros compradores de Manchester?

- Encontré a algunos interesados. – Respondió una mujer joven- Quieren hablar con nosotros y discutir nuestras condiciones.

- Perfecto. – Exclamó complacido. – La semana que viene hablaremos con ellos.

- Hipogrifo. – Ahora se dirigía a un hombre, sentado a dos sillas de distancia de Banshee. - ¿Qué puedes decirme?

- Nuestros amigos del este de Londres quieren hacer varios pedidos. – Contestó – Parece que tendremos que aumentar un poco el volumen.

- Excelente – Comentó – Veo que estás aprendiendo bien cómo funciona nuestro negocio. Salamandra es una buena maestra. – Una figura cercana a Hipogrifo cambió su postura y se irguió con algo de arrogancia.

- Muchas gracias – Respondió la figura, con voz femenina, orgullosa de su tarea.

- Y ahora… - Su tono de voz se volvió más frío que nunca. Luego de caminar durante todo ese tiempo, se frenó detrás de un hombre que comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Quimera colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de aquel sujeto, con suavidad, pero luego apretando firmemente, como si quisiera evitar cualquier intento de fuga. – Mi querido Escarbato - Comentó con suavidad. - ¿Qué pasó con el último pedido?

El hombre habló con una voz que intentaba ocultar el terror que sentía por las noticias que debía comunicarle a Quimera, aunque sin lograrlo del todo.

- Fa-fa-fallamos e-e-en la-la ent-t-trega – Dijo Escarbato, con una voz que sonaba cada vez más aterrorizada a medida que las palabras salían lentamente de su boca. – Otra vez Potter nos interceptó. – Agregó rápidamente, antes que aquel tartamudeo lo invadiera de nuevo.

Quimera apretó los hombros de Escarbato con algo más de fuerza.

- Esta ya es la tercera vez que sucede. – Pronunció con suavidad – Creí haberte dicho que ya no toleraría más errores de tu parte.

- Lo… Lo sé – Respondió el joven. – Pero es que…

- No me interesan tus excusas muchacho. – Quimera cortó en seco las palabras de Escarbato. – Me preguntó si estos fallos se deben tanto a las habilidades de Potter o más bien a tu falta de habilidad. Me has decepcionado Escarbato, esperaba mucho más de ti.

- Pe-pe-pero Potter… - Intentó decir antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡A la mierda con Potter! – Gritó Quimera, visiblemente encolerizado. - ¡Tu deber era evitar que ese cargamento cayera en sus manos! ¡ES LA TERCERA CARGA QUE PERDEMOS EN DOS MESES!

Escarbato no dejaba de temblar por el miedo. Finalmente se arrodilló a los pies de su jefe rogándole que lo perdone.

- Deme una oportunidad, por favor. ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No volveré a fallar!

Incluso a través de la máscara, podía notarse que Quimera lo observaba con asco.

- Levántate – Ordenó serenamente. Esperó a que el joven se levantara y volviera a ocupar su lugar en la silla. – Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a equivocarte. – Dijo, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. – No volverás a cometer ningún error, ¿entendido?

- Sí señor – Dijo Escarbato, con la voz llena de alivio. – Le aseguro que ya no habrá más errores de mi parte.

- Estoy seguro de eso muchacho. – Respondió Quimera. – Me estoy asegurando ya mismo de eso.

Finalmente sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo, pero esta vez con un cuchillo en su mano. Antes que Escarbato pudiera reaccionar, Quimera había inclinado hacia atrás la cabeza del joven utilizando su brazo izquierdo y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su garganta, pero sin ejercer presión todavía.

- ¿Saben algo? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. – Hay algo que envidio de aquellos estúpidos muggles. – Dijo, con algo de enojo, quizás por el hecho de sentir envidia de los muggles. - Es ese placer que logran sentir ellos cuando matan. Los magos nunca supimos verlo, los hechizos no sirven para que nuestras manos sientan como arrancamos la vida de otras personas.- Suspiró - En cambio, de esta manera – Deslizó el cuchillo por la garganta de Escarbato. – podemos sentir como somos nosotros quienes tomamos la vida de nuestro enemigo, como les robamos su alma, por así decirlo.

La sangre salía a chorros a través del gran tajo que había abierto en el cuello de su víctima. El joven inútilmente intentó contener la sangre con una de sus manos. Quimera lo dejó caer de su silla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que notó como estos se quedaban mirando al techo pero sin verlo. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que el joven había muerto, limpió su cuchillo en las ropas del cadáver y nuevamente lo guardó dentro de su túnica.

- Por eso envidio a los muggles. – Dijo, mientras se paseaba alrededor de la mesa nuevamente. – La sensación de poder que me invade cuando los mato de esta manera es verdaderamente adictiva. Uno puede casi volar de placer cuando vemos la vida abandonando a las víctimas. ¿No es así Esfinge?

- Ciertamente – Comentó el mencionado – Te diría que es algo cercano a un orgasmo – Dijo, con la voz llena de indecente placer y emoción ante la idea de matar.

- Esto – Dijo Quimera, señalando el cuerpo de Escarbato al pasar junto a él – es lo que les espera a quienes me fallen tanto como este idiota. Créanme – Añadió con algo de enojo contenido – que no pienso tolerar errores de nadie sin que paguen por ellos.

Finalmente alcanzó su silla y se sentó en ella, cruzando las piernas encima de la mesa.

- Hipogrifo, Salamandra, Banshee. – Dijo de repente, deteniendo su mirada a medida que nombraba a cada uno de los tres. – Ustedes se encargarán de la zona que acaba de quedar vacante. – Los tres asintieron la cabeza, en señal de conformidad. – Mantícora – Miró fijamente a otro de los presentes. – Te harás cargo de nuestros clientes de Manchester. No cometas los errores de Escarbato, o te juro que serás el próximo en conocer el filo de mi cuchillo.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo atemorizado por la mirada que acababa de dedicarle Quimera. – Le prometo que no le fallaré.

- Eso espero. – Comentó Quimera. – Es todo por esta noche. – Anunció dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. – Pueden retirarse.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo? – Preguntó Hipogrifo.

- ¿Acaso te importa este infeliz? – Replicó Esfinge, mirándolo con algo de desconfianza.

- No – Contestó serenamente – Pero no quiero que apeste el lugar. Y no quiero que tú destruyas la casa sólo porque no te gusta el olor.

Esfinge estalló en una sonora carcajada. – Tienes razón. Arroja el cuerpo al río. – Sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto junto con el resto del grupo. Hipogrifo se quedó solo en el lugar, junto al cadáver del joven.

- Lo lamento por ti muchacho, pero en este trabajo no hay lugar para el error. – Levantó su varita y apuntó al cuerpo. Éste se desvaneció para reaparecer flotando en el río. Luego salió de la habitación y giró sobre sí mismo para desaparecer de allí.

000

En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, Harry despertó transpirado y agitado, como si hubiera corrido durante horas. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no lograba recordar cuál era su contenido.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Nada Alicia, sigue durmiendo – Respondió simulando tranquilidad. – Yo sólo… Tengo que ir al baño. – Al ver que su compañera volvía a dormir, terminó de levantarse de la cama y avanzó hacia el baño ya que no sentía ánimos de volver a acostarse.

Caminando lentamente para no chocar con nada en la oscuridad, llegó a la puerta del baño y, tanteando la pared con paciencia, encontró el interruptor de la luz, el cual accionó. Por un momento estuvo a punto de maldecir al quedar momentáneamente ciego producto de la lámpara que acababa de prender.

Se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara para despertarse un poco más. ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho a Alicia que se volviera a su casa? Siempre que habían estado juntos, era para hablar un rato, divertirse bajo las sábanas y que cada quien durmiera en su propio departamento. Pero aquella vez el cansancio los venció a ambos y, antes que pudieran decir algo más, se quedaron dormidos. "Habíamos acordado que sólo se trata sexo y nada más" Se recordó a sí mismo, "¡sólo falta que piense que me estoy tomando esto en serio!".

Ese pensamiento inquietó un poco a Harry. Él no tenía pensado iniciar ninguna relación, y menos con Alicia. Ella era una mujer hermosa y seductora, eso era cierto, pero no tenían casi nada en común, excepto por la atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al recordar la cena que tuvieron el mismo día en que besó a Ginny, Harry se sentía algo inquieto. No porque no la hubiera pasado mal, de hecho habían terminado divirtiéndose durante un buen rato en la cama aquella misma noche. Pero tenía expectativas un poco más altas respecto a aquella joven que era tan inteligente y bella.

Al descubrir que no le interesaba el quidditch en lo más mínimo, Harry casi se cae de la silla en medio de aquel restaurant. Aquello había sido tan solo el comienzo de las diferencias entre ellos. Sin embargo se trataba de una mujer divertida a su manera, y definitivamente sabía moverse bastante bien bajo las sábanas… "Y en el piso, en el sofá, sobre la mesa…" pensó con descaro mientras seguía echándose agua en el rostro.

Ya había pasado poco menos de un mes desde aquella cena y Harry se sentía cómodo con aquella situación: una mujer hermosa con la cual divertirse sin la necesidad de estar inmerso en ningún compromiso emocional, simplemente juntarse de vez en cuando para pasarla bien y luego que cada quien volviera a su casa.

Al salir del baño miró su reloj y vio que se aproximaba la hora de prepararse para ir al Ministerio. Decidió despertar a Alicia y pedirle que se fuera cuanto antes, no tenía ganas de desayunar con ella y soportar alguna charla que no llevaría a ningún lugar.

- Alicia, despierta. – Dijo, cerca de su amante, zarandeándola suavemente para que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo, más dormida que despierta. - ¿Qué pasó Harry?

- Ya es tarde Alicia, debes ir a tu casa, no tengo ropa para ti en este lugar – Dijo sonriendo un poco. – No creo que mis camisas sean ideales para ti, al menos no en el Ministerio.

Alicia observó su propio reloj y se dio cuenta que verdaderamente Harry tenía razón.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Es cierto!

Inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa apresuradamente. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse ante la desesperación de la joven por encontrar su ropa (la cual había dejado tirada por cualquier lado mientras se dirigían a la cama).

Una vez que se encontró en condiciones de desaparecer hacia su casa, se dirigió a la puerta, pero a mitad de camino se frenó y dio media vuelta.

- ¿Te olvidas de algo? – Preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

- A decir verdad sí – Respondió. E inmediatamente y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, lo besó de una manera increíble.

Harry se quedó ligeramente sorprendido, pero a pesar de eso se dejó llevar por aquellos labios y aquella lengua que jugaba y luchaba con la suya dentro de su boca. Los besos de Alicia verdaderamente eran muy buenos. Sin embargo, no era la calidad de los besos de su amante lo que lo había sorprendido, sino que ese pequeño juego de "olvidarse" de algo para volver y luego besarlo era algo que solía hacer Ginny durante su relación.

- Ahora sí, ya estoy lista para irme. – Comentó sonriente la joven.

- Nos veremos luego. – Respondió Harry, tratando de sonreír a pesar de los recuerdos que acababan de aparecer inesperadamente en su cabeza. – Y recuerda…

- Sí, ya lo sé – Alicia lo interrumpió sonriente. – Que actuemos con normalidad. Nadie sabe lo nuestro, no te preocupes. – Dijo tranquilamente – Lo que menos necesito es un enjambre de idiotas persiguiéndome a cada paso sólo para saber cómo eres en la cama.

- Y yo menos – Agregó Harry – No es que lo pase mal contigo, pero no quiero que se metan en mi vida privada.

- Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me interesa esa idea.

- Por cierto – Dijo Harry algo inquieto – No lo tomes a mal pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Alicia algo apurada.

- Intentemos seguir respetando las reglas que acordamos hace poco – Respondió Harry algo incómodo – Es decir, que cada quien duerma en su casa.

- ¿Te molesta que me haya quedado? – Inquirió algo dolida.

- No es eso, es que… - Harry se encontraba dubitativo, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas. – No es que sea algo personal o en contra tuyo, simplemente hay momentos en los que necesito estar solo, más que nada cuando duermo.

- Está bien – Replicó Alicia con tranquilidad – Te entiendo.

- ¿Estás enojada? – Preguntó rápidamente.

- No. – Respondió - En serio Harry, no estoy enojada – Agregó ante la mirada de Harry – No te compliques la vida, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo tampoco quería quedarme aquí esta noche. Pero – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – anoche terminé destruida, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme por tu culpa. – Dijo con tono acusador, aunque guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, a decir verdad yo tampoco podía moverme demasiado – Comentó Harry, tratando de no mostrarse muy orgulloso al recibir un cumplido por su actuación de anoche. – Y eso fue por tu culpa – Añadió, devolviéndole el guiño y provocando que Alicia se ruborizara ligeramente.

- Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, creo que ya es hora de irme. – Alicia se acercó a la puerta de entrada. – Nos veremos en el Ministerio – Y dedicándole una última sonrisa giró sobre sí misma y desapareció del lugar.

Harry se quedó parado durante unos momentos y luego decidió sentarse en su sillón preferido del living. Recordando que tenía poco tiempo para salir al Ministerio se apresuró a levantarse y buscar algo de ropa en su armario. Mientras salía a toda velocidad a su cuarto llamó a su elfo en voz alta.

- ¡Kreacher! – Exclamó. Inmediatamente se oyó un estampido y su viejo elfo doméstico apareció en el departamento.

- ¿El amo Harry me ha llamado? – Preguntó Kreacher mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante levemente.

- Así es. – Respondió mientras lanzaba algunas prendas sobre la cama. – Desayuno. Nada complicado, tengo poco tiempo pero quiero comer algo sencillo antes de irme. – Dijo a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse. – ¡Y que sea pronto por favor! – Agregó mientras abría las llaves de la ducha.

Una vez más el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo sirvió de catalizador para que su cerebro se ponga en acción. "Maldita sea Ginny, ¿ni siquiera puede ser que otra mujer me bese sin que me recuerde a ti?". Frustrado, golpeó la pared del baño mientras su mente seguía a toda marcha "Demonios Alicia, ¿por qué tenía que ser ese beso? ¿Por qué así?". Los pensamientos de Harry iban y venían de una a otra joven sin llegar a una conclusión, simplemente sumando cada vez más incertidumbre y confusión a su cabeza.

Al ver que la ducha no surtía el efecto deseado, finalmente salió, se secó rápidamente y de inmediato fue a su habitación para vestirse, tratando de evitar que su mente continuara pensando en Ginny, aunque sin mucho éxito. Pasando por la cocina se sirvió parte del desayuno que Kreacher le había preparado, el cual ocupaba la mitad de la mesa de la cocina. "Kreacher, dije que sea algo rápido… Tendría que llamar a Ron para que se ocupe del resto" Pensó, mientras se reía imaginando a su amigo frente a aquel espléndido desayuno.

Al final se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden dentro del departamento, le indicó a Kreacher que se encargara de las sobras del desayuno y se aproximó a la puerta de su departamento.

Antes de desaparecer, un fugaz pensamiento surcó su mente: que quizás Ginny se encontraba haciendo con algún otro hombre lo mismo que él hacía con Alicia. Harry lo había pensado varias veces durante los últimos días, aunque nunca se lo había planteado de manera concreta. La verdad era que Ginny también tenía el camino despejado. "¿Y entonces por qué diablos permitió que la besara? Al parecer nada tiene mucho sentido últimamente" Pensó algo desanimado. Tratando de quitar de su cabeza las imágenes en las que descubría a su ex novia con otro hombre, giró sobre sí mismo, concentrándose en su destino: Ministerio de la Magia.

000

- Esto es una porquería. – Exclamó, poniéndose de pie. - Ya estoy harto de recibir dos gotas de información cada vez que nos reunimos. ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a los agentes encubiertos? – Preguntó, golpeando el escritorio con su puño derecho.

Harry se hallaba nuevamente en el despacho de Kingsley. Una nueva reunión con el misterioso hombre había pasado y una vez más Harry se quedaba con las manos vacías cuando intentaba averiguar algo más que lo poco que le decían.

- Ya te dije que no es conveniente – Repitió Kingsley por enésima vez. – Y ya te dije que sólo sabrás lo que sea necesario. Tú no necesitas conocer las identidades de nuestros agentes para hacer tu trabajo. Ellos cumplen con su parte, nos dan la información que obtienen y te la pasamos a ti. Tú cumple con tu parte y sigue evitando que distribuyan las pociones.

- Lo poco que puedo atrapar. – Dijo con resentimiento – Hay mucho más que se nos escapa de las manos. Tú mismo me has dicho que siempre llegan nuevas víctimas a San Mungo.

- Sí, es cierto. – Admitió – Pero necesitas mantener la calma. Todo se solucionará cuando los atrapemos, pero necesitamos tiempo.

- Si ya sabemos quienes dan las órdenes, ¿por qué demonios no los atrapamos a todos de una vez por todas?

-Ya sabemos quienes comunican las órdenes - puntualizó Kingsley - pero todavía no sabemos quién es el jefe que envía las órdenes. – Añadió, con un matiz de irritación en su voz. – Sólo podemos esperar. Sigue presionando.

- Está bien. – Dijo Harry levantándose del asiento. – Pero ya me estoy cansando de esto. Dijiste que iba a recibir más información y tú y aquel idiota sólo dicen cada vez menos.

- Ten algo más de respeto por nuestros agentes, Harry – Exclamó algo enojado. – No te daremos toda la información que tú querrías, pero él se está jugando la vida en esto. No te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

- No es que me lo tome a la ligera – Respondió, intentando tranquilizarte mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar – Pero quiero avanzar algo más en esta situación. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, necesitamos actuar. A este paso empezarán a vender sus pociones fuera del país mientras nosotros nos conformamos con reunirnos en tu oficina. – Concluyó sin poder ocultar del todo su sensación de impotencia.

- Si quieres información, tendrás que buscar por tu cuenta. – Anunció Kingsley – Yo no puedo darte más que esto. Lo lamento Harry, es todo lo que puedo hacer. – Señaló la puerta de su despacho, como hacía siempre para indicarle que la reunión ya había terminado. – Después hablaremos.

- Entonces tendré que hacer algo de investigación. – Dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. – Después te diré si logré averiguar algo interesante. – Concluyó, saliendo del despacho.

Harry trataba de contener su furia y su impotencia mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio en dirección a su propia oficina. Era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado todavía siguiera sin recibir más información acerca de aquel grupo de traficantes. "¿Cómo demonios quieren que esto pare si no hacemos nada para evitarlo?" Pensó con amargura.

Finalmente pasó por la puerta de la oficina de su secretaria e ingresó a su despacho antes que ella pudiera decirle ni una palabra. Luego de cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en el sillón delante de su escritorio, se dijo a sí mismo que debía hacerle caso a Kingsley. "No puede ser que me quede aquí como un idiota. Necesito salir de este lugar si quiero obtener algo que me sirva". Tomando una decisión repentina, se levantó nuevamente del sillón y salió deprisa de su despacho.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – Preguntó su secretaria, sorprendida de nuevamente tan sólo unos segundos después.

- Sí, salgo. – Dijo Harry lacónico. – Si alguien pregunta, tú no sabes dónde estoy. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Adónde vas? – Inquirió, aún más sorprendida por el anuncio de Harry.

- No te lo voy a decir. –Respondió, algo cortante.

- Bueno, al menos no voy a mentir cuando diga que no tengo idea dónde estás. – Comentó Sara, resoplando de impaciencia.

- Así me gusta – Replicó Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que logró apaciguarla. – Nos veremos en un rato. – Sin agregar nada más, se apresuró a caminar por los pasillos mientras sujetaba su varita dentro de su bolsillo.

000

Ginny se encontraba acomodando unas cosas en los estantes del negocio. Luego de poco tiempo de trabajo, había progresado mucho y ahora se manejaba con mucha presteza por entre las numerosas mesas, vitrinas y estantes que ocupaban el local.

- ¡Ginny! – Un grito se oyó proveniente de la oficina situada en el fondo de aquel comercio.

- ¡Ya voy Mike! – Respondió la pelirroja, gritando de la misma manera.

Ginny se encontraba muy agradecida con Mike Adams por haberle ofrecido aquel empleo como ayudante en su negocio. Se trataba de un puesto sencillo, en el cual tenía que encargarse de mantener todo en orden, atender a los clientes que llegaban al local y ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran. Quizás no parecía muy emocionante trabajar en un negocio de antigüedades sobre el Callejón Diagon, pero a veces venían personas tratando de vender objetos verdaderamente muy interesantes.

Lamentablemente, no se trataba de un negocio que tuviera muchos clientes ya que estaba demasiado cercano al Callejón Knocturn. Aunque no siempre eso significaba algo negativo, debido a que por suerte podía disfrutar de algunos momentos de tranquilidad. Incluso a veces podía llegar a decirse que era provechoso que estuviera cercano a aquel lugar, porque algunos clientes se acercaban con objetos que nunca aparecerían en pleno Callejón Diagon. Eso les permitía hacer buenos negocios, gracias a que esos clientes generalmente trataban de irse inmediatamente del lugar para no levantar sospechas, y aceptaban cualquier precio con tal de venderlo.

En esos momentos, mientras terminaba de apilar algunos libros bastante antiguos sobre una estantería situada en la pared detrás del mostrador principal, la campanilla de la puerta sonó fuertemente.

Un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años acababa de ingresar al local. Se trataba de una persona de cabello castaño rizado, de ojos marrones y contextura algo atlética. Una tupida barba ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, pero no alcanzaba a disimular del todo una cicatriz que asomaba sobre la mejilla derecha.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó amablemente Ginny.

- Muy buenas tardes señorita. – Respondió el hombre con cortesía. Su voz era gruesa y sonaba algo rara, como si se hubiera recuperado de una fuerte gripe. – Yo diría que ahora que la veo a usted son incluso mejores. – Añadió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Es usted nueva aquí? Debe ser la primera vez que entro a este negocio y me encuentro con una joven tan bella como usted.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Ginny, quien por alguna razón se hallaba bastante halagada por el cumplido que le dedicó aquella persona. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las fogosas miradas y los comentarios desubicados de los jóvenes de su edad, y quizás el hecho de que alguien se dirigiera a ella de una manera tan cortés, y sin embargo halagadora, ayudaba a que se encontrara mejor predispuesta a atenderlo. – No se equivoca, empecé a trabajar hace poco.

- Debo admitir que mi amigo Mike tiene una gran capacidad para seleccionar su personal entonces. – Comentó el hombre. – Tendré que decírselo en cuanto lo vea. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

- Sí, ahora está algo ocupado, pero en cualquier momento vendrá aquí.

- Perfecto. Quizás pueda mostrarme algunas novedades mientras esperamos a Mike, ¿qué opina?

- Me parece una idea estupenda – Dijo Ginny, pensando que con algo de suerte podría hacer una buena venta antes que Mike apareciera. – Acompáñeme – Le indicó un pasillo entre las mesas y vitrinas para mostrarle algunos objetos.

Aquel cliente se desplazaba por el local con la misma facilidad que Ginny, lo cual hizo que la joven advirtiera que esa persona conocía el lugar. Al parecer se trataba de un cliente habitual.

A medida que iba enseñando los diversos objetos, pudo darse cuenta que aquella persona sabía bastante acerca de la mercaderías que se encontraban en ese negocio. "¿Quién diablos es este tipo?" Se preguntó varias veces mientras seguía atendiéndolo.

– Discúlpeme si me encuentro confundido – Dijo de repente el hombre, luego de haber analizado durante unos minutos un extraño libro sobre criaturas legendarias - pero usted me hace acordar mucho a quien fuera la novia de Harry Potter. ¿Es usted familiar de ella?

- De hecho soy ella. – Respondió Ginny, sin poder ocultar del todo la amargura en su voz.

- Veo que no le interesa mucho que le recuerden eso. – Comentó el hombre.

- A veces creo que es parte de un pasado que quisiera olvidar. – Dijo la joven, la cual no pudo evitar expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy cómoda hablando con aquel extraño a pesar de que lo había conocido hace unos minutos. Quizás fuera la necesidad de hablar con alguien acerca de los pensamientos que venían surcando su mente desde aquel beso que Harry le robó en el Ministerio.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – Preguntó el hombre, algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Ginny.

- No lo sé, supongo que son muchas cosas por las que pasé y que necesito olvidar. - Dijo, luego de unos segundos de reflexión.

- ¿Algo relacionado con lo que pasó hace un año? – Aventuró el personaje.

- Quizás – Respondió, lacónica. "¡Demonios que este hombre es perspicaz!" – Por cierto, creo no haber oído su nombre. – Agregó, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia cualquier otro lado.

- Mil disculpas. – Dijo el hombre. – Pero es que no se lo había dicho aún. Eric Freeman es mi nombre. – Extendió su mano para estrechar la de Ginny.

- Un placer. – Ginny estrechó la mano de aquel hombre. Por alguna razón, sentir el contacto con aquella piel le causó una extraña sensación, como si no fuera la primera vez que hablara con ese sujeto.

- El placer es todo mío sin dudas. – Exclamó, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. – Asique quiere olvidar su pasado con Harry Potter. – Comentó, retomando la conversación previa.- Un personaje fantástico, si me lo permite. Debe haber sido increíble compartir tanto tiempo con él.

- Sí, lo fue en su momento. – Replicó Ginny, algo angustiada por la catarata de recuerdos que aparecieron en su mente luego de escuchar las palabras de Eric.

- Qué lástima oír tanta tristeza por parte de una joven tan bella como usted. – Dijo, al ver el rostro de Ginny. – Debería sonreír más a menudo.

- Para lograrlo primero yo debería ser feliz, ¿no lo cree? – Preguntó, mientras intentaba no pensar en Harry. Aunque a cada segundo parecía más obvio que se trataba de algo imposible.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no es feliz? – Inquirió Eric, algo preocupado por Ginny.

- Eso quiere decir que antes sí era feliz. – Respondió, con la amargura plasmada en su voz. – Y ahora no es tan fácil serlo, pero hay momentos en que lo logro. – Agregó, tratando de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Veo que todavía siente cosas por el señor Potter. – Comentó. Ginny no respondió, pero el hombre supo interpretar correctamente su silencio – No sería tan extraño, puesto que el señor Potter todavía siente cosas por usted. – Añadió, como si intentara levantar el ánimo de la joven.

- ¿Y usted cómo sabe eso? – Preguntó, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. – ¿Usted conoce a Harry Potter?

- ¿Cómo no voy a conocerlo? – Replicó el hombre. - ¡Todo el mundo mágico lo conoce!

- Sí, lo sé – Exclamó Ginny, algo impaciente – Me refería a si conoce a Harry personalmente, si ha hablado con él.

- Ah, eso… Bueno, digamos que nos hemos visto las caras varias veces con Harry. – Respondió, con una enigmática sonrisa. Ginny notó que Eric ahora había llamado a Harry por su nombre. – Y puedo decirle que se nota que él todavía siente cosas muy intensas por usted, se lo puedo asegurar.

Ginny se sentía a punto de soltar el torrente de amargos pensamientos que invadía su mente y decirle a aquel extraño que ya no podía soportar el peso que sentía dentro. Que a veces quería que Harry nunca hubiera existido tan sólo para que los recuerdos dejaran de aparecer a cada rato y pudiera vivir su vida en paz.

- ¿Todavía lo ama? – Preguntó, al ver que la joven aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Yo… - Ginny no sabía si animarse a responder aquella pregunta. Decir en voz alta que todavía amaba a Harry significaba aceptar que seguía atada a él, a su pasado. No quería decirlo, no quería aceptar que dependía tanto de él incluso estando consciente del dolor que generó en su vida. – La verdad es que sí. – "La puta que me parió… ¿Por qué abrí la boca?"

- ¿Pero qué? – Eric estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad de la joven.

- Es cierto que todavía lo amo. – Respondió finalmente. Al mirar el suelo mientras expresaba esa frase en voz alta, no alcanzó a observar una fugaz reacción en el rostro del hombre al oír las palabras de Ginny. - Pero también lo odio. Hay cosas que no puedo perdonar aún, y mucho menos olvidar. He sufrido mucho por su culpa, y eso no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente – Dijo el hombre, acercándose a Ginny un poco.

- No, usted no puede entenderlo. – Replicó Ginny de manera cortante, algo enojada. – Usted jamás tuvo que pasar por lo que yo pasé.

- Quizás se equivoque señorita. – Comentó Eric, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

- ¿Y usted cómo demonios lo sabe? – Ginny estaba exaltada, ¿qué podía saber aquel infeliz acerca de lo que pasó en su vida, acerca de su sufrimiento? Estaba a punto de soltar una catarata de insultos sobre aquel hombre cuando una fuerte voz sonó detrás de ella.

- ¡Ginny, te llamé hace un buen rato! – Mike había aparecido finalmente detrás de Eric, con aspecto algo malhumorado y una gran pila de papeles amontonados en sus manos. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vino un cliente? Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

- Disculpa Mike, pero quise atenderlo yo misma. – Respondió Ginny, agradecida de que Mike hubiera aparecido en aquel momento para evitar que cometiera una tontería al seguir hablando de sus sentimientos con aquel extraño. El encuentro con ese hombre había provocado que se olvide de que Mike lo había llamado.

- Perdónala Mike, yo insistí en que me mostrara los nuevos objetos. – Dijo Eric, volteándose para quedar de cara al jefe de Ginny.

Al ver el rostro de Eric, la seria expresión de Mike cambió rápidamente, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo, alegremente – ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Harry? – Ginny no entendía lo que estaba pasando. – Este hombre se llama Eric.

- ¿Eric? – Preguntó Mike mientras reía - ¿Ese es tu nombre ahora? – Dijo, mirando al otro joven. – Demonios, quítate ese ridículo disfraz y da la cara.

El joven extrajo su varita mágica de uno de sus bolsillos y la agitó delante de su rostro. La barba se contrajo y la cicatriz de la mejilla desapareció. El cabello se volvió negro y los ojos cambiaron su color a un verde intenso. Una cicatriz con forma de rayo apareció en la frente del joven. Era Harry Potter en persona, sonriendo ante el desconcierto total de Ginny.

- Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?

* * *

><p>No me digan que no les gustó el final! Me imagino la carita de Ginny al ver a Harry. Se debe haber querido matar ahí mismo... O quizás matarlo a él! jajajajajajaja<p>

En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver cómo reacciona la pelirroja y si pasa algo interesante o no. Sólo les pido que tengan paciencia, y más que nada que sigan dejando reviews. Mientras más dejen, más rápido actualizaré!

Hasta la próxima!

Albus Severus


	8. El recuerdo

Hola a todos nuevamente, veo que varios se hicieron los desentendidos y siguen sin dejar reviews... No quiero ponerme pesado con el tema, yo sé que al parecer a muchos les molesta que uno insista con las peticiones de que dejen sus opiniones. Asique voy a hacerla muy sencilla: ¿De verdad quieren que siga escribiendo y subiendo nuevos capítulos? Bueno, demuéstrenlo, porque veo que varios ponen la historia en sus favoritos y en alertas, y esos mismos (salvo algunas excepciones) son los que menos comentan. La verdad que eso resulta algo irritante, porque parece que no les importara en lo más mínimo...

Vamos gente, somos todos grandes, ustedes saben que la mayoría de los que escribimos nos sentimos bastante frustrados cuando vemos que a muchos les gusta la historia pero son pocos los que dejan comentarios... Se los pido de todo corazón, anímense a dedicar unas palabras, no creo que sea un gran esfuerzo lo que les pido. Ya sean usuarios o no de la página, TODOS pueden dejar sus opiniones, la única diferencia es que no puedo responderles directamente a aquellos que no están registrados... Aquellos que dejan reviews son testigos de que le respondo a todo el mundo, asique media pila y escriban!

Volviendo al tema que más les importa (o sea la historia), creo que este capítulo les va a gustar, aunque me van a odiar mucho por dejarlos con las ganas de más información... Hoy por fin aparece un personaje que tenía algo abandonado, me refiero a nuestro querido Ron Weasley, quien se va a encontrar con una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero.

Por cierto... Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga Pottershop, quien se tomó un tiempo para operar como editora mientras está abrazada al teclado actualizando 3 historias distintas... MANIATICA! Tomate 5 minutos y descansá del teclado! Jajajajaja

Te quiero pendeja! Gracias por tu ayuda! =)

Ahora sí, no los molesto más con estas palabras y los dejo con la historia. (Creo que es de lo mejorcito hasta ahora, ustedes sabrán darme su opinión... Bah, espero que la dejen, no me decepcionen por favor)

Nos vemos abajo

Saludos!

Albus

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

El recuerdo

- ¿Harry?

Ginny todavía no podía salir de su asombro. Sin dudas era Harry, ahora lo entendía todo: las inquietudes, los halagos, la amabilidad, los comentarios oportunos… Todo el tiempo se trataba de Harry. "¡Hijo de mil puta! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Luego lo voy a revivir y lo volveré a matar!". Tuvo que controlarse para no sacar su varita y maldecirlo en ese mismo lugar y delante de Mike.

- Hola Ginny – Repitió Harry alegremente. – Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía si Mike te lo había contado o no.

- ¿Contarme qué cosa? – Preguntó la pelirroja, con la mirada todavía cargada de furia contenida.

- Que Harry viene a veces por acá cuando cree que puedo contarle algo que le sirva. – Contestó Mike anticipándose a su antiguo protegido.

- Lo que sucede es que no conviene que aparezca mostrando mi verdadera identidad. – Intervino Harry – Si llegara a correr el rumor de que yo paso seguido por este lugar, Mike jamás tendría la oportunidad de enterarse del tipo de noticias que él oye al estar cerca de Callejón Knockturn. Ten en cuenta que gracias a los queridos idiotas de El Profeta, todo el mundo cree que yo estoy enemistado con Mike. Eso sirve para que él pueda oír cosas sin que desconfíen. – Mantuvo la sonrisa con la ilusión de que Ginny no estuviera demasiado enojada como para hacerle algo grave.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Mike tomó por el hombro al muchacho y avanzó a él hacia el fondo del local.

- Ven conmigo Harry – Dijo tranquilamente – Vamos a mi despacho, allí nadie nos molestará.

- ¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó Ginny en voz alta y todavía con ganas de abalanzarse sobre Harry, aunque la sonrisa de su ex novio había provocado una disyuntiva en su cerebro: no sabía si quería acercarse a él para besarlo nuevamente o para darle vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

- Tú quédate, por favor – Respondió Mike. – Atiende a los clientes mientras hablo con Harry. – Miró a Ginny seriamente – Que nadie se entere que Harry se encuentra aquí, ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo - Dijo Ginny entre dientes, dirigiendo miradas asesinas a Mike por tratarla como si fuera una niña y también a Harry "por ser tan hermoso". Su mente había finalizado la oración traicionando el enojo que sentía por haber sido engañada. "¡Maldito seas Harry! ¡Con todo lo que me acabas de hacer y yo pensando en eso!".

Antes que la joven pudiera decir algo más, Harry y Mike se perdieron de vista dentro de la oficina. La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco y todo quedó en silencio mientras Ginny seguía clavada en lugar, delante del mostrador principal, tratando de no lanzar todos los objetos que tenía a su alcance y destrozarlos por completo.

Un impulso, una gran curiosidad se apoderó de ella e hizo que se olvide momentáneamente de su enojo con aquellos dos que ahora hablaban en la habitación del fondo. "¿Qué diablos quiere averiguar Harry? ¿Qué podría saber Mike para que pueda ayudarlo en lo que sea que esté investigando?". Una voz interior le decía que no debía meterse en ese asunto, pero la intriga pudo mucho más.

Avanzó despacio para no hacer ningún ruido ni tropezar con alguno de los miles de objetos que atestaban la tienda. Finalmente se encontró a pocos centímetros de la puerta, dudando sobre si tratar o no de oír lo que ellos tenían para decir. Antes que lograra tomar una decisión, la puerta se abrió y Ginny se encontró cara a cara con Harry.

- Hola nuevamente Ginny. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Buscabas algo?

- Eh… - Ginny se encontraba bloqueada al verse a tan pocos centímetros de Harry. Desde aquella distancia podía observar con lujo de detalle su vestimenta, imaginar aquel físico que tantas noches la había acompañado al dormir, sentir su perfume seductor, el cual solía dejarla completamente rendida a sus pies.

- Veo que no. – Comentó, al notar el silencio de la joven. – Bueno, no quiero interrumpirte. Me parece que por si las dudas usaremos Muffliato. – Añadió, todavía con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro. - Nunca se sabe cuando alguien podría intentar oír la conversación entre Mike y yo, ¿no crees?

- Supongo que sí – Respondió, tratando de contener el enojo que nuevamente comenzaba a formarse.

- Después hablaremos. Hasta luego Gin – Y con aquella sonrisa (que ya había obtenido un cierto matiz burlón) aún decorando su rostro, Harry cerró la puerta antes que Ginny pudiera decirle algo más.

000

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente? – Hermione se encontraba a medias divertida y a medias irritada.

- No lo sé, pero al parecer muere por salir contigo. – Comentó su compañera.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su despacho, detrás de su escritorio, el cual se hallaba cubierto de papeles, carpetas y una gran pluma de águila con un tintero a su lado. Del otro lado del escritorio, una joven rubia charlaba alegremente. Era una mujer cercana a los treinta años, cuyo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros formando largas ondas. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes, aunque no como los de Harry, sino algo más alegres, como si un torrente de risas pudiera escapar por ellos en cualquier momento.

- Oh, por favor Claudia… ¡Como si yo fuera a decirle que sí! – La joven parecía algo exasperada.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó – ¡Es un manjar! Ese cuerpo, esa voz… - Claudia tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer sumida en sus fantasías.

- ¡Deja de poner esa cara cada vez que hablas de John! – Exclamó, riendo ante la expresión pervertida que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de la otra joven.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso te gusta? – Inquirió rápidamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió Hermione, un poco ofendida. – Tú sabes que estoy con Ron.

- Ron… - El rostro de Claudia otra vez adquirió una expresión pervertida – Otro manjar…

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Claudia – Los celos de Hermione respondieron al instante – Ese manjar es solamente puedo probarlo yo.

- Ya lo sé, no tienes de qué preocuparte – Explicó la joven riéndose del cambio repentino en el humor de la castaña. – Pero si tan dueña eres de tu novio, ¿por qué dejas que John insista tanto en pedirte que salgas con él?

- Porque es divertido – Respondió con una sonrisa – Además, hace que Ron se ponga celoso, y no siempre puedo hacer que se ponga celoso. Generalmente la celosa soy yo. – Comentó riendo.

- Y además John es hermoso – Agregó Claudia, guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno… Sí, supongo que sí… - Hermione se había ruborizado ligeramente.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó la rubia. – "Supongo que sí" – Resopló – Hermione, entiendo que estés de novia, pero eso no significa que seas ciega.

- Está bien, lo admito, es hermoso – Admitió, soltando una carcajada. – Pero será mejor que Ron no me escuche nunca diciendo eso acerca de otro hombre o se pondrá hecho una furia. Y eso significa que tú tampoco debes ir con el chisme a mi novio acerca de lo que pienso sobre John. – Añadió, viendo la pícara sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Claudia.

- ¡Oh, siempre evitas que me divierta! – Exclamó la joven, riendo. – No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu Ronnie.

- ¡Por supuesto que es MI Ronnie! –Dijo enfatizando fuertemente la palabra "mi" - ¡Y sólo yo puedo decirle así! – Hermione miraba a su compañera con una mezcla de reprobación y gracia.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, dejaré de llamar Ronnie a tu querido, hermoso, perfecto y acaramelado Ronnie. – Replicó, con una sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro.

- Veo que eres un caso perdido. – Río la joven. - ¿Tienes idea de qué pasa con el proyecto? – Preguntó, desviando el tema. - Llevamos mucho tiempo retrasado con eso.

- La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea. – Respondió Claudia. – Por lo que me dijo John, no todos están de acuerdo con lo que tú propones.

- ¡Sólo quiero que las criaturas mágicas tengan derechos! – Exclamó algo frustrada por la falta de apoyo que tenía su proyecto. - ¿Acaso está tan mal eso?

- El Innombrable habrá sido derrotado, pero eso no significa que todo vaya a cambiar de un día para otro, Herms. – Razonó su compañera. – Tú entiendes cómo son las cosas aquí. Los de arriba podrán decir todo lo que quieran respecto de la igualdad de oportunidades para todos, pero sabes perfectamente que si tienes sangre pura, las puertas se abren con mayor facilidad.

- Sí, ya lo sé. – Replicó Hermione apesadumbrada. – Ojalá Kingsley siguiera como Ministro, estoy seguro que con él a cargo este proyecto sería aprobado con mayor facilidad.

- Ten calma, y mucha paciencia. – La aconsejó Claudia. – No te preocupes, los vamos a convencer. John se está encargando de eso. – Añadió, intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Una voz masculina se oyó desde la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

Claudia se dio vuelta inmediatamente al oír aquella voz y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al hombre que se hallaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola John! – Exclamó la rubia.

John Carter tenía una sonrisa similar a la de Claudia, pero la de éste iba dirigida a Hermione. Se trataba de un joven algo mayor que ella, quizás de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años. Claudia no había exagerado en lo más mínimo, John poseía un físico verdaderamente privilegiado, un rostro armonioso, ojos negros penetrantes, una sonrisa seductora y un porte elegante. A pesar de ir vestido con un sencillo traje negro, las mujeres lo violaban con la mirada cuando él caminaba por los pasillos.

- Hola Claudia, hola Hermione. – Saludó alegremente a las dos jóvenes. – ¿Por qué me nombraban? ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó, haciéndose el inocente. Aunque las dos sabían que John tenía un pasado para nada inocente respecto a las mujeres; su fama de mujeriego era legendaria dentro del Ministerio.

- Comentábamos los problemas que tiene Hermione para encontrar apoyo con su proyecto. – Dijo Claudia, completamente derretida ante los encantos del joven. – Quizás puedas ayudarla con eso, ¿no? – Se levantó de su silla, volteándose para ver a Hermione y guiñarle un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Yo ahora debo irme a revisar unos papeles. – Pasó cerca de John y sin dudarlo aspiró un poco de su perfume. – Hummm… Rico perfume John. – Comentó con voz seductora.

- Me alegro que te guste Claudia, hasta luego. – Le dedicó una última sonrisa a la rubia y luego ingresó en el despacho. - ¿Algún problema con el proyecto? – Preguntó, mirando a Hermione con algo de preocupación.

Hermione se encontraba algo desconcertada, como siempre que se hallaba a solas con John. Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, había algo que le atraía de aquel joven. Aquel sentimiento la hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable al recordar lo fiel que Ron le era, incluso a pesar de todas las chicas que se abalanzaban sobre él con intenciones nada inocentes. Sin embargo, John era, como bien Claudia había dicho, un manjar. No sólo por su aspecto físico, sino que se trataba de un joven inteligente, capaz, bien educado, divertido. Sin lugar a dudas era un gran candidato que cualquier mujer querría como pareja.

- Bueno, sí – Dijo la joven. – Al parecer la gran mayoría todavía se opone, parece que todos los cambios que prometió el Ministro fueron palabras vacías. – Comentó, decepcionada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Inquirió John. – O quizás con algo más. – Agregó, acercándose de a poco al escritorio mientras volvía a mostrar su seductora sonrisa.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Por ejemplo?

- No lo sé, te veo muy estresada. – Se encontraba cada vez más cerca del escritorio. – Quizás necesitas descansar un poco, relajarte. ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar algo? – John se había colocado frente a Hermione. – Podría ayudarte a que te sientas mucho mejor.

- John, no insistas por favor – La joven sentía que una parte de ella moría de ganas por encontrarse mejor en compañía de aquel muchacho, pero una voz mucho más fuerte le recordó que también se podía sentirse mucho mejor en compañía de Ron. – Si sabes que estoy de novia, ¿por qué sigues con eso?

- No te pedí matrimonio Herms. Sólo te pido que salgamos juntos. – John se había colocado prácticamente delante de Hermione. - ¿No me vas a dar ni siquiera una oportunidad? – Preguntó, sonriéndole.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella está de novia, asique más te vale que abandones esa idea ya mismo. – Dijo una voz masculina, cargada de agresividad. – Y sólo yo le digo Herms a mi novia. – Agregó entre dientes.

Ron se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de su novia, con un ramo de flores en sus manos y un destello asesino en los ojos.

000

- Bien, Harry. ¿Qué deseas saber esta vez? – Mike ya se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás del pequeño escritorio de su oficina y había cruzado las manos por detrás de su cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás para estar relajado.

- Pociones. – Contestó Harry llanamente.

- Ajam… Pociones. – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Mike. – No tengas miedo de decir más Harry, quizás incluso logre entender de qué demonios estás hablando.

- Tienes razón. – Harry imitó la sonrisa de Mike. – Ni siquiera debería hablar de esto contigo, pero no estoy recibiendo toda la información que quisiera y estoy cansado de esperar.

- ¿Información acerca de qué? – Preguntó, visiblemente intrigado.

- Magos que venden pociones a los muggles. – Harry se había puesto serio. – ¿Qué sabes al respecto? ¿Has oído algo?

Mike descruzó sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante, abandonando todo indicio de relajación.

- Algo, aunque no demasiado. – Respondió misteriosamente.

- De todos modos es probable que sepas más que yo. – Comentó, algo resignado. – Dime lo que hayas oído. El Callejón Knockturn siempre habla, y tú sabes escuchar. – Dijo, cambiando su expresión por una sonriente.

- Bueno, está bien. - Su boca se torció un poco, amagando con sonreír. - Lo único que sé es que son un grupo de pocos magos, no llegan a veinte, y la mayoría son jóvenes. No me preguntes las identidades porque no las sé, todos usan nombres en clave y nunca pude encontrarme cara a cara con ninguno de ellos.

- ¿No aparecen nunca por el callejón? – Preguntó Harry.

- La verdad que no tengo idea. – Mike se rascó distraídamente la cabeza. - Lo único que pude escuchar son rumores. Al parecer liquidaron a uno de sus miembros hace poco. Por lo que se dice, no cumplió con lo que le pidieron. Nadie sabe dónde dejaron el cadáver, quizás lo enterraron en algún lugar en medio de la nada.

- Parece que estos tipos van en serio. – Harry sonrío para sus adentros, había logrado alterar un poco al grupo al frenar algunas entregas, y alguien pagó el precio. – Y que no perdonan errores.

- Más vale que estés precavido Harry, el que dirige este grupo es un maldito psicópata. – La mirada de Mike era de advertencia. – No se trata de un grupito de idiotas que juegan a los chicos malos.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso. – Replicó para tranquilizarlo. – Ya me di cuenta que no es nada sencillo, por eso vine a pedirte ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? Si alguien llega a enterarse que yo te doy información me van a matar. – Se lo notaba muy preocupado por eso. – Es un milagro que se hayan tragado toda esa basura que dijo el Profeta acerca de que tú y yo estamos peleados, pero no puedo negarte que es gracias a eso que no desconfían tanto de mí.

- Eso es cierto. – Asintió Harry – De algo tenían que servir tantas mentiras por parte de esos imbéciles de "El Profeta".

- ¿Entonces qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Mike.

- Que sigas atento a cualquier rumor. – Respondió - Si llegas a enterarte de algo, de lo que sea, me avisas.

- Me parece bien. Te mantendré informado.

- ¿Por qué contrataste a Ginny? – La pregunta venía rondando la cabeza de Harry desde el primer instante en que la vio al ingresar al local.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Replicó Mike sonriendo - ¿Acaso te importa?

- Si digo que no es así, ¿me creerías? – Preguntó Harry, sonriendo al verse atrapado.

- Obviamente no. – La sonrisa creció aún más en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Entonces por qué la contrataste? – La mirada de Harry no mostraba más que intriga.

- Para evitar que se meta en problemas. – Respondió Mike. – A mí me importa Ginny tanto como a ti. Bueno, – Sus labios se curvaron para mostrar otra sonrisa – quizás no tanto como a ti. ¿O no es por eso que te dedicaste a interrogarla mientras yo no estaba?

- ¿Puedes culparme? – A pesar de la intención de tomárselo en broma, se lo notaba un poco avergonzado por haber engañado a Ginny.

- No, supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – Pero de todos modos eso no significa que haya estado bien. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella cara a cara?

- Es lo que haré apenas salga de aquí. – Replicó Harry con determinación.

- Pues bien. – Mike se levantó de su asiento. – Creo que no hay nada más que hablar al respecto. ¿Vamos?

- Si, vayamos.

Harry también se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. Accionó el picaporte y se encaminó hacia el local. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba cara a cara con Ginny, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos y una mirada cargada de enojo que no auguraba nada bueno.

000

- ¿Y bien? – Ron miraba a Hermione con un enojo cada vez más creciente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Preguntó la joven.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? – El pelirrojo parecía a punto de lanzar a cualquier parte el ramo de flores que aún llevaba en sus manos. – Nada, simplemente que llego al Ministerio para sorprender a mi novia y resulta que ella es la que me sorprende al estar coqueteando con algún idiota que parece decidido a robarte.

Hermione y Ron ya se encontraban en su departamento. El ambiente se encontraba un poco tenso luego de que Ron hubiera llegado en el momento justo en que John invitaba a Hermione a salir. La joven se encontraba sentada en el amplio sofá de tres cuerpos que ocupaba el espacio central de la sala, frente a un gran televisor de pantalla plana. A cada lado se observaban sillones más pequeños del mismo tono del sofá. Una amplia biblioteca ocupaba por completo una de las paredes laterales, y en la pared opuesta una gran ventana permitía que la luz del atardecer se filtrara iluminando la habitación.

- Por favor Ron – Hermione lo miraba suplicante – Ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces. No puede ser que sigas celoso de John, yo jamás saldría con él.

- Tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo. – Comentó fríamente.

A pesar de que la actitud de Ron la irritaba sobremanera, Hermione no podía dejar de disfrutar internamente las escenas de celos que le hacía su novio. Sentirse tan deseada por su él, que la cuidara tanto e intentara espantar a cualquier hombre de su lado la hacían amarlo cada vez más. Incluso a sabiendas de que después tendría que soportar largas discusiones, "aunque las reconciliaciones son muy buenas" pensó con picardía.

- Basta Ron, lo digo en serio. – La joven se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. - ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

- No, desconfío de los idiotas que se te acercan. – Ron quiso permanecer serio y aparentar enojo. Pero al encontrarse tan cerca de Hermione y sentir su perfume, el joven se daba cuenta que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo enojado con ella. Por lo tanto decidió pasar un poco al ataque. – ¿O acaso tú desconfías de mí?

- ¡Ni en un millón de años! – La joven se encontraba indignada ante la insinuación de Ron.

- Sin embargo sigues haciendo escenas cada vez que se acerca alguna admiradora del equipo. – Comentó con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

- Porque esas malditas sólo quieren llevarte a su cama. – Replicó con resentimiento, aunque a la vez sentía como la sonrisa del joven la empezaba a seducir. "Maldito, odio que hagas eso… ¿Cómo hago para enojarme contigo si me sonríes de esa forma?" Pensó, derretida ante la expresión de su novio.

-Claro, y aquel idiota sólo quería jugar ajedrez contigo. – El sarcasmo de aquella respuesta casi podía tocarse.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?

- Dile que no te moleste más… ¿O prefieres que se lo diga yo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para John.

- ¿Para que uses tu experiencia en el Escuadrón con él? No, gracias. Mejor es que se lo diga yo. – Hermione no había olvidado que, antes de dedicarse al Quidditch, Ron había cursado con Harry el ingreso al Escuadrón de Aurors y había sido su compañero hasta hace un año, cuando decidió probar suerte como guardían. Y lo peor era que ella sabía que Ron era más que capaz de hacerle daño a John si se lo proponía.

- Siempre le quitas lo divertido al asunto. – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a su novia con expresión traviesa. - ¿Por qué no puedo convencer a John por mi cuenta? – La expresión de maldad de Ron fue suficiente indicio para que Hermione jamás permitiera que aquellos jóvenes se encontraran a solas.

- Eso no tiene nada de divertido, él no ha hecho nada para que lo ataques. – Respondió la joven, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

- Sólo por ahora. – Ron se sentó al lado de su novia. – Te lo pido por favor, dile que deje de molestarte. – La miró a los ojos. – Díselo tú o se lo diré yo. Y por cierto, – Le entregó el ramo de flores – esto es para ti. No hubo tiempo para dártelo antes.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Hermione, para luego abrazarlo. - ¿Harry vendrá a vernos mañana?

- Por supuesto, él nos dijo que mañana estaría libre. Asique almorzaremos aquí, ¿te parece bien? – Inquirió, mirando a los ojos a su novia.

- Por mí no hay problema. – Respondió sonriente - ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme?

- Que yo recuerde no – Comentó rascándose la cabeza.

- Perfecto.

Antes que Ron pudiera decirle algo más, Hermione se le tiró encima, dejándolo de espaldas encima del sofá. Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa, se acercó a la boca de su novio y lo besó con intensidad. Ron, sin dejarse estar, dejó que su lengua se dedicara a jugar con la de su novia mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura y la otra se dirigía a su cabeza para intensificar el beso.

- Eres muy mala conmigo. – Dijo Ron, luego de unos minutos, sonriendo mientras la excitación crecía a cada instante. – No me dejas que me enoje contigo demasiado tiempo.

- Soy la peor de todas. – Respondió Hermione con la lujuria reflejada en su mirada.

Encendido por la mirada que la joven le dedicó, Ron se acercó a su cuello para besarlo con pasión, disfrutando al sentir como la respiración de Hermione se volvía cada vez más entrecortada, evidenciando el placer que sentía la muchacha.

- Parece que eso te gustó, ¿no Herms? – Preguntó Ron con picardía.

- Mucho – Dijo Hermione en un susurro entrecortado al sentir los besos de su novio cerca de sus pechos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ya se encontraba desabotonando la camisa del joven y besando su pecho.

- Esto va a terminar bien al parecer. – Comentó el pelirrojo riendo.

- Como siempre. – Respondió la joven, levantándose y tomando de la mano a su novio para guiarlo a su dormitorio.

000

- Ginny… Eh… - Harry no esperaba encontrarse con Ginny tan de repente, apenas saliendo de la oficina de Mike. A pesar de ser consciente del peligro que significaba esa mirada en su ex novia, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que seguía viéndose hermosa. Sin embargo, el siguiente movimiento de Ginny lo apartó un poco de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – El grito de Ginny vino acompañado de un espectacular cachetazo sobre la mejilla izquierda de su ex novio, el cual sintió como su rostro giraba por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Cómo vas a golpearme así? – Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer la joven. "¿Acaso piensa voltearme la cabeza cada vez que nos veamos?".

- ¡Ni se te ocurra quejarte Harry Potter! – Ginny parecía completamente fuera de sí. - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir disfrazado y preguntarme todas esas cosas? ¡Primero te aprovechas de la situación para sacarme información y después te quejas de mi reacción! ¡Si no estuviéramos en el negocio de Mike, ten por seguro que usaría mi varita sin miedo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que me equivoqué! - Harry sabía que ella tenía razón, que estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada con él, pero de todos modos no era excusa para golpearlo de esa manera. – Pero no por eso tienes que darme semejante cachetazo.

- ¿Ah, no? – La furia de Ginny no parecía haber mermado en absoluto. – Me mentiste desde el primer momento en que entraste a este negocio, en ningún momento me dijiste quién eras en realidad, me engatusaste para que te revelara mis sentimientos… - Se acercó a Harry nuevamente- ¿Y ahora – Ginny lo golpeó en la cabeza y Harry alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos. - te atreves… a decir… que no tengo… derecho… a golpearte? – Dijo, dejando de hablar a cada instante para colocar otro golpe en la cabeza de Harry - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tendría que lanzarte por la ventana ya mismo!

- ¡Basta Ginny! ¡En serio, por favor! – Harry se acercó a Ginny y tomó sus manos para que no siguiera golpeándolo. – Mike, por favor, déjanos ir a tu oficina. Necesitamos hablar a solas.

- Si, es mejor que vayan antes que vueles por la ventana. – Comentó Mike, sonriendo.

- No, – Intervino Ginny, soltándose y alejándose de Harry - lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí.

- Pero… - Harry no se sorprendió por la respuesta de Ginny, pero eso no logró evitar el dolor que sintió al escucharla.

- Ya dije que no, Harry. – La joven no parecía en condiciones de aceptar reclamos por parte de nadie, especialmente de su ex novio. - Estoy demasiado enojada contigo, simplemente vete.

- Lo siento Ginny, de verdad. – Dijo Harry en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

- No quiero tus disculpas Harry, sólo quiero que salgas ya mismo de aquí. – A pesar de su enojo, Ginny había bajado la vista al suelo. No quería encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, no quería sentir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, no quería encontrarse tan atrapada, tan a merced de Harry como cada vez que se encontraban a solas. Solo sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero no enfrente de él.

- Está bien.

Aceptando la derrota, Harry se despidió de Mike y se acercó a la puerta del comercio mientras Ginny mantenía la vista clavada en el mostrador que se hallaba delante de ella. Tomó su varita para transformar su rostro nuevamente así nadie lo reconocería en la calle. Aún en contra de lo que su mente le decía, giró para volver hacia el mostrador y quedar cara a cara con quien fuera su ex novia.

- Ginny, por favor mírame. – Dijo, pidiéndoselo amablemente, casi con ternura. – De verdad quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que estuve pésimo. Pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para mofarte de mí? – Preguntó Ginny, tratando de contener el torrente de lágrimas que luchaba por salir de una vez por todas. – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque yo… - Harry comenzó a responder, pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar la frase.

- No quiero escucharte más Harry… ¡Vete de aquí! –A pesar de la orden de Ginny, Harry se quedó en el lugar, tratando de decirle lo que quería decirle, de que ella se enterara de que él también todavía la amaba. – ¡DIJE QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO? ¡FUERA! – Gritó, dándole un fuerte empujón para que se alejara de ella.

- Lo siento, adiós. –Harry no dijo nada más que eso, y luego simplemente se dio media vuelta, tomó nuevamente su varita, la agitó delante de su rostro para tomar nuevamente la apariencia que tenía momentos antes y salió del negocio sin siquiera mirar atrás. Se movió con tanta prisa que no alcanzó a notar como Ginny caía vencida finalmente por sus emociones y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como dos corrientes gemelas mientras Mike se le acercaba tratando en vano de consolarla.

000

_- ¿Y ahora qué quieres Harry? – Ginny había desviado la mirada de la revista que se encontraba leyendo y se decidió a hacer contacto visual con Harry. Ya era de noche y por la ventana sólo podía observarse el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y las luces de la ciudad._

_- Quiero que hablemos. – Dijo con firmeza, irritado por la falta de interés que su novia le dedicaba._

_- ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo ahora? – Preguntó burlonamente._

_- No, no hablamos hace tiempo. – Respondió. – No hablamos, simplemente intercambiamos palabras vacías. Y estoy harto de eso. Cada vez que me miras noto tu odio, noto las ganas que sientes de golpearme._

- ¡Qué estúpido fui! Obvio que tenías ganas de golpearme, ¿de qué diablos me estaba quejando? – Harry sujetaba una botella de whisky de fuego que ya se encontraba por la mitad mientras observaba sus propios recuerdos de la noche en que finalmente cortó con Ginny. Se paseaba por la misma sala que acababa de abandonar al momento en que ingresó a su pensadero. Las mismas paredes, el mismo sofá, la misma mesa, todo estaba prácticamente en el mismo lugar. Harry se movía alrededor de él mismo y de Ginny mientras contemplaba la escena y lanzaba comentarios al aire, regodeándose en su propia tristeza y al mismo tiempo dando largos tragos a la botella de whisky, tratando de callar a su consciencia. – Un tonto, simplemente fui un tonto…

_- ¿Y qué sentido tiene que hablemos? – Ginny parecía molesta._

_- Al parecer ninguno. – Respondió Harry, resentido. – Cada vez que intento hablar contigo parece que lo hago con la pared. Quizás obtenga mejores respuestas de la mesa o del sillón, ¿tú qué opinas? – Preguntó sarcásticamente._

_- Bueno, ya veo que útil que resulta esta conversación. – La voz de Ginny había adquirido un tono frío, casi indiferente a la presencia de Harry. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la revista que tenía en sus manos._

- No lo hagas. – Dijo el Harry real. – Por favor, no seas tan estúpido.

_El Harry del pasado se acercó hecho una furia a Ginny, tomó la revista que la pelirroja leía y la lanzó contra la pared._

- Te dije que no lo hagas… ¡Idiota! – Dio otro sorbo a la botella mientras contemplaba la escena.

_- ¡Basta Ginny, me tienes harto! –Harry se veía verdaderamente furioso. - ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ginny, algo afectada por la reacción de Harry._

_- ¿Cómo que "qué cosa"? ¡Todo! ¡Míranos! ¡Parecemos dos extraños! ¿Esto es lo que quieres para nosotros? – Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación alrededor de Ginny - ¿Que nos pasemos todo el día sin siquiera mirarnos a los ojos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos dijimos "te amo"? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor? ¡Por todos los cielos Ginny! ¿Cuándo fue la última maldita vez que nos besamos? ¡Ya ni siquiera recuerdo eso! Desde lo que pasó en Mayo no recuerdo ninguna demostración de amor entre nosotros, todo cada vez más frío, más callado._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? – Ginny se levantó del sofá, mirando con furia a Harry. - ¿Quieres que finja que estoy bien? ¿Quieres que finja que somos felices? ¿Que la pasamos bien juntos? ¿Quieres que finja que te a..? – Se frenó antes de completar la frase. Miraba con arrepentimiento a Harry, el cual se quedó de piedra al oír esa última frase._

- ¡Y ahí es cuando metiste la pata Ginny! – Dijo el Harry real, apuntándola con la botella. – Si yo fui un idiota, tú te ganaste el premio mayor con esa. – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque más bien era una mueca.

_- Completa esa oración Ginny. – Se acercó a ella y realizó su pedido en silencio, aunque su mirada era más que atemorizante. La tomó por la muñeca firmemente al no recibir respuesta. – ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_- No, déjalo. Me dejé llevar. – Se la notaba cada vez más nerviosa por la actitud de Harry. – ¡Me haces daño Harry! – Soltó al sentir que su novio apretaba su muñeca con algo más de fuerza._

_- ¿Qué demonios ibas a decir? – Apretó aún más fuerte._

_Ginny forcejeó y se liberó de la mano de Harry, el cual seguía mirando a la joven con una mirada encendida de agresión._

_- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? – Gritó en dirección a Harry. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan enojado y cargado de agresividad hacia ella._

_- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS IBAS A DECIR? ¡DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – Harry no pudo controlar más su enojo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_- ¡QUE YA NO TE AMO! ¿ESO QUERÍAS OíR? ¿CONTENTO? – Ginny no quiso decirlo de esa manera, pero la furia y el miedo pudieron más que ella. Los últimos meses habían sido terribles para ella, no soportaba estar con Harry desde lo que había ocurrido aquel fatídico día._

_- ¡BUENO! ¡PARECE QUE LA SEÑORITA AL FIN SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRLO! – Harry se acercó nuevamente a Ginny. – Dime, ¿es por ese maldito de Paul?_

_- Estás diciendo ridiculeces, no seas idiota. – Respondió enojada y todavía con algo de miedo._

_- ¿Estoy siendo ridículo? – Harry adoptó una expresión de fingida sorpresa. – Tú eres la que dice que ya no me ama, hace meses que no tenemos contacto, ni un maldito beso. ¿Qué tan ridículo es pensar que estás con él? He visto como te observa, Ginny, no soy tan idiota._

_ - Basta Harry, estás comportándote como un estúpido. – Ginny se dirigía al dormitorio._

_- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME TRATAS ASÍ? ¿ACASO YA NO IMPORTA NADA? – Harry explotó de furia, no soportaba el trato de Ginny, no soportaba que ella dijera que ya no lo amaba y pareciera no sentirse afectada por eso. Sin dudarlo más, se dirigió hacia ella y la golpeó con el revés de su mano derecha. - ¡MALDITA PUTA! ¿DICES QUE NO ME AMAS, TE ACUESTAS CON OTRO, Y PIENSAS QUE PUEDES IRTE SIN DECIR NADA MÁS?_

- ¡Vamos infeliz! ¡Continúa así! – Harry celebraba cada parte de la pelea con un nuevo sorbo de la botella. Ya habían desaparecido más de dos tercios y Harry tambaleaba un poco mientras continuaba dando vueltas por la habitación. – Terminemos de perderla, ¡vamos! – Exclamó, dándole ánimos a su otro yo.

_Ginny sintió el golpe como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón. Jamás había esperado esa reacción por parte Harry, en su vida habría imagino que el hombre que alguna vez amó la golpearía. Sin embargo, en su interior sólo había furia._

_- ¿AHOR A ME GOLPEAS? ¿NO ME HAS LASTIMADO LO SUFICIENTE? – Ginny se acercó a Harry luego de haber retrocedido un poco al recibir el impacto. - ¡VAMOS! ¡GOLPEAME OTRA VEZ! – Harry levantó nuevamente su mano ante la provocación de Ginny - ¡HAZLO! ¡GOLPÉAME DE NUEVO! – Le dio un cachetazo con todas sus fuerzas - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS TAMBIÉN? ¡TIENES MUCHA PRÁCTICA EN ESO! ¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ASESINO!_

- Y en ese preciso momento es cuando todo se fue a la basura. Felicitaciones Ginny. – Harry vació la botella de un último trago.

_Harry se quedó congelado en el preciso instante que escuchó la última palabra que salió de boca de su novia. Si Ginny había sentido un cuchillo atravesando su corazón, Harry directamente sintió como se lo arrancaban del pecho. Cayó de rodillas delante de ella con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin siquiera parpadear._

_- Lo siento… N-no no-no quise decirlo… De verdad, Harry, lo siento muchísimo. – Las lágrimas invadieron el rostro de la joven, completamente arrepentida de sus palabras. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su novio. - ¿Harry?_

_- No me toques. – Harry respondió en voz baja pero audible. – Vete de aquí ya mismo. – El dolor seguía traspasándolo como si sufriera un silencioso maleficio Cruciatus. – No quiero volver a verte, sólo vete. – Se levantó del suelo para alejarse un poco de Ginny y dejarse caer en el sofá._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – Ginny intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero la triste mirada que recibió de parte del joven la dejó paralizada. Ya no quedaba rostro de amabilidad o cariño en los ojos de Harry, sólo dolor reflejado en las lágrimas que continuaban surcando su rostro._

_- Ya has hecho bastante. Vete de aquí. – No quería hablar más. – Mañana ven y junta tus cosas. Esto es el final, vete. Nuestro otro departamento está en perfectas condiciones, vete allí y mañana podrás llevarte tus cosas mientras yo estoy en el Ministerio._

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada Ginny.- Dijo, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Esto se caía a pedazos desde hace tiempo. Hoy simplemente nos dimos cuenta de ello. No lo volveré a repetir, vete de este departamento ya mismo._

_- Harry… - Ginny intentaba acercarse a Harry, tocarlo, sentir el contacto de su piel. Pero a cada intento de apoyar su mano, recibía un rechazo por parte del joven._

_-Ya dijiste todo lo que podías haberme dicho. Si para ti soy un asesino, entonces vete de aquí ya mismo, no quiero volver a verte. Vete, sólo vete. - En ningún momento despegó su vista del suelo, pero Ginny sabía que era lo mejor. Encontrarse con el dolor reflejado en la mirada de Harry era lo peor que podría sucederle en ese momento. Casi se encontraba agradecida de no hacer contacto visual con el muchacho.  
><em>

Harry ya había visto suficiente. No alcanzaba con el dolor que sintió al ser echado por Ginny del negocio de Mike. Tenía la masoquista necesidad de volver a pasar por aquel momento en que su vida se desmoronaba como un castillo de cartas. De esa manera podía cumplir con el castigo que se había autoimpuesto por haber sido tan idiota de mentirle a su ex novia sólo para poder averiguar algo más sobre ella.

Se sentó en el mismo sofá que había ocupado aquella noche que cortó con Ginny. Tomó una pequeña fuente de cristal que se hallaba sobre la mesa de la sala y la arrojó contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Alcanzó a acostarse antes de perder el conocimiento, provocado en parte por el alcohol y en parte por el dolor que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

0

Bueno, ustedes opinarán sobre la historia... Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya lo sé... ¿ASESINO? ¿COMO QUE "ASESINO"? ¿POR QUÉ LE DIJO ESO?... Ese es el tipo de preguntas que se deben estar haciendo ahora mismo y deben odiarme muchísimo por haber dejado la historia en ese punto. Pero bueno, es lo que hay...

En el próximo capítulo habrá alguna que otra revelación, no quiero adelantar nada. Tengan paciencia y sigan comentando. Hagan que sienta ganas de contar lo que hay dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Hasta la próxima!

Albus Severus


	9. Mayo 2002  Parte I

Hola! Un gusto haber recibido tantas opiniones! Mil disculpas si les pareció un poco brusco mi pedido de reviews, pero a veces pareciera que escribo para cinco o seis personas y me gustaría que el resto se anime a dar la cara un poco. Espero que entiendan mi postura. Para aquellos que se sienten presionados o amenazados, por favor, les pido perdón si se sintieron mal por mis palabras.

Vamos a lo nuestro? Ocupémonos de la historia. Después de algunas dudas, y mientras escribía lo que debía ser el capítulo 8, llegué a la conclusión de que si dilataba la espera un capítulo más iban a odiarme muchísimo. Entonces, para no generar tanto rencor contra mí, decidí contarles lo que pasó en Mayo de 2002.

Por cierto, dividí el relato porque ocupa demasiadas páginas (creo que las dos partes van a ser en total unas 40 pags, en cuanto termine de escribir la segunda parte les diré bien). Asique hoy les mando la primera parte y cuando termine con la otra mitad se las subo. Les pido que tengan paciencia, intentaré terminarlo cuanto antes.

Cuando lleguen abajo les digo un par de cositas más, por ahora los dejo con la historia.

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Mayo 2002**

**Primera Parte - El partido**

- ¡Debes estar loco! – Exclamó. – Completamente fuera de tus casillas. – Agregó, como si no pudiera entender las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- Por supuesto que no, Ron. Estoy completamente cuerdo. – Replicó algo impaciente por la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Un partido de Quidditch? – Preguntó, sin terminar de creer lo que Harry decía.

- ¡Shhhhh! ¡Baja la voz! – Lo apremió en un susurro.

- Está bien, lo siento. – Respondió en el mismo tono que su amigo.

- Sí, contra la Selección de Inglaterra. En Hogwarts. – Dijo Harry por enésima vez, con la mirada cargada de entusiasmo pero tratando de mantener la voz baja ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo? - La euforia de Ron podía notarse a una milla de distancia.

- En un mes. - Harry no podía ocultar que él también se hallaba eufórico.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Ron todavía no caía en la cuenta de lo que Harry le proponía. Un partido entre un combinado de los Aurors del Ministerio y la Selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra, en Hogwarts, el cuatro de Mayo. Parecía algo tan surrealista que no le cabía en la cabeza. - ¿Y tú quieres que juegue contra ellos? ¡Estás loco!

- Si me llegas a preguntar una vez más si estoy seguro de mi decisión, buscaré a otro que quiera ser el Guardián del equipo. – Dijo, y se largó a reír ante la desesperación que apareció en el rostro de su amigo. – ¿Entonces juegas?

- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa repleta de entusiasmo. Giró en dirección a la cocina para gritar. - ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! ¡Vengan!

Las jóvenes aparecieron de inmediato, algo alteradas por el repentino grito de Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Hermione se veía angustiada, al parecer creía que había sucedido algo malo. - ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

- Es que tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacerles. – Dijo Harry seriamente, provocando que Hermione y Ginny se miraran con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Pasó algo Harry? – Su novia lo miraba como si estuviera a punto anunciarles una terrible noticia.

- Por supuesto… Se trata de algo muy serio. – Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas, intercambiando una idéntica expresión de temor. – Es que simplemente… - Harry sonrío, desconcertándolas por completo. – ¡El Ministerio quiere que juegue contra la Selección de Inglaterra de Quidditch!

- ¿En serio? – Hermione no podía salir de su asombro. - ¡Es increíble!

- ¿Cómo que "juegue"? – Preguntó Ron, fingiendo resentimiento. – Querrás decir "juguemos", ¿no es así?

- Tiene toda la razón, señor Guardián del Combinado de Aurors. – Respondió Harry, como si anunciara a un importante príncipe.

- ¿Tú también? – Hermione se abalanzó sobre su novio para besarlo.

- ¿Tú no dices nada? – Dijo, mirando hacia Ginny e ignorando a sus amigos, que ya se habían inclinado sobre el sofá riendo a carcajadas. Ella se acercó hasta su novio y antes que Harry dijera nada, le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Tonto. – Le dijo con algo de reproche. – Casi me asustas con esa maldita actuación. Pensé que me ibas a anunciar que ibas a cambiar de sexo o algo peor. – Soltó una carcajada. – ¿Asique tú serás el Señor Buscador del Combinado de Aurors? – Le dio otro beso en la boca. – Me gusta mucho como suena eso.

- A mí también. – Respondió Harry antes tomar la nuca de Ginny y besarla con intensidad.

- ¿Tienen que hacer eso delante nuestro? – La voz de Ron denotaba cierta irritación, parecía que luchaba contra algún impulso asesino. – Recuerda que es mi hermana.

- Tú te besas con mi hermanita y yo no digo nada al respecto. – Replicó el joven, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. – Asique mejor que no protestes tanto si piensas besarte con ella en mi sofá. – Añadió con una sonrisa medio burlona.

- Está bien, punto para ti. – Dijo su amigo, riendo. Luego de observar cómo la noche hacía acto de presencia, oscureciendo el cielo, miró su reloj y se levantó del sofá junto con Hermione para dirigirse a la puerta. – Ya es bastante tarde, debemos volver a casa a descansar.

- Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana, señor Weasley. – Contestó Harry- Nada de llegar tarde o tendrás que responder ante tu superior, o sea yo. – Miraba a Ron sonriendo con un fingido aire de superioridad.

- Por supuesto, señor Potter. – Ron se inclinó como si Harry se tratara de alguien de la realeza. – No dudaré en aparecer temprano para cumplir las órdenes de su Majestad. – Se incorporó con una mueca burlona. – ¡Nos vemos mañana, cabeza rajada! – Y sin darle tiempo a Harry para que respondiera, tomó de la mano a su novia y giraron para desaparecer del lugar.

Al verse solos, finalmente se dejaron caer en el sofá, exhaustos por el largo día y todas las noticias que acababan de recibir, especialmente para Harry. "¡Voy a jugar contra la Selección de Inglaterra!". No podía salir de su asombro en el momento en que Kingsley se le acercó para contarle acerca de esa iniciativa.

- ¿Cómo fue que tuviste esta idea? – Preguntó Ginny luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales se habían quedado tirados en el sofá, abrazados por la cintura.

- Idea de Kingsley. – Respondió Harry, todavía con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_- Harry, necesito hablar un momento contigo._

_- ¿Qué pasa Kingsley? – El hombre se hallaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en el despacho de Ministro._

_- Quiero comentarte algo, es acerca del próximo Mayo.- Kingsley mantenía una expresión imperturbable, era imposible saber qué estaba sucediendo._

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- Como bien sabes, se cumplirá el cuarto aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. – Comenzó a decir. Harry asintió apesadumbrado, odiaba las ceremonias oficiales. – Sí, ya lo sé – Dijo el Ministro al observar el rostro de Harry. – Odias las ceremonias. – El joven asintió secamente. – Yo también las odio, asique haremos algo distinto. – Palmeó sus manos entusiasmado._

_- ¿Algo como qué? – Harry miraba a Kingsley intrigado._

_- Un partido de Quidditch. – Soltó sin esperar más._

_- ¿Cómo? – Arqueando sus cejas de la sorpresa, se inclinó sobre el escritorio como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír._

_- Así como lo oyes, un partido de Quidditch. – Kingsley se notaba encantado con la idea. – El Escuadrón de Aurors contra la Selección de Inglaterra._

_Harry pensaba que alguien había escarbado en su mente, dispuesto a cumplir sus sueños. Ya había jugado algunos partidos con los miembros del Escuadrón, y todos lo consideraban un Buscador excelente, con grandes capacidades técnicas. Sin embargo, un partido contra la Selección de Inglaterra… Eso era más de lo que jamás había pensado como jugador de Quidditch, excepto quizás jugar para el mismo seleccionado inglés. Pero de todos modos, un partido contra aquellos profesionales, ponerse a prueba y medirse contra verdaderos jugadores… Era un sueño hecho realidad._

_- ¿Te gusta la idea? – Preguntó Kingsley, notando el entusiasmo que invadía al joven._

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Respondió de inmediato. - ¿Dónde se hará?_

_- En Hogwarts. Me parece bastante apropiado para la fecha._

_- Tienes razón. – Harry se mostró de acuerdo al instante, ansiaba volver a Hogwarts, y especialmente al campo de Quidditch._

_- ¿Te encargarás de formar el equipo?_

_- Ya tengo algunos nombres en mente. – Respondió el joven, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda máquina pensando en aquellos Aurors que podrían participar del equipo._

_- Ese es mi chico. – Dijo Kingsley, dando un nuevo aplauso de entusiasmo. – Ya puedes retirarte, avísame en cuanto tengas listos los nombres. Sin agregar nada más, acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta de su despacho, mientras el joven todavía seguía con una sonrisa de intensa felicidad decorando su rostro._

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ginny una vez que Harry terminó su relato.

-¿Y bien qué cosa? – Replicó Harry, sin entender a qué se refería su novia.

- ¿Quiénes son los demás? – La joven parecía ansiosa por saber los nombres de los demás jugadores.

- Bueno, ya conoces a dos de ellos. – Anunció sonriente.

- Por supuesto, señor Buscador. – Lo besó una vez más en los labios. - ¿Y los demás? – Insistió con interés.

- Pensaba en Smith y en Ashton, ellos serían los bateadores. – Enumeró, contando con los dedos. – Y también en Corell y Parker como cazadores. – Finalizó sonriendo satisfecho con sus elecciones.

- Harry… - Dijo Ginny luego de un momento.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? -

- Nombraste seis en total… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Harry, acostado en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Falta uno. – Concluyó la joven.

- ¿Tú crees? – Replicó Harry, sonriendo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Ajam. – Dijo Ginny, comenzando a acariciarlo a la altura del abdomen. - ¿Quién es el último cazador?

- Todavía no lo sé. – Respondió, sonriendo aún más mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de su novia. – Aún queda una vacante, ¿no es cierto?

- Eso veo. – La pelirroja giró para quedar cara a cara con Harry. - ¿Y ya tienes pensado quién podría ocupar esa vacante?

- Se me ocurren algunos nombres. – Harry disfrutaba haciéndose el desentendido de la situación, provocando a Ginny para que ella intentara "convencerlo" de que la deje jugar ese partido.

- ¿El mío está en esa lista de nombres? – Preguntó con voz seductora.

- Quizás. – Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Ginny comenzó a besarlo en el cuello lentamente. - ¿Te gustaría participar amor? – Su novia lo miró de manera elocuente. - Creo que es muy obvia la respuesta. – Ahora era el turno de Ginny de gemir suavemente mientras Harry primero la besaba en los labios y luego le devolvía el favor al besar su cuello, dejando que su lengua la lamiera un poco y haciendo que la excitación creciera a cada segundo.

- Tendrás que convencerme de que te dé el puesto, ¿sabes? – Harry no dejaba de sonreír juguetonamente mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su novia, acariciándola por debajo de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Sentía cómo se estremecía con cada movimiento de sus manos, con cada beso que plantaba en su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho y volviendo a subir para que ella se quedara con las ganas de más.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó la joven. – ¿Asique mi novio piensa abusarse de su posición para que yo lo convenza de que me deje ser cazadora en su equipo? – El tono de voz indicaba que estaba indignada, aunque sus ojos cargados de deseo y su sonrisa traviesa la desmentían por completo.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió tranquilamente. - ¿Y tú crees que puedes convencerme? – La seductora sonrisa de Harry era una clara invitación para que lo haga.

- Estoy segura. – Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre el joven para tumbarlo de espaldas sobre el sofá y comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente, con ternura, a lo que Harry respondió colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Ginny para hacer que el beso se volviera mucho más intenso, abriendo su boca un poco e introduciendo su lengua.

Luego de unos minutos durante los cuales se libró una intensa batalla dentro de las bocas de la pareja, Ginny se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos a Harry.

- ¿Y entonces? – La mirada de Ginny no daba lugar a dudas, el mensaje era más que claro: "Dime que estoy en el equipo o me las pagarás muy caro."

Al encontrarse con los ojos de su novia, Harry estalló en una carcajada. Le encantaba molestar a Ginny para verla de esa forma, enojada y alegre a la vez. Era perfectamente imperfecta, ella era su salvación y su perdición al mismo tiempo, y es por eso que estaba convencido que la amaría el resto de su vida.

- Me parece que te has ganado el puesto. – Contestó, en un intento de poner una expresión seria, aunque se traicionó a sí mismo al permitir que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Era imposible mirar a su novia y no sonreír, definitivamente ella era la razón de toda su felicidad. – Por cierto, ¿ya te dije hoy lo mucho que te amo?

- No sabría decirte… Refréscame la memoria.

- Te amo mucho Ginny. – Le dijo a la joven, plantándole un largo beso en los labios.

- Así me gusta. – Aprobó la joven. – Y ahora… - Lo besó fugazmente. - ¿En qué estábamos?

- Creo que era algo relacionado con esto. – En ese momento Harry cambió la posición y en un ágil movimiento dejó a su novia de espaldas sobre el sofá, colocándose encima de ella y arrinconándola para no dejarla escapar. Acto seguido, comenzó a besarla lentamente, pasando su lengua sobre los labios de su novia con suavidad, persuadiéndola de que abra su boca y permita que su lengua salga a jugar un rato con la de él. – ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Nunca tuviste tanta razón, Harry. – Respondió Ginny riendo mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su novio y recorría su espalda rozándolo apenas con los dedos. Tomó su varita que se hallaba en la mesa de la sala y la agitó para apagar las luces de la habitación.

- ¿Esta vez a oscuras? – La voz de Harry sonaba colmada de placer.

- Así es más divertido. – Contestó, con un tono pícaro.

- Me encanta que mi novia sea tan traviesa. – Alcanzó a decir antes de soltar un nuevo gemido de placer al sentir los labios de Ginny recorriendo su pecho.

- A mí también me gusta serlo. – Finalmente se acercó al pantalón de Harry y lo quitó con facilidad, arrojándolo hacia algún lugar perdido en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

000

El día del partido se aproximaba rápidamente a medida que los entrenamientos se sucedían. Con cada sesión de prácticas, Harry se mostraba más impresionado. Ron estaba jugando de manera espectacular, jamás lo había visto atajar así. Los cazadores se llevaban de maravillas y Ginny se destacaba a pesar de que era el miembro más joven del equipo. Smith y Ashton, los bateadores, se movían muy bien y su puntería era excelente.

A pesar de considerarse un buen buscador, Harry no creía hallarse al nivel necesario para enfrentar a Inglaterra. A contramano de sus pensamientos, el resto del equipo opinaba que él podría ser tranquilamente el buscador titular del seleccionado sin ninguna duda. "¡Harry! ¿Por qué demonios te hiciste Auror? ¡Tendrías que estar entrenando con el seleccionado! ¡Por tu culpa seguimos sin ganar el Mundial de Quidditch!" Solían gritarle sus compañeros al verlo volar.

Los entrenamientos se hacían a puertas cerradas en un estadio privado, ya que el partido era una sorpresa que sería anunciada durante la ceremonia que se realizaría en Hogwarts en esa misma fecha. La mayoría del equipo incluso desconocía quiénes serían sus rivales, ya que Kingsley quería evitar la mayor cantidad de fugas de información posibles. Sólo Harry, Ron y Ginny sabían que el encuentro sería contra la selección inglesa.

Ignorando parcialmente el hermetismo de Kingsley, Harry anunció a sus compañeros contra quiénes jugarían una semana antes del partido. Él opinaba que los nervios podrían jugarles en contra si se enteraban el mismo día. Incluso considerando que se trataba de un partido de exhibición, Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar ese partido. Sabía que se trataba de una tarea casi imposible, pero tenía plena confianza en sus compañeros.

Afortunadamente, el anuncio de Harry no trajo como consecuencia demasiados nervios en el equipo. Al contrario, parecía que la novedad los había motivado aún más.

- ¡Contra Inglaterra! – Exclamó Ashton sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Jugaremos con Wallace, con Wood, con los hermanos Bryan! – Dijo Smith, tomándose la cabeza.

- ¡Demonios Harry! – Pronunció Parker. - ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

- Deberás preguntarle a Kingsley. – Respondió alegremente. – El muy maldito fue responsable de esta locura. – Las carcajadas resonaron en medio de la reunión en el vestuario. – Y también fue responsable de esto. – Agregó, sacando una gran caja de uno de los rincones del vestuario.

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de Harry, quien parecía un ilusionista preparando un espectacular truco. Después de unos segundos de suspenso, abrió la tapa para mostrar el contenido.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Dijo Ron, completamente entusiasmado.

Dentro del paquete se hallaban siete uniformes completos para el equipo, todos hechos a la medida justa para cada integrante del equipo. Se trataban de unas túnicas de color azul brillante, con algunos detalles en gris plata. En las espaldas de cada túnica se observaban los apellidos de los jugadores bordados también en color plata. Una vez que Harry repartió las prendas, pudieron observar que además había allí todo el equipamiento necesario para los jugadores: guantes, botas, protectores y varias cosas más.

- Sólo faltaría que nos haya conseguido escobas y sería el colmo. – Comentó Ginny bromeando.

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… - Comenzó a decir Harry y señaló seis paquetes alargados que se hallaban medio ocultos en otro rincón del vestuario.

- ¡Ahora sí que no falta nada! – Exclamó Smith riendo a carcajadas. Luego abrió uno de los paquetes y se quedó mudo de asombro. - ¡Por los calzoncillos más mohosos de Merlín! ¡Son Saetas de Fuego! – Casi podía haber atravesado una pared de la excitación que lo invadía al observar esa magnífica escoba.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene Kingsley en la cabeza? – Preguntó Ron, igual de asombrado que su compañero. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre gastar dinero oficial en esto? ¡Le debe haber costado una fortuna! ¡Si alguien de la prensa se llegara a enterar, lo crucificarían!

- Es una donación. – Aclaró Harry. – Y no son para nosotros, estas escobas luego serán subastadas para recaudar fondos. – Dijo, para calmar a los demás. – Asique mejor que no se emocionen demasiado con ellas. Las usaremos y luego irán a parar a la subasta para juntar fondos para San Mungo.

- Aquí hay solamente seis. – Apuntó Corell.

- Yo ya tengo una Saeta de Fuego, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y luego la vas a entregar para una subasta? – Ron se había quedado boquiabierto. – Parece que van a recaudar mucho dinero. La Saeta de Fuego de Harry Potter… Demonios, van a matarse por conseguirla. Kingsley no es ningún idiota, lo tiene todo bien planeado. – Las risas invadieron nuevamente el vestuario.

- Muchachos – Pronunció Harry para llamarles la atención. – Esta es la última semana antes de nuestro partido, asique usaremos estas prácticas para acostumbrarnos a las nuevas escobas. Son las mismas que usan en la Selección de Inglaterra, entonces ya podremos saber cómo se mueven y a qué velocidad. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Eso es todo por hoy, dejen las escobas y las demás cosas aquí. No pongan esas caras, mañana seguirán en este mismo lugar. – Añadió, sonriendo ante las caras de lamento de sus compañeros. - Mañana nos veremos para seguir entrenando.

000

El día antes del partido, Ginny llegó al departamento un poco alterada. Hace días que Harry se hallaba un poco distante a causa de una discusión que tuvieron por una escena de celos que ella le hizo mientras cenaban en un poblado restaurante de Londres. A pesar de que el trato había vuelto a ser normal, notaba que Harry actuaba de un modo algo extraño.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento y preocupación que podría haber tenido al momento de ingresar al girar la llave y abrir la puerta de su hogar fue completamente eclipsado al encontrarse con la escena que había montada en la sala.

- Hola Ginny. – La voz de Harry sonaba más seria que nunca. – Entra por favor, tenemos que hablar. No prendas la luz por favor. – A pesar de que la habitación se hallaba casi en penumbras, el miedo que le había provocado el tono de voz de Harry fue suficiente para que Ginny decidiera aceptar la indicación sin emitir protesta alguna.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Preguntó la joven muy preocupada.

- Quería hablar contigo acerca de los últimos días que pasaron. – Respondió sin alterar su tono de voz.

- ¿Es algo grave? ¿Algo muy importante? – Ginny ya no podía ocultar su miedo. "Va a dejarme, estoy segura… Ahora sí que metí la pata" Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Quizás no sea tan grave. – Harry seguía sin modificar su voz. – Es importante, eso seguro. Y no es nada muy inesperado. – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven, aunque la poca luz que había en la habitación impedía que Ginny pudiera observarlo.

- Por favor Harry, dime ya mismo lo que tengas que decirme. – La pelirroja parecía a punto de soltar una cascada de lágrimas provocadas por su angustia. - ¿Qué pasó?

Sin pronunciar palabra, Harry hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita para iluminar la habitación. Lo que Ginny vio en ese momento transformó su rostro angustiado en la viva imagen de la sorpresa y la felicidad.

Toda la sala se hallaba iluminada por cientos de pequeñas velas blancas, los zapatos de Ginny no le habían permitido darse cuenta que el suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto por miles de pétalos de rosa blancos. Harry se hallaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa de color verde oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo como siempre, despeinado, pero de alguna manera se lo veía más atractivo que nunca. Una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro y cargaba un gran ramo de rosas que entregó en las manos de su novia.

Si esa escena no fue lo suficiente para terminar de sorprenderla, que Harry la guiara hacia el sofá para que se siente y luego se colocara de rodillas ante ella fue más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Todo intento de Ginny por contener sus lágrimas fue en vano, aunque ahora las lágrimas eran provocadas por la intensa felicidad que la llenaba por completo. Se hallaba en el cielo, como si flotara por el aire a pesar de estar sentada en aquel sofá en medio de la sala.

- Todos estos años junto a ti fueron lo mejor que me pasó en la vida Ginny. – La voz de Harry ahora sonaba colmada de emoción contenida. – Desde aquel beso que te robé al ganar la copa de Quidditch supe que había conocido a la mujer de mis sueños. No ha pasado un día sin que yo esté agradecido por compartir mi vida contigo. – Sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y lo abrió delante de su novia para mostrarle un anillo de compromiso. – Jamás pensé que podría amar tanto a alguien como te amo a ti. Eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero para mí. ¿Quieres hacerme feliz por el resto de mi vida?

La felicidad que embargaba a Ginny sólo podía traducirse en lágrimas, no tenía palabras para explicar todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante. Sólo alcanzó a colocarse de rodillas al lado de su novio y besarlo con la mayor intensidad que pudiera, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

- ¿Tengo que interpretar eso como un "Sí"? – Preguntó Harry luego de un rato.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Exclamó Ginny con el rostro aún lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Entonces puedes quitarte de encima de mí para que te ponga el anillo? – Luego de esa pregunta, las risas no se hicieron esperar. Era imposible no reír en medio de tanta felicidad.

Ginny finalmente se incorporó y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá para que Harry, nuevamente de rodillas, pudiera completar el protocolo y colocar el anillo en el dedo de su novia y ahora su prometida.

- Buenas noches, futura Señora Potter. – Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa y besando una vez más a su novia.

- ¿Ya podemos entrar? – Se oyó un fuerte grito desde la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea entren de una vez! – Respondió Harry gritando igual de fuerte.

La puerta del departamento se abrió nuevamente y Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la entrada.

- ¡Vamos a casarnos! – Anunció Ginny, radiante de alegría y mostrándole su mano con el anillo brillando intensamente.

- ¡Sabía que dirías que sí! – Hermione parecía haber llorado aún más que la pelirroja, lo cual podía considerarse como algo difícil de lograr. Atravesó rápidamente la sala y se acercó a su amiga para fundirse en un largo abrazo.

- ¿Asique ahora seremos cuñados oficialmente? – Preguntó Ron, también con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a su amigo.

- Casi. – Respondió Harry. – Todavía tengo que casarme con tu hermana. Aunque ese asunto parece bastante avanzado. – Comentó riendo. Acto seguido se abrazó con Ron para compartir su alegría.

Se quedaron charlando durante un buen rato, riendo a carcajadas, cenando. Era como si la felicidad se hubiera apoderado de los cuatro amigos y se resistiera a abandonar sus cuerpos. Al fin, cerca de medianoche, Hermione y Ron se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a su departamento.

- Mañana tenemos que jugar un partido, necesitamos descansar. – Anunció Ron.

- Herms, no le des mucho trabajo a mi hermanito. – Dijo Ginny. – Recuerda que mañana necesitamos que esté en condiciones. – Ron se sonrojó hasta llegar a un tono escarlata.

- No te preocupes amiga, prometo tratarlo bien esta noche. – Respondió la castaña, guiñándole un ojo.

- Hasta mañana entonces.

- Nos vemos mañana, futura señora Potter. – Replicó sonriente. Tomó de la mano a Ron antes que éste pudiera reprender a su hermana por hacer comentarios sobre su vida sexual y se lo llevó hacia la entrada para poder desaparecer.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y ahora qué cosa? – Replicó su novia.

- Ahora deberíamos celebrar un poco, ¿no crees? – Comentó, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que una expresión pervertida aparecía en su rostro.

- Mañana tenemos un partido Harry. – Dijo Ginny. – Tenemos que descansaaaa… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry se había puesto detrás suyo para besarla detrás de la oreja. – Eso no es justo, conoces mi punto débil. – La joven ya comenzaba a volar de placer mientras caía rendida ante los besos del joven.

- Vamos a descansar bien, lo prometo. – Contestó en un susurro.

- Al demonio, que nos esperen mañana. – Ginny se levantó y dejó que Harry la cargara hasta la habitación para poder estar más cómodos. – Total, no creo que se enojen demasiado si llegamos un poco tarde. – Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. – Tenemos asuntos más importantes.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, mi amor. – Harry atravesó la entrada del dormitorio y empujó la puerta con su pie para cerrarla.

000

Finalmente había llegado el ansiado día del partido. Hogwarts se hallaba engalanado de punta a punta para recibir a los distintos visitantes que asistían a la ceremonia y también (aunque la gran mayoría no lo sospechaba) al partido de exhibición entre los Aurors y la Selección Inglesa.

Al parecer habían invitado importantes personalidades de todo el mundo mágico: Harry podía reconocer a Kingsley hablando con varios Ministros de la Magia de otros países, tanto el representante de los Estados Unidos, el Ministro de Francia y de varios otros países de Europa, los cuales había conocido al recorrer el continente para coordinar actividades en conjunto con otros escuadrones de Aurors. En un palco se habían colocado algunas personas con altos cargos en el Ministerio. Mientras tanto, todos los alumnos del colegio se hallaban sentados a lo largo de numerosas filas de sillas repartidas por todo el Gran Salón.

Pudo encontrar a Ron reunido con el resto del equipo en un rincón apartado del Gran Salón, se los notaba muy animados y todos gesticulaban mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo. Evidentemente discutían tácticas para el partido de ese día. Hermione y Ginny, en cambio, se hallaban algo apartadas, al parecer enfrascadas en una animada charla.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Harry? – Preguntó la castaña.

- No insistas tanto. – Respondió Ginny. Miró hacia todos lados antes de seguir hablando, no quería que nadie se enterara del asunto. – Se lo diré después del partido. – Añadió en voz baja.

- Todavía no lo puedo creer. – Hermione parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

- Recién nueve semanas. – Contestó la joven mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Ella sabía que todavía era imposible sentir algo, pero se emocionaba cada vez que era consciente de que llevaba el milagro de la vida en su interior. Había soñado muchas veces con ser madre, y ahora faltaba tan poco para formar su propia familia que no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Tener un hijo con Harry era lo más maravilloso que jamás podría haber deseado, además de contraer matrimonio con él.

– ¡La cara de Harry cuando se entere va a ser de antología! – Las dos amigas rieron al imaginar la expresión del muchacho cuando Ginny le anunciara que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Y es seguro que juegues el partido? – Preguntó Hermione, algo nerviosa. – Digo, con el tema del bebé…

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Respondió inmediatamente. – Hablé con un sanador hace unos días y me dijo que no había ningún problema.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Harry todavía?

- Primero que nada porque me enteré hace menos de una semana, dame tiempo de asimilarlo. – Bromeó la joven. – Y segundo porque Harry no me dejaría jugar aunque todos los sanadores de San Mungo vinieran a asegurarle que no habría riesgos. – Adoptó una expresión risueña. – Si se hubiera enterado, lo más probable es que ahora mismo yo estuviera encerrada en mi habitación con la mitad del Escuadrón de Aurors vigilando que no me pase nada.

- Seguro que sí. – Comentó Hermione. – Ya lo imagino asignando agentes para que te cuiden las veinticuatro horas.

- No, gracias. – Replicó Ginny. – Bastante complicado es un embarazo como para tener que andar de un lado a otro con semejantes estorbos.

- Las cosas que hace el amor. – Exclamó, parodiando los melosos suspiros de la embarazada.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – Dijo la pelirroja, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro. - ¡Demonios! Ahí viene Harry. – Exclamó mientras le indicaba a Hermione que se acercaran al equipo de Aurors.

- ¿Qué hacen tan apartadas del grupo? – Preguntó Harry al colocarse al lado de Hermione.

- Necesitaba un respiro. – Respondió la joven, ligeramente inquieta. – ¡No entiendo cómo pueden estar tanto tiempo hablando continuamente de Quidditch!

- ¡Porque estamos a punto de jugar el partido más importante de nuestras vidas Hermione! – Replicó Harry, escandalizado por la postura de su amiga. - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Del clima? – Emitió un sonoro resoplido. – Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con los demás.

Decidió participar en la charla del equipo y discutir con ellos asuntos tácticos de último momento, aunque eso no ayudó en lo más mínimo a calmar su ansiedad. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse lentamente de él, podía notarlo en el sudor de sus manos y en su ritmo cardíaco. De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, y al darse cuenta se encontró con su antiguo capitán del equipo de Quidditch y actual capitán de la selección Inglesa.

- ¡Oliver! – Exclamó Harry alegremente.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás amigo?

Oliver no había cambiado casi nada, aunque se lo notaba más ancho de hombros y quizás un poco más alto. De todos modos, la mirada poseída que tenía antes de cada partido no había desaparecido.

- Ansioso. – Respondió inmediatamente. – Muy ansioso.

- Entonces somos dos. – Soltó una rápida risa. – Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a enfrentarte en el campo de Quidditch. Siempre creí que si yo llegaba a la Selección, tú tranquilamente podrías ocupar el puesto de Buscador.

- Parece que esa opinión es algo común. – Sonrió alegremente. – Mis compañeros opinan lo mismo.

- ¿Ese es tu equipo? – Preguntó, observando a los compañeros que tenía detrás de él.

- Sí, son ellos. – Contestó con orgullo.

- Asique mantienes la costumbre de tener dos Weasley en el equipo. – Comentó, observando por encima del hombro de Harry. – Eso me gusta, veo que aprendiste de tu capitán. – Soltó una nueva risa. - ¿Son buenos?

- Ya los verás en el campo. – Harry no pensaba darle información sobre su equipo, estaba decidido a ganar. – Por cierto, dile a los tuyos que jueguen en serio. Nosotros saldremos a ganar, me importa un demonio que sea una exhibición.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Respondió Oliver, mirando a su antiguo buscador con creciente respeto. – Les daremos el partido de sus vidas a los que vean el espectáculo.

- Caballeros, les pido humildemente que se aproximen el campo de Quidditch para que puedan presenciar una agradable sorpresa. – Una voz sonó mágicamente en todo el colegio. – Por favor, aproxímense de inmediato. En media hora comenzará el espectáculo.

- Nos vemos allí Harry. – Estrechó su mano y se despidió de inmediato.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron a toda velocidad. En un instante se encontraba reuniendo a sus compañeros para dirigirse al vestuario y al momento siguiente ya estaba cambiado y listo para salir al campo de juego. Y segundos después (o al menos eso le pareció), se hallaba encabezando la fila de jugadores, caminando al lado de Oliver Wood (capitán del seleccionado desde hace dos años, y ampliamente reconocido como uno de los mejores guardianes a nivel mundial), de los hermanos Bryan (tres increíbles cazadores, famosos por su nivel de coordinación), de Wallace y de Spencer (los mejores bateadores de la Liga Británica) y finalmente al lado de Harrison (buscador titular del seleccionado por los últimos cinco años). Todos jugadores profesionales contra los cuales estaba ansioso de medir fuerzas.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Anunció la misma voz a la multitud que colmaba las tribunas del campo. – ¡Nos hallamos en este magnífico campo para anunciarles una sorpresa preparada por el Ministerio de la Magia en esta fecha tan particular! ¡Es un honor para mí presentarles este juego de exhibición entre el seleccionado de Inglaterra y un combinado especial del Escuadrón de Aurors, comandado nada más y nada menos que por Harry Potter en persona!

Harry y Wood salieron al mismo tiempo, delante de sus respectivos equipos, ambos con alegres sonrisas en sus rostros, dispuestos a disfrutar del juego y a dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Al ver mejor el ambiente, pudieron apreciar que habían añadido algunas nuevas tribunas para aumentar la capacidad de espectadores. Se podían observar que no había una división específica entre el público, sino que la multitud se hallaba mezclada entre alumnos del colegio, profesores, funcionarios, gente del extranjero. Todos personajes de distintas clases sociales, edades y nacionalidad, pero unidos por el sentimiento de entusiasmo que se contagiaba como una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa.

- ¡Sin lugar a dudas hoy estamos a punto de presenciar una gran batalla en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! – Exclamó el anunciador, completamente excitado por el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Madame Hooch los esperaba en el medio del campo, también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Evidentemente se hallaba emocionada por el partido que se encontraba a punto de dirigir.

- Caballeros, ¡monten en las escobas! – Ordenó firmemente, aunque Harry notó que temblaba un poco de la emoción y la ansiedad. Los jugadores tomaron sus escobas y montaron en ellas. – A mi orden. – Harry quería volar ya mismo, no daba más de la impaciencia. Madame Hooch sonó fuertemente el silbato y abrió la caja que había en el suelo para liberar las pelotas.

- ¡Y aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrranca el partido! – El comentador inicio su relato al instante. – Arthur Bryan con la Quaffle, se la pasa a su hermano Robert. El pase es interceptado por Weasley, una Bludger la golpea. Adam Bryan recupera la pelota…

El partido iba a un ritmo impresionante. El seleccionado inglés había tomado la ventaja, pero los Aurors se mantenían a veinte puntos de ventaja. Ron había realizado varias atajadas espectaculares, ganándose varias alabanzas por parte del relator, lo mismo que Ginny, quien había anotado la mayoría de los tantos de su equipo.

De repente Harry logró identificar a la Snitch volando a tres metros del suelo. Estaba a punto de lanzarse en zambullida cuando observó un numeroso grupo de gente vestida con capuchas negras moviéndose por el campo de juego.

- No. – Harry se quedó en el aire. – ¡Es imposible! ¡Por favor no!

Pero era posible. Parte del grupo de encapuchados se aproximó a la base de una de las tribunas, cargada de espectadores, y apuntaron sus varitas.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse en picada contra aquel grupo de gente para intentar evitarlo, pero fue inútil.

Varios haces de luz impactaron contra la base de la estructura y ésta se vio vencida por el peso. En lo que a Harry le pareció que sucedía en cámara lenta, pudo ver cómo varias decenas de personas caían al suelo, ubicado quince metros más abajo, o eran tapados por los restos de lo que segundos antes se había tratado de una tribuna del campo de Quidditch.

El relator no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo, hoy estaban a punto de presenciar una gran batalla en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

0

Bueno, acá se pudre todo. Sospecho que varios de ustedes desean matarme por varias razones, especialmente por lo que creen que va a suceder a continuación. Y también porque dejé cortado el relato cuando se venía la parte más movida! Jajajajajajaja

A aquellos que quieran lanzar hipótesis a lo loco, les pido por favor que no lo hagan en los reviews, a lo sumo envíenme un mensaje privado, así aquellos que prefieren no especular pueden hacerlo en paz.

En el próximo capítulo obviamente sabrán qué pasó aquel día y cuál es la razón de la separación de la feliz pareja.

Tengan paciencia y dejen reviews (esta vez no se sientan amenazados! se los pido bien XD)

Hasta la próxima!

Albus Severus

P.S: gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la siguen fielmente, incluso aquellos que siguen siendo tímidos como para dejar su comentario! jajajaja


	10. Mayo 2002 Parte II

Hola a todos nuevamente! Esta vez decidí subir el capítulo un poco antes de lo planeado. Estaba pensando en revisarlo un poco, pero creo que ya está en condiciones de ser leído.

La verdad que son hijos del rigor! Si me pongo a presionar un poco me llueven reviews, ahora que aflojo se borran todos y nadie escribe. Si serán jodidos! jajajajajaja

Bueno, ahora verán si sus hipótesis eran las correctas luego de leer la primera parte. Por cierto, son 23 páginas de Word, definitivamente me fui al diablo! En total son casi 40 paginas, o sea que estuve destrozando el teclado como un loco.

Espero que disfruten la lectura y varias de sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas (por más que falta mucho por aclarar).

Para quienes se pregunten qué tiene que ver el título con la historia, más abajo les voy a dejar un par de comentarios para que lo entiendan mejor.

Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Mayo de 2002**

**Segunda Parte – The great gig in the sky**

Harry se quedó suspendido en el aire sobre su escoba, al igual que todos los demás jugadores. Ninguno de ellos podía asimilar lo que veían, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante. La tribuna se caía a pedazos, y podían ver también como los cuerpos caían al suelo, podían oír los gritos de desesperación provenientes de todos los rincones del campo de juego, cómo el terror cubría a la multitud como una gigantesca ola que arrasaba con todo, sin dejar nada más que miedo y pánico.

Instintivamente Harry acercó su mano a la túnica con la intención de tomar su varita, pero luego recordó que la había dejado en poder de Hermione. Mientras tanto, varios magos del Ministerio se dirigían al campo de juego para hacer frente al grupo de encapuchados. Al ver a los magos, los desconocidos apuntaron sus varitas y de inmediato varios haces de luz salieron despedidos contra la gente del Ministerio.

La desesperación de Harry crecía al notar que varios de esos haces de luz podían tratarse de maleficios asesinos. "¿Acaso son Mortífagos?". No podía hilar sus pensamientos, parecía hallarse preso de la impresión, del horror.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Ron, sacándolo de su estado de letargo. - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¡Ve y busca a Hermione! – Le ordenó. – ¡Consigue las varitas! – Giró su cabeza hacia el resto del equipo. - ¡Vayan por lo demás, organicen las defensas! ¡Que Corell y Smith se ocupen del grupo que cuida a la multitud! ¡El resto vayan a combatir!

El miedo aumentó considerablemente cuando los encapuchados recorrían el campo de juego lanzando maleficios contra todo lo que tuvieran delante, incluyendo a los propios jugadores, que se dispersaron al instante.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando Harry? – Wood se acercaba a toda velocidad, todavía montado en su escoba.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Le ordenó. - ¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Llévate al resto del equipo contigo!

- De ninguna manera, ¡quiero ayudar! – Dijo con la mirada llena de determinación.

- ¡Maldita sea, Oliver! ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir! – Harry lo miraba enojado, aunque por dentro sentía miedo; no quería ser responsable por la muerte de gente inocente.

- ¡Entonces dime cómo diablos puedo ayudar y te dejaré en paz! – Gritó Wood, igualmente de enojado.

- ¡Ve y únete al resto para proteger al público! – No podía perder más tiempo, Harry necesitaba buscar al resto de los Aurors presentes y coordinarlos para capturar a los encapuchados.

Tras la discusión con Wood, Harry se lanzó a toda velocidad en busca de sus compañeros para dirigirlos y repartir órdenes. "Necesito una varita…" Pensaba mientras recorría la marea de gente en busca de Hermione, tratando de alejar de su mente los miedos respecto a Ginny.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y luego de cruzarse con todos aquellos que podrían prestar ayuda, seguía sin encontrar a Ron, Hermione o Ginny. Supuso que se encontraban peleando contra aquellos que habían provocado semejante masacre, aunque eso no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

- ¡La puta madre! ¡Necesito una varita! – Gritó, lleno de impotencia y desesperación.

De repente una idea apareció súbitamente dentro de su cabeza. Pero se trataba de una medida extrema. Se quedó unos segundos en el aire, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras buscaba una opción a la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. No quería hacer lo que su mente le decía que era la única salida, pero todo parecía indicar que su cerebro tenía razón.

Los segundos parecían eternos para Harry. Vio varios haces de luz chocando entre sí veinte metros por debajo de su escoba, cuerpos cayendo de uno y de otro bando, gente corriendo para refugiarse, niños llorando… No había más tiempo para dudar.

Rogando para que su decisión fuera la correcta, enfiló su escoba hacia la orilla del lago y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

000

Ron volaba por encima de la multitud, acompañado por Ginny, en busca de Hermione, aunque sin mucho éxito. La desesperación iba en aumento por dentro suyo mientras intentaba reconocer aquella melena castaña en medio de la gente que huía en todas direcciones.

Finalmente, cuando parecía del todo imposible, ocurrió el milagro. Hermione se hallaba fuera del estadio, peleando contra uno de los encapuchados para proteger a un niño que lloraba muerto de miedo detrás de ella. A pesar de la falta de práctica que tenía la joven, peleaba de igual a igual contra el encapuchado, bloqueando todos los maleficios que le lanzaba, aunque sin poder contraatacar.

- ¡No! – Gritó Ron, aterrorizado por la escena que estaba contemplando. - ¡Vamos! – Dijo, alentando a su escoba y pegándose al palo para ganar mayor velocidad.

De repente, el encapuchado logró golpear a Hermione con uno de sus hechizos, haciendo que la joven volara tres metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. La varita quedó fuera del alcance de la joven, se hallaba indefensa ante el invasor que se aproximaba lentamente, como queriendo disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento. Al final quedó delante de Hermione y apuntó su varita directo al pecho.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No! – Ron se hallaba completamente loco de desesperación. Todavía se hallaba fuera del alcance de su novia y no tenía una varita con la cual atacar al invasor.

- Has peleado bien, pequeña. – El desconocido estaba delante de Hermione y mantenía su varita apuntándole directamente al pecho de la joven. – Pero se te acabó la suerte, ya es hora de…

El hombre no pudo completar la frase, ya que Ron lo había embestido a toda velocidad con su escoba, evitando el ataque y cayendo bruscamente al suelo luego de tan terrible golpe. Intentó incorporarse luego de unos segundos, pero un insoportable dolor en el hombro izquierdo lo mantuvo en el suelo.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione había llegado a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos, producto del miedo y de la impresión. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó el joven.

- Sí, sí. – Respondió su novia. – Sólo muy asustada.

- Si tú estás bien, entonces yo también lo estoy. – Dijo, tratando de sonreír aliviado, aunque el esfuerzo le costó una nueva oleada de dolor. – Diablos, eso dolió más de lo que esperaba. – Soltó una carcajada que luego lamentó al sentir como si le hubieran dado hachazo en el hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Ginny acababa de llegar al lado de su hermano. - ¿Qué tienes en el hombro? ¿Te duele? – Lo tocó lentamente.

- ¡La reputa madre Ginny! – Gritó Ron al sentir la mano de la joven. – Y encima es mi madre también, no puedo insultarte tranquilo al parecer. – Sonrío nuevamente a pesar del dolor. – Si me llegas a tocar nuevamente el hombro te juro que te mato. – Agregó seriamente.

- Tranquilízate. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Sólo te dislocaste el hombro. Tienes suerte, podría haber sido mucho peor. – Se volteó para ver a su amiga. – Herms, danos nuestras varitas.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en Ron.

- ¡Las varitas Hermione! – Chasqueó los dedos delante de ella. - ¡Reacciona! ¡Dame las varitas!

- Sí, lo siento. – La joven finalmente recuperó algo de aplomo y abrió su pequeña cartera. Segundos después sacó dos varitas y se las entregó a Ginny en la mano.

La bruja tomó su propia varita y apuntó al hombro de su hermano.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Ron. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Se lo notaba algo atemorizado cuando vio que Ginny estaba a punto de hacerle un hechizo.

- No seas tan miedoso. – Lo reprendió. – ¡Habrase visto a un Auror asustado porque su hermana quiere curarle el hombro! – Una sonrisa asomó brevemente en su rostro.

- No te digo nada porque Hermione se encuentra aquí y se espantaría. – Respondió Ron, mirándola enojado. – Haz ya el maldito hechizo y cierra la boca.

- De acuerdo. – Ginny se veía risueña a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. – Quédate quieto. – Apuntó su varita al hombro de su hermano y se produjo un fuerte destello rojizo.

- ¡Con un demonio! – Ron trató de contenerse para no lanzar más insultos al aire mientras se revolcaba de dolor por unos segundos - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que dolería tanto? – Preguntó, incorporándose.

- Porque no me habrías dejado hacerlo. – Respondió llanamente. – Ahora quédate aquí, te acabo de acomodar el hombro, pero no intentes moverlo porque verás las estrellas. – Miró a su amiga. – Tú también quédate aquí con él y cuídalo.

- ¡No! – Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente. - ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Te ayudaré!

- No Hermione, necesito que cuides a Ron, por favor. – Ginny colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. – Si quieren vayan a ayudar a proteger al resto del público, pero ustedes no están en condiciones de ayudar a nadie más, ya hicieron mucho por hoy.

- Está bien, Ginny. – La joven estaba completamente sorprendida por el tono de voz de la pelirroja. No era para nada igual al que solía oír, sino que era serio, mucho más maduro de lo que jamás la había escuchado hablar. De repente comprendió que ella no iba a aceptar otra respuesta de su parte. – Ve y ayuda a los demás. Nosotros iremos con el resto del público.

Mientras la joven salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde continuaba la parte principal de la batalla, cerca de la puerta principal de Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron observaban de pie cómo se perdía de vista en dirección al castillo.

- ¿Quiénes son estos malditos? – Preguntó Ron señalando al encapuchado que se hallaba golpeado y tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

- No tengo idea. – Respondió su novia. – Pero creo que lo vamos a saber ya mismo.

Se acercaron lentamente al personaje y Hermione levantó la varita que se hallaba en el suelo, perteneciente al encapuchado. Usando su propia varita, hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que se enroscaron fuertemente alrededor del desconocido. Una vez que estuvo segura que no podía moverse ni un milímetro, la joven se acercó y le quitó la capucha.

Una máscara con forma de calavera se hallaba debajo. Impaciente, Hermione removió aquel objeto y se encontró de cara a un hombre que había visto hace tiempo.

- ¿Este no es Macnair? – Ron parecía no entender nada.

- Sí… ¿Eso quiere decir que son Mortífagos? – Hermione parecía aún más asustada de lo que estaba hasta aquel momento.

- Ahora sí que se complicó todo. – Lamentó el joven. – Espero que los demás estén bien. ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó de repente, recordando a su amigo.

- No lo sé, Ron. – Respondió. – Pero la que me preocupa es Ginny, ¿cómo se le ocurre ir a pelear estando embarazada? ¡Se volvió loca! – Exclamó sin pensar.

- ¿Embarazada? – Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

000

Harry volaba a toda velocidad rumbo al lago, todavía planteándose si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

- ¡Es que no tengo opción! – Gritó al aire, en un intento de aliviar un poco la presión de su consciencia.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. El gran sepulcro blanco seguía intacto, sin haber sido afectado por los años que pasaron desde la última vez que Harry estuvo en Hogwarts. Un sinfín de emociones atravesó su corazón mientras juntaba fuerzas para hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Pero era momento de pasar a la acción, no de seguir dudando. Muchas vidas dependían de su prisa.

- ¡Kreacher! – Gritó en medio de aquella soledad.

Inmediatamente apareció su elfo doméstico, llevando el mismo repasador blanco de siempre.

- ¿El amo Harry me ha llamado? – Preguntó, inclinándose ante el joven.

- No hay tiempo, por favor necesito que rompas el sepulcro. – Pidió sin más preámbulos.

- ¿El amo Harry desea que destruya la tumba de Dumbledore?

- Kreacher, no tengo tiempo. – Harry estaba desesperado. – ¡Hazlo ya mismo!

- Como el amo desee. – Respondió Kreacher, volviendo a inclinarse. Acto seguido, se incorporó y se aproximó al sepulcro blanco. Levantó sus manos y, luego de un destello enceguecedor, Harry pudo observar que el sepulcro había sido reducido a escombros.

- Bien hecho, Kreacher. – El elfo se inclinó agradecido. – Ahora corta la mortaja.

Kreacher volvió a levantar sus manos y la tela que envolvía el cadáver de Albus Dumbledore se cortó por la mitad.

Allí se encontraba el anciano director, todavía con los anteojos con forma de medialuna colocados sobre su torcida nariz, con el cuerpo prácticamente intacto y la Varita de Saúco en el lugar donde Harry la había colocado al devolverla a la tumba luego de vencer a Voldemort.

Pensando amargamente en aquel día en que vio al mismo Voldemort haciendo algo muy similar a lo que él estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, tomó la varita de las manos del cuerpo de aquella persona tan querida para él.

- Lo lamento mucho, profesor. – Le dijo al cuerpo inerte que se hallaba contemplando en ese momento, mientras una lágrima descendía lentamente por su rostro. – Prometo devolvérsela en cuanto termine con esto. – Se volteó hacia el elfo. – Kreacher, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora vete de aquí, es muy peligroso. – Kreacher se inclinó una vez más antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Harry tomó su escoba, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, pero a último instante se frenó, dio media vuelta y levantó la Varita de Saúco para usarla por segunda vez en su vida.

- ¡Reparo! – Exclamó, apuntando a la tumba, la cual se reparó al instante, quedando en perfectas condiciones. – Disculpe profesor, casi me olvido de eso. – Secó sus lágrimas y montó en su escoba, pisó fuertemente y, pegándose lo más posible al palo, se lanzó a toda velocidad de regreso al campo de batalla.

Al aproximarse al estadio de Quidditch, pudo observar no menos de un centenar de cuerpos esparcidos por todo el terreno, tanto encapuchados como Aurors y gente inocente. A pesar de eso, todavía había numerosos combates a los largo del campo.

Aprovechando su posición estratégica, lanzó hechizos a todos los encapuchados que tenía a su alcance. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba usando cualquier varita; evidentemente la fama de la Varita Letal no era injustificada. No importaba qué clase de encantamiento defensor usaran los invasores, los hechizos de Harry traspasaban las defensas como si no hubiera ningún obstáculo en el camino. Emocionado por ese descubrimiento, descendió de su escoba para incorporarse a la batalla desde el suelo.

Nada podía contra él, incluso los Aurors se hallaban estupefactos de la facilidad con la que Harry derrotaba a los encapuchados. Mientras la situación parecía a punto de ser controlada, Harry se acercó a Mike Adams, que se hallaba en el campo de juego junto con algunos Aurors heridos.

- ¡Mike! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Sí, sí! – Respondió. – Llegaste justo a tiempo. Algunos encapuchados se dirigieron al castillo. Envié un grupo para que los persiga. – Tomó a Harry del brazo. – Son Mortífagos, Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó, sorprendido por aquella revelación.

- Completamente. – Se veía convencido. – Reconocí a uno de los Carrow cuando se le cayó la capucha y la máscara.

- ¿Carrow? – Harry estaba confundido. - ¿No estaba en Azkaban?

- Se suponía que sí. – Mike cambió su expresión por una de preocupación. – Al parecer se fugaron todos los que se hallaban encerrados y decidieron venir a visitarnos.

- ¡Harry! – Ron y Hermione se aproximaban a través del campo. – ¿Estás bien? ¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?

- Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen. Después les explico. – Observó que Ron se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Hermione, haciendo muecas de dolor. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Es una larga historia.

- ¿Y Ginny? – El miedo se apoderó del joven al notar que su novia no se hallaba con sus amigos. - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Fue a ayudar a los Aurors. – Respondió Hermione. – Se fue al castillo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry levantó su varita para convocar su Saeta de Fuego. La atrapó al vuelo y montó de inmediato.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó la joven mientras lo veía a punto de despegar. - ¡Cuida a Ginny! ¡Está embarazada!

Pero Harry no alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de su amiga. El viento silbaba en sus oídos mientras volaba a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo. Trataba de espantar las imágenes terribles se formaban en su mente, cada latido de su corazón parecía bombear miedo y ansiedad por conocer el estado de su novia.

Aterrizó bruscamente junto a la puerta principal, arrojando la escoba a un lado mientras corría a más no poder por el vestíbulo.

- ¡Harry! – Un Auror salía del Gran Salón, tenía una oscura marca en un costado de la cabeza y parte de su túnica hecha jirones. Por lo demás parecía ileso.

- ¡Wallace! ¿Qué noticias tienes? – Lo apremió al instante.

- Hemos derrotado a los que estaban en el Gran Salón, pero unos cuatro o cinco se escaparon por las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. – Respondió de un tirón. –Otros intentaron salir a los jardines, pero los atrapamos antes que lo consiguieran.

- ¿Queda algún civil adentro?

- No, por suerte estaban todos en el estadio, viendo el partido. – Se lo notaba algo angustiado, ya que eso también significaba que podrían haber muerto durante el primer ataque.

- No es tiempo para lamentarse. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Cuántos enviaste a perseguir a los que subieron?

- A todos los que pude enviar, quizás unos diez… - Comenzó a responder.

- ¿Estaba Ginny con ellos? – Lo interrumpió.

- Creo que sí, al menos no estaba aquí abajo con nosotros. – Respondió Wallace, algo nervioso por la expresión de su jefe.

- Reúne a los que puedas, vamos a ayudar a los demás. – Ordenó rápidamente. – ¡Diles que suban cuanto antes!

Harry subió los escalones de tres en tres mientras trataba de encontrar a su novia. A medida que revisaba los pisos sin hallar rastros de su Ginny, la desesperación se hacía más grande y se le dificultaba pensar con claridad.

- ¡Nick! – Había visto al fantasma de Gryffindor volando por el pasillo.

- ¿Harry? – Nick Casi Decapitado se frenó al instante. - ¡Te estaba buscando a ti! ¡Se trata de la señorita Weasley!

- ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Harry se acercó inmediatamente al fantasma. - ¿Qué pasó con Ginny? ¡Respóndeme Nick!

- En la sala de trofeos. – Respondió atemorizado. – La vi peleando con dos de esos malhechores, ¡necesita ayuda!

Harry no necesitó oír eso para salir corriendo hacia el lugar. Sentía que tardaba una eternidad en avanzar. Un pasillo, doblar a la derecha, otro pasillo, una puerta, una escalera, siguiente piso, pasillo, doblar a la derecha. Conocía el castillo de pies a cabeza, pero tener los datos en su mente no lo ayudaban a ir más rápido, sino que el hecho de saber la secuencia sólo le hacía pensar en lo mucho que faltaba para llegar a su destino.

Únicamente podía oír sus pasos resonando en la fría piedra, no era consciente de su respiración, la cual era cada vez más agitada, ni podía percatarse de los latidos de su corazón, el cual parecía a punto de explotar en el esfuerzo de bombear sangre hacia sus extremidades. Sentía a sus piernas comenzando a acalambrarse, pero eso solamente sirvió para apresurar el paso.

Cuando todo indicaba que no llegaría a tiempo, comenzó a oír los característicos sonidos de un duelo. "Todavía está peleando… ¡Resiste Ginny!" Rogó su cerebro mientras alcanzaba a divisar la puerta de la sala de trofeos, la cual se hallaba abierta de par en par.

- ¡Vamos pequeña! – Una fría voz burlona que arrastraba las palabras podía escucharse proveniente del recinto. - ¡No podrás defenderte para siempre!

Harry ingresó a toda velocidad y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un hechizo contra el primer Mortífago que pudo encontrar en la sala. Al recibir el impacto, el personaje (que todavía permanecía encapuchado) voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta de la sala. Luego del golpe, cayó deslizándose por la pared y no reaccionó. Un espeso hilo de sangre brotaba de su cabeza, se hallaba indudablemente muerto, o camino a estarlo.

- ¡Harry! – El aterrado grito de su novia lo sacó inmediatamente de su sentimiento de triunfo.

Volteó buscando el origen del sonido y se encontró con dos figuras que parecían estar abrazadas como dos novios adolescentes. En realidad uno de ellos era Ginny, quien se encontraba atrapada por un brazo que la sostenía por el cuello, impidiendo cualquier movimiento brusco. Su varita había caído al suelo, lejos de la improvisada pareja. La joven se hallaba despeinada, con algunos rasguños y quemaduras en su túnica de quidditch y algunos cortes en el rostro, incluso podía percibirse que uno de ellos seguía sangrando.

- ¡Quédate quieta maldita puta! – Ordenó un hombre de lacio cabello rubio, el cual caía directamente sobre sus hombros. Su voz arrastraba las palabras de la misma manera en que Harry lo oyera hablar por última vez, cuando era arrastrado por los guardias de Azkaban. – ¡Hola, Potter! Tanto tiempo sin vernos… - Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Lucius! – Respondió Harry, como si se trataran de viejos amigos. – Es cierto, ha pasado algo de tiempo. Pero reconozco que no me parece demasiado. Quizás unos cincuenta años más habrían sido más apropiados. – El desagrado no pudo ser disfrazado mientras Harry miraba fijamente a Lucius.

- ¿Qué modales son esos Potter? – Lo retó mientras no dejaba de sonreír. - ¡Vengo de tan lejos a saludarte! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna idiotez o tu novia pagará el precio! – Dijo colocando su varita sobre el cuello de Ginny al ver que Harry estaba a punto de levantar la suya.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! – La sangre hervía de odio al observar la sonrisa de su enemigo. - ¡Créeme que no pienso dejarte salir con vida de este puto lugar! ¡Llegas a hacerle algo a Ginny y te prometo que te haré sufrir hasta el último instante! – Observó a su novia, la cual miró a Harry con expresión segura.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme de esa forma! – Gritó, lleno de rabia. - ¡Me despojaste de mi vida! ¿Dónde quedó el apellido Malfoy? ¡Antes lo escuchaban con respeto! ¡Con temor! – El resentimiento se apoderó de su rostro. - ¡Y ahora somos basura por tu culpa! ¿Quién te crees para arruinar mi vida de esa manera?

Harry aprovechó el pequeño exabrupto de Lucius para hacer contacto visual con su novia. Un segundo alcanzó para que ella entendiera el mensaje, ahora era cuestión de provocar la distracción.

- A Draco no parece alterarlo demasiado. – Comentó, tratando de hacerle perder los estribos. "¡Vamos, apúntame a mí! ¿Qué esperas?" – Es más, te diría que ya piensa en cambiarse de apellido. – Imitó la sonrisa burlona del Mortífago. - ¿Qué te parece Draco Potter? – Veía cómo la furia se acumulaba en Lucius. - ¿O por qué no Draco Weasley? ¡Sería un hermoso traidor a la sangre!

Lucius explotó de furia y apuntó su varita directo al corazón de Harry, olvidándose por completo de su rehén. Era la oportunidad de Ginny. Rápidamente golpeó al rubio en el rostro usando su codo, aunque Lucius alcanzó a lanzar su hechizo y un chorro de luz blanca brotó de su varita en dirección a Harry.

El joven reaccionó de manera instintiva, a puro reflejo. Rápidamente creó un escudo, bloqueando el hechizo, pero provocando que éste se desviara, pasando por en medio de las dos personas que se hallaban delante suyo e impactando de lleno en la pared. La onda expansiva lanzó a Lucius y a Ginny contra distintos estantes repletos de trofeos.

Harry alcanzó a ver cómo su enemigo había sido arrojado contra una vitrina. Al acercarse a él, los ojos verdes se encontraron con una mirada inexpresiva que apuntaba a la pared opuesta, enmarcada de rojo debido a la sangre que brotaba por los numerosos cortes. Un tajo profundo en el costado derecho de su cuello lanzaba chorros escarlatas que cortaban el aire debido a la fuerza con la que el corazón de Malfoy intentaba seguir bombeando. Segundos después, el chorro decreció en su intensidad, anunciando que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

El joven se quedó allí parado, mirándolo fijamente con la vista repleta de asco y repulsión. No sentía el menor remordimiento de observar la muerte de aquel hombre que causó tanta muerte y dolor.

- Lo único que lamento de esto es que no vaya a durar más, Lucius. – Dijo mientras miraba cómo el hombre intentaba contener el chorro inútilmente. – Quisiera haberte visto sufriendo el resto de tu vida. – Con una última y pequeña sacudida, el hombre murió, con la vista clavada en la nada y su brazo todavía pegado al cuello.

-¿Harry? – La voz de Ginny sonaba débil, provocando que el terror invadiera nuevamente al joven.

Al voltearse para ver a su novia, el alma se cayó a sus pies. Ginny se encontraba sentada contra una de las estanterías, con el rostro calmo, parpadeando lentamente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. Algunos diminutos destellos en el pelo y la ropa de la pelirroja evidenciaban los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que la cubrían.

A pesar de que no se observaba nada grave en su novia, Harry no podía dejar de presentir que algo andaba mal. Resbalando sobre los vidrios y el polvillo que cubría el suelo de la sala, se apresuró a colocarse al lado de su novia.

- ¡Ginny! – La joven sólo atinó a parpadear mientras Harry se arrodillaba. Fue entonces cuando reparó que ella tenía las manos colocadas sobre un costado de su cintura.

Rápidamente las retiró para comprobar que su peor temor se estaba volviendo realidad. Las manos de Ginny estaban empapadas en su propia sangre, un fragmento mediano, pero afilado, de vidrio se hallaba incrustado en su cintura, sobre el costado derecho.

- Tengo mucho miedo, Harry. – La voz de Ginny era apenas audible y llorosa, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Parpadeó lentamente una vez más. – No quiero morir.

- No vas a morir, Ginny, te lo prometo. – Harry luchaba por mantener la calma y evitar que sus lágrimas salieran a la luz. La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida de inmediato.

- ¡Harry! – Mike apareció en el pasillo corriendo a toda prisa hacia él. - ¿Qué le pasó a Ginny?

- ¡Está herida! – Cada segundo que transcurría significaba una tortura para Harry, el pánico empezaba a dominarlo. - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¡Vamos a San Mungo! – Lo apremió Mike. - ¡Tenemos que aparecernos ya mismo!

- ¡Maldita sea Mike, no podemos aparecernos! – Harry no podía entender cómo era que Mike no conocía una regla tan básica de Hogwarts.

- ¡Sí que podemos! – Respondió. – McGonagall quitó el embrujo hace media hora para que podamos trasladar a todos de inmediato. ¡Toma mi mano!

- Harry… - Un susurro casi inaudible escapó de los labios de Ginny.

- Ya vamos, mi amor, ya vamos. – Intentó tranquilizarla Harry, pero era imposible cuando él mismo no podía calmarse.

- ¡TU MANO! – Le gritó Mike. Saliendo de su trance, Harry lo obedeció. – Agárrate fuerte. – Dijo, antes de girar sobre sí mismo en dirección al hospital.

- Todo va a salir bien, amor.

000

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – Preguntó Ron en medio del silencio que envolvía al campo de juego.

El resto de los Aurors se hallaba sumergido en diversas tareas, tratando de rescatar los cuerpos que estaban ocultos bajo los restos de la tribuna, llevando a los Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla para mantenerlos apresados, colaborando para atender a los heridos y llevarlos a San Mungo.

No había celebración por la victoria conseguida. Allí por donde posaran las miradas solamente podía verse rencor y tristeza. Se trataba de una victoria vacía, o peor aún, una victoria que había costado el sacrificio de demasiadas vidas. La tragedia era demasiado grande como para terminar de asimilarla. Las personas que se hallaban en el lugar parecían en estado de shock. Todos actuaban como si sus mentes estuvieran en cualquier otro lugar.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Hermione, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Intentaba aislar su mente de todo lo ocurrido. – Deberíamos ir al castillo, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón. – Ron se puso de pie, tratando de disimular el dolor que acompañaba a sus movimientos.

- Será mejor que nos aparezcamos, será más rápido. – Sugirió, interpretando correctamente los gestos que intentaba ocultarle su novio. Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó su mano y giró sobre sí misma.

Inmediatamente aparecieron en el vestíbulo del castillo. Podían ver poco movimiento allí, aunque intuían que minutos atrás la actividad debía ser frenética.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó un Auror de apariencia imponente.

- ¡Buscamos a Harry! – Respondió Ron apremiante.

- Salieron hacia San Mungo hace diez minutos. – Anunció. - Al menos ese fue el mensaje que recibí.

- ¿Estaba mi hermana con ellos? – El pelirrojo se hallaba desesperado por recibir información, algo que calmara sus temores. – ¡Mi hermana! ¡Ginevra Weasley! – Añandió, dado que el hombre no había comprendido de quién hablaba.

- Ella ha sido transferida a San Mungo. – Dijo. – Desconozco su estado, lo mejor será que vayan hacia allí cuanto…

Pero antes que el hombre terminara de decir algo más, Ron ya había tomado la mano de su novia y girado sobre sí mismo para ir a su siguiente destino en busca de algo que lo tranquilice.

000

Harry se hallaba en la sala de espera cuando sus amigos aparecieron de repente. Pudo observar que Ron seguía lastimado cuando notó los gestos que hacía a cada paso que daba.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó apenas se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Qué me pasó a mí? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? – Replicó su amigo, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – Harry no entendía la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡Tienes sangre en toda tu ropa! – Hermione señalaba la túnica del joven, que se hallaba empapada de un color rojo oscuro. Harry se miró a sí mismo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel hecho. Sin embargo su rostro no mostraba sorpresa alguna, sino simplemente miraba su túnica como un objeto ligeramente curioso.

- No es mi sangre. – Aclaró Harry. La siguiente frase se encontraba atorada en su garganta. Expresarlo en voz alta significaba aceptar la realidad y volver a rendirse para que todos sus miedos volvieran a hacerse presentes. – Es de Ginny. – Aclaró finalmente. Y acto seguido comenzó a relatar los hechos de la sala de trofeos ante los rostros consternados de sus amigos.

Ron tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer al suelo. En tanto Hermione sólo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca para no expresar en voz alta todo lo que pensaba.

Un sanador apareció caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo. Se trataba del sanador que había atendido a Ginny en cuanto Mike y Harry aparecieron en el hospital.

- Señor Potter. – Dijo secamente. – La señorita Weasley se encuentra estable. –Anunció, respondiendo la pregunta que los jóvenes estaban a punto de hacer. - Perdió muchísima sangre y el trayecto desde Hogwarts la debilitó. Pero a pesar de todo han llegado justo a tiempo. – Sin embargo Harry notó que eso no era todo lo que tenía que anunciar el sanador.

- ¿Y el bebé? – Preguntó Hermione, soprendiendo a Harry.

- ¿Cuál bebé? – Harry la miraba como si pensara que Hermione estaba equivocada, o al menos confundida. - ¿Cuál bebé, Hermione? – Insistió, ya que su amiga lo miraba completamente angustiada, pero sin decir ni una palabra.

- El bebé de Ginny. – Respondió con un hilo de voz.

- No entiendo. – El joven no terminaba de asimilar la respuesta de su amiga. - ¡Pero si Ginny no está embarazada! – Exclamó intentando convencerse. – Ginny no está… - La mirada de su amiga era todo lo que necesitó para confirmar que él estaba equivocado.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel pasillo, un silencio que parecía absoluto mientras Harry sentía un miedo atroz, infinitamente superior al que había sentido hasta ese momento. Toda la destrucción presenciada, todas las muertes, todo lo que había sucedido en el colegio horas atrás parecía una nimiedad. Sólo podía pensar en aquel vidrio incrustado en el costado de su novia, en la sangre que manaba lentamente de aquella herida, en los lentos movimientos de los párpados de Ginny, en las palabras que ella pronunció. "Tengo miedo". La frase resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Ahora entendía qué terrible significado llevaban aquellas dos palabras.

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – Fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

- Ginny se enteró hace pocos días. – Dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba contener el llanto. – Quería guardarse la sorpresa para cuando terminara el partido. - Añadió en un hilo de voz. Ron se levantó para ayudarla a tomar asiento. – Lo lamento tanto. – Alcanzó a agregar antes de llamarse a silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó con el bebé? – Preguntó Harry, volteándose hacia el sanador, aunque en su interior la respuesta, la terrible y horrible respuesta, comenzaba a gestarse a través de sus miedos.

- Lo lamento mucho, señor Potter. – Respondió el sanador, tratando de mantener un tono neutro a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que su noticia era la más terrible que había anunciado en toda su carrera. – La señorita Weasley había perdido mucha sangre cuando llegó aquí. Simplemente no pudo resistir. Entienda que es un milagro que ella siga con vida. Le repito que lo lamento mucho.

Pero su cerebro se desconectó luego de oír las primeras tres palabras. Había escuchado lo único que le importaba, lo único que valía la pena oír. El resto eran simples condimentos que no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo. Se encontraba en estado de shock, allí sentado, con la vista perdida en la pared opuesta al banco donde se hallaba sentado, tratando de entender lo inentendible, de comprender que había sido el causante de un hecho tan terrible que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

- ¿Y Ginny? – Alcanzó a oír las palabras de Ron como si éste se hallara a kilómetros de distancia, un simple eco de algo que en realidad no oía, sino que le parecía haber oído. – ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

- Por el momento se halla estable, aunque temo que todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento. – Contestó el sanador. – No sabemos muy bien qué le sucede. Lo más seguro es que el esfuerzo la haya dejado demasiado agotada. Es probable que permanezca en esa condición durante algunos días. De hecho, - agregó – lo mejor será que así sea, al menos hasta que esté en condiciones de asimilar la verdad de lo que sucedió. En el estado en que se encuentra ahora mismo es demasiado complicado, cualquier emoción desproporcionada podría causar una recaída muy fuerte.

Harry se levantó nuevamente. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, desaparecer del mundo, olvidarse de quién era, olvidarse de todo. Su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con las imágenes de la sala de trofeos, como si quisiera recalcar la cadena de errores que llevaron a la desgracia, tan imponente e innegable que amenazaba con llevárselo todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció del lugar. Necesitaba estar a solas.

Su mente lo llevó a su departamento, el cual se hallaba inmaculado, ajeno a la desgracia que había caído sobre su vida. El silencio era insoportable, la quietud era insoportable, encontrarse en aquel recinto y no hacer nada era algo que no podía concebir. La furia lo dominó y comenzó a arrojar todos los objetos que tenía a su alcance. Mesas, frascos, cuadros, el televisor, libros, todo lo que podía ser lanzado hacia algún lado volaba por el aire para estrellarse contra las paredes o el suelo.

Minutos después el cansancio se hizo presente de tal forma que no podía mantenerse en pie. Mareado de dolor e impotencia, cayó de rodillas y apoyó las manos sobre los destrozos que cubrían el suelo de la sala. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y caían sobre el suelo, evidenciando la terrible desesperación de Harry.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – El joven gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando su garganta del mismo modo que sentía su alma desgarrada. - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Los gritos no alcanzaban, romper cosas no era suficiente. El dolor simplemente seguía allí, importándole poco y nada todo lo que el joven hiciera para que abandonara su cuerpo.

De repente observó la ventana de la sala. Se hallaba en un octavo piso. Hizo un rápido razonamiento y calculó que tendría éxito fácilmente. Sólo se trataba de un pequeño salto y todo el dolor acabaría al instante. Se puso de pie, hipnotizado por el gran ventanal que ofrecía una gran vista de Londres, pero que para él sólo significaba un alivio para su sufrimiento.

En ese instante, Ron apareció en el departamento. Harry se volteó y los ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los azules.

- ¿Harry? – El pelirrojo lo miraba muy asustado.

- Lo lamento mucho, Ron. – Anunció con serenidad - Dile a Ginny que ojalá algún día pueda perdonarme. Lo lamento por todo. – Finalmente se volteó y tomó impulso hacia la ventana.

- ¡No! –Gritó Ron antes de levantar su varita.

Un metro antes de atravesar el vidrio, Harry sintió como su tobillo era jalado por una cuerda invisible, frustrando su intento.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? – Gritó el pelirrojo, mientras veía a su amigo colgado en el aire.

- No me mires así, Ron. – Harry parecía haber recuperado algo de su cordura. Pero las lágrimas volvieron a acudir y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. – Bájame por favor. – Le rogó sollozando.

Ron, viendo que su amigo había abandonado su momento de locura, volvió a levantar su varita, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Harry no hizo ningún intento por levantarse. Simplemente se quedó en la misma posición en la que había caído, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

- ¡Fue mi culpa! – Decía entre sollozos. - ¡Fue mi maldita culpa!

- Basta. – Ron también lloraba mientras se acercaba a su amigo. – Lo que pasó fue terrible, pero fue un accidente. Ten, toma esto. – Le alcanzó una pequeña botella. – El sanador me la dio para que pudieras calmarte un poco, definitivamente lo necesitas.

El joven esperó que su amigo tomara la poción y que esta hiciera efecto antes de abrir nuevamente la boca.

- Hermione está en camino. – Dijo, cortando el silencio. – Está hablando con el sanador. En cuanto termine vendrá hacia aquí. Allí no tenemos nada que hacer por el momento.

- No le digas lo que estuve a punto de hacer. – Harry miraba suplicante a su amigo. – Por favor, no se lo digas.

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. – Le aseguró Ron. – ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Lo siento mucho. Por todo. – Seguía mirándolo lleno de arrepentimiento.

- Descuida. – Acto seguido se acercó un poco y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que duró un buen rato.

- Gracias. – Dijo Harry. No era capaz de decir nada más. Pero su amigo comprendió al instante todo lo que quiso decir con esa palabra.

- Ahora hay que arreglar esto. – Comentó, levantando su varita y haciendo un amplio movimiento. Inmediatamente todos los objetos se repararon por sí solos, dejando la sala como había estado antes de la llegada de Harry.

- ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba? – Preguntó de repente.

- Lo supusimos. – Respondió intentando componer una sonrisa que no terminaba de formarse. – Fue el primer lugar que se nos ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

- Mejor. – Dijo con tranquilidad, moviéndolo para mostrarle que ya no sentía dolor. – El sanador tardó dos segundos en tardar de repararlo.

Un fuerte estampido les indicó que Hermione también había llegado al departamento. La joven observó la escena y de inmediato se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho Ron.

- Lo lamento tanto. – Dijo, con la cabeza pegada al pecho de su amigo.

- Yo también, Hermione, yo también. – Respondió, acariciando los cabellos de su amiga. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la apartó con delicadeza. - ¿Qué te dijo el sanador?

- La trasladarán a una sala para ella sola. – Comunicó, luego de recuperar el aplomo. – Estará allí unos días mientras la mantienen dormida mediante pociones. En cuanto crean que se encuentra curada, la despertarán.

- ¿Podría pedirles un favor? – Se dirigía a sus dos amigos, los cuales asintieron de inmediato. - ¿Se pueden quedar? – Harry sentía miedo de intentar hacer alguna otra idiotez como la que había evitado su amigo.

- Por supuesto. – Respondieron al unísono.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo, antes de tomar asiento y sumirse en sus pensamientos, al igual que la joven pareja, esperando la llegada de noticias en aquella sala que permanecía ajena a los terribles hechos de hace unas horas.

000

Los días se sucedían y el espanto no parecía tener fin. Los periódicos continuaban haciéndose eco de los hechos de Hogwarts y palabras tales como "masacre", "muerte", "terror", "dolor" y muchas otras aparecían continuamente en los artículos.

Las investigaciones habían revelado que algunos Mortífagos que continuaban libres se lanzaron al asalto de Azkaban, liberando a todos los reclusos sin que el Ministerio pudiera enterarse. Luego de eso, todos ellos atacaron Hogwarts con la intención de generar un acto de terrorismo para llamar la atención de la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, todos los responsables de aquella masacre que sobrevivieron lograron ser recapturados y nuevamente encarcelados en Azkaban.

Personajes de todos los ámbitos parecían tener una opinión al respecto. La mayoría de ellos seguía echando la culpa a Kinglsey, quien "ha incumplido su principal deber de evitar que los antiguos seguidores del Innombrable permanecieran tras las rejas", y a Harry, quien era preso de su propia fama, lo cual significaba que todos sus detractores seguían enumerando las causas por las que él debería renunciar a su cargo.

- ¿Entonces estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? – Hermione realizó por enésima vez la misma pregunta. La joven se hallaba sentada junto a su novio en el sofá de la sala. En los últimos días no habían abandonado la vivienda de su amigo más que para irse a dormir a su propio departamento.

- Sí. – Ron no amplió la respuesta, su voz sonaba cansada.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Ella no parecía entender la postura de su novio.

- ¿Por qué? – La miró a los ojos. – Porque entendí que ingresé al Escuadrón por las razones equivocadas. – Dijo finalmente. – Porque me di cuenta que yo no estoy hecho para este trabajo. Porque no puedo soportar las pesadillas, ver una vez más a todos aquellos cuerpos cayendo de la tribuna, escuchar los gritos de terror, revivir el pánico que sentí cuando pensé que te perdería para siempre. - A pesar del tono lleno de tristeza, su rostro no mostraba más que determinación. – Y porque es una oportunidad única en la vida.

- ¿Asique lo haces por el Quidditch? – Hermione se veía resentida.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? – Ron se esforzaba por no levantar demasiado el volumen de su voz, aunque sus nervios lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. – No puedo seguir siendo Auror.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! – Replicó su novia, quien todavía seguía sentada. - ¡Eres un gran Auror!

- ¡Pero tengo miedo! – Gritó Ron, sin poder controlar su voz. - ¡Tengo miedo de estar en esa misma situación y que no pueda rescatarte! Hace unos días te salvé de casualidad y sólo gracias a que usaba una Saeta de Fuego. ¡No pienso arriesgarme otra vez! ¡Yo no estuve a tu lado en ese momento y no quiero que vuelva a suceder! ¡No quiero perderte!

Hermione no sabía qué responder a aquella declaración, por lo que se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su novio.

- Sigo pensando que estás equivocado. – Se animó a decir después de un momento. – Pero te apoyaré si tú crees que tienes que hacerlo. – Se apresuró a añadir, luego de observar la mirada del joven. Ron logró recuperar la calma y se volvió a sentar. Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos para confortarlo.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará? – Preguntó Ron, haciendo una clara referencia a Harry, con la intención de cambiar de tema.

- En el Ministerio, supongo. – Hermione abrazaba a Ron con la mirada perdida en la pared de la habitación. – Dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con Kingsley.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No tengo la menor idea. – Respondió la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry apareció en el preciso instante en que Hermione terminaba de responder la pregunta de su novio, se lo veía con el semblante grave, al igual que toda la semana. Las ojeras evidenciaban sus problemas para dormir, producto de los nervios que día tras día lo invadían cuando se enteraba que tendría que seguir esperando hasta que pudieran despertar a su novia. Sin embargo, la castaña notó que el aire sombrío del muchacho se debía a otro hecho.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó rápidamente.

- Renuncié. – Dijo lacónico.

- ¿Cómo que renunciaste? – Gritó Ron, levantándose velozmente.

- Lo que acabas de oír, Ron. – Respondió sin ánimos de nada. Se sentó en el sillón más próximo y se cubrió la cara con las manos por unos segundos. – Ya no puedo dirigir el Escuadrón, no después de todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Hermione, algo enojada por la decisión de su amigo. - ¿Quedarte en tu casa todo el día sin hacer nada?

- Antes que nada, cálmate un poco Hermione. – Harry bajó sus manos y la miró a los ojos. – Yo solamente dije que renuncié al cargo de Jefe del Escuadrón, no que me iba del Escuadrón.

- Lo siento. – Se apresuró a disculparse. – Pero entonces… ¿Quién quedará como Jefe?

- Kingsley. – Una vez más procedió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, sin notar que Hermione y Ron se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso. - Al parecer quiere cargar él con la culpa de todo, aunque cuando me lo dijo parecía extrañamente aliviado. Quizás quería dejar el cargo, y con todo lo que pasó, aprovechó la presión de los periodistas y mató dos pájaros de un tiro: alivia la presión que hubo contra el Ministerio todos estos días, y se permite abandonar el cargo sin tantas sospechas. – Dijo en medio del silencio mientras sus amigos no sabían qué más decir.

- ¿Entonces no hay vuelta atrás? – Preguntó Ron, todavía esperanzado.

El silencio de Harry fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

- Yo sí me iré del Escuadrón. – Anunció el pelirrojo.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al oír aquellas palabras.

- No. – Respondió de inmediato. – Dejaré mi puesto y es mi decisión final. – Añadió, mirando al morocho con determinación.

- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad? – Preguntó, algo enojado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Por supuesto que la tengo. – Contestó de inmediato. – Pero tú me dijiste una vez que ser Auror era una vocación, y yo ya no siento que esa sea mi vocación. – Bajó la cabeza para no encontrarse con la decepción reflejada en el rostro de Harry.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Vivirás de tu novia? – El joven río ante la reacción de sus amigos.

- A decir verdad, voy a jugar Quidditch. – Replicó el pelirrojo. – Los Chudley Cannons quieren contratarme como Guardián. – Anunció, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. – ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

- Hace dos días volvimos de noche al departamento y encontramos una lechuza esperando en nuestra ventana. – Relató Hermione. – Parece que estuvo mucho tiempo ahí afuera, porque mordió el dedo de Ron después de que él le desatara la carta. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – En fin, abrimos la carta y nos encontramos con el mensaje proveniente del presidente del club. Decía que, a pesar de la tragedia, habían notado grandes condiciones en Ron y que querían contratarlo lo antes posible.

- ¿Y tú qué les dijiste? – Preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Esta mañana respondí la carta. – Dijo, sorprendiendo incluso a Hermione. – Y les dije que hablaría con ellos cuando quieran para escuchar su oferta. Todavía espero su respuesta.

Hermione se disponía a quejarse por el hecho de que su novio no le hubiera avisado de aquella carta, cuando una lechuza entró volando por el ventanal de la sala. El ave dejó caer hábilmente un pequeño rollo de pergamino e inmediatamente giró en el aire para emprender el viaje de vuelta.

Harry reaccionó antes que sus amigos y tomó el pequeño mensaje, lo desenrolló y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Señor Potter:_

_Le escribo para comunicarle que la señorita Ginevra Weasley se encuentra en condiciones de ser despertada mañana al mediodía._

_Por lo tanto, le pido que acuda al Hospital San Mungo mañana a las nueve de la mañana para hablar con el sanador a cargo de la señorita Weasley para que éste lo informe detalladamente._

_Mis más cordiales saludos,_

_Paul Stevenson  
>Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Dolencias Mágicas.<em>

000

Ginny se encontraba inconsciente en una cama. Su cara estaba cubierta de golpes, cortes y agulladuras, los cuales estaban a punto de curarse. Ya no había indicios de que su salud corriera grave peligro, dormía apaciblemente y su respiración era normal.

Su cabello pelirrojo cubría parte de su cara, sus manos aferraban las blancas sábanas como si fueran un salvavidas. La joven comenzó a agitarse en sueños y finalmente se despertó bruscamente respirando rápidamente.

Lo primero que vio al despertarse fue una habitación impecablemente limpia, con escaso mobiliario y una ventana que daba a la ciudad. Mientras fijaba su vista en la ventana, recordaba los hechos anteriores a perder el conocimiento. Se trataba de hechos terribles, muertes, violencia, explosiones. En un intento por alejar esas imágenes de su mente, continuó observando la habitación donde se hallaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – La pregunta que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza salió de su boca en voz alta.

- Ginny, estás en San Mungo – Dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla ubicada a un par de metros de la cama. Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó a la cama y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de los ojos de ambos sin que ellos hicieran ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Estuve muy preocupado todos estos días – Dijo Harry, secándose sus lágrimas mientras acercaba su silla para estar al lado de la cama de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que "días"? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – Preguntó, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- Hoy ya es viernes… Asique pasó casi una semana desde que te trajimos aquí – Respondió Harry luego de sacar cuentas mentalmente.

Ginny tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Harry, ¿Qué pasó? – La pregunta más obvia salió de sus labios.

Antes que Harry pudiera responder a esa pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sanador ingresó a través de ella.

- ¡Paul! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Ginny estaba sorprendida una vez más.

- Hola Ginny. Soy sanador aquí en San Mungo, ¿no lo sabías? – Respondió Paul Stevenson tranquilamente mientras revisaba unas notas en una hoja de pergamino. – No me extraña que no lo supieras, entré hace unas semanas nada más.  
>Después de terminar el curso de Aurors, recibí la visita de un par de personas de San Mungo y ellos me ofrecieron entrar aquí. – Comenzó a explicar - Dijeron que mis notas en los exámenes que había rendido en Hogwarts y en el curso de Aurors eran lo suficientemente buenas para que pudiera entrar directamente como sanador en el hospital. Entonces no lo dudé demasiado, acepté su oferta e ingresé aquí.<br>Tú sabes que nunca había mostrado el mismo entusiasmo en el curso que el que mostraba ante la idea de ayudar a las personas a sanar. – Concluyó con una ligera sonrisa, que suprimió al instante en vista de la expresión de Harry.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, Harry. Éramos compañeros en el curso de Aurors. – Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a Ginny, quien había respondido en lugar de Paul. Parecía que no recordaba la razón por la que había llegado a San Mungo. – Pero él se fue antes de terminarlo.

- Simplemente no me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser Auror – Se anticipó a responder Paul antes que Harry hablara. – Estoy mejor ayudando a las personas aquí.

- Perdonen que interrumpa el grato reencuentro – Dijo Harry, algo molesto por la demora del sanador en tocar el tema más importante. – Pero me gustaría hablar con Ginny. A solas. – Agregó, algo cortante. Al parecer, Paul no tenía la menor idea acerca de las noticias que él debía comunicarle a su novia.

- No hay ningún problema. – Anunció Paul. – Es un gusto volver a verte. – Se acercó a la puerta. – Quizás podamos hablar en otro momento, hasta luego. – Se despidió de la pareja y salió serenamente de la habitación.

- Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el joven, una vez que estuvo seguro que no había nadie escuchándolos. - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Quería comprobar si Ginny tenía recuerdos de todos los hechos.

- Me acuerdo de haber dejado a Hermione y a Ron. – Se había sentado en la cama, apoyándose en la pared que se hallaba detrás suyo. – Y después salí corriendo hacia el castillo… - La joven se quedó observando a su novio ya que no sabía cómo continuar. Sabía que había pasado algo más, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba.

- ¿No recuerdas nada más? – Harry parecía preocupado. – Te fuiste al castillo y perseguiste a los Mortífagos, ¿no es así? – Intentaba contarle los hechos para reactivar su memoria.

- Yo… - De repente las imágenes de lo sucedido en la sala de trofeos acudieron a su mente. Pudo recordar la batalla contra los dos mortífagos, cómo vio desprenderse la máscara de uno de ellos y reconocer a Lucius Malfoy, la llegada de Harry, una gran explosión y luego un dolor lacerante en el costado derecho, su sangre brotando de la herida, y el miedo que la dominaba por completo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas o no? – La apremió ansioso por escuchar una respuesta.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo. – Ginny se hallaba confundida y completamente aterrada. Tenía que preguntar por su bebé, pero Harry no tenía idea de que ella estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos cuando se diera cuenta que le había ocultado algo tan importante? Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un asunto minúsculo en comparación con lo que había ocurrido hace casi una semana. Tomó aire y se decidió a contarle la verdad a su novio. – Harry… Yo tengo que contarte algo…

- Ya lo sé, Ginny. – El rostro de Harry se contorsionó de dolor luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras. El momento de anunciar la peor de las noticias había llegado y sin embargo no conseguía atreverse a pronunciar las palabras. – Hermione me lo dijo cuando llegó a San Mungo. – No reunía la entereza necesaria, no podía decirlo. – Yo te traje antes conmigo y ella llegó más tarde con Ron. - ¿Por qué le hablaba de asuntos tan triviales? ¿A quién podía interesarle eso cuando había algo que ella debía saber cuanto antes? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un cobarde? "No, debo decírselo ya mismo" Pensó con determinación.

Sin embargo fue Ginny la primera en provocar una serie de frases que llevarían definitivamente a la horrible verdad.

- Perdóname por no habértelo contado antes, Harry. – La joven interpretó el dolor que había aparecido en el rostro de su novio sin saber que se trataba de algo muchísimo más profundo. – Sé que estuve mal.

- Ya no importa. – Respondió Harry.

- Sí que importa. – Ginny seguía sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle. – Fui una tonta y…

- No lo entiendes, Ginny. Ya no importa, ya no tiene sentido que te disculpes. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer silenciosamente el rostro del joven.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La pelirroja observaba a Harry preocupada, no entendía por qué decía esas cosas. Pero de repente una idea demasiado horrible como para ser pronunciada en voz alta apareció súbitamente en su cabeza. – No…

Harry no podía decir nada, no se atrevía a confirmar la sospecha que acababa de nacer en la mente de su novia. Simplemente se quedó observándola mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

Ginny tocó su vientre instintivamente, como si de alguna manera pudiera confirmar su terrible idea. Al acariciarlo como lo había hecho mientras hablaba con Hermione en el Gran Salón notó algo distinto. No se trataba de la misma sensación, había algo que estaba mal.

Su cerebro parecía a punto de desconectarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía haber despertado de aquella manera si se trataba de una pesadilla? No podía ser cierto, y sin embargo el sentimiento era cada vez más concreto, más irremediable. La verdad cayó como un puño sobre su cabeza, dejándola completamente aturdida, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir.

- Lo siento mucho, Ginny. – Dijo Harry, colocando su mano sobre la de ella. – De verdad lo siento mucho, pero…

- No lo digas. – Susurró la joven. Se negaba a escucharlo, necesitaba mantener la idea en su cabeza sin que nadie la confirme. El hecho de que alguien le dijera que su peor pesadilla se había cumplido era demasiado para ella. – Por favor, no lo digas Harry.

- Lo perdimos, Ginny.

- No… Por favor, dime que no es cierto… - Ginny rogaba que todo fuera una terrible equivocación, pero las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de los ojos de Harry, y no necesitó oír nada más.

- Fue mi culpa. – Harry no podía controlar sus lágrimas. – Todo fue por mi maldita culpa.

- ¡No! No, no, no, no… - Pero por más que siguiera rehusándose a aceptarlo, en su interior sabía que era verdad, que todas sus ilusiones habían desaparecido y que todos los sentimientos que habían surgido en ella durante esos últimos días de felicidad ahora no eran más que un espejismo que acababa de desvanecerse en el aire.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerla en el instante en que parecía a punto de caer de la cama. La contuvo mientras Ginny dejaba salir aquel grito que nació en el preciso momento en que la terrible idea se gestó en su mente. Sin embargo, su grito era silencioso, y era el sonido más terrible que podía imaginarse, porque no existía sonido capaz de expresar el dolor que inundaba a la joven. Y las lágrimas corrían en silencio por su rostro, un llanto inútil que no servía para reflejar su tristeza, que no representaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Ginny.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – La voz regresó a la joven para expresar ese deseo desesperado, esa necesidad de sentir que su garganta sufría lo mismo que ella. El grito fue terrible, desolador, como si todo su ser quisiera salir por su boca para escapar de aquel dolor.

Allí se quedó Harry, abrazándola, tratando de consolarla en un momento que no había consuelo alguno, sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no se desplomara en el suelo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras ella también lo abrazaba como si fuera su único sostén en medio de un mar embravecido.

Y en medio de aquella sala que no emitía ningún sonido, ajena completamente al sufrimiento de la pareja, Harry no podía imaginar qué harían después de ese momento. Toda su vida había sido violentamente sacudida y no encontraba una solución.

- Saldremos de esto, Ginny. Lo prometo. – Dijo, aunque, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que ya nada sería como antes.

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

0

Bueno, espero que no me odien demasiado por lo que acaban de leer. Extrañamente creo que fue lo mejor que escribí hasta el momento.

Respecto al título del capítulo: El nombre es de un tema de Pink Floyd (banda grosa en la historia del rock si las hay), y trata acerca de la desesperación y el horror que trae la muerte. Creo sin dudas que es el tema más apropiado para este capítulo. Para quien le interese, le recomiendo que lo escuche y tenga en cuenta su significado (o de lo contrario van a terminar pensando que se trata de una mina gritando con música de fondo, lo cual sería un grave error de interpretación).

Si alguien tiene ganas, que escuche el tema mientras lee la útlima escena, ahi sí que se va a entender el concepto del tema.

En fin, en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver qué paso con Harry después de salir borracho de sus recuerdos y con algo de suerte también sabremos qué pasó con Ginny.

Saludos y hasta pronto!

Albus Severus.

P.D: dudo mucho que vaya a tardar tan poco tiempo en subir el capitulo que sigue, pero quién sabe? capaz que sí...

Sigan atentos y dejen reviews, porque estoy muy interesado en saber qué opinan ustedes acerca de mi justificación para que Harry y Ginny se hayan separado.


	11. Diálogos de diván

Hola nuevamente! Pasaron casi dos semanas desde que subí el último capitulo... Pensé que iba a haber un número de opiniones ligeramente más grande que 5 solamente. La verdad que no tengo la menor idea de si les gustó o no, asi que no quiero quejas si después la historia va por caminos que no les terminan de agradar! El que avisa no traiciona! Jajajajaja

En fin, hago un resumen general para que recuerden dónde quedó la historia antes del pequeño intervalo... Harry y Ginny se encontraron en el negocio de Mike, hubo una discusión entre ellos y Harry se mandó una cagada más que interesante al entrar disfrazado y engatusar a su ex novia para saber algo más acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ginny obviamente se enojó y le estampó un cachetazo de película, y luego lo mandó al carajo como corresponde XD

Luego de eso tuvimos un pequeño viaje por los recuerdos de un Harry completamente borracho, que salió de su pensadero para terminar desmayado en el sofá de su departamento...

Hasta ahí fue un resumen mas o menos digno como para que entren en ritmo con la lectura de este capítulo Jajajaja

Espero que esta vez se animen un poco más a expresarse, no entiendo cómo es que son tan tímidos para dejar sus opiniones. Pareciera que necesitan más de un empujón para que se pongan delante del teclado jajajajajaj

Nos vemos más abajo.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Diálogos de diván**

Harry despertó en su cama, con el sol golpeándolo directamente en el rostro al estar las cortinas abiertas, dejando que la luz de la mañana penetrara por completo en el dormitorio. Sentía la cabeza como si un carnaval hubiera pasado por encima de él toda la noche. Cuando intentó recordar la causa de esa insoportable molestia, se quiso tomar la cabeza con ambas manos y sintió algo duro en el lado derecho. Al girar la cabeza, notó que todavía tenía la botella de whisky de fuego en su mano.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en un ronco susurro, evidenciando la resaca que tenía. Harry no podía caminar sin sentir un martillazo en su cabeza cada vez que daba un paso en dirección al baño. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que se había dormido con la ropa puesta, por lo cual fue quitándosela a medida que reducía la distancia a la puerta.

Ingresó al baño y se terminó de desnudar, colocándose luego debajo de la ducha para calmar un poco su dolor de cabeza y recuperar la consciencia.

A medida que el agua caía sobre él, algunas imágenes del día anterior se hacían presentes en su cabeza. Otra charla inútil con el agente del Ministerio, Kingsley repitiéndole una vez más que no iban a darle información sobre los demás agentes, la visita al negocio de Mike, el encuentro con Ginny. Lo único que podía recordar después de haber llegado a su departamento era que se encontraba tan deprimido que tomó una de las botellas que había en un pequeño mueble bar ubicado en una de las puertas de la cómoda dispuesto a emborracharse. Pensando en la botella vacía que se hallaba tirada en el piso de su dormitorio, no se sorprendió de no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido después del primer trago.

Diez minutos después, la memoria de Harry le mostró el momento en que él entraba al pensadero para revivir el día en que cortó con Ginny. "Pero salí del pensadero y terminé en el sofá… Eso lo recuerdo" Pensó, mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

- ¿Cómo diablos llegué a mi cama? – Exclamó en voz alta, mientras salía de la ducha.

- Te llevé yo, estabas tirado en el sofá. – Dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Harry tuvo que agarrarse de la cortina de la ducha para no caerse luego de escuchar aquella voz.

- ¿Quién anda allí? – Preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

- Soy yo, Ron. – Respondió. - ¿Quién más va a ser? – Una carcajada sonó con fuerza.

- ¿Y cómo entraste? – La cabeza de Harry le volvía a doler con fuerza mientras trataba de entender cómo era que Ron se encontraba en su departamento.

- Porque tengo una copia de la llave. – Una voz femenina se oyó también del otro lado de la puerta. – Tú me la diste por si pasaba alguna emergencia, tonto. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó sin terminar de enternder por qué sus amigos se hallaban del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! – Exclamó – ¡Dijiste que hoy vendrías a almorzar con nosotros! Te esperamos un buen rato, y como no venías ni atendías tu teléfono, decidimos venir a ver qué te pasaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! – Dijo, golpeándose la frente con la palma derecha, al instante se arrepintió ya que su cabeza acusó el golpe como si se lo hubiera dado con un ladrillo. Se había olvidado por completo de que ese sábado iría a visitarlos. – Disculpen, es que con todo el trabajo no me acordé de eso.

- ¿Todo el trabajo? A mí me parece que fue más bien todo el alcohol. – Comentó la joven – Sal de ahí cuanto antes. Te daré una poción para que se te pase la resaca.

Harry finalmente salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y secándose la cabeza con otra. Cuando pudo retirarla de su cara y colocarse los anteojos, se encontró con sus amigos, quienes lo miraban sonrientes.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes cómo hacer pociones para la resaca? – Harry pensaba que su amiga nunca había tenido que pasar por esa necesidad. Al hacer la pregunta, el rostro de la joven tomó un tono casi escarlata.

- Desde la vez que ella y yo nos emborrachamos en nuestro departamento. – Respondió Ron en lugar de su novia. – El tequila es muy fuerte para ella al parecer. – Añadió riéndose de la vergüenza de Hermione.

- Eres un maldito, te aprovechaste de mí. Casi termino desmayada por tu culpa. – Dijo Hermione, golpeándolo en la nuca suavemente.

- Mentirosa, no llegaste ni al tercer trago que ya estabas abrazada al inodoro. – El pelirrojo se desternillaba de risa al ver la cara de su novia. – Bueno, cuarto trago. – Corrigió, ante la mirada asesina de la joven.

- Bueno, te agradezco el favor, Hermione. – Dijo Harry antes que empezaran a discutir.

- Después de esa noche – Comentó ella, dedicando una elocuente mirada de reprobación a su novio – me pareció buena idea tener a mano una reserva, en caso de que se repita. Es una poción sencilla, y no la afecta el paso del tiempo, asique pueden pasar siglos sin que nadie la tome y seguirá siendo igual de efectiva.

- Deja de hablar como si estuviéramos en clase, por favor, Hermione. – Bromeó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio para vestirse. – ¡Y por favor dame cuanto antes esa poción antes que mi cabeza se parta por la mitad! – Exclamó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación al entrar.

- ¿Alguno puede decirme qué pasó hasta ahora? – Gritó para que lo oyeran del otro lado.

- No mucho – Respondió Ron, gritando desde la cocina. – Entramos al departamento y te encontramos tirado en el sofá abrazando la botella. ¿Qué diablos pasó para que te hayas emborrachado así?

- Sentía ganas, punto. – Harry no sentía ánimos para hablar con Ron acerca de su encuentro con Ginny. – Hermione, ¿ya está lista esa poción? – Preguntó mientras se terminaba de vestir.

- Sí, sal de ahí y ven a tomarla si es que después quieres comer algo. – Respondió también gritando desde la cocina.

- Genial, muero de hambre… - Salió finalmente de su dormitorio completamente vestido. - ¿Trajeron la comida desde su departamento? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Para algo sirve la magia, ¿sabes? – Replicó Hermione, sonriéndole burlonamente. –Tómala ya mismo, tarda un poco en hacer efecto y no puedes comer nada hasta que se pase. – Dijo, entregándole un vaso lleno de una poción azul eléctrico.

- Vaya, incluso tiene buen sabor. – Comentó Harry relamiéndose al terminar el vaso. – Después tienes que explicarme cómo se hace, creo que me vendrá bien. – Soltó una carcajada.

- Y lo que yo creo es que deberías dejar de vaciar una botella de whisky entera la próxima vez que decidas beber algo. – Replicó su amiga, mirándolo con reproche. – Y pobre de ti si me llegas a decir que no fue nada malo. Te vimos con Ron al entrar al departamento, estabas destruido. Todavía no sé cómo hiciste para levantarte después de semejante borrachera.

- Fue un día muy jodido el de ayer. – Respondió Harry. Decidido a no hablar del encuentro con Ginny, prefirió inventar alguna historia que conforme a sus amigos. – Estoy investigando un caso muy terrible, hablé con una de las víctimas, un niño. Al parecer mataron a toda su familia delante de él. Tú dime cómo te sentirías después de escucharlo hablar de eso. – Añadió, mirándola fijamente.

- Tienes razón, es horrible. – Hermione se veía algo arrepentida. Ron, sin embargo, le dirigió una extraña mirada que Harry no alcanzó a apreciar. – Pero de todos modos intenta no vaciar una botella entera. Entiendo que esas cosas sean horribles, pero no son razón para destrozarte. Ni tampoco para destrozar tus cosas… Vimos restos de cristal, pero ya reparamos la fuente.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo Harry para tranquilizarla. – Después de lo de hoy creo que no volveré a tomar tanto nunca más. – "Al menos no tanto como para terminar inconsciente" Pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo.

- Bueno, parece que ya te hizo efecto la poción. – Intervino Ron, impaciente. - ¿Podemos comer? Tengo mucha hambre. – Su estómago rugió para reafirmar la frase.

- Si, vamos, yo también me muero de hambre. – Harry se sumó a la sugerencia de su amigo, sentía que podría comer durante todo el día. Sin más distracciones, los tres amigos se reunieron en la cocina para almorzar, aunque Hermione observaba a Harry como si estuviera conteniéndose para no soltar el torrente de palabras que parecía querer intercambiar con su amigo.

000

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kingsley.

- No hay demasiado, al parecer Quimera sigue recibiendo órdenes de arriba y el verdadero jefe no quiere dar la cara. – Respondió el agente que se había reunido tantas veces con él y Harry para dar información.

- Vamos Neville, déjate de juegos. – Replicó exaltado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt y Neville Longbottom se encontraban en una sala espaciosa, llena de sillas y con una gran mesa rectangular que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Tranquilamente podría tratarse de una sala de reuniones. Antorchas colocadas en todas las paredes servían como iluminación, así como un gran candelabro lleno de velas que colgaba del techo, justo sobre el centro mismo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Sucede que hay cosas que no me cierran para nada. – Respondió Kingsley, mirándolo seriamente. - ¿Cómo fue que todavía no sabemos absolutamente nada acerca del jefe de ese grupo?

- No tengo la menor idea. – Admitió Neville, rascándose la barbilla. – Pero hay que aceptar que, sea quien sea, no es ningún idiota.

- Y que también es muy tímido. – Añadió el hombre. – Sabe muy bien que si nadie conoce su rostro, será imposible tener algún acceso a su identidad.

- Al parecer, Quimera lo conoce. Es decir, que le ha visto la cara, o al menos ha tenido contacto con esta persona. – Comentó. – Pero Quimera es tan difícil de atrapar como quien manda las órdenes. Será un maldito psicópata, un enfermo que disfruta matando a los demás, pero no es estúpido.

- Y a pesar de estar consciente de eso, ¿sigues creyendo que no sospecha nada sobre nuestros agentes? – Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

- Si sabe algo, o sospecha algo, la verdad que no lo ha demostrado. – Respondió Neville con tranquilidad. – Pero ese tipo es de cuidado, ya les dije a los demás que no se confíen en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Piensas contarle algo a Harry? – Kinglsey lo miraba expectante.

- No, absolutamente nada. – Dijo, lacónico.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a contarle que eres tú quien se reúne con nosotros? – El hombre estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Neville.

- Quizás… - Respondió, algo pensativo. – A decir verdad, todavía no lo tengo decidido. ¿Te parece conveniente que le diga a Harry que soy yo el que está a cargo de la operación? No creo que esté de acuerdo. – Una sonrisa apareció fugazmente en su rostro. – Conociéndolo, seguro querrá pasar por encima de mí apenas tenga la oportunidad.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? – Inquirió Kingsley.

- No, a decir verdad sería lo lógico. Al fin y al cabo él es el subjefe del Escuadrón, ¿no? – Dijo, razonablemente. – Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda suceder si se entera de quiénes son nuestros agentes.

- Eso es cierto. – Comentó, poniéndose de acuerdo con Neville. – Nos traerá muchas complicaciones.

- No te preocupes por Harry, pero por el momento prefiero que no se entere de nada. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas sin necesidad de sumarlo a él a la lista. – Dijo para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Y qué pasará ahora con el grupo? – Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- No tengo idea, pero debemos presionar. Cuanto antes resolvamos este asunto, menos chances habrá de que Harry averigüe quiénes son nuestros agentes. – Respondió Kingsley, algo preocupado. – Tus muchachos dijeron algo acerca de un gran embarque. ¿Qué novedades hay al respecto?

- Les hicieron una oferta al grupo. – Contestó el joven. – Quedaron en responder dentro de unos días.

- ¿Crees que podemos forzar al jefe a que esté presente en las negociaciones?

- No lo sé. – Neville se volvió a rascar su barbilla. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tranquilo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el exterior, buscando a distintos magos tenebrosos, volver a Inglaterra y encontrarse en esa situación lo inquietaba bastante. Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, no lo podía negar, pero sabía que debía mantenerse oculto. El éxito de la misión estaba atado al hecho de que nadie averiguara las identidades de los agentes encubiertos.

Los encuentros con Harry habían resultado divertidos a su manera, aunque verdaderamente era un desafío encontrarse con él y contener las ganas de decirle quién era y finalmente poder charlar como amigos. Pero no, eso estaba prohibido, lo sabía bien. Tenía que permanecer al margen por el momento, quizás más adelante sea necesario revelar su identidad, pero la misión que tenía a su cargo era demasiado importante como para echarlo todo a perder sólo para hablar con Harry.

- Me gustaría intentarlo. – Insistió.

- Quizás logremos que aparezca en la entrega, eso es más probable. – Respondió Neville.

- Diles que todavía no se apresuren. – Dijo Kinglsey. – Que negocien el acuerdo y después los obligaremos a que su jefe esté presente. Que lo hagan con mucho cuidado, no queremos levantar sospechas. – Agregó con cierta inquietud, aunque entusiasmado con el plan.

- No te preocupes por eso, ellos saben cómo hacer su trabajo. – Neville intentó tranquilizarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando él también tenía sus dudas y sus miedos.

- Ya te lo dije: no es eso lo que me preocupa. – Replicó seriamente. – ¿Te imaginas lo que puede suceder si les pasa algo? – Preguntó nervioso. – No solamente eso, ¿te imaginas la reacción de Harry?

- Sería bastante devastadora. – Contestó, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería su superior. - ¿Crees que nos equivocamos al elegirlos? – Preguntó, cuestionándose por enésima vez si habían tomado la decisión correcta.

- No. Fueron buenas elecciones, no fue nada al azar. – Kingsley parecía convencido de lo que decía. – Ellos saben cómo hacer las cosas, están bien entrenados.

- Pero son personas importantes para Harry. – Apuntó Neville.

- Exactamente es por eso que no quiero que él se entere de las identidades de los agentes encubiertos. Querrá sacarlos de allí inmediatamente. – Se lo notaba algo inquieto luego de llegar a esa conclusión. Estaba convencido de que Harry una gran ayuda para la misión, pero también constituía una seria amenaza. – Puede arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo metiste dentro? – Preguntó Neville con preocupación.

- Porque también puede hacer que esta misión se termine antes que tengamos que lamentar víctimas. – Respondió con rotundidad. – Es el mejor Auror que hemos tenido en décadas.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. No me importa lo que haya pasado hace un año, para mí todavía es el mejor. –Dicho esto, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se dirigió a la salida. – Sólo espero que lo siga siendo cuando tengamos que resolver esto. – Y sin despedirse de su superior, salió de la habitación, no sin antes sacar su varita y realizar un hechizo desilusionador para no ser notado por nadie más.

- Yo también espero eso, Neville, yo también lo espero. – Concordó Kingsley hablándole al silencio mientras también se disponía a retirarse de la habitación.

000

- Vamos Harry, dime la verdad. – Ron miraba a Harry impaciente. Hermione se había retirado al baño un momento, dándole la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta que venía rondando en su cabeza desde que llegó al departamento. - ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

- Nada, ya les dije lo que pasó en el Ministerio. – Contestó, algo incómodo por la mirada de su amigo. – Fue una semana muy complicada, sólo eso.

- Mira, Hermione y yo sabemos perfectamente que puede haber sido eso, pero las pocas veces que te he visto tan borracho fueron por culpa de alguna pelea con Ginny. – Replicó Ron. – Asique dime la verdad, ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno, está bien. – Harry admitió que no podía seguir negando los hechos del día anterior. – Tienes razón, es acerca de Ginny.

- ¿Y bien? – Lo apremió Ron. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se vieron? ¿Hablaron o discutieron?

- Las tres cosas en realidad. – Respondió Harry. – Nos vimos ayer en el Callejón Diagon, yo había ido a hablar con Mike en su nuevo negocio y me la encontré allí.

- ¿Qué hacía Ginny en ese lugar? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Trabajando. – Contestó llanamente.

- ¿Trabajando? – Ron no parecía entender lo que había dicho Harry. - ¿Con Mike?

- Sí, es lo que acabo de decirte, ¿no? – Harry se veía algo molesto. – Trabaja allí, al parecer desde hace poco.

- ¿Y qué pasó cuando te vio? – Su amigo parecía intrigado por saber la respuesta.

- Nada. – Harry se inquietó un poco al ver la mirada de Ron. – Porque entré disfrazado. – Aclaró.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar disfrazado? – El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente de su silla. - ¿Acaso querías engañar a mi hermana?

- ¿Quieres calmarte Ron? ¡Yo no tenía la menor idea de que Ginny trabajaba allí! Asique mejor vuelve a sentarte.

- Entonces mejor que me cuentes toda la historia. – Dijo, volviendo a sentarse, pero con la mirada fija en Harry.

Harry dudó por un instante, temía que Ron lo golpeara o hiciera algo peor una vez que terminara de contarle todo lo que había pasado en el negocio de Mike. Pero supuso que el golpe que podría recibir por parte de su mejor amigo no sería tan grave si le contaba la historia ahora que si se enterara más adelante.

- Espera un instante, ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Harry.

Sin dejar de suponer que Hermione se encontraba oyendo la charla que tenía con Ron en ese momento, se levantó y se acercó al pasillo. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que en realidad su amiga se hallaba en la sala, simplemente mirando televisión sentada en el sofá.

- Pensé que estarías escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo. – Comentó Harry, algo avergonzado de haber sospechado de la joven.

- ¿Ibas a decirle a Ron qué había pasado en realidad anoche y cuál era la razón de tu borrachera? – Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Será porque somos amigos desde hace más de diez años? – La joven lo miraba divertida. – Vamos Harry, no demos más vueltas. – Giró la cabeza en dirección a la cocina. - ¡Ron! ¡Ven que hablaremos mejor aquí! – Apagó el televisor y se acomodó en el sofá dejándole espacio a su novio para que se sentara junto a ella.

- Bueno, parece que esto ya estaba planificado. – Comentó Harry riendo.

- Digamos que ya sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas entre nosotros. – Replicó el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Finalmente se acomodó junto a Hermione y ambos miraron a Harry. - ¿Piensas contarnos lo que pasó con Ginny o qué?

- Diablos, está bien. – A Harry no parecía interesarle demasiado la idea de contarle a los dos lo que había pasado el día anterior. Viendo que no tenía otras opciones, decidió contar la mayoría de los hechos ocurridos, omitiendo los detalles relacionados con la misión ("Lo lamento chicos, pero no pueden saberlo" Pensó mientras avanzaba en su historia). También prefirió no decirles nada acerca de lo que dijo Ginny acerca de sus sentimientos, no tenía ganas de soportar el reto de Hermione o el enojo de Ron.

Sin embargo, al finalizar la historia, Hermione lo observaba con algo de misericordia, como si sintiera lástima por él. Ron mientras tanto lo miraba con una expresión neutra, aunque Harry adivinó que se hallaba algo enfadado con él.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a ambos.

- Nada. – Se apresuró a contestar su amiga. – No me mires así. – Agregó al observar el escepticismo reflejado en el rostro de Harry. – Está bien… Me parece que fuiste un idiota, ¿ahora estás más feliz?

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en eso. – Replicó el joven, sonriendo fugazmente. – ¿O por qué crees que me encontraron tirado en el sofá?

- ¿Y por qué tenías el pensadero? – Intervino Ron.

- Porque necesitaba vaciar el cerebro. – Respondió Harry, sin ánimos de entrar en detalles sobre su excursión a través de sus recuerdos. – Aunque debo reconocer que el whisky de fuego sirvió mucho mejor para eso. – Añadió bromeando.

Hermione y Ron se morían de ganas de decir lo que estaban pensando, y vieron que Harry lo había notado, ya que se les adelantó antes que pronunciaran palabra alguna.

- No me interesa hablar mucho más del tema, eso es algo que debemos resolver entre Ginny y yo. – Dijo, dando a entender que no pensaba decir una sola palabra más al respecto.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – A pesar de que quería insistir con el asunto, Hermione se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo inútil. Conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para pensar que podía hablar de eso con él. – Ya es hora de irnos me parece. Agregó, mirando a Ron.

- Tienes razón. – Coincidió, levantándose del sofá y acompañando a su novia hasta la puerta del departamento.

- Ya nos veremos. – Dijo Harry a modo de despedida.

Hermione giró sobre sí misma y despareció, pero a último momento Ron pareció cambiar de idea y se quedó en el departamento. Se quedó parado en lugar por unos segundos, como si dudara acerca de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Luego pareció decidirse, ya que tomó aire y se sentó en el sillón que hallaba en el lado opuesto al de Harry.

000

La joven apareció en su departamento e inmediatamente su celular emitió un sonido que le indicaba que había recibido un mensaje. Abrió su cartera y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el mensaje provenía de Ginny.

"Hola Herms, ya sé que he estado desaparecida los últimos días. Podemos hablar? Estoy en mi departamento, te espero."

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente aturdida. No hablaba con su amiga desde aquel día en que ese muggle intentó abusar de ella. Aún preguntándose qué había pasado para que decidiera enviarle un mensaje, seleccionó la opción "responder" en su teléfono.

"Ok, ahora mismo salgo."

Esperó a asegurarse que el mensaje se terminara de enviar y se quedó nuevamente quieta por un instante. ¿Debía decirle a Ron adónde iba? No quería esperarlo para comunicarle que se iría a hablar con Ginny, seguramente querría acompañarla. Ella estaba segura que su amiga no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con él.

Finalmente tomó un papel de la cómoda y anotó un pequeño mensaje para su novio.

"Ron, debo irme de inmediato. No pienses nada raro, te lo explicaré cuando vuelva"

Dejó la nota sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala y se aproximó a la puerta pensando en su próximo destino mientras giraba sobre sí misma una vez más.

000

Harry observaba a su amigo con aprensión, no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual había permanecido allí. Obviamente quería hablar con él, eso era más que obvio, pero no sabía si era para reprocharle algo o no. "Seguramente me va a golpear por lo de Ginny" Pensó con preocupación. Preparado para lo peor, esperó que su amigo hiciera el primer movimiento antes de decir algo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Ron, dejando completamente descolocado a Harry.

- ¿Acerca de qué? – El joven se hallaba sorprendido de la pregunta de su amigo.

- Acerca de Ginny. – Respondió, mirándolo de una forma extraña.

De repente Harry se dio cuenta que Ron no se hallaba enfadado, ni celoso, ni en una postura sobreprotectora con su hermana. Parecía haber cambiado de actitud y hablaba con Harry acerca de Ginny como si ella no tuviera un lazo sanguíneo con él mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Harry todavía no salía de su estado de desconcierto. Ese no era el Ron de siempre, que cuidaba de su hermana como si fuera a romperse con la menor brisa.

- Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti. – Replicó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Ginny?

Ron lo miraba sin ningún matiz de reproche, algo completamente nuevo para Harry, el cual siempre había considerado que su amigo se controlaba para no perder los estribos cuando hablaban de su hermana.

- ¿Quieres que sea honesto? – Preguntó, haciendo que los ojos azules se enfrenten a los verdes.

- Por supuesto.

- Quisiera volver con ella. – Anunció sin preámbulos. – Pero sé que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que resolver.

- ¿Y qué esperas para resolverlas? – Ron seguía sosteniéndole una mirada seria, pero que no era acusadora, sino que parecía tratar de apremiarlo.

- Jamás pensé que te vería insistiéndome para que esté con tu hermana. – Comentó riendo.

- Supongo que ya estoy algo acostumbrado. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta. – Agregó, mientras cambiaba de postura por una un poco más relajada.

- ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? – Preguntó Harry. – Ella no quiere verme, ya lo me dejó claro ayer. – Finalizó dando una cachetada al aire para reforzar el concepto.

- Bueno, si te sirve para tomarlo más calmado, yo también te habría golpeado si hubiera estado en el lugar de Ginny. – Comentó, intentando consolarlo.

- ¡Qué alivio! – Exclamó con sorna.

- ¿Qué pretendías de Ginny? ¿Que te besara como muestra de agradecimiento? – Preguntó bromeando. Ron río al verlo ligeramente sonrojado, aunque afortunadamente para Harry, su amigo desconocía el motivo de su vergüenza. - ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, nada. – Respondió, tratando de aparentar normalidad. "Le comí la boca a tu hermana hace unas semanas, nada más… Y no te lo pienso decir porque me mandarías a volar pero sin escoba".

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – De repente el joven se veía algo más serio. – Y quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo.

El morocho no supo cómo interpretar esa pregunta. Hace tiempo que no tenía una charla de ese tipo con Ron, de hecho, no recordaba nunca haber tenido una charla de este tipo con su amigo. Sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo saltó al ataque de forma devastadora:

- ¿Sigues enamorado de Ginny?

La pregunta resonó en sus oídos durante un segundo que pareció extenderse de manera interminable. ¿Qué debía responderle? Por un momento parecía seguro de decirle que sí, pero los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Ginny eran demasiado frescos. ¿De qué servía afirmar que seguía enamorado de ella si en los últimos meses sólo había sido capaz de causarle dolor? Él era el gran responsable de su ruptura, él había sido tan estúpido como para entrar disfrazado al negocio de Mike y engañarla para tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre ella, él había hecho todo lo posible para merecer el golpe que finalmente recibió. Pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo ella también había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Tenía sentido conservar las esperanzas? ¿O era mejor intentar olvidarse de ella y dejarla continuar con su vida?

- Te hice una pregunta, Harry. – Ron seguía mirándolo fijamente, aguardando pacientemente la respuesta de su amigo.

-Sí. – "Menos mal que dudé tanto" Pensó irónicamente. – Sí, todavía estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no hablas con ella?

- Porque si llego a ir ahora mismo, lo único que voy a conseguir de Ginny es otro golpe. – Respondió con algo de amargura.

- No dije que tengas que ir ahora mismo. – Comentó Ron, levantándose del sillón y encaminándose hacia la puerta del departamento. – Pero más te vale que lo hagas pronto. Nos hablaremos pronto, envíale saludos a Ginny cuando la veas.

- Yo no dije que iría. – Replicó el joven, algo aturdido porque Ron diera por hecho tantas cosas.

- Pero irás. – Predijo, mientras una enigmática sonrisa (mucho más típica de Hermione que de él) decoraba su rostro. – Después me cuenta qué tal te fue. – Y sin darle tiempo a su amigo para que responda, giró sobre sí mismo para volver a su hogar.

000

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Piensas decirme qué te ocurre?

- Sería mejor que tomes asiento, Herms. – Respondió Ginny, señalando el cómodo sillón que se ubicaba en un lado de la sala.

- Está bien. – Hermione se sentó, cruzando las piernas y luego observando a su amiga de arriba abajo, como si se tratara de un escáner que pudiera analizar y detectar con exactitud el motivo de angustia y confusión que hallaba en el rostro de su cuñada. - ¿Ahora podemos hablar? Todavía le debo una explicación a Ron para que entienda por qué me fui sin decirle nada excepto un mensaje que dejé en la mesa de mi sala. – Comentó con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Se enojará? – La joven parecía algo preocupada por la reacción de su hermano. Se había acostado sobre el sofá, con la cabeza cerca de su amiga, de modo que parecían una psicoanalista y su paciente.

- No te preocupes, sé muy bien cómo tranquilizarlo. – Replicó, sonriendo con picardía esta vez. – Especialmente cuando estamos a solas, sé que él está enojado conmigo, entonces yo la espero desnuda en…

- Prefiero no enterarme de los detalles. – La interrumpió, risueña.

- Bueno, al menos puedes sonreír, entonces no estás tan mal como me parecía. – Hermione se relajó un poco al notar eso.

- Quizás tengas razón. – Ginny también se relajó al oír la observación. – Pero de todos modos necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no puedo callarme más.

- ¿Y qué tienes que contarme? – La joven cambió de postura, visiblemente interesada.

- Acerca de Harry. – Alcanzó a responder ante de taparse la cara con sus manos, como si la imagen de su ex novio estuviera pintada en el techo.

- ¿Piensas comenzar? ¿O vas a pedirme permiso? – Preguntó, sonriéndose al pensar que acababa de hablar con Harry hace tan sólo unos minutos. – Al menos quítate las manos de la cara para que pueda entender lo que dices. – Agregó, ya que Ginny todavía se escondía tras sus manos.

- Está bien. – Aceptó la pelirroja, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho. – Resulta que Harry y yo nos vimos ayer…

Ginny habló durante más de media hora acerca de los hechos del día anterior sin que Hermione pudiera pronunciar más que alguna pregunta ocasional. Mencionó todos los temas que rondaban por su mente: Harry, sus miedos, Harry, sus esperanzas, Harry, del trabajo con Mike, Harry, entre otras cosas.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando ella le comentó que había dicho que seguía amando a Harry, no por el dato en sí mismo (era bastante obvio), sino por el hecho de que se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo esa no fue la mayor sorpresa para la joven.

- … Y todo esto sin contar que Harry me besó en un pasillo del Ministerio hace unas semanas. – Concluyó Ginny, suspirando profundamente, como si largara todo el aire que podía contener en sus pulmones. Hermione se hallaba con el mentón apoyado en la mano, por lo cual casi se cae de costado al oír esa frase por parte de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que Harry te besó? – Preguntó casi gritando. – ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- Cuando tuve que ir al Ministerio para que me interrogaran por ese estúpido muggle que intentó abusar de mí. – Respondió, colocando nuevamente las manos sobre su rostro.

- ¿Y cómo fue exactamente? – Hermione se acomodó nuevamente para escuchar con atención a su amiga.

- Primero tuve un momento incómodo con Kingsley. – Aclaró.

- ¿Cómo que "incómodo"? ¿Acaso te interrogó él?

- Exacto. – Confirmó la joven. – Y no sólo eso, también tiene un expediente sobre mis "Noches mágicas", al parecer hay más de un registro.

- Eso no lo sabía. – Admitió Hermione, sorprendida por la revelación.

- Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – La calmó. – Pero bueno, tuve un momento algo desagradable sobre mi actitud. Kingsley me dijo que estaba mal con ese comportamiento, utilizando a los muggles para divertirme a costa de ellos. – Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. – Y la verdad es que tenía razón, fui una idiota.

- No digas eso. Hiciste lo que sentías en ese momento. – Comentó la castaña, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, era muy consciente de que Ginny había actuado de manera muy egoísta. "Lo mejor era que se diera cuenta gracias a otra persona. Te debo una, Kingsley" Pensó, algo más animada.

- No me mientas Herms, hasta yo me di cuenta que fui una egoísta todo este tiempo. – Dijo Ginny seriamente. – Kingsley tenía razón, no puedo jugar con los muggles de esa manera. ¿Te imaginas si Harry se enterara de eso? – Se tapó una vez más su rostro para ocultar la angustia que la invadió al pensar en lo que podría suceder con Harry si llegara a averiguar algo sobre sus "Noches mágicas".

- Se vendría la noche. – Respondió Hermione en su lugar. – Si fuera tú, me prepararía para lo peor. – Le advirtió. – Creo que tarde o temprano él se va a enterar, quizás deberías ser tú quien se lo cuente.

- ¿Con qué cara quieres que se lo diga? – Se escandalizó la joven. – "Hola Harry, ¿qué tal has estado? Sabes, no es por nada, pero mientras estuvimos separados me fui varias veces a seducir muggles para acostarme con ellos y luego borrarles la memoria para no cargar con la culpa de encontrármelos nuevamente. No es nada del otro mundo, ¿sabes?" – Una expresión triste se adueño de su rostro. – Si, ya puedo ver lo comprensivo que sería si le cuento eso.

- Preferiría que se entere gracias a ti. – Insistió su amiga. – Créeme, será peor si alguien que no seas tú se lo dice.

- ¿Serías capaz de contárselo tú? – Preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió, algo ofendida. - ¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

- Herms, cuando quieres mover los hilos eres capaz de cualquier cosa. – Comentó seriamente.

- Bueno, puede que sí. – Dijo entre risas. – Pero de todos modos me gustaría que se lo cuentes tú. Al menos tendrías que verlo y hablar, aunque no toques ese tema.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero verlo? – Preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, aunque era bastante obvio que tenía deseos de estar con él.

- No lo sé. – Contestó, fingiendo que dudaba acerca de su respuesta. - ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que llevamos una hora hablando acerca de Harry?

- Vete al demonio tú y el hecho de que tengas tanta razón. – Replicó resignada. – Ya sé que tengo que verlo, pero no es fácil.

- No claro, debe ser mucho más complicado que besarlo, ¿no es así? – Hermione se hallaba cada vez más divertida con la situación.

- No es gracioso. – Ginny cambió su expresión por una más seria.

- No, no lo es. – Confirmó. – Pero de todos modos se besaron, tú lo dejaste y lo sigues amando. ¿Por qué no lo perdonas de una vez por todas? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Fue un maldito accidente!

- Lo perdonaré cuando yo quiera. – Ahora el cambio de Ginny estuvo en su postura, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando sus brazos, en una clara señal de que no era un tema que estaba dispuesta a discutir. – Cuando yo sepa que él está verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que sucedió, en ese momento lo perdonaré.

- ¿Por eso lo dejaste? – Preguntó su amiga. - ¿Porque crees que no lamentó que hayas perdido tu embarazo? – No entendía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

- Tú no lo viviste como yo. – Explicó.- Tú no entiendes lo que es haber llorado sin parar durante horas y no sentir que él me comprendía, no entiendes lo que significa haber perdido lo más importante que pude haber tenido jamás y que él no reaccionara en lo más mínimo. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas. - ¡No reflejaba ningún sentimiento! Trataba de comportarse como si no hubiera sucedido nada, ¿cómo se atrevió a tratarme de esa forma? ¡En ningún momento vi la culpa reflejada en él! ¿Qué conclusión quieres que saque de todo eso? – Preguntó, en un intento de no quebrarse frente a su amiga.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de que Harry no haya sufrido. – Afirmó Hermione. – Es cierto que nunca lo vi tan triste como tú, pero no creo que haya sido correcto juzgarlo de esa forma. No pongas esa cara, te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. – Agregó con tranquilidad, al recibir una mirada furiosa por parte de Ginny. – Tú te la pasaste lamentándote por todos lados, no aceptabas ayuda de nadie. Eso no justifica la actitud de Harry, pero todos nosotros habíamos notado que ustedes no tenían el mismo trato que antes. No pienso meterme en la vida de pareja que tuvieron ustedes, pero dudo mucho que alguna vez hayan hablado seriamente de lo que pasó en Mayo; simplemente obviaron el tema más significativo de sus vidas sin afrontarlo como personas adultas. – Concluyó con dureza.

Ginny permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras intentaba asimilar la cruda verdad que Hermione había lanzado sobre ella, pero no había forma de rebatir lo que acababa de oír.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo lentamente.

- ¡Hasta que por fin lo admites! – Exclamó su amiga, mitad exasperada y mitad divertida.

- Pero todavía no puedo perdonarlo por lo que sucedió. – Agregó antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo. – ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo si cada vez que lo veo recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí por su culpa? – Preguntó, más para sí misma que para Hermione.

- Lo lamento mucho, Ginny, pero yo no tengo esa respuesta. – Respondió, visiblemente angustiada por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga. – Pero estoy segura que el primer paso sería que vuelvan a hablar.

- Una vez más tienes razón. – Una sonrisa asomó brevemente en su rostro. - ¿No te cansas de acertar siempre?

- Hay veces en las que me gustaría estar equivocada. – Se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de Ginny. – Debo irme, Ron ya debe estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Tengo que ir a calmarlo un poco. – Agregó, guiñando un ojo con picardía.

- ¿Le contarás lo que hablaste conmigo? – La preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Quizás algunas cosas. – Respondió misteriosamente. – No te preocupes, no pienso delatarte con él o con Harry. Pero prométeme que hablarás con él. – Agregó, refiriéndose a Harry.

- Lo intentaré.

- No, dije que lo prometas. – Insistió Hermione. – Nada de estupideces, es hora de que ambos maduren. – Ginny no recordaba haberla visto tan seria desde hace mucho tiempo. – No me obligues a hablar con Harry.

- ¿Serías capaz de…? – La pelirroja tomó eso como un golpe bajo, pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar de ofenderse porque su amiga la interrumpió de inmediato.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Afirmó. – Y si tienes dudas, ponme a prueba. Estoy harta de verlos distanciados por no ser capaces de decirse las cosas en la cara. – Y dicho eso, se acercó a la puerta del apartamento para girar sobre sí misma y desaparecer en dirección a su propio hogar, donde seguramente Ron la esperaba para exigirle una larga respuesta sobre su ausencia.

Ginny se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba su amiga, terminando de entender todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos. Definitivamente la amenaza de Hermione había sido algo extrema, no era necesario usar esa arma para obligarla a hablar con Harry… ¿o sí?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan convincente Hermione? – Preguntó en voz alta al vacío que ocupaba la sala mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá, sin ganas de moverse y permitiendo que el sueño la venciera por unas horas.

000

La semana siguiente empezó de manera normal para Harry. Sin embargo, parte de su cerebro seguía rememorando la charla que tuvo a solas con Ron. No dejaba de pensar en ello ni en el hecho de que incluso su mejor amigo lo instaba a volver con Ginny. "¿Qué diablos pasa con todo el mundo?" Solía pensar por momentos. Se hallaba dudando a cada paso que daba, no lograba conservar un ordenamiento coherente de sus pensamientos y eso lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Para colmo no lograba hacer avances significativos con su misión y eso lo irritaba y lo confundía aún más. Al parecer, aquellos que traficaban las pociones, fueran quienes fueran, se estaban escondiendo cada vez mejor. "Y estos dos malditos que insisten con que no pueden darme más información".

Harry mantenía una ligera sospecha de que por alguna extraña razón conocía a aquel agente que se reunía con él y con Kinglsey en el despacho del Jefe del Escuadrón. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué se sentía de esa manera, pero casi podría jurar que su instinto estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Algún día piensas contarme tu verdadera identidad? – Preguntó, mientras se hallaban una vez más reunidos.

- Lo lamento, Potter, pero no es conveniente que sepas quién soy. – Respondió por enésima vez aquel agente desconocido para Harry. – Es peligroso para mí y para la misión que tengas más información de la necesaria. – "Si tan sólo pudieras enterarte de quién soy en realidad" Pensaba Neville, aliviado de que no pudiera ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que Harry insistía en preguntar por algún dato relativo a su indentidad.

- "Que tenga más información" – Repitió, tratando de contener un resoplido que de todos modos se abrió camino para salir de su boca. – Querrás decir que tenga algo de información. – Corrigió, colocando un énfasis en la palabra "algo". – Porque, hasta el momento, lo poco que me dijeron me vale una mierda.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices un poco. – Kinglsey se veía algo enojado por la reacción del joven.

- ¡No pienso tranquilizarme un carajo! – Harry se había puesto de pie, el enojo y la frustración comenzaban a dominarlo. Sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte reaccionando de esa manera delante de su superior, pero no podía controlarse demasiado ante la poca cantidad de información que recibía. - ¿Para qué diablos decidieron involucrarme en todo esto si no van a decirme nada? ¡Obtengo más datos caminando por el Callejón Diagon que hablando con este maldito infeliz! – Exclamó, señalando el asiento que ocupaba el Neville.

- ¿Y qué pretendes obtener? – Preguntó el joven. – ¿Quieres los nombres de los agentes? Sigue soñando despierto. – Su voz se hallaba cargada de agresión, aunque disfrutaba del momento. – No te vamos a decir eso porque pondrías en riesgo la operación. Me importa un bledo qué tan interesado estés en esos nombres, no los tendrás. Si no te gusta, puedes salir de este despacho ya mismo, no pienso obligarte a participar.

Por un instante, Harry estuvo tentado de golpear al agente, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Sabía que no era conveniente perder los estribos del todo si quería seguir formando parte de esa misión tan importante. Pero no pensaba soportar que lo siguieran subestimando más.

- Perfecto, por mí vete a la mierda. – Se levantó de su asiento bruscamente. – Ahora quiero ver cómo diablos solucionan este problema sin mi ayuda. Si quieren atrapar a esos idiotas, será mejor que replanteemos la situación o comiencen a buscar alguien con mis capacidades.

- Eres nuestro mejor agente Harry, y tú lo sabes. – Respondió Kingsley, intentando calmarlo.

- Entonces mejor que comiencen a tratarme como tal. – Replicó Harry, sin ocultar su enojo. –No soy un idiota novato sin dos dedos de frente. Estaré disponible para otras misiones, pero hasta que no cambien su maldita postura, no me involucren más en esto. – Y sin esperar a que Kingsley o Neville pronunciaran una palabra, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta violentamente.

Aunque una vez más no logró conseguir lo que deseaba, pudo notar que su presión surgía efecto en Kingsley y aquel agente. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba y estaría en condiciones de avanzar en su misión para detener a aquellos infelices.

Algo más optimista por aquella impresión, llegó a su apartamento en un estado de relajación que no había sentido en toda la semana. Apenas estaba a punto de sentarse en su sillón favorito para ver algo de televisión, su celular emitió un sonido para indicarle que había recibido un mensaje.

Tomó el aparato y se percató que el mensaje era de Ron. "¿Qué querrá a esta hora?" Se preguntó, mientras abría el mensaje para ver su contenido.

"Ya hablaste con mi hermana?"

Harry no podía creer que su amigo todavía insistiera en que fuera a hablar con Ginny.

- Hermione te afectó demasiado. – Dijo en voz alta, mientras reía al escribir su respuesta:

"Todavía no"

Harry aguardó unos segundos y de inmediato su celular volvió a emitir aquel sonido tan característico.

"Qué estás esperando? Que ella te invite? Ve de una vez por todas!"

El joven estaba a punto de responder aquel mensaje cuando el teléfono volvió a recibir un mensaje.

"Ahora! Mueve tu perezoso trasero y habla con ella!"

Harry no había terminado de sorprenderse por la actitud de Ron cuando una vez más se oyó el sonido de un mensaje recibido.

"AHORA MISMO!"

Una carcajada salió de la boca del morocho, producto del aturdimiento que la catarata de mensajes había provocado en él. Sin embargo, alcanzó a enviar su respuesta antes que su amigo siguiera inundando su casilla de mensajes.

"ESTA BIEN! AHORA SALGO PARA ALLÁ! Y más te vale que no me eche a patadas de su apartamento porque iré a tu casa a golpearte!"

Inmediatamente tomó su celular y agregó un último mensaje para su amigo.

"Y DEJA DE PRESIONARME! Después hablaremos"

La respuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar.

"Así me gusta. Mejor que la trates bien o lo lamentarás!"

Nuevamente una carcajada salió de su boca, alegre de que Ron volviera a comportarse como el hermano sobreprotector que siempre había sido.

Con el humor renovado, tomó su varita y se acercó a la puerta de su apartamento para girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecer en dirección hacia aquel lugar que durante toda la semana pensó en visitar y nunca logró juntar la entereza necesaria para hacerlo.

000

- ¿A qué viniste? – La joven no tenía ganas de verlo. Hace varios días que no tenía contacto con él y tenía pensado mantenerse de esa manera. ¿Para qué diablos se aparecía en su hogar?

- Quería hablar contigo. – Respondió llanamente.

- ¿Acerca de qué? – Definitivamente no iba a oír una respuesta agradable.

- Acerca de ti, acerca de mí, acerca de nosotros juntos.

"Maldita sea, odio tener tanta razón" Pensó Ginny para sus adentros.

- Paul, tú ya sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros. – Dijo la joven, tratando de no sonar agresiva. – Creí que había quedado muy en claro.

- Sí, lo había entendido. – Contestó. – Pero ahora cambié de parecer, no siento lo mismo que antes…

- Puedes ahorrarte el discurso. – Ginny no estaba de ánimos para oír una declaración amorosa de su parte. – No me interesa lo que estás a punto de proponerme. No me interesa una relación. – Se cruzó de brazos, como si con ese gesto reforzara lo que acababa de decir.

- Yo quiero que estemos juntos. – Paul se acercó a la joven. – ¿Acaso no podemos intentarlo? – Intentó besarla en los labios, pero la pelirroja giró la cabeza antes que pudiera lograrlo.

- No, no podemos intentarlo. – Dijo con firmeza. – No quiero intentarlo. – Se levantó de su asiento para generar algo de distancia. – Mira, eres un gran chico, pero no quiero tener nada serio contigo o con ningún otro. - "Bueno, quizás cierto morocho de ojos verdes" Comentó una voz en su cabeza, la cual intentó ignorar sin demasiado éxito.

- Bueno, pero…

- Pero nada. – Ginny comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No quería herir los sentimientos de Paul, había sido un gran sostén en su vida desde que se separó de Harry. Pero había llegado el momento de ser directa, no se sentía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo las insistencias del joven sin enojarse seriamente con él. – No estoy enamorado de ti, y no voy a estarlo jamás. Si es tan difícil para ti aceptar eso, entonces será mejor que te retires ahora mismo. – Concluyó, señalando la puerta de su apartamento.

000

Una vez que apareció en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada, Harry se miró en un espejo que había allí para cerciorarse de que estuviera en condiciones de presentarse ante su ex novia. Los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, haciéndole notar detalles que en realidad no tendrían la menor importancia, pero que en ese momento parecían ser capaces de arruinarlo todo.

Minutos después, cuando por fin se decidió a llamar a la puerta, bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban transpiradas. Antes de golpear a la puerta, intentó secar sus manos sobre su pantalón.

- ¿Harry? – La puerta se había abierto antes lo previsto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

El joven levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con alguien que no era Ginny.

Una expresión glacial se apoderó de su rostro al ver a una de las personas que menos deseaba observar en ese preciso instante.

- Hola Paul. ¿Podrías quitarte del medio? Me estás estorbando...

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

0

Bueno, la cosa se puso interesante. No pueden negarlo!

La verdad que este capítulo me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba, quizás haya sido falta de imaginación o de inspiración... Ya veremos qué sucede con el próximo, espero tardar menos...

En fin, espero opiniones y que sean sin sentirse obligados... Será que a mí me encanta dejar mi opinión cuando una historia me gusta, o cuando pienso que puede mejorar en algún aspecto y por eso me gustaría que ustedes se animen a hacer lo mismo...

Pero bueno, no pienso obligarlos a nada, el que sienta ganas que se ponga, y el que no, que haga lo de siempre y no deje nada jajajajaja

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

P.D: en el capítulo 11 hay un par de cosas preparadas:

**- Obviamente Harry y Ginny van a tener una charla interesante, quizás haya algún buen indicio ;-)**

**- Veremos qué piensa hacer Kingsley respecto a la actitud de Harry.**

**- Los malos van a aparecer de nuevo, así no los tengo tan abandonados!**


	12. Encuentro en la madrugada

**Sí, lo sé, tardé una eternidad en volver a las andadas...**

**Hace meses que no subía nada nuevo, pero bueno, razones laborales, sumadas a un cuatrimestre verdaderamente exigente en la universidad y una falta de inspiración a la hora de escribir se confabularon para generar esta tardanza...  
><strong>

**Sé que no es una buena justificación, y verdaderamente lo lamento, porque sé que varios lectores se engancharon con la historia y no es justo dejarlos colgados a la mitad del relato.  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, intentaré atacar el teclado con más decisión y terminar este fic lo antes posible.  
><strong>

**Han pasado muchas cosas desde mi última actualización, pero lo más importante es que estoy a dos materias de recibirme! Quizás (si Merlín me da una mano), para fin de año pueda anunciarles que terminé mi carrera en la universidad.  
><strong>

**Yendo a lo más importante, bueno, quizás recuerden que habíamos dejado a Ginny en su apartamento, reunida con Paul (quien fue su amante), y en ese preciso instante hace su arribo Harry para hablar con ella...  
><strong>

**Bueno, veremos qué sucede ahora. Espero que les guste lo que pude escribir... No es un capítulo que me convenza del todo, pero no es justo hacerlos esperar más tiempo...  
><strong>

**Ojala sea digno de recibir algun que otro review, eso lo decidirán ustedes. Pero al menos avísenme si siguen dandole algo de su atención a mis palabras jajajajajajajajajaja  
><strong>

**Nos vemos abajo!  
><strong>

**Disfruten la lectura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Encuentro en la madrugada**

Ginny hubiera querido desaparecer en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de que Harry se hallaba en la puerta de su departamento. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Paul se retirara de inmediato y no le diera razones a Harry para que sospechara demasiado. "¿Qué diablos le digo? ¿De verdad creerá que no pasó nada entre Paul y yo?"

Su mente no paraba de preguntarse cosas similares mientras los segundos transcurrían con una lentitud exasperante. Observaba la escena con inquietud, como si se tratara de una película de suspenso en un momento atrapante. Pero aquello era la vida real, y por lo tanto se trataba de algo mucho menos predecible y millones de veces más angustiante.

Y Paul seguía sin moverse de allí, al parecer midiéndose con Harry. Ginny odiaba permanecer como espectadora, pero era consciente de que sería mucho peor ser actriz principal en esa escena, en aquel duelo silencioso entre aquellos dos.

- Quizás deba repetírtelo. - Harry decidió romper el silencio. – Estás estorbando el paso. – Ginny conocía Harry lo suficiente como para saber que detrás del tono sereno se encontraba una amenaza implícita, por lo que prefirió apurar un poco las cosas y evitar que la situación se tornara aún más complicada.

- ¿No te ibas Paul? – La pelirroja preguntó amablemente, pero con firmeza, mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes. – No es conveniente que te quedes, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar.

- No te preocupes Gin. – Respondió, aunque no miraba hacia ella, sino que su mirada se mantenía fija en Harry. – Ya me voy. - Una sonrisa burlona que Ginny no pudo apreciar, aunque Harry sí, apareció en el rostro del joven. – Ya hablaremos con tranquilidad.

- Ya no tenemos nada que hablar, Paul. – La joven no quería darle otra oportunidad de tocar el tema.

- Como gustes. – Replicó, volteándose hacia Ginny. – Ha sido un placer – Añadió, guiñándole un ojo al decirlo. Ginny casi lo golpea por atreverse a hacer semejante comentario delante de Harry, pero sabía que si caía en esa tentación, su ex novio se daría cuenta de todo.

- Vete. – Fue su última palabra para Paul antes de invitarlo a que se retire, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Paul salió del departamento mientras sacaba su varita disimuladamente. Antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse, alcanzó a sacudirla, confiado de que su hechizo sería la venganza ideal por haberse negado a tener algo serio con él. "¿Y encima me echas de tu departamento para estar con ese infeliz? Ahora veremos que tan bien estarás cuando tu querido Harry se encuentre con el regalo que acabo de dejarte." Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de manera extraña mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para alcanzar el ascensor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Harry, luego de ver la expresión de alivio que apareció en la joven al cerrar la puerta.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió Ginny, tratando de no abordar el tema de su encuentro con Paul por mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de dar algún paso en falso y que Harry finalizara averiguando todo. – Estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – No sabía cómo tocar el tema que había ido a tratar con ella, por lo que realizó la primera pregunta que le llegó a la mente.

- Bien supongo. – La pelirroja al parecer se encontraba desconcertada.

- ¿Llego en un momento inoportuno?

- No, no. Para nada. – Contestó, tomando asiento e invitando a Harry a que la imite.

- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? – "Bueno, ya me entregué solo… ¡Maldita sea!" Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. Se reprochó por no evitar que esa pregunta brotara de sus labios.

- Nada en especial. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- Si tú lo dices… - Comentó Harry, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no creía en sus palabras.

- Si vas a empezar a hablarme de esa manera, mejor que le sigas los pasos y tú también te vayas de este lugar. – Replicó Ginny, sin ceder un ápice.

- Está bien, bandera blanca. – Anunció el pelinegro, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia adelanta, en señal de paz. – No vine aquí para acusarte de nada. ¿Podemos tener un alto a las hostilidades y negociar una tregua? – Los ojos verdes atravesaron a los pardos, logrando que la joven no pudiera mantener una expresión de firmeza por mucho tiempo.

- Puede ser. – Respondió, luego de unos segundos de meditación. La curiosidad por conocer el motivo de la visita de Harry pudo más que aquella voz interior que rechazaba cualquier avance de su ex novio. - ¿A qué viniste? Hace mucho tiempo que no aparecías por este lugar. De hecho, no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que te vi aquí. – Afirmó, mientras señalaba la sala con un amplio movimiento de su mano.

- Como te expliqué, vine a negociar una tregua entre tú y yo. – Dijo, algo incómodo por tener que plantear el asunto con tanta premura.

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso de "tregua"?

- Que al menos podamos estar en un mismo lugar sin que tengamos la sensación de que debemos decir un millón de cosas que no nos atrevemos a decir en voz alta. – Explicó, sin quitar la vista de ella.

- Supongo que es necesario resolver eso, ¿no? – Una extraña sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto que sí, más que nada teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió en lo de Mike. – Harry dejó que el silencio ocupara la sala por unos segundos, hasta que Ginny se decidió a romperlo luego de asimilar el impacto de aquella frase.

- Fuiste un bastardo por hacerme eso. – Exclamó con algo de resentimiento. – Tendría que haberte matado ahí mismo por haberme engañado de esa manera.

- No te culpo. – Respondió el joven. – Por eso vine también, para pedirte perdón por haber jugado de esa manera contigo. No te merecías que te haga eso, simplemente me dejé llevar y la situación se me fue de las manos.

- ¿Que "se te fue de las manos"? – Preguntó. El enojo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la voz de la pelirroja. – ¡Eso es un maldito eufemismo! ¡Me engañaste para que te contara mis sentimientos!

- ¡Y tú fuiste mil veces más honesta con alguien que acababas de conocer en la tienda que conmigo! – Interrumpió a Ginny antes que ella se dejara llevar por su ira. – Así que mejor que te calmes. ¡Por eso me dejé llevar! ¡Fuiste mucho más abierta conmigo cuando creíste que era otra persona! ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¡Por fin tenía la oportunidad de saber lo que sentías por mí! No habrá sido la mejor forma de averiguarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Qué necesitabas saber? – La joven intentaba controlar el volumen de su voz para mantener una conversación y no una discusión a grito pelado.

- Si valía la pena seguir luchando por ti. – Contestó Harry llanamente. – Si valía la pena seguir pensando que tengo una oportunidad para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Ginny se quedó clavada en su sillón al oír la confesión del joven. De repente todas sus acciones en los últimos meses parecían completamente fuera de lugar. Se sentía como una niña caprichosa que sólo había jugado todo el tiempo sin pensar en lo que era importante en su vida. Era como si le hubiera sido infiel a Harry a pesar de que no habían sido pareja mientras ella estuvo con Paul o con aquellos muggles.

- ¿Vale la pena? – Insistió Harry.

- No lo sé aún. – Alcanzó a responder.

- ¿Por qué me sigues odiando? – Preguntó. - ¿Por qué sigues pensando que yo fui el responsable de todo lo que pasó? ¿Piensas decirme que de verdad crees que yo soy un asesino? ¿Que de verdad quise que todo eso pasara? ¿Que fue como si hubiera lanzado un maleficio asesino directamente a tu estómago para que perdieras a nuestro hijo?

- No, pero nunca vi que lo lamentaras. – Contestó mirando el suelo de la sala. Sabía que no era la mejor respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que miraba a Harry recordaba su indiferencia a la pérdida de esa vida, como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Nunca me demostraste que hayas sufrido por lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – Harry se hallaba impactado por aquella declaración, su voz mostraba algo de enojo que no podía ocultar. - ¿Que me la pasara llorando por todos lados? ¿O que me hiciera azotar todas las noches para librarme de las culpas? ¿Que cumpliera algún castigo aberrante por el resto de mi vida?

- ¡Que demostraras algún sentimiento! ¡Eso esperaba! – Ginny se puso de pie, irritada por la postura de Harry. - Vienes aquí a pedirme una tregua, a pedirme que te de una oportunidad para que estemos juntos… ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga si creo que nunca lamentaste lo que pasó?

- ¿Que yo nunca qué? – Harry estaba estupefacto. Jamás hubiera imaginado esa respuesta por parte de ella. Era cierto que Ginny no sabía nada acerca de su intento de suicidio, era un secreto que no pensaba contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione. Pero que ella insinuara que nunca le importó perder a su hijo era imperdonable. - ¿Acaso crees que nunca sufrí por lo que pasó? ¿Que fue fácil para mí vivir después de eso? Tú no tienes la menor idea de nada, estás absolutamente cerrada en tus pensamientos y en tu autocompasión. – Era obvio que aquella visita había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo - Con tu permiso, iré al baño y me retiraré de este lugar. Ya vi que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir a verte. – Acto seguido se levantó y, sin dirigirle la mirada ni por un segundo, se dirigió al baño.

Ginny se encontró a solas por unos momentos, con la cabeza zumbando debido a los pensamientos que corrían a toda velocidad de un lado a otro. ¿Y si estuvo equivocada durante todo este tiempo? ¿Y si simplemente se hallaba tan sumergida en su propia depresión que no supo apreciar los sentimientos de Harry? ¿Tan ciega fue como para no darse cuenta de que él también sufría? ¿Era necesario que él hubiera exteriorizado su tristeza? ¿Qué hubiera logrado con eso? ¿De qué hubiera servido que sean dos los que lloraran todo el tiempo? Tal vez era momento de tragarse su propio orgullo y aceptar que había juzgado mal a Harry.

Antes que pudiera seguir avanzando en aquella idea, Harry ingresó nuevamente a la sala. Ginny notaba que su expresión era distinta a la que él llevaba al retirarse unos momentos atrás. Harry tomó asiento y respiró profundamente, como si se preparara para realizar un anuncio importante.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

- Así que te acostaste con Paul después de todo. – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y Ginny se quedó de piedra al oír aquellas palabras.

- No entiendo, ¿qué cosas dices? – Una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca. "Maldita sea, ¡no te pongas tan nerviosa!" Pensó para sí misma, pero se trataba de algo imposible. Harry siempre había tenido esa capacidad para sacarla de una base firme y dejarla indefensa en cuestión de segundos. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, y sabía a la perfección que muy difícilmente encontrara a otro que la dejara de esa manera con su simple presencia.

- Nada, simplemente comento lo obvio. – Respondió, sentándose con tranquilidad en el sofá.

- Yo no me acosté con Paul. – Dijo, sin poder ocultar del todo sus nervios. – No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. – Agregó, tratando de convencerse de que Harry no estaba tan seguro de sus propias conclusiones como aparentaba.

- ¿Piensas seguir negándolo mucho tiempo más o vas a admitirlo de una vez por todas? – El tono de voz era ligeramente agresivo, como si se contuviera para no comenzar a gritar.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Harry señaló la puerta del baño.

Ginny se puso de pie nerviosa, sin entender qué podía haber en su baño como para que Harry se hallara tan convencido de que ella se había acostado con Paul.

Lentamente se desplazó por la sala y llegó a la puerta, desde donde pudo ver con claridad qué le permitió a Harry mostrarse tan seguro de su acusación: unos bóxers que Ginny sabía que pertenecía a Paul se encontraba en el suelo, en una esquina del baño.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegó eso ahí? – La pregunta brotó de los labios de la pelirroja antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Bueno, al menos no te molestaste en decir que no sabes a quién le pertenece. – Comentó Harry, quien silenciosamente se había colocado a su lado. – Por si no lo recuerdas, yo no vivo en este departamento, así que ni se te ocurra decir que son míos.

- No, bueno… - Ginny no sabía qué decir, sabía que se hallaba atrapada en falta, no entendía cómo había sido tan estúpida para dejar eso a la vista, para no haberlo arrojado a la basura. "Maldita sea Paul, finalmente te saliste con la tuya".

- No te esfuerces tanto por encontrar una respuesta. – Agregró Harry fríamente, ante el aturdimiento de la joven.

- ¿Acaso debo rendirte cuentas por lo que hago con mi vida? – Ginny no pensaba dejarse arrasar por las acusaciones de Harry. Era cierto que hubiera preferido que él no se enterara de lo suyo con Paul, pero no era motivo para que Harry se metiera en su vida privada. No tenía el menor derecho a reprocharle nada.

- No, pero al menos hubieras sido sincera de entrada, sin necesidad de andar negándolo todo hasta que sea demasiado evidente que no hay escapatoria. – Replicó Harry.

- Claro, no estás enojado porque me haya acostado con otro hombre. – Aunque el tono de voz de la pelirroja daba a entender que no le creía.

- Primero que nada, no estoy enojado, estoy furioso. – Respondió. – Porque se trata de alguien que intentó acostarse contigo por todos los medios mucho antes de que tú y yo cortáramos, así que no te hagas la pobre víctima, fuiste una maldita perra. – Verdaderamente estaba furioso, y aunque no lo demostraba con su tono de voz, sí lo hacía con su elección de palabras. – Y segundo, dudo mucho que puedas calificar a Paul como "hombre", es una expresión que le queda muy grande a ese pendejo agrandado.

- Califícalo como mejor te parezca, pero si me acosté o no con él es asunto mío, no tuyo. – El tono de Ginny era igualmente calmado, pero la devolución fue igualmente de agresiva. – Al menos él sí estuvo conmigo tratando de consolarme después de lo que pasó. Tú ni siquiera te atreviste a demostrar tus sentimientos conmigo. ¿Y te atreves a llamarte "hombre"? No fuiste más que una basura conmigo, me dejaste a merced de cualquier otro, así que no te quejes si elegí a Paul.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué perder el tiempo contigo, veo que verdaderamente esta visita no sirvió de nada, más que para terminar de comprender que no quieres saber nada más conmigo. – Se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Así que te vas así nomás? – Preguntó Ginny. – Cobarde. – Agregó con desprecio.

Harry se quedó clavado en el lugar, con la mano a diez centímetros de la manija de la puerta. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta para acercarse a quien solía despertarle sonrisas cada vez que la veía, aunque ahora sólo sentía rencor, odio y deseos de desaparecer de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

- Repite eso. – Dijo amenazadoramente.

- Si tantas ganas tienes… - Replicó con desdén. – Eres un cobarde. – Repitió - ¿Huyes sólo porque me acosté con alguien más? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Piensas que porque me acosté con Paul ya no quiero saber nada contigo?

- No estoy huyendo. – Dijo Harry, aunque no estaba tan seguro si era cierto lo que decía. – Me voy de aquí porque veo que no tengo lugar para ti, al menos no mientras sigas pensando que nunca me importó lo que pasó. Me importa un bledo Paul, pero no pienso tolerar que continúes tratándome como si me hubiera dado lo mismo que hayas perdido a nuestro hijo. Y si todavía tienes dudas, mira esto. – En ese momento Harry tomó su varita. – No pienso hacerte daño, no seas ridícula. – Añadió, al ver que Ginny se alejó un paso de manera instintiva.

Agitó la varita secamente y atrapó un frasco de vidrio que apareció súbitamente en el aire. Luego colocó su varita en la sien y la despegó, extrayendo una larga hebra de pensamiento, con su característico color plateado. Vertió el recuerdo en el frasco, colocó la tapa en su lugar y lo dejó en la mesa de la sala.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese recuerdo? – Preguntó la joven, sin entender nada.

- Simplemente míralo. – Respondió Harry. – Y después me dirás si sigues en esa maldita postura de que a mí no me importó un carajo perder a nuestro hijo. Avísame cuando salgas de esa actitud tan idiota, así podremos hablar en serio.

Sin darle tiempo a Ginny para que responda, salió del departamento hecho una furia, dando un fuerte portazo.

La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos parada en el mismo lugar, observando el frasco que todavía se hallaba sobre la mesa.

Se acercó lentamente y tomó aquel recipiente mientras numerosos pensamientos zumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría allí que era tan importante? ¿Y por qué demonios Harry no le contó nada acerca de ese recuerdo?

No tenía el menor sentido. No era algo propio de Harry que no le contara algo si se trataba de un asunto importante, siempre había habido confianza entre ellos y nunca secretos. "Bueno, excepto cuando no me quiso contar sobre los Horrcruxes… Pero aunque no me gustó, yo lo entendí. Era algo que le había prometido a Dumbledore que no le diría nada a nadie."

Harry incluso le había contado sobre misiones con el Escuadrón que muchas veces eran clasificadas y debían mantenerse en el más estricto de los secretos, y sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que Ginny pudiera enterarse de algunos datos.

Ginny se dirigió a su cuarto, aún con el frasco en su mano. Se aproximó al gran armario que a ir en búsqueda de su pequeño pensadero (regalo de Harry para su cumpleaños de hace dos años), el cual guardaba en un cajón tapado por una montaña de ropa que nunca se había dignado a ordenar. Había colocado el frasco dentro de otro cajón para poder usar ambas manos en su lucha por retirar el pensadero cuando el inconfundible sonido de su celular hizo acto de presencia.

Luego de guardar todas sus cosas dentro del armario de forma apresurada, alcanzó el teléfono cuando parecía que estaba a punto de dejar de sonar.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo Ginny, tratando de que no se notara en su voz que había corrido a toda velocidad para atender a tiempo. – Sí, hola. ¿Cómo dices? – Contuvo el aliento al oír atentamente lo que tenían para decirle - ¡Ese tipo está loco! ¡Si, ya mismo salgo! ¡Por supuesto que le dije que hoy no lo haríamos! ¿Es que acaso no podemos tener maldito descanso? ¡Qué tipo tan idiota! ¡Nos vemos en cinco minutos!

Y olvidándose momentáneamente del recuerdo que Harry le había entregado, tomó su varita y corrió directo a la puerta de su departamento para desaparecer y encontrarse con Mike.

000

El sol ya se escondía entre los edificios cuando Harry llegó a su departamento hecho una furia. No sabía con quién estaba más enojado, si con Paul, el muy maldito hijo de perra de Paul, o con Ginny.

Se sentía un idiota, ¡por supuesto que iba a acostarse con Paul! Era una obviedad que aquel idiota iba a aprovechar su oportunidad. Él mismo se había encargado de dejarle el camino allanado para que el infeliz pudiera conseguir su objetivo.

La había abandonado, se habían peleado, la había echado de su casa… Él fue la razón de la pérdida del embarazo de la mujer que más amaba, y que seguía amando.

Lo que había pasado entre Paul y Ginny siempre había ocupado un lugar en su cerebro como una sospecha. Transformarla en certeza era un gran paso. Un muy doloroso paso que todavía no terminaba de dar. Era como si hubiera levantado el pie, pero no encontraba un lugar firme dónde apoyarlo. Ese pie seguía cayendo, de la misma manera en que Harry se dejaba caer en el sofá, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de contener la avalancha de imágenes que se agolpaba en su mente.

Unas manos que dejaban a Ginny desnuda. _Eso no era tan malo_.

Las manos eran de Paul. _Eso era definitivamente desastroso_.

Ginny besándolo. _Por favor, deja ya mismo de pensar en eso._

Paul correspondiendo el beso y terminando de desnudarla.

Ambos cayendo a la cama, en medio de un abrazo apasionado.

-¡BASTA! – Harry gritó a la nada, incapaz de contener su angustia, su desesperación.

Finalmente terminó su mente terminó de torturarlo con esas imágenes, aunque eso no significó el fin de la tortura.

La imagen de Ginny disfrutando con Paul era demasiado, era insoportable pensar que ese gusano infeliz se haya acostado con ella. Y aún más insoportable era seguir pensando que la causa de eso había sido él mismo.

"Y la muy maldita se había acostado con él justo antes de que hoy fuera a verla…" Un arrebato de odio hacia Ginny se hizo presente en su cabeza por un segundo. Nada parecía tener sentido, un remolino de imágenes daba vueltas por su mente, pero Harry pensó que era mejor no tratar de identificarlas; sabía que no le esperaba nada agradable si logra acomodar sus ideas, por lo que se abandonó por un momento a aquella sensación difícil de definir.

Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie una vez más para dirigirse al baño y ducharse. "Quizás tenga suerte y me ahogue antes de que mi cerebro siga torturándome" Pensó algo desanimado mientras se desnudaba. Ya había abierto las canillas de la ducha y se encontraba con el torso desnudo y los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas cuando su teléfono celular sonó repentinamente.

En la desesperación por correr hasta su equipo y atender el llamado al tiempo que intentaba colocarse sus pantalones nuevamente, se tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo del pasillo.

Desplegando su amplio repertorio de insultos a toda velocidad, alcanzó el teléfono cuando parecía que estaba a punto de dejar de sonar.

- ¿Hola? – Atinó a preguntar, al tiempo que se frotaba la rodilla, la cual había sufrido un pequeño pero molesto golpe.

- Hola Harry. – Una voz sonaba algo ansiosa. – No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escucha con atención.

- Por supuesto Mike, dime. – Harry cambió de posición, de repente el dolor de la rodilla parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

- Escuché algo, cerca del callejón Knockturn, tú sabes. – Hubo un segundo de silencio. – En fin, el asunto es que al parecer habrá otra entrega esta noche.

- ¿Dónde? – Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Desde que había hablado con Mike, de vez en cuando obtenía pistas para evitar que algunos envíos de pociones lleguen a destino. No siempre habían llegado a buen puerto, pero al menos en algunos casos había tenido suerte. No era algo exacto, pero siempre valía la pena seguir una pista de Mike.

- No lo sé exactamente. – Respondió Mike, para decepción de Harry. – Pero escuché que será por la zona de los bares del centro de Londres. – Un suspiro se oyó del otro lado. – Lo lamento, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

- No te preocupes Mike, lo investigaré. – Dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo. – Si tengo buenos resultados, te prometo una botella de whisky de fuego.

- Con lo poco que sabes, si logras algo, yo mismo te pago la botella.- Estalló en una carcajada. – Buena suerte. – Acto seguido, colgó el teléfono.

Harry se quedó observando la pantalla de su teléfono. Luego de unos instantes, pensó en algo que no había notado hasta ese momento: todavía mantenía el mismo fondo de pantalla desde hace varias semanas. Generalmente se aburría de las imágenes que ponía en su teléfono, por lo que decidió revisar las opciones y cambiar una vez más de foto. Seleccionó la carpeta donde guardaba las imágenes y se puso a evaluarlas. Segundos después, una nueva imagen ocupaba la pantalla principal de su teléfono.

Al terminar eso, advirtió un ruido que inmediatamente reconoció como el sonido del agua de la ducha que seguía cayendo en su baño. La charla con Mike lo había desviado tanto de lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes, que tardó un poco en recordar que estaba a punto de bañarse.

Intentó dar un paso en dirección al baño cuando casi cae nuevamente por haber dejado caer sus pantalones mientras hablaba con quien fuera su mentor.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó en voz alta, avanzando hasta la ducha.

Una vez bajo el agua, nuevamente intentó acomodar sus ideas, aunque fracasando estrepitosamente al hacerlo. Las imágenes de Ginny, Paul, las pociones, viejos recuerdos, arrestos, combates, todas se mezclaban en la cabeza de Harry, dejándolo más aturdido que antes.

Finalmente salió de la ducha frustrado por no conseguir lo que quería; su mente seguía molestándolo y no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada.

Semidesnudo, cubierto tan solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, se sentó en el sofá, agitó su varita y atrapó al vuelo un vaso de vidrio y una botella de whisky de fuego.

Se sirvió una generosa cantidad en el vaso antes de colocar la tapa en la botella. Nuevamente agitó su varita para que un plano de Londres apareciera ante su vista. Como si el plano se tratara de una pantalla de computadora, iba moviendo su varita, agrandando algunas partes, tachando otras, descartando zonas. Necesitaba reducir al máximo la zona que iba a visitar esta noche en busca de aquellos traficantes de pociones.

A pesar de no habérselo dicho, la llamada de Mike fue una suerte de bendición para Harry. Habían pasado varios días desde su última intervención, y aunque afortunadamente no habían aparecido nuevas víctimas de las pociones, estaba inquieto. Aquel estado de inactividad no le ayudaba a calmarse, necesitaba acción.

Al fin tomó una decisión y seleccionó cuatro manzanas del centro de Londres que le parecieron buenos lugares para iniciar su investigación de aquella noche. No era un área particularmente destacable, pero al menos era un punto de partida, un lugar por dónde tantear el terreno en busca de una pista.

Observó el reloj de la sala, empezaba a hacerse tarde. Si tenía pensado iniciar una búsqueda, necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes. Se desplazó con cierto apuro hasta su armario, extrayendo ropa en busca de algo adecuado para aquella zona de Londres. Era imprescindible no delatarse como mago, debía ser un muggle más en esos lugares.

Finalmente se colocó un sencillo pantalón negro, una camisa de seda color verde oscuro y un saco negro. Sus zapatos relucientes y un porte elegante lo hacían increíblemente seductor, lo cual sería de gran ayuda a la hora de hablar con alguna mujer que pudiera darle una indicación en la dirección correcta.

Una vez más observó su reloj, faltaba poco para las once de la noche. Se apresuró a echarse un poco de su perfume favorito; por tantas insistencias de Ginny, había adoptado la costumbre de colocarse perfume cada vez que salía, incluso por una misión para evitar que una carga de pociones ilegales llegara a los muggles.

- Muy bien, hora de salir de cacería. – Dijo, mientras terminaba de revisar su aspecto. Se miró en el espejo y agradeció haber abandonado los anteojos. Tomó su varita y borró su cicatriz mediante un hechizo. Se trataba de algo temporal, pero necesario si quería evitar llamar la atención más de lo necesario. "Es una maravilla las cosas que puede hacer la magia" Pensó sonriente. Los lentes de contacto que llevaba puestos habían sido creados para no caerse nunca, ni siquiera en las situaciones más inesperadas o de acción intensa que caracterizaban a cualquier Auror.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que me sientan de maravillas. – Una fuerte carcajada se apoderó de él luego de pronunciar esa frase en voz alta. – Ya estoy listo.

000

Ginny estaba saliendo de la ducha, apurada por vestirse y salir a distenderse de una vez por todas. Los hechos del día no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza y definitivamente necesitaba una noche afuera para tomar aire (y unas cuantas cervezas) antes de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Encontró un pantalón ajustado que le calzaba perfecto junto con unos zapatos de taco que le proporcionaban esos centímetros de más que siempre había querido tener. Una remera negra y dorada y con una parte de la espalda descubierta completaba el vestuario.

Decidió no hacer nada del otro mundo con su cabello, sabía a la perfección que desviaba más de una mirada simplemente llevándolo suelto. Era algo que amaba de ella misma, su cabello pelirrojo caía con suavidad, de una forma completamente seductora, sin necesidad de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para lograrlo.

La noche parecía perfecta, ideal para salir por unas horas, olvidarse de Paul, de su trabajo, de sus obligaciones, de sus preocupaciones, de aquel maldito embrollo en el que estaba sumergida.

- Falta poco, falta cada vez menos. – Le dijo a su propio reflejo en el espejo. - No pierdas la concentración o todo se irá al diablo. – Una vez más repitió aquella frase, como si fuera un mantra. Comenzó a respirar profundamente para relajarse por completo. Al lograrlo, sonrío para sí misma, como si hubiera sido una pequeña victoria en un día complicado.

Miró el reloj de la sala, era hora de salir o todos los lugares estarían ocupados. El centro de Londres siempre se encontraba abarrotado cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Mejor que se apresurara o tendría que volver temprano a su departamento, y esa opción sólo era tentadora si traía a alguien con ella.

Sin embargo, esta noche no sería "mágica", no habría seducción, no habría sexo con un desconocido, no habría un hechizo oportuno para borrar evidencias ni sentir tanta culpa. Sólo sería una noche para reemplazar los zumbidos que provocaban sus pensamientos por aquellos que provocaban los parlantes con la música sonando a todo volumen.

000

Harry entró en el último local que tenía pensado visitar aquella noche. Las anteriores visitas no habían tenido éxito, o al menos no la clase de éxito que había planeado para esa excursión por el mundo nocturno de los muggles.

Las mujeres se le habían acercado de vez en cuando mientras él permanecía ajeno a todo, dando algún sorbo ocasional a su botella de cerveza. Una actitud casual, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía en mente sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, era la clave para obtener información. Pero no estaba dando resultado.

Cada vez que lograba encontrar algún proveedor de drogas dando vueltas por aquella zona, se trataba de cosas triviales (cocaína o éxtasis generalmente, la clase de drogas que consumían los jóvenes en aquellos lugares), o triviales para él, nada de pociones, nada de drogas líquidas nuevas. Pero aunque no era asunto de los magos, se las ingeniaba para hacer que aquellos proveedores fueran a entregarse directo a la policía, como si mágicamente se hubieran arrepentido de sus actos y estuvieran dispuestos a confesar y entregar a sus jefes.

Convenció sin problemas al gigantesco gorila que cubría la entrada trasera de que lo dejara ingresar. "Una de las grandes ventajas de llevar una varita mágica escondida" pensó Harry mientras ingresaba a la pista principal de la discoteca.

El sonido casi lo ensordece cuando atravesó la puerta, la cual se hallaba inmediatamente al lado un gran parlante que funcionaba a su máxima potencia. La pista se hallaba repleta, como era de esperarse. Decidió acercarse primero a la barra, tenía algo de sed, y la primera regla al investigar algo en los bares o en las discotecas era siempre hablar con quien estuviera detrás de la barra. Ellos solían tener algún dato que pudiera serle de utilidad, si es que sabía ganarse pronto su confianza y hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

000

- Vamos nena, tú sabes bien que quieres estar conmigo.

- No, lo único que sé bien es que eres un idiota. – Respondió con frialdad.

- Pero quieres estar con este idiota. – Insistió. Su aliento a alcohol no era buen indicador.

- ¡Piérdete de mi vista! – Estaba conteniéndose de darle un buen golpe. Pero aquel infeliz le sacaba veinte centímetros y cincuenta kilos de diferencia, no era una buena opción hacerlo enojar.

- Sólo si me das un beso.

Ginny distaba de estar de ánimos para estar con ese tipo, el cual parecía decidido a arruinar su noche. Impaciente y furiosa, hundió su rodilla en la entrepierna de aquel hombre, dejándolo en el suelo momentáneamente, mientras varias jóvenes aplaudían su conducta.

"Maldito borracho infeliz" Pensó con furia, mientras trataba de perderlo en medio de la pista de baile. Finalmente alcanzó la barra y pidió una cerveza, "necesito un trago para pasar el mal trago" pensó mientras reía de su ocurrencia.

- Oye, pelirroja… ¿Te pago el trago? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

000

Harry se hallaba en un estado de resignación y frustración por partes iguales. Esa noche definitivamente había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba siempre que se infiltraba en el mundo de los muggles. El hecho de ser uno más entre la multitud, que nadie lo observara con la boca abierta al abrirse paso entre las personas, que nadie se apartara como si fuera una especie de semidios.

Seguía tomando del pico de su botella de cerveza mientras observaba la gente que había a su alrededor. No notaba muchas diferencias respecto a otros lugares. Los mismos jóvenes de siempre tratando de seducir a las mismas jóvenes de siempre. Todos aparentando ser más de lo que eran en realidad. Las ilusas que se dejaban llevar por esos engaños, o quizás se mentían a sí mismas pensando que aquel joven podía ser distinto a los demás idiotas que se habían cruzado por sus vidas.

De repente algo captó su atención: una joven pelirroja sentada de espaldas a él, la cual conversaba con un joven apuesto, aunque de alguna manera inquietante a la vez. Había algo en ese joven que le causaba mala impresión a Harry: parecía más bien un cazador acechando a alguna presa, esperando el momento de distracción para atacar.

El joven parecía estar acercándole un vaso con un trago, pero Harry notó un extraño movimiento, casi imperceptible. Seguía cavilando sobre lo que pudo significar aquel movimiento cuando lo entendió: ese infeliz le había puesto algo en la bebida, y podría apostar su varita a que no era nada beneficioso para aquella pelirroja.

000

Ginny dio un sorbo de la bebida que le había comprado aquel joven, tan sólo para que deje de molestarla ("al fin y al cabo, un trago gratis es un trago gratis" pensó con picardía), pero apenas el líquido recorrió su garganta, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Las luces empezaron a parecer cada vez menos brillantes, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta y sentía cómo iba perdiendo lentamente el control sobre sus extremidades.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero era imposible, no podía ser cierto. - ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona!

- ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó, sin entender del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Podía sentir como perdía el conocimiento. - ¿Harry? – Fue la última palabra que pudo pronunciar antes de caer inerte en los brazos de su ex novio.

0

0

0

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se ponen mas atractivas, no?<br>**

**Veremos qué sucede ahora. Definitivamente este es un encuentro que promete mucho. Quizás suceda algo interesante, no les prometo nada... Solo estén atentos a la próxima entrega.  
><strong>

**Nos leeremos en cuanto podamos.  
><strong>

**Sigan dejando sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí, para la historia y para conocer lo que piensan de esta historia.  
><strong>

**Gracias por estar del otro lado!  
><strong>


End file.
